


Etoiles et chaos

by arc_en_ciel67, Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, General, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 116,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/arc_en_ciel67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant la bataille des 7 Océans, les Chevaliers d'Or doivent rester au Sanctuaire pour se préparer au retour d'Hadès et de ses 108 spectres. Et si ce n'était pas la seule raison ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TITRE : Étoiles & Chaos
> 
> AUTEUR : arc_en_ciel67 (Iris-Ardell)
> 
> DISCLAIMER : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.
> 
> RÉSUME : Pendant la bataille des Sept Océans, les Chevaliers d'Or sont obligés de rester au Sanctuaire. Officiellement pour se préparer au retour d'Hadès et de ses 108 Spectres. Et si ce n'était pas la seule raison ?
> 
> NOTE : Cette fanfiction se situe avant le Hadès Chapter. Elle est divisée en trois parties et je ne prévois ni combats, ni yaoi. Par contre, de la violence sera à prévoir. De plus le début est peut-être assez long puisque le prologue prend place au cours d'une des scènes de l'anime, et il y aura beaucoup de dialogues dans les premiers chapitres. Pour ce qui est du respect de l'œuvre originale ma foi... je pioche un peu où je veux. Pardon donc aux puristes, aux amateurs de combats, aux familles tout ça ...
> 
> Merci en tout cas de prendre le temps de lire.
> 
> Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles et Chaos

**AUTEUR :** arc-en-ciel67 (Iris-Ardell)

**DISCLAIMER :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

** PROLOGUE  
**

**Vendredi 3 avril 1987**

**19 h 05**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Maison du Bélier**

Toutes ces hésitations étaient ridicules. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, Aiolia commença à descendre les marches du premier temple. Depuis plusieurs jours, le ciel anormalement plombé déversait une pluie torrentielle. Non pas une ondée bienfaisante qui serait survenue en période estivale et qui aurait rafraîchit faune et flore. Mais une pluie froide s'échappant comme autant de larmes d'un ciel endeuillé, conférant au paysage habituellement ensoleillé de Grèce une atmosphère sinistre.

— Je ne peux accepter l'idée de rester là et de ne rien faire pour eux. Je vais les rejoindre.

Le Chevalier du Lion n'avait pas descendu trois marches que la voix du premier gardien éleva derrière lui :

— Aiolia, combien de fois serais-je obligé de te le dire ? Si tu ne restes pas tranquille et si tu n'abandonnes pas tout projet de quitter ce lieux, je serais obligé de te tuer comme traître à Athéna. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

— Tu as dit que tu serais obligé de me tuer, c'est bien ça ? répéta Aiolia.

— Je n'en ai aucune envie mais je le ferais, répondit, Mû, la détermination se lisant dans ses yeux.

Le Lion se retourna vivement.

— Mû !

— Arrêtez ! s'exclama Milo.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion vint se placer entre les opposants.

— A quoi cela servirait-il que les Chevaliers d'Or se battent entre eux ? Vous êtes ridicules… Il n'en demeure pas moins que si nous n'agissons pas tout de suite, les Chevaliers de Bronze et Athéna elle-même vont mourir. Nous sommes là pour nous battre, et pour sauver notre déesse ou bien nous ne sommes plus des Chevaliers d'Or.

Mû acquiesça silencieusement. Milo avait raison, seulement ce n'était pas aussi simple. Le Bélier avait des directives et ne pouvait passer outre. Il allait une fois de plus leur réitérer les ordres que leur avait donnés le Vieux Maître, lorsqu'un scintillement l'en dispensa

— Qu'est-ce… Ça vient de la Maison du Sagittaire ! s'écria Aiolia.

En effet, tel un soleil miniature, le neuvième temple s'était illuminé d'un éclat doré. Un rayon plus lumineux que les autres fila soudain à travers le ciel, déchirant sur son passage les nuages anthracites qui s'étaient accumulés.

Milo exprima à voix haute les pensées de ses compagnons :

— Les Bronzes… Athéna… Finalement, ils pourront peut-être être sauvés.

— On dirait que même le Vieux Maître ne parvient pas à empêcher mon frère Aioros de faire quelque chose pour sauver Seiya et les autres, déclara Aiolia avec une fierté fraternelle non dissimulée.

De son côté, Mû éprouvait un vif soulagement et remercia silencieusement le Sagittaire pour cette aide providentielle. Grâce à lui, la Garde Dorée serait représentée auprès des Chevaliers de Bronze, qui recevraient ainsi un secours indispensable.

A présent qu'une solution avait été trouvée, chacun allait se retirer dans son temple, comme il se devait.

Il avait pensé trop vite.

— Maintenant que l'un d'entre nous au moins a décidé d'entrer dans la bataille contre Poséidon, je crois qu'il est plus que temps de s'attaquer à _l'autre problème_.

— Aiolia, quand je disais que nous ne pouvions quitter…

— Justement. Imagine qu'un ennemi nous attaque, nous aurions l'air de quoi ? Actuellement, Milo et moi sommes encore capables de vaincre les Généraux, mais si nous devions protéger le Chemin du Zodiaque contre un quelconque adversaire… Il aurait tôt fait de se gausser de notre manque d'organisation ! Toi-même, tu ne peux garantir la sécurité de la Maison du Bélier.

— C'est pour cela que nous devons continuer à travailler, répondit Mû. Jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre…

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, l'interrompit Aiolia.

— Nous n'avons aucune certitude là-dessus.

— Je préfère courir le risque.

— Es-tu sûr que c'est la seule raison qui te pousse à agir ?

Le Bélier avait touché juste : les yeux du Lion se mirent à flamboyer.

— Mû, répondit-il d'une voix sourde, dois-je te rappeler que la moindre notion de trahison m'est insupportable ? Cette fille nous l'avons acceptée parmi nous, nous lui avons ouvert nos Maisons. Résultat : elle nous a poignardés dans le dos !

— Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère ? Qui nous dit qu'elle a agit avec préméditation ?

Milo choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

— Mû, tu n'étais même pas là. Elle est intelligente, elle devait bien se douter que ce qui se passait n'était pas normal. Par Athéna ! elle a tout de même vécu presque un an à nos côtés ! Pour ma part, je ne pense pas l'avoir si mal accueillie. Elle aurait pu venir nous en parler, elle aurait _dû_ nous le dire !

— Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shaka.

— Elle a été manipulée, tout comme nous, continua-t-il. Il s'est servi d'elle, et nous en payons les conséquences. D'ailleurs, réfléchissez. Si elle nous en avait parlé, combien d'entre nous l'aurait crue ?

Un silence gêné répondit à sa question. Le Chevalier de la Vierge poursuivit :

— Moi-même, j'avais ressenti un malaise la concernant. Pourtant je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. J'ai préféré rester à la surface et occulter ce qui me dérangeait. Comme avec Saga.

A nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa tandis que tous se remémoraient la façon dont le Gémeaux avait tiré les ficelles. Aldébaran s'éclaircit la gorge :

— Tout de même… elle n'est pas mauvaise, la petite. Elle est juste… un peu perdue.

L'euphémisme aurait fait sourire Mû s'il n'était aussi préoccupé. Une fois de plus, il leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre.

_« C'est vrai. Je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois réellement notre ennemie. Où que tu sois, j'espère que les dieux t'arracheront à ta déraison… »_

La voix d'Aiolia le tira de sa prière muette :

— Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais moi cette histoire, elle me reste en travers de la gorge ! La prochaine fois que je l'aurais en face de moi, elle aura intérêt à avoir de bons arguments !

— Qu'elle soit coupable ou innocente, n'oublions pas qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de la supercherie de Saga, rappela Milo. De plus, il faudra bien qu'on la retrouve un jour. Alors question : où peut donc se cacher la complice d'un manipulateur ?

 

 

 

**Vendredi 3 avril 1987**

**11 h 58**

**Sanctuaire sous-marin. Temple de Poséidon**

Des Chevaliers de Bronze. De vulgaires et minables Chevaliers de bronze. Décidément, il aura été sous-estimé toute sa vie… Mais tout cela allait changer. Grâce à la désinvolture de ces imbéciles, la victoire n'en serait que plus aisée, même s'il s'était réjoui à l'idée de voir les "nobles" Golds Saints en difficulté face aux Généraux.

Tout à ses pensées, le gardien du Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord pénétra dans ses appartements privés. Le temps que les morveux avancent plus avant dans le royaume sous-marin, il pouvait se permettre une visite de courtoisie. Histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Une fois la porte soigneusement fermée derrière lui, il s'approcha d'une petite table et y déposa son casque. Percevant un léger bruit de pas derrière lui, il se retourna vivement… et reçut dans ses bras une adolescente qui s'y jeta littéralement.

Surpris, il hésita un instant avant de la toucher.

— Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda-t-il.

Il s'était habitué à son comportement fantasque mais savait aussi à quel point le contact physique pouvait la rebuter. Il se souvenait encore de sa crise de nerf lorsqu'une fois, il l'avait effleurée par inadvertance. En revanche, si c'était elle qui en prenait l'initiative, elle pouvait se montrer assez… affectueuse. Apparemment, c'était l'un de ces moments.

— Tu me manques, ça fait trop longtemps que tu es parti, répondit-elle, les bras toujours noués autour de son cou.

— C'est vrai, j'ai été absent quoi… une heure ? ironisa le Dragon des Mers.

Pour toute réaction, la jeune fille se blottit davantage contre lui. Le bras de l'homme enserrait sa taille fine pendant que son autre main remontait dans son dos. Un instant, elle se perdit dans l'épaisse chevelure aux reflets mordorés.

— Kyko… murmura-t-elle soudain.

Ah c'était ça. Il se disait aussi…

Il la repoussa violemment. Tombée à terre, elle leva sur lui de grands yeux où l'azur le disputait à l'améthyste. L'étonnement qu'il lut dans ce regard l'irrita au plus haut point. Après tout ce qu' _il_ lui avait fait, comment pouvait-elle encore soupirer après _lui_ ?

— La folie schizophrène je connaissais déjà, mais le coup de la folie masochiste on ne me l'avait jamais fait !

— Pourquoi t'es fâché ?

Nous y voilà. La moue boudeuse, la lèvre tremblante… Jusqu'à l'intonation de la voix qui évoquait plus celle d'un bébé de quatre ans que d'une adolescente qui en avait presque seize.

— Je ne suis pas fâché. J'ai simplement autre chose à faire que de jouer les gardes-malade.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et tendit les mains vers son casque.

Ce fut alors qu'elle se mit à hurler.

— _Kanon !_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le crier deux fois et se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, prisonnière du Dragon des Mers qui la fixait d'un air menaçant.

— Refais ça encore une seule fois et je te montrerai la différence qu'il y a entre _lui_ et moi, gronda-t-il.

La peur était visible dans les yeux de la fille, cependant ce fut d'un ton très calme qu'elle chuchota :

— Je la connais déjà la différence.

Puis elle s'exclama d'un air plus léger :

— Ah tiens, Seigneur Poséidon !

Le cœur battant, le Général fit volte-face, prêt à fournir toutes sortes d'explications plus ou moins plausibles… quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours seuls dans la pièce.

— Espèce de…

Il tenta de l'attraper mais la jeune fille lui échappa dans un éclat de rire et sortit. Se forçant à respirer profondément, Kanon la suivit dans le couloir. Et se figea net.

Isaak du Kraken se trouvait également dans les parages, non ? Parce qu'il avait la très désagréable impression que ses artères se mettaient à charrier des blocs de glace…

Devant lui se tenait Julian Solo et, à ses pieds, l'adolescente agenouillée en une gracieuse révérence.

C'était l'un de ses pire cauchemars qui se réalisait. Elle et lui, ensemble ! Tout mais pas ça, n'importe qui mais _pas elle_! Avec son caractère imprévisible, elle était bien fichue de tout balancer… Voilà pourquoi il préférait la garder dans ses appartements. Peut-être y avait-il moyen… S'il s'arrangeait pour lui porter un coup en douce... Avec la vitesse de la lumière, hop, ni vu ni connu… Restait le jeune Solo. Même si Poséidon ne s'était pas encore réveillé en lui, il restait capable de percevoir l'utilisation d'un cosmos. D'ailleurs comment expl…

— Dragon des Mers, comment as-tu osé ? demandait justement le dit Julian.

— Seigneur Poséidon ?

— Me cacher cette perle ! J'estime pourtant avoir le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans mon royaume.

La perle en question adressa au maître des lieux un adorable sourire empreint de timidité. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Kanon, et celui-ci ne fut pas sans remarquer la malice qui brillait dans le regard bleu mauve. Nul doute qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Solo exigeait une réponse. Soit. Kanon lui répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

— Ce n'est que ma jeune sœur, Seigneur Poséidon. Cinnamon.

 

 


	2. Chapitre un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les chevaliers de bronze et d'or se réunissent après la bataille du sanctuaire.

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** ar-en-ciel67 (Iris-Ardell)

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE : ABERRATION ZODIACALE**

**GRÈCE - SANCTUAIRE D’ATHÉNA  
**

**5 mars 1987 - 13 mars 1987**

Le fou est celui qui a tout perdu, sauf la raison - Chesterton, _Orthodoxie_

**CHAPITRE UN**

**Jeudi 5 mars 1987**

**Maison du Bélier**

— Je commencerai à réparer vos armures dès demain, annonça Mû aux quatre jeunes garçons couverts de bandages qui se tenaient près de lui.

Grâce au cosmos bienfaisant d'Athéna et à leur propre résistance de Chevaliers, les Bronzes n'étaient restés alités qu'un seul jour à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Ils se trouvaient à présent, encore faibles, chez le premier Gardien du Zodiaque, en compagnie des Saints d'Or survivants.

— Rien ne presse, tu sais, objecta Shun qui espérait de tout son cœur ne plus revivre une bataille aussi meurtrière.

— Si, Shun. Athéna a plusieurs ennemis et nous devons nous tenir prêts à n'importe quel moment.

— Ils ont tout de même mérité de se reposer quelques jours, intervient Milo. D'ailleurs, dans l'état où ils sont, je les vois mal s'engager dans de nouveaux combats…

— Hé ! Parle pour toi ! protesta Seiya. Moi je me sens en pleine… _aïe !_

Un mauvais mouvement contraignit Pégase à tenir ses côtes blessées.

— Je vois ça, oui ! fit Milo avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas : nous veillons sur Athéna, maintenant.

— Il me semblait qu'elle voulait retourner au Japon.

— Oui, Shiryu, mais seulement dans quelques jours, répondit Mû. Elle a des affaires à régler à la Fondation. Il est prévu qu'elle revienne ensuite ici.

— Vous voyez bien qu'elle a besoin de nous ! triompha Seiya. Parce que je suppose que vous n'allez pas quitter le Sanctuaire…

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que nous sommes casaniers, c'est cela ?

— Pas du tout, Aiolia. Je voulais juste… heu…

Au coup d'œil que lui jeta son frère, Shiryu s'empressa de dissiper le malentendu :

— Être casanier signifie que l'on préfère rester chez soi. Ce n'est pas une insulte.

— Ah. Dans ce cas, c'est-ce que je voulais dire. Vous êtes censés rester protéger vos Temples, ou je me suis trompé quelque part…

— Non, Seiya, tu as raison, approuva Mû. Cependant, comme Athéna va bientôt s'installer au Palais du Grand Pope, ce sont les Chevaliers d'Or qui veilleront sur elle.

La voix d'Aldébaran retentit soudain :

— A ce propos, quelqu'un sait-il où se trouve Cinnamon ? s'enquit-il.

Un bref silence suivit cette question, au cours duquel les Golds Saints secouèrent la tête.

— Cinnamon ? Mais qui est-ce ?

Ce fut Aldébaran qui répondit à Seiya :

— Cinnamon est une jeune fille qui est arrivée ici l'année dernière, et qui a été autorisée à rester. Elle logeait au treizième Temple. Une sorte d'invitée, si tu veux.

— Invitée, mon œil, rétorqua le Lion. Dis plutôt qu'elle était prisonnière. Tout le monde sait que le Pope, enfin… Saga, avait promis de la faire mettre à mort si elle franchissait les limites du Domaine Sacré.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Hyoga. Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ?

Milo haussa les épaules.

— Elle n'est pas Chevalier, ça c'est sûr. En fait, elle ne possède aucun cosmos. Je pense qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une lubie de Saga. Il faut dire que, pour quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas au Sanctuaire, elle est très bien parvenue à se faire accepter.

— Une fille très agréable, renchérit le Taureau. Seiya ne me contredira pas si je dis que les étrangers sont plutôt mal perçus ici. Ça n'a pas été très facile pour elle au début, mais Cinnamon a réussi à charmer tout le monde par sa douceur et sa gentillesse.

— Saga ne voulait plus la laisser partir, ajouta Milo. Pourtant, elle a dû faire ses preuves pour rester au Sanctuaire, au départ.

— Que veux-tu dire ? intervint Shun.

Les Chevaliers d'Or échangèrent un regard.

— Tu ne devines pas ? fit le Scorpion avec un petit sourire.

Les Bronzes demeurèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Shiryu s'exclama :

— Non, c'est impossible !

— Quoi donc ? demanda Seiya.

— La montée des marches, répondit le Dragon. Ils lui ont fait faire la montée des marches !

— Hein ?! Vous voulez dire que vous avez obligé une personne qui n'est pas Chevalier à traverser les douze Maisons !

— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une mince affaire, loin de là, admit Milo. Cependant, Cinnamon ne représentait aucun danger pour Athéna. Elle a attiré l'attention de Saga alors qu'il se trouvait à Rodorio, et il lui a lancé un défi… Il acceptait de la recevoir au Palais, à condition qu'elle l'y rejoigne en franchissant les douze Temples… Elle n'avait pas à nous combattre, mais à nous convaincre de la laisser passer.

— A nous de décider si nous voulions lui barrer la route ou lui autoriser le passage, continua Aiolia. A moins que l'un d'entre nous ait préféré la tuer…

Shun frissonna. Comment pouvait-on exiger cela d'un non-Chevalier ? Cela revenait à jouer à la roulette russe…

— Attendez, fit Shiryu comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose. D'après ce que vous nous racontez, j'en déduis que DeathMask était absent ce jour-là.

— Non, il était présent.

Shaka venait de prendre la parole. Étonne, le Dragon se tourna vers lui :

— Il l'a laissée passer ? J'aurais cru…

Le Saint de la Vierge eut un sourire cynique.

— Il fallait bien qu'il lui accorde sa permission si elle voulait atteindre le Temple suivant, dit-il.

— Entre nous, rien que de devoir traverser cette Maison était déjà une épreuve, glissa Aiolia avec une moue dégoûtée.

— A qui le dis-tu ? renchérit Seiya en se souvenant des centaines de visages humains qui tapissaient il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore la quatrième Maison. Heureusement que Shiriyu s'est occupé de ce taré !

— La Justice finit toujours par triompher approuva son frère, mais j'ai eu de la chance qu'Athéna ait guidé mon bras.

— Athéna vous a tous guidés, rappela Mû.

Les quatre adolescents croisèrent un regard où se lisaient les souffrances qu'ils avaient dû endurer. Il leur paraissait difficile de faire pire que cette lutte fratricide.

— Je vais voir Saori, décida Seiya.

Il avait soudain besoin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle.

— Je t'accompagne, déclara Shiryu.

Hyoga et Shun acquiescèrent et tous les quatre quittèrent la Maison du Bélier. Un peu plus tard, après une nouvelle discussion qui ne leur permit pas de découvrir où pouvait bien se trouver leur "invitée", ce fut au tour de Shaka d'annoncer :

— Je vais moi-aussi vous laisser : je retourne à mon Temple.

Il salua ses frères d'armes d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. A peine avait fait quelques pas à l'extérieur qu'il s'arrêta.

— Tu as entendu toute la conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

La silhouette qui était nonchalamment adossée à une colonne s'avança en pleine lumière.

— Et je l'ai trouvée très intéressante, répondit le Chevalier Phénix. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu peux me dire ce que cette fille a de si spécial.

Shaka secoua la tête.

— Nous n'avons pas menti, tout à l'heure. Cinnamon est une fille ordinaire.

— Je t'en prie, Shaka, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que les autres, répliqua Ikki. Tu ne me feras jamais croire que Saga a autorisé une personne étrangère à la Chevalerie à vivre au Sanctuaire. Il avait nécessairement une idée derrière la tête.

— Tu te trompes. J'ai moi-même côtoyé Cinnamon pendant les huit mois qu'elle a passé ici, et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais décelé en elle un talent quelconque qui aurait pu servir à Saga.

— Peut-être n'en as-tu rien su. Après tout, je crois me souvenir que tu n'étais pas dans toutes les confidences…

Le Chevalier de la Vierge se raidit, visiblement vexé.

— Ikki, cela commence à devenir extrêmement pénible. Je te serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir arrêter.

— Arrêter quoi ?

— D'instiller le doute dans mon esprit.

**Palais du Grand Pope**

La totalité des Chevaliers - ou presque - se trouvait dans la salle du Pope. Assise sur le trône, la jeune déesse écoutait les explications de Mû, agenouillé devant elle.

— En fait, je suis plus préoccupé par l'armure du Verseau : il me faudra d'avantage de temps pour la réparer.

— Fais ce que tu peux, Mû, je te fais confiance.

Le Saint du Bélier hocha la tête.

— Pour ce qui est des autres, je pense qu'elles…

Dans le fond de la pièce, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Interrompu, Mû se releva et, comme les autres, se tourna vers le seuil.

 


	3. Chapitre deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage.

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** arc_en_ciel67 (Iris-Ardell)

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Celui qui venait d'apparaître resta sur le seuil quelques secondes, comme pour jauger l'assistance, puis il se mit à traverser la salle d'un pas léger et sûr. Il était apparemment habillé d'une tunique blanche et d'un pantalon bordeaux mais la capuche de son ample pèlerine anthracite ne permettait pas de distinguer les traits de son visage. Comme il arrivait devant Athéna, Seiya se raidit. Les autres Bronzes ne bougèrent pas, ayant remarqué que leurs aînés ne manifestaient pas la moindre inquiétude.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, méfiant malgré tout.

Sans daigner répondre à Pégase, l'inconnu mit un genoux à terre et, d'une main, releva son capuchon.

— Déesse Athéna, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes respects.

Agée d'une quinzaine d'années, la jeune fille qui venait de parler leva vers la déesse un regard d'un bleu profond pailleté d'améthyste. A première vue, Seiya crut que ses cheveux étaient simplement brun foncés mais, en regardant mieux, il remarqua divers reflets comme s'ils n'étaient pas d'une seule nuance. Auburn, cuivre, noisette et acajou se mêlaient au sombre de la chevelure. Incrédule, Pégase distingua même quelques discrets fils d'argents…

Aldébaran se pencha vers Milo et murmura :

— C'est bien la première fois que je la vois en pantalon.

Le Scorpion acquiesça.

Pendant ce temps, Saori sourit à l'adolescente.

— Tu dois être Cinnamon, dit-elle. Shaka m'a parlé de toi, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer.

Elle se leva et fit un pas vers elle.

— Je me doute que cela n'a pas du être très facile pour toi tous les jours, cependant tu es maintenant libre. Tu peux quitter le Sanctuaire, mais je serais heureuse que tu acceptes de rester encore un peu.

La réincarnation d'Athéna ne cachait pas son espoir de se faire une amie au milieu de tous les hommes qui l'entouraient.

— Je resterai.

— J'en suis ravie.

Saori sourit encore et, se penchant, elle chercha à prendre les mains de Cinnamon pour sceller leur nouvelle amitié.

Comme si un serpent venimeux venait de l'attaquer, la jeune fille se releva en reculant vivement, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux.

— Pardonnez-moi déesse Athéna mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Milo de chuchoter :

— Depuis quand ?

— Oh... je suis désolée. Je ferai attention, c'est promis… Puis-je te présenter les Chevaliers de Bronze, que tu ne connais pas encore ?

— Ça je peux le faire ! s'exclama Seiya.

Un par un, il désigna ses amis :

— Alors voilà Shiryu, Chevalier du Dragon ; Hyoga, Chevalier du Cygne ; Shun, Chevalier d'Andromède et son frère, heu… Ikki doit se trouver quelque part, comme d'habitude. C'est le Chevalier du Phénix. Quant à moi, je suis Seiya, le Chevalier de Pégase.

Shiryu et Hyoga se contentèrent d'un signe de tête poli et Shun eut un sourire lumineux. Cinnamon se contenta de les dévisager l'un après l'autre, le visage impassible. Lorsque son regard croisa celui du Dragon, celui-ci crut le voir brièvement virer au bleu marine. Il cligna des yeux. Après tout, il n'avait recouvré la vue que récemment…

Cinnamon se tourna vers Athéna :

— Puis-je me retirer, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

— On ne t'a pas encore présenté les autres Chevaliers de Bronze… commença Saori.

— Je les verrai plus tard, pour l'instant je suis fatiguée.

Ce ton péremptoire suscita des murmures désapprobateurs dans l'assistance. La déesse, pourtant, ne se formalisa pas. D'un geste, elle imposa silence à Tatsumi qui commençait à s'énerver.

— Très bien. J'espère au moins que l'on pourra se voir bientôt. En attendant, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

— Maintenant que vous le dites, oui. Vous pourriez me prêtez une paire de gants ?

Déconcertée, Saori acquiesça.

— Si tu veux, répondit-elle. Je possède des penderies pleines de vêtements à la Fondation Graad.

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Cependant je n'aurai besoin que des gants.

— Cinnamon ! Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses ! intervint le Saint du Scorpion.

Oserait-elle traiter Athéna de gosse de riches pourrie gâtée ? Pour la troisième fois, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Saga l'avait parfois désignée comme une insolente…

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

— Je vous demande pardon, messire Milo, dit-elle.

Elle paraissait bien plus contrite de l'avoir déçu lui que d'avoir manquer de respect à une divinité.

— Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu dois t'excuser.

— C'est bon, Milo, ce n'est rien. Cinnamon, je te prêterai toutes les affaires que tu veux. On se verra plus tard pour parler, d'accord ?

Shun prit tout à coup la parole :

— Attendez ! Cinnamon, qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?

Il faisait allusion au ruban de soie noir qui ornait le poignet de l'adolescente tel un bracelet à la fois élégant et austère.

— C'est parce que je suis en deuil, répondit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

— Oh, fit-il, gêné.

— Je peux partir, à présent ?

Saori donna son accord et Cinnamon fit aussitôt demi-tour. Arrivée près de Jabu et des autres Bronzes, elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

— Salut ! leur lança-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

— Heu… salut, bredouilla le Chevalier de la Licorne, aussi surpris que ses compagnons.

Il vit la jeune fille lui faire un clin d'œil juste avant que son visage ne disparaisse à nouveau sous la capuche.

Il y eut un certain flottement après son départ.

Une fois la réunion terminée, les Chevaliers de Bronze et leurs aînés se regroupèrent dans la huitième Maison.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a pris, commença Milo en servant à boire à ses invités. Elle a toujours été si respectueuse...

— Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Seiya. Si elle était prisonnière, comment se fait-il qu'elle porte le deuil ?

— Justement, depuis qu'elle vit au Sanctuaire, elle a noué des liens particuliers avec certains d'entre nous, répondit Aldébaran. Par exemple, elle passait des heures au douzième Temple.

— Avec Aphrodite ? fit Shun.

Le Chevalier du Taureau opina du chef.

— Je sais qu'elle aimait beaucoup parler avec lui, il était en quelque sorte son confident. De plus, c'est lui qui lui a appris à jouer aux échecs. Shaka, quant à lui, lui permettait de méditer en sa compagnie aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait.

En entendant son nom, l'intéressé tourna la tête vers eux mais resta muet.

— Et bien ! Moi qui l'imaginait enfermée dans un cachot avec des fers aux pieds ! s'exclama Seiya. Elle m'a l'air plutôt bien traitée.

— Pour qui tu nous prends ? rétorqua Milo, faussement indigné. On sait encore se comporter en gentlemen ! Même si elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter le Domaine Sacré, elle disposait d'une relative liberté et pouvait aller où elle voulait. Elle avait ainsi l'autorisation permanente de traverser les douze Maisons, cependant, elle nous sollicitait toujours la permission de passer.

— Sauf en ce qui concerne le Temple du Cancer, glissa Aldébaran. A part pour la première fois, elle ne lui a plus jamais demandé son accord.

— Tiens, comment le sais-tu ? s'enquit Milo.

— C'est Aphrodite qui me l'a dit au cours d'une conversation.

— Est-ce que ça signifie que DeathMask était moins cruel avec elle ? demanda Shun. S'il la laissait passer sans rien dire…

Aiolia eut un petit rire ironique.

— Au contraire, répliqua-t-il.

— Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Shiryu.

— DeathMask ? Il lui en a fait baver.

 


	4. Chapitre trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les chevaliers d'or continuent de parler de Cinnamon à Seiya et ses compagnons.

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Etoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ? murmura le Chevalier du Dragon.

— Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? voulut savoir Seiya.

Ce fut Milo qui répondit :

— Je crois qu'il ne supportait pas qu'une étrangère à la Chevalerie soit autorisée à fréquenter le Zodiaque d'Or. Les premières semaines, pour ne pas dire les premiers mois, il s'est montré odieux avec elle : il n'arrêtait pas de la rabrouer et de lui asséner des remarques blessantes. C'est pour cela que je suis surpris quand j'apprends qu'elle traversait sa Maison sans lui demander la permission, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec nous.

— Elle voulait éviter de le croiser, c'est compréhensible, supposa Hyoga.

Le Saint du Scorpion secoua la tête, peu convaincu :

— Chaque Chevalier d'Or sait parfaitement quand quelqu'un traverse son Temple. Connaissant DeathMask, il est étrange qu'il l'ait laissée passer sans rien dire. D'accord, il était obligé de lui céder le passage. Cependant, solliciter notre accord étant une marque de déférence, je l'imagine mal passer outre ce qui devait être pour lui un témoignage d'irrespect. Surtout si on considère la façon dont il la traitait.

— Il devait vraiment avoir une pince contre elle, fit Seiya.

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat.

— C'est encore pire que ça, déclara Aiolia.

Il jeta un regard à ses frères d'armes et continua :

— On savait tous qu'il avait fait d'elle son souffre-douleur. Et il ne se contentait pas de la brutaliser verbalement. En fait, il n'a jamais hésité à lever la main sur elle.

— Frapper une femme qui n'est même pas Chevalier ? s'indigna Seiya. Comment avez-vous pu le laissez faire ?

— Crois-moi, c'est avec plaisir que je lui aurais demandé des comptes, riposta le Lion. J'en avais d'ailleurs parlé à Saga et il m'a simplement prié de me mêler de ce qui me regardait ! Pour dire la vérité… Cinnamon elle-même ne s'est jamais plainte. Pas une seule fois elle n'a réclamé notre protection, ou demandé à être accompagné lorsqu'elle devait passer par son Temple, et il faut dire qu'elle en sortait indemne… habituellement.. Un jour, pourtant, j'ai bien failli engager un combat de mille jours…

Devant les mines interrogatives des Bronzes, Aiolia poursuivit :

— Une fois n'étant pas coutume, elle essayait de franchir ma Maison sans se faire remarquer. Évidemment, son attitude inhabituelle m'a alerté et en la voyant, j'ai compris la raison de cette discrétion. Elle avait une énorme ecchymose au visage et elle saignait du nez. Elle a prétendu avoir trébuché et s'être cognée à une colonne, mais je sais reconnaître une trace de coup si j'en vois une… Je voulais me rendre dans le Temple du Cancer pour expliquer à ce fou furieux ma façon de penser. Cependant Cinnamon s'y est farouchement opposée. Elle ne démordait pas de sa version et a même menacé de ne plus m'adresser la parole si je faisais quoi que ce soit.

— La pauvre, compatit Shiryu, elle était soit très courageuse, soit complètement terrorisée.

— Je ne doute pas de son courage pour supporter tout cela mais je pencherais plutôt pour la peur, indiqua Milo. Elle dégageait des ondes de frayeur lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages.

— C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle osait traverser sa Maison toute seule.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Chevalier d'Andromède.

— Oui, il se peut que ce ne soit pas lui qu'elle ait cherché à défier mais elle-même…

— Ce n'est pas idiot, admit Hyoga. Mais toi, Aldébaran, Aphrodite ne t'a pas dit pourquoi elle faisait ça ?

— Oh tu sais, Aphrodite n'est… n'était pas du genre à trahir les confidences que l'on pouvait lui faire. Quand je lui ai posé la question, il m'a seulement répondu que c'était une histoire entre Cinnamon et DeathMask, une sorte d'arrangement qui n'avait rien à voir avec les ordres du Pope. Et il a ajouté qu'elle avait du mérite.

**Maison des Poissons**

Comme il l'avait deviné, elle était là, dans la roseraie qui jouxtait le Temple. Agenouillée près d'un parterre de fleurs, elle fredonnait ce qui ressemblait à une comptine où il était question d'une fontaine. Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

— Il faudrait les débarrasser des mauvaises herbes, dit-elle. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Heureux de pouvoir établir un contact avec elle, Shun acquiesça. Bien sûr, il se sentait un peu gêné : après tout il allait aider à soigner ce qui avait servi d'arme à son adversaire ! Mais le Saint des Poissons était mort et ces roses… n'étaient que des roses, n'est-ce pas ? A présent que le cosmos d'Aphrodite ne régnait plus en ces lieux, ce jardin était tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire, avec des fleurs normales.

Obéissant à un signe de Cinnamon, il s'accroupit et entreprit, comme elle, d'arracher la végétation indésirable. Tout en l'aidant, il entama la conversation :

— Tu as l'air à l'aise dans ce jardin, constata-t-il.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira. Elle lui répondit d'une voix si douce que Shun ne comprit pas tout de suite. Comme son cerveau lui transmettait l'information, son propre sourire se figea et disparut.

— Je sais que c'est toi qui as tué messire Aphrodite. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

— Je suis désolé, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix… J'ai toujours eu horreur des combats mais…

— Arrête de pleurer, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton plus dur. Personne ne te reproche de t'être battu pour tes convictions. A moins que tu regrettes d'avoir contribué à sauver ta déesse…

— Bien sûr que non ! Ce que je regrette, ce sont toutes ces morts dues à la folie d'un seul homme. Des luttes fratricides qui ont opposé ceux qui devraient travailler ensemble à la protection d'Athéna et la sauvegarde de la paix sur Terre ! De plus, Aphrodite a assassiné mon maître Albior… Mon premier mouvement a été de le venger mais j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux cesser toute cette violence. Seulement, il ne m'a pas entendu…

Cinnamon l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout. Elle paraissait sincèrement peinée.

— Je suis navrée pour ton maître. C'était sûrement quelqu'un de bien.

— C'est le cas.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Lorsque le désherbage fut bien avancé, l'adolescente cueillit une rose rouge et s'approcha d'Andromède.

— Je t'aime bien, Shun, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la fleur. Tu as un cœur pur…

Shun ne put s'empêcher de regarder la corolle écarlate avec méfiance. Cinnamon éclata de rire, visiblement très amusée.

— Pas la peine d'être parano ! Elle n'est pas empoisonnée celle-là.

— Parce que tu sais lesquelles le sont ?

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit et huma le parfum de la rose avec délices. Puis elle se coinça derrière l'oreille.

— Si je suis aussi à l'aise ici, c'est parce que messire Aphrodite m'a appris à soigner ses roses, dit-elle enfin. C'est moi qui m'occupais de son jardin quand il était envoyé en mission.

Le mauve de ses yeux avait viré au violet foncé et elle fit un pas vers Shun, qui recula. Elle ne souriait plus du tout.

— Je veux que tu quittes cet endroit immédiatement, proféra-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

— D'accord, je m'en vais, mais je crois que tu as tort de rester seule.

Sur ces mots, Andromède se retourna et quitta la roseraie. Il ne voulait pas risquer de braquer cette fille et espérait qu'elle finirait par faire confiance à quelqu'un, si ce n'était à lui…

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Cinnamon s'approcha d'un massif de fleurs et leva une main près des pétales. Un splendide papillon qui se trouvait là se mit à voleter autour de ses doigts. A peine eut-il effleurer sa peau qu'il chuta à terre, les ailes recroquevillées.

— Oups… fit-elle sur un ton faussement ennuyé.

Ses pupilles étaient d'un noir d'encre et c'était une rose entièrement flétrie qui ornait à présent sa chevelure.

* * *


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des frictions apparaissent entre les chevaliers de bronze et Cinnamon.

**TITRE :** Etoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**Maison du Verseau**

Un miroir géant, voilà ce que lui évoquait le Temple de son défunt maître.

En ces dernières lueurs du jour, Hyoga s'était rendu sur le lieu de son plus éprouvant combat. Debout au centre de la salle principale, la tête baissée, il rendait silencieusement hommage à celui qui avait donné sa vie pour lui enseigner sa dernière leçon. Autour de lui, les colonnes semblaient taillées dans le diamant et lui renvoyaient son propre reflet en de multiples exemplaires. Enfin, il se redressa.

— Maître Camus, j'espère être toujours digne de…

_Aaaatchoum !_

Interrompu, le Chevalier du Cygne porta son attention sur sa gauche, découvrant une silhouette à demi dissimulée par un pilier.

— Cinnamon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Comment surtout se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence ?

Elle renifla et lui adressa un sourire gêné :

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger…

— Ce n'est rien mais tu vas attraper froid.

— C'est sûr qu'il faisait plus chaud ici, avant que vous n'arriviez…

Sa curiosité éveillée, Hyoga demanda :

— Que veux-tu dire ? Tu connaissais bien Camus ?

Cette fois le sourire de la jeune fille se fit énigmatique et, baissant la tête, elle se gratta le bout du nez.

— Je dormais quelques fois ici, quand messire Saga ne voulait pas que je reste au palais. Au début, je ne savais pas pourquoi…

Une certaine tristesse transparaissait dans ses propos.

— Vraiment ? Explique-toi…

Comme si elle en avait déjà trop dit, Cinnamon se détourna. Aussitôt, ce furent des dizaines de clones de l'adolescente qui firent face à Hyoga. Etait-ce une illusion ? Les images de la jeune fille lui paraissaient plus nombreuses que son propre reflet, comme si elle se démultipliait à l'infini…

Il allait parler lorsqu'une voix retentit :

— J'aurais dû m'en douter que tu serais là ! Ah tiens, salut Cinnamon.

Seiya venait d'apparaître, non loin du seuil.

— Qu'est-ce que ça caille ici… Hyoga, si ça te dit, je fais une petite visite guidée du Sanctuaire. Shun et Shiryu nous attendent dans l'arène. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, Cinnamon.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une visite guidée. Moi je ne suis pas ici en touriste…

Ils n'entendirent pas sa dernière phrase, tant elle elle avait parlé bas. Les deux Chevaliers se jetèrent un coup d'œil et Seiya haussa les épaules.

— D'après Shun, elle est vraiment bizarre, chuchota-t-il alors que Hyoga s'approchait de lui. Et Shiryu a employé le terme de lunatique.

— J'ai cru comprendre que mon maître Camus devait parfois la garder. J'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se passait…

Puis s'adressant à Cinnamon :

— On y va, si tu veux nous rejoindre…

Les jeunes garçons quittèrent la Maison.

Une fois seule, Cinnamon se tourna vers son reflet le plus proche.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'était pas ma faute.

Son double continua de la fixer d'un air accusateur.

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos et soupira. Brusquement elle donna un coup de poing derrière elle. Si la glace demeura impassible, du sang se mit à couler de son poignet. Elle releva la manche de sa tunique et regarda les filets vermeils parcourir son avant-bras.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans le Temple.

* * *

**Vendredi 6 mars 1987**

**Arènes du Sanctuaire**

— Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? C'était une bonne idée, hein ?

Les autres Chevaliers de Bronze acquiescèrent. Seiya, qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour remonter le moral de ses frères, avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner aux arènes. A présent, ils étaient installés tous les quatre sur les gradins de pierre. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel aussi profitaient-ils de la fraîcheur matinale.

— Vous allez mettre des saletés partout. C'est vraiment dégoûtant.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Cinn, répondit Seiya.

La jeune fille venait de descendre les gradins vers eux et les toisait d'un air sévère. Lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom que lui donna Pégase, son regard lança des éclairs.

— Mon nom, c'est Cinnamon. Je n'accepte aucune familiarité avec vous.

— Ça, on avait compris que tu ne nous aimais pas beaucoup mais ce serait trop te demander de nous dire pourquoi ? Je te signale qu'on en a tous bavé pour mettre un terme à...

— Attends, Seiya, intervint Shun. Cinnamon, tu es blessée ?

Le Chevalier d'Andromède désignait le bras droit que l'adolescente gardait négligemment le long du corps. Il venait de remarquer les traces de sang séché sur sa main. Levant celle-ci à hauteur du visage, Cinnamon la regarda d'un air perplexe comme si elle ne s'était encore aperçue de rien. Cela dura un très bref instant, puis elle s'en prit aussitôt au pauvre Shun :

— Je vais nettoyer. Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

Le garçon se leva et s'avança vers elle.

— Laisse-moi au moins regarder.

La jeune fille recula jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'arène.

— Non !

— Arrête de faire l'enfant, la morigéna Shiryu. Si tu es blessée...

— Vous avez gagné, je m'en vais. Fichez-moi la paix !

Elle allait partir mais Shun ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Plus rapide qu'elle, il la rejoignit et lui saisit le bras. Il avait agit avec douceur, pourtant elle se contracta comme si son contact la faisait souffrir. Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées étaient ceux d'une bête aux aboies et elle était livide. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ?

— Lâche-moi, murmura-t-elle.

— Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux seulement vérifier que tu n'as rien de cassé.

Andromède lui parlait d'un ton volontairement apaisant. Elle se laissa faire mais continuait à trembler. Elle ferma les yeux quand il examina sa main et il vit ses lèvres bouger silencieusement.

— C'est bon, tu n'as aucune fracture, cependant c'est vrai que tu devrais nettoyer ça.

Shun l'avait à peine lâchée que Cinnamon s'écarta de lui. Lui tournant le dos, elle fit quelques pas dans l'arène et mit un genoux à terre.

— Cinnamon ?

Le Chevalier s'approcha.

— Espèce d'infâme petit salopard.

Shun s'immobilisa. Lentement, Cinnamon tourna la tête et darda sur lui un regard luisant de haine.

— Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama Seiya.

— Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Hyoga. Il voulait seulement t'aider...

L'adolescente se releva, leur faisant face.

— M'aider ? J'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule jusque maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une bande de gamins viennent jouer les sauveteurs, cracha-t-elle avec acrimonie.

— C'est horrible de ne pouvoir compter sur personne. Je te plains, ça n'a sûrement pas été facile...

Les paroles d'Andromède et son regard empli de compassion n'était apparemment pas le meilleur moyen de calmer Cinnamon. Elle se raidit comme si la gentillesse de Shun constituait une offense intolérable et ses iris s'assombrirent brusquement. Elle fit un pas décidé dans sa direction.

— Si tu as tellement besoin de te défouler, je suis à ta disposition mais je te conseille de ne pas les approcher.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net en entendant cette voix qui avait surgi de nulle part.

La température de l'air semblait soudain avoir augmenté de plusieurs degrés...


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Phénix intervient...

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Cinnamon se retourna et fixa effrontément le nouvel arrivant. Bien que sans armure, ce dernier avait fait appel à sa cosmo-énergie qui crépitait autour de lui tel un brasier. Progressivement, son aura diminua d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître, laissant néanmoins comme une empreinte invisible dans l'atmosphère, à la manière d'une signature à l'encre sympathique.

— Je suppose que tu es le cinquième. Laisse-moi deviner... un oiseau de feu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis Ikki, Chevalier du Phénix.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, un poulet rôti. Tu n'as pas peur de te cramer les ailes ?

Shun intervint, craignant probablement que son frère ne réagisse de manière un peu trop expéditive :

— Ikki, elle n'est pas Chevalier...

— Ne t'en fais pas. J'avais compris que ce n'était qu'une fillette en mal de sensations fortes...

S'il croyait vexer l'adolescente, il se trompait.

— Si c'est vrai, pourquoi tu as embrasé ta cosmo-énergie ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

— Je m'entraîne souvent à brûler mon cosmos. Désolé si tu as cru que c'était pour toi.

Peut-être pas, finalement : Cinnamon ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt.

— Même si tu es quantité négligeable, j'aime autant t'avertir, continua Ikki. A jouer ce petit jeu, tu ne récolteras que des ennuis. A commencer par faire le vide autour de toi.

Phénix ne mentait qu'à moitié. Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'observait et, s'il s'était décidé à intervenir maintenant, c'était parce qu'il avait craint qu'elle ne réitère son petit exploit de la roseraie. Le fait qu'elle ait alors chassé son frère prouvait qu'elle ne désirait faire de mal à personne. Mais quand il l'avait vue s'approcher de lui tout à l'heure...

— Tu les as traités de gamins, or c'est toi qui te conduis comme une enfant gâtée. J'ignorais que les Chevaliers d'Or avaient autant de patience. A moins que cela les amuse de jouer les baby-sitters...

A ce mot, Cinnamon frémit comme s'il évoquait quelque chose pour elle.

— Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi ?

— Non mais tu plaisantes ? fit Seiya.

Après le numéro qu'elle leur avait fait, elle n'allait pas se plaindre en plus ?

— Toi le Petit Poney on ne t'a pas sifflé !

Le ton méprisant et agressif de la jeune fille les convainquit d'une chose. Elle ne s'était pas encore avouée vaincue. Pégase allait répondre lorsque Ikki le devança :

— Je vois que tu as vraiment envie de te défouler... Tu as de la chance, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Au lieu de te servir de ta langue, tu pourrais essayer de m'attaquer. Si ça peut te permettre de te dépenser physiquement... Profites-en, je suis de bonne humeur.

A nouveau cette lueur dans le regard de Cinnamon, l'écho d'un souvenir.

— Pourquoi je t'attaquerais ? Je ne sais pas me battre, objecta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Était-ce bien sûr, songea Phénix. Il ne décelait aucune cosmo-énergie en elle en tout cas.

— N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas utiliser mes attaques sur toi. Je te propose simplement un petit exercice physique, ça te calmera peut-être.

L'adolescente recula.

— Je ne fais pas ça, et puis d'abord j'ai horreur du sport.

— Surtout que tu es blessée, appuya Shun. Ikki regarde sa main...

— Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, c'est quoi ton problème à toi ? Tu te prends pour l'armée du salut ?

— Tu es mal placée pour dire à mon frère qu'il a un problème. Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? Soit. Dans ce cas ferme-la.

Ou bien Cinnamon n'avait plus d'arguments, ou c'était l'injonction de se taire qui ne passait pas. C'était peut-être aussi tout bonnement l'esprit de contradiction.

Elle hurla.

Un cri qui les surprit par sa soudaineté et sa stridence, les faisant grimacer. Shun se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

— Cinnamon, arrête s'il te plaît !

Ikki ne s'embarrassa pas d'autant de prévenance et fit la seule chose susceptible d'apaiser la jeune fille.

Il la gifla.

Le hurlement cessa aussitôt. Cinnamon paraissait avoir retrouvé son calme alors que sa joue se teintait de rose.

— Messire DM frappait plus fort, constata-t-elle d'un ton neutre avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur le Chevalier Phénix.

— Mais moi je ne m'amuse pas à torturer les petites filles.

La réaction fut aussi vive que brutale. Ikki avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'il recula d'un pas sous la violence du coup. S'il fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Cependant, il n'avait pas été sans remarquer que l'adolescente ne s'était pas contentée de le souffleter, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre de la part d'une simple femme. Non, cela avait été un véritable coup de poing, et bien ajusté qui plus est. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une douce brise de printemps comparé à ce dont il avait l'habitude. Si elle avait été Chevalier, elle aurait été d'une faiblesse ridicule. Cependant il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une civile puisse cogner avec une telle force…

Elle le fixait d'un regard étincelant de colère, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. Elle voulait se battre. Non. Elle en _mourrait_ d'envie. Pourquoi dans ce cas se retenait-elle ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un se refusant à manifester ses talents. Shun détestait mettre en avant ses capacités de guerrier et s'en servir, pourtant il n'hésitait pas non plus à faire ce qui devait être fait. Quel était donc le secret de cette fille ? De quoi avait-elle si peur ? Ou de qui ?

— C'est tout ? fit-il froidement. Pourquoi ne nous montres-tu pas ce que tu peux vraiment faire ?

— Si tu savais ce que je peux faire, tu…

— Je quoi ? Peut-être que je le sais déjà.

Devant cet aveu de la surveillance discrète qu'il effectuait sur elle, Cinnamon pâlit encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. A présent, c'était la panique qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

— Je ne veux pas parler de ça. C'est interdit... murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il eut du mal à entendre.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu te raconter, mais la domination de Saga est terminée. Tu n'as aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit. Sauf si tu es réellement notre ennemie...

Subitement elle fit volte-face et attrapa d'une main un cailloux qui filait droit sur sa tête.

— Et ben... pour quelqu'un qui n'a reçu aucun entraînement de Chevalier, je trouve que t'as de sacrés réflexes...

Kiki apparut juste devant Cinnamon, un large sourire plaqué sur sa frimousse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Elle paraissait calme mais Ikki se tenait toujours sur ses gardes. Elle n'avait pas lâché la petite pierre et la faisait négligemment rouler entre ses doigts. Allait-elle l'enfoncer dans l'oeil de ce galopin qui la narguait ? Si Phénix ne pouvait lire ses pensées, il lui était en revanche facile d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait en tête... Pour l'instant, elle se tâtait encore.

— C'est Athéna qui m'envoie, répondit l'enfant. Elle veut te voir.

— Très bien...

L'adolescente se détourna. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les arènes, les Bronzes protestèrent :

— Où vas-tu ? fit Seiya.

— Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Votre déesse me demande.

Elle avait dit _votre_ déesse, nota Ikki.

— On vient avec toi, décida Pégase.

Il était hors de question de la laisser seule avec Saori.

Cinnamon s'arrêta.

— Alors je n'irai pas, trancha-t-elle.

— Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui viendrais à toi.

Une cosmo-énergie d'une puissance sans limite envahit les lieux, précédant la jeune déesse. Sans prêter attention aux protestations de ses Chevaliers, elle arriva devant Cinnamon.

— Tu m'avais promis hier que nous aurions une petite conversation, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'aimerais beaucoup parler avec toi... en privé. Tu pourrais même choisir les gants que tu m'as réclamés, on m'a fait parvenir des effets par jet privé. Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié.

Cinnamon jeta un coup d’œil à Ikki.

— Je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore besoin... chuchota-t-elle.

Puis plus fort :

— Déesse Athéna, je vous tiendrai compagnie si vous me l'ordonnez mais n'essayez pas de devenir mon amie. Je ne supporte pas.

— Tout le monde a besoin d'un ami, objecta Saori. Aucun être humain ne peut vivre seul. Phénix a raison : il y a tellement de colère en toi que cela te coupe des choses les plus importantes. Ton coeur est aveuglé par le ressentiment, je l'ai senti la première fois. Quelque soit ta douleur, elle ne s'apaisera pas tant que tu restera isolée. Ne refuse pas la main que l'on te tend...

Une vague d'amour et de bonté irradia de la déesse pour englober ceux qui se trouvaient là. Lorsque le cosmos chaleureux toucha Cinnamon, celle-ci se raidit mais ne protesta pas. Toujours très pâle, elle tremblait imperceptiblement. Ikki pouvait la sentir résister de toutes ses forces... mais une branche qui ne plie pas sous le vent se brise. La jeune fille devait le savoir car elle abandonna la lutte et tomba à genoux.

L'énergie divine s'était dissipée.

— Cinnamon...

L'adolescente leva un regard désemparé sur Saori. Ses iris avaient retrouvé leur bleu mêlé de mauve. Lentement elle tourna la tête vers les Chevaliers de Bronze et dit enfin d'une toute petite voix :

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

* * *

D'abord circonspects, les Bronzes avaient ensuite entourés Cinnamon pour l'assurer de leur soutien. Ils étaient si heureux de voir revenir dans le droit chemin une brebis égarée, qu'ils préféraient passer outre les mouvements d'humeur et les paroles offensantes de la jeune fille. Laquelle leur avait bien entendu présenté ses plus humbles excuses. Ils avaient réellement une âme en or, au point d'en sembler parfois naïfs.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas du Chevalier Phénix.

Tandis que tous quittaient les arènes pour se rendre au Palais du Pope, il demeura là, songeur. Athéna le savait certainement elle-aussi : Cinnamon n'avait _rien_ oublié. Ce qui n'avait en soi rien d'étrange, cependant ce qui préoccupait Ikki, c'était son _absence totale_ de colère. A croire que l'adolescente avait chassé de son esprit toute rancoeur, toute haine... A présent, elle ne dégageait plus qu'une impression de douceur, voire même de... timidité, ainsi que les Golds avaient pu la décrire tantôt. Si elle avait paru gênée de l'attention dont elle avait fait l'objet, elle avait en revanche volontiers accepté les mains de Saori sur les siennes, en gage d'amitié.

Cinnamon se souvenait de tout, et pourtant elle ne simulait pas la sérénité et la gentillesse qui émanait d'elle. Ikki avait la désagréable impression qu'Athéna n'avait servi que de soutien à une faculté déjà présente. Pour dire la vérité, cette capacité à rejeter aussi facilement hors de la conscience tous sentiments négatifs dans les moments de tension extrême, n'avait rien de très rassurant pour un humain soi-disant ordinaire.

C'était même pire que les violentes sautes d'humeur auxquelles l'adolescente les avait habitués. C'était l'oeil du cyclone, le calme avant la tempête.

Le Chevalier Phénix se promit d'être prêt lorsqu'elle se déchaînerait. Parce qu'il en était sûr, ce n'était qu'une question de temps : Cinnamon était bien trop instable.

En attendant, il allait avoir une petite conversation avec Shaka. C'était le Saint de la Vierge qui avait parlé de la jeune fille à Saori, et il lui en avait sans aucun doute dit plus que ne le savaient ses compagnons...

* * *


	7. Chapitre six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les chevaliers d'or abreuvent de leur sang les armures de bronze. Commettent-ils une erreur ?

**TITRE :** **Étoiles** & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

** CHAPITRE SIX **

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Ikki quitta la Maison de la Vierge. Arrivé sur un palier, il s'arrêta et jeta un regard sur les habitations en bois des défunts Chevaliers d'Argent et des disciples, en contrebas. Pourtant il ne les voyait pas vraiment. Il avait encore en tête la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Shaka. En fait, le Saint d'Or ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose. Rien dont il ne se doutât, de toute façon.

Shaka avait admis n'avoir aucune certitude à ce sujet puisque Cinnamon ne lui en avait jamais parlé, seulement de fortes présomptions. Cependant Ikki n'était pas loin d'adhérer à cette théorie, tant elle paraissait l'explication idéale au comportement de la jeune fille. Cette colère et cette haine dirigées contre le monde entier ne pouvaient dénoter qu'une immense souffrance intérieure. C'était une rancoeur que Phénix connaissait bien pour l'avoir lui-même ressentie avant de retrouver ses frères.

Mais si l'hypothèse de Shaka se révélait exacte, la conduite de Cinnamon le matin même devenait totalement incohérente. Voyons, on ne réagit pas ainsi lorsque... Sauf si c'était une question de survie. Cette fille devait être encore plus perturbée qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. A supposer que le Chevalier de la Vierge ait vu juste, il ne savait pas tout, il y avait forcément quelque chose de plus. Que s'était-il donc passé durant ces huit mois que l'adolescente avait passés au Sanctuaire, sous la coupe d'un schizophrène mégalomane ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour que l'un de ses systèmes de défense consiste à se couper de toute émotion négative si elle se sentait menacée ?

Ce n'était pas le plus important. A partir de ce que lui avait dit Shaka et de l'attitude de Cinnamon un peu plus tôt, Ikki avait développé sa propre idée. Et celle-ci n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

— Si j'ai raison, alors... murmura-t-il en distinguant les silhouettes des autres Bronzes.

Alors cela signifiait que l'un d'entre eux avait commis une énorme erreur.

* * *

**Maison du Bélier**

— C'est ce que je pensais.

Mû se redressa et considéra d'un air ennuyé les cinq armures qui reposaient sur le sol de son Temple. Un oeil non averti n'aurait décelé que de grossières déchirures sur les protections, mais pour le Chevalier celles-ci étaient surtout recouvertes de micro-fissures. Invisibles et néanmoins présentes, elles dessinaient sur les habits sacrés des toiles d'araignées traîtresses pour quiconque les revêtirait.

Le Bélier proféra un juron en Atlante et regarda aussitôt autour de lui. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il constata qu'il était vraiment seul. Les enfants, c'est bien connu, ont une fâcheuse tendance à répéter tout et n'importe quoi. De plus, Mû espérait bien enseigner autre chose à son apprenti que ce genre de... manifestation de mauvaise humeur qui ne seiyait certainement pas à un Saint d'Athéna...

Mû soupira et posa la main sur l'armure du Dragon.

— Oui, je sais, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu assez de morts et de sacrifices. Le tribut que les protections réclamaient, il le leur aurait volontiers donné lui-même seulement...

Son visage s'éclaira. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il n'ignorait pas à quel point ses frères d'armes regrettaient ce qui s'était passé, et comme ils auraient aimé racheter leur conduite sous les ordres d'un usurpateur. Le fait d'avoir été abusés ne changeait rien à leur impression d'avoir failli. Or, Mû venait de découvrir un moyen très simple de réparer les erreurs commises, tout en remerciant les cinq véritables champions d'Athéna.

Il devait contacter les autres Chevaliers d'Or sans attendre.

* * *

Elle en rencontra personne sur le Grand Escalier et c'était tant mieux, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Ses oreilles résonnaient encore des paroles dégoulinantes de bons sentiments de cette Saori Kido. Une telle sollicitude lui avait donné envie de vomir. Pourtant elle était restée bien sage, ne disant que des banalités et jouant les idiotes quand la "princesse" avait abordé le ou plutôt les sujets qui fâchent. Si elle commençait à admettre une chose, il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour tout découvrir, et c'était hors de question. Il fallait qu'elle la ferme, qu'elle se débrouille... maintenant qu'elle était toute seule.

" _Je te couvrirai. Personne n'en saura rien, même pas_ lui. Il _serait tellement déçu. Et si les autres l'apprenaient... Tu ne voudrais pas te faire lyncher, pas vrai ?"_

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu quitter le palais. Elle s'était dépêchée de traverser le parvis. Peine perdue, le souvenir de ce qui s'y était déroulé six mois plus tôt s'était imposé à elle, lui faisant détourner la tête. Les Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient bien gardés de parler de _ça_. A moins qu'ils ne l'aient tout simplement oublié. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient alors daigné quitter sa précieuse demeure, jugeant probablement qu'elle l'avait mérité et que cela ne valait pas le déplacement.

_"Non, c'est faux._ Lui il _est venu..."_

Cette pensée lui avait arraché un pauvre sourire et, à présent, elle descendait les marches sans tout à fait savoir où aller. Se trouver un coin tranquille pour y pleurer tout son soûl, et tant pis si on la traitait de pleurnicheuse ! Elle avait tant de fois interdit à ses larmes de couler, même quand c'était la réaction la plus élémentaire...

En pénétrant dans une certaine Maison elle sentit, comme à chaque fois, son coeur battre plus rapidement, témoin de la sourde angoisse qui s'était emparé d'elle. Soudain elle sursauta et fit volte-face, le souffle coupé. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour admettre que le Temple était bel et bien désert. Trop désert, d'ailleurs. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son chemin en baissant la tête, tant elle avait l'impression d'être observée.

Dans la Maison suivante, la tristesse se mêla à la peur. Elle la traversa rapidement, la gorge serrée. Nul maléfice ne lui dissimula la sortie. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit le cas.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta. Elle n'avait encore croisé aucun Saint d'Or, ne devaient-ils pas se trouver chez eux ? Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua en elle, et elle reprit la descente, cette fois en courant. Le premier Temple. C'était là que ça se passait. Elle ignorait quoi, cependant elle était sûre d'une chose.

Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ça.

* * *

**Maison du Bélier**

Émus plus qu'ils n'auraient su le dire, les cinq jeune garçons virent leurs aînés se placer chacun devant une armure de Bronze et s'entailler le poignet. Le fluide vital s'écoula sur les protections, les abreuvant de vie pendant qu'un halo doré illuminait le tableau. L'élite de la Chevalerie d'Athéna était prête à se sacrifier pour ces adolescents en qui elle avait reconnu les véritables défenseurs d'Athéna. Désormais, il faudrait compter avec tous les Saints.

Tout à la solennité de la scène, les Chevaliers ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Dissimulée par un pilier, indétectable même pour un cosmos doré, elle avait suivi toute la scène. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la pierre, faisant blanchir les jointures, cependant qu'elle blêmissait à vue d'œil. De bleu-mauve son regard passa au violet foncé, s'obscurcissant au point de virer au noir d'encre. Un tremblement discret mais incoercible parcourait son corps et elle serrait les dents si fort qu'elle aurait pu se les briser.

Comment osaient-ils faire cela ? Pourquoi aidaient-ils ces renégats ?

_"Kyko ne serait pas content s'il apprenait ça."_

Et quand _Kyko_ était mécontent, cela pouvait faire très mal. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir...

Alors que sa colère montait crescendo, un signal d'alarme résonna dans son esprit. Quelque chose se brisa en elle et son âme s'évanouit, tandis que ses iris s'éclaircissaient jusqu'à reprendre leur teinte d'azur et d'améthyste.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle, dévoilant sa présence.

— Cinnamon ? J'ignorais que tu étais là, dit Mû. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Tout va très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

_Et, quelque part dans_ cet endroit _dépourvu de lumière et de vie, Cinnamon se met à hurler._

— C'est un sacré spectacle, hein ? fit Seiya. Je ne sais pas… je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour les remercier de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire…

_Un long cri aigu de souffrance et de fureur, qui ne trouble pourtant aucunement les seuls habitants de ce lieu désolé._

— N'exagère pas, protesta Milo. C'est la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire pour ceux qui ont sauvé Athéna.

— Mais ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de risquer vos vies…

Aldébaran éclata de rire.

— Entendu, Andromède ! On te promet de ne pas trop présumer de nos forces.

_Elle est tombée sur les genoux, tête inclinée et paupières closes. Brusquement ressurgit le souvenir de cette nuit qu'elle a préféré occulter. La réminiscence de cet instant précis où elle a pu_ décider, _imposant sans même s'en rendre compte_ sa _volonté à l'un des hommes les plus puissants qui existent. Il était temps de remercier les Chevaliers d'Or pour leur accueil._

_"Je vais leur montrer ce que je suis_ vraiment _capable de faire."_

Aiolia fronça les sourcils.

— Shaka ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le Gardien de la sixième Maison.

Les yeux grands ouverts du Saint de la Vierge étaient braqués sur la jeune fille, reflétant son inquiétude. De toutes les personnes présentes, Mû fut le seul à réellement comprendre le malaise de son frère d'armes.

Dans le regard comme dans l'esprit de Cinnamon ne se lisait que le vide.

Un vide effrayant.

_"Je vais leur faire… un cadeau."_

 


	8. Chapitre sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon fait usage de son pouvoir.

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

  


**CHAPITRE SEPT**

La nuit était tombée, étendant son manteau de velours sombre sur le Domaine Sacré, seulement éclairé par le premier quartier de lune. Les gardes faisaient leurs rondes ça et là, en devisant paisiblement. Aucun ne remarqua la silhouette qui se glissa subrepticement dans le premier Temple.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle hésita un instant et finit par avancer. C'était une chose de tromper des gardes, mais se jouer d'un Chevalier d'Or possédant en outre un pouvoir télépathique... Si elle réussissait avec lui, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'occuper des autres. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée saugrenue de réparer les armures de Bronze, et avec le sang de l'élite de la Chevalerie, en plus ! Récompenser ces renégats, ces morveux qui avaient apporté la destruction dans son monde... Elle s'était tant battue, luttant contre elle-même pour faire de cette prison un endroit agréable et se convaincre que tout était normal. Que rien d'horrible ne lui était arrivé. A présent le masque volait en éclat et tout n'était plus que chaos.

Ce chaos qui régnait dans son âme, il était temps qu'ils en fassent l'expérience eux-aussi. Ah, messire Mû était un spécialiste des armures, hein ? On allait voir comment il allait se débrouiller avec _ça_. Un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle s'imagina la tête des Saints d'Or en découvrant son petit cadeau.

La Boîte de Pandora contenant la protection sacré se trouvait, comme prévu, dans une minuscule pièce sans fenêtre ni ameublement. Le Bélier ne s'était pas encore manifesté mais il pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Soudain elle s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle ne savait même pas si elle était capable de faire ça... C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait !

Elle fit demi-tour, désirant quitter ce lieu au plus vite avant d'être découverte.

_Trouillarde_

A nouveau, elle s'immobilisa. Cette voix...

— C'est vous ? dit-elle très bas, le cœur battant.

S'agissait-il d'un fantôme ou de sa propre imagination ? En tout cas, c'était bien quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire. Tout comme il aurait pu murmurer à son oreille :

_Ma petite douceur se rebellerait-elle contre cette bande d'hypocrites ?_

Elle se raidit, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Ce surnom... qu'il lui donnait quand ils étaient seuls. Son prénom lui plaisait car il y trouvait matière à jeux de mots. La cannelle, qui dans l’Égypte ancienne servait à... A croire qu'elle était prédestinée.

En attendant, qu'elle ait entendu ou imaginé ses paroles, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les nobles Chevaliers d'Or étaient en réalité une belle brochette de faux-jetons. Ils étaient courtois et souriants alors qu'ils vous considéraient comme quantité négligeable, indigne de les mettre en état d'alerte. Une petite chose insignifiante... Comme elle avait pu l'entendre, celle-là ! On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, mais _lui_ au moins ne l'avait jamais sous-estimée. Il avait su lire en elle comme personne, la connaissant mieux qu'elle-même. Alors peu importait qu'il... qu'il...

Incapable d'aller au bout de sa pensée, elle secoua la tête. De toute façon, si quelqu'un était coupable, c'était elle. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, il était étonnant qu'elle puisse se regarder dans un miroir. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de ne voir dans son propre reflet qu'une étrangère.

Assez tergiversé. Elle devait le faire, ou du moins essayer. Et si elle mourait, et bien tant mieux ! Elle s'avança, s'agenouilla et, après avoir respiré un grand coup, passa ses bras autour de la Boîte de Pandora et ferma les yeux. Elle se mit à chuchoter et bientôt les mots se fondirent les uns dans les autres, jusqu'à danser une ronde obsédante dans son esprit.

Rien ne se passait. Cela n'allait pas marcher, elle s'était fait des idées, elle ne pouvait...

Ses doigts se crispèrent brusquement sur le métal doré et un filet de sang commença à couler de son nez, puis de ses oreilles.

Elle se tut mais l'hémorragie continua, témoin des dommages peut-être irréversibles qu'elle s'infligeait.

* * *

Bélier.

Taureau.

Gémeaux, elle n'aurait jamais osé. Toujours cette impression que _Kyko_ allait lui crier après. De toute façon, cette protection ne faisait pas partie de ses cibles.

Cancer, une armure traîtresse. Qu'elle dorme donc un peu elle-aussi.

Lion.

Vierge, résistante. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Un peu plus de conviction, encore plus de force et elle avait cédé, comme les autres.

Balance...

Où était la Balance ?

_Où diable se cachait cette saloperie de boîte de conserve ?!_

Debout au beau milieu de la septième Maison, elle émit un long gémissement empreint de rage tout en tirant sur ses longues mèches mordorées. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur mais finit par se calmer. Aussi abattue qu'une enfant que l'on aurait privée de dessert, elle glissa à terre et resta un moment face contre sol. Faire semblant d'être morte, ça c'était un jeu amusant. Elle faisait déjà comme si elle n'existait pas, tel un fantôme toujours étonné que les vivants lui prête attention. En fait, cela lui permettait parfois de passer inaperçue, comme si nier sa propre existence la rendait indétectable. Évidement, il y en avait un qui ne s'y était jamais laissé prendre...

— C'est pas juste... fit-elle d'une petite voix plaintive.

S'il y en avait un qu'elle avait envie... d'ennuyer pour dire les chose poliment, c'était bien le Chevalier de la Balance. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier le mauvais moment qu'elle avait passé lorsque messire DM était rentré, frustré, de sa mission aux Cinq Pics... S'il avait été contrarié, c'était la faute de ce vieillard. Elle le détestait.

Elle finit tout de même par se relever, quelques minutes plus tard. Tant pis pour la Balance, mais cet échec ne l'encourageait que plus à continuer. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un endroit bien précis de l'habitation, elle fut saisie d'un vertige et vacilla. Ses forces s'amenuisaient de plus en plus mais il devait lui rester assez de temps pour terminer. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son propre visage couvert de sang et sa tunique tachée d'écarlate. Son équilibre rétabli, elle se rendit là où elle savait se trouver l'entrée du passage secret qui reliait les douze Maisons.

Plus qu'une armure, les autres n'avaient plus de porteurs.

Ce qui allait changer, en tout cas pour l'une d'entre elles..

Ce fut avec un rire sourd mais empreint de folie qu'elle s'engouffra dans le boyau obscur et monta vers le Temple du Scorpion. Dommage, elle aimait bien messire Milo.

* * *

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps cela avait duré, ni comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. L'hémorragie avait enfin cessé mais l'étau qui cerclait son crâne semblait se resserrer de minute en minute. Chaque battement de cœur résonnait dans sa tête, amplifiant la douleur, tandis que d'étranges points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux. Les dents serrées pour lutter contre la nausée qui menaçait de la submerger, elle avançait dans le passage secret, vacillante.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'une des Maisons inhabitées, ses hauts-le-coeur s'espacèrent pour disparaître enfin. Sans se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, seulement poussée par une sorte d'instinct, elle entra dans les appartements privés. Une fois dans la chambre et dans un brouillard total, elle s'effondra sur le lit et sombra dans un sommeil pratiquement comateux.


	9. Chapitre huit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les conséquences...

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

**Maison du Bélier**

Ce n'était pas normal.

Mû venait à peine de revêtir sa Cloth que ce constat s'imposa à lui comme une évidence. Le problème, c'est qu'il était incapable de dire ce qui le gênait tant. La protection le recouvrait à la perfection, comme à l'ordinaire. Passant les doigts sur son avant-bras, le Chevalier put sentir la pulsation familière, preuve que l'armure était en parfait état.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout ?

Mû décida d'examiner son habit sacré plus attentivement et lui ordonna de quitter son corps. Il tourna ensuite autour du totem, scrutant avec attention le métal doré. En vain. Non seulement, il ne remarqua aucun problème, mais du Bélier d'Or émanait la douce lueur habituelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mû soupira. Il avait dû se faire des idées...

Il ferma les yeux et appela son armure à lui.

**Chemin des Douze Maisons**

— Non sérieusement, Shun, tu ne devrais pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça...

— Fiche-lui la paix, Seiya, intervint Hyoga.

— Mais quoi, c'est vrai ! C'est pas parce que Cinnamon est une civile que ça lui donne le droit de l'insulter.

En pleine montée des marches, les quatre Saints de Bronze étaient plongés dans une discussion animée. Andromède secoua la tête et tenta d'expliquer son point de vue :

— Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas Chevalier n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je refuse de me fâcher avec elle. C'est vrai, elle nous a manifesté de l'hostilité, cependant je n'ai jamais décelé en elle de véritable... méchanceté. On dirait plutôt qu'elle est sur la défensive. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle nous a présenté ses excuses. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

— De toute façon, on ne risque rien à essayer, ajouta Shiryu alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la Maison du Cancer.

Il s'arrêtèrent en distinguant une silhouette sur le seuil. Quelques instants plus tard, Cinnamon apparut sous le soleil matinal.

Toute ébouriffée et le regard embué de sommeil comme si elle sortait du lit, la jeune fille avait changé sa tunique pour une chemise sombre à manches courtes qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, une chemise d'homme. En revanche, elle portait le même pantalon bordeaux. Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main et sourit.

— Bonjour.

Ce fut comme un signal. Soulagés, les Bronzes lui répondirent :

— Salut, dit Seiya.

— Bonjour Cinnamon, sourit Shun.

— Cinnamon, la salua Shiryu.

Hyoga se contenta d'un signe de tête

Ce fut Seiya qui parla pour ses frères.

— On se demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous à Rodorio.

— Rodorio ? Désolée mais je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le Sanctuaire.

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un coup d’œil avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Cinnamon... Saga n'est plus là. Personne ne t'empêchera d'aller où tu veux, lui rappela Shiryu.

— Oh. Je... j'ai tellement l'habitude, expliqua-t-elle en portant la main à son front.

— Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Shun.

— Oui. Ce n'est rien, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout.

— Justement, ça te ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air, plaida Seiya. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester enfermée, heu... ici !

Et de regarder ostensiblement la Maison derrière la jeune fille.

— Pourquoi vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas été très gentille...

— C'est oublié, s'empressa de répondre Shun. Ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir que tu nous accompagnes.

Cinnamon soupira.

— Bon, d'accord. Vous me laissez cinq minutes ?

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle disparut dans la pénombre du Temple.

* * *

Elle était revenue peu de temps après, vêtue de la même façon. Elle s'était lissé les cheveux mais quelques mèches rebelles continuaient de boucler sur ses épaules. Le résultat lui conférait un air mi-sage mi-négligé. Les Chevaliers de Bronze l'avaient entourée, par politesse et pour éviter qu'elle se sente exclue. Aussitôt, elle s'était écartée d'eux, prétextant qu'une telle proximité la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle s'était tenue légèrement à l'écart tout le long du chemin à Rodorio.

A la limite du Domaine Sacré, elle s'était arrêtée net, comme stoppée par une barrière invisible. Pendant un moment assez long, elle avait hésité, visiblement inquiète. Les coups d’œil qu'elle avait alors jetés alentour étaient si craintifs que les Bronzes s'étaient presque attendus à voir une ombre menaçante fondre sur elle. " _Ils lui ont bien fait la leçon_ " avait songé Shiryu. Toutefois, la jeune fille était parvenue à vaincre cet automatisme.

A présent ils déambulaient dans la rue principale du village, entre les maisonnettes de pierre patinée par les ans et baignées de soleil. Une nuée d'enfants s'approcha des Chevaliers, leurs grands yeux brillants d'admiration pour ces êtres de légende. Cinnamon, quant à elle, se tenait toujours un peu à l'écart, ne parlant que lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole. Si elle demeurait distante, au moins ne manifestait-elle aucune agressivité.

Soudain, un homme s'avança vers eux, ou plutôt vers l'adolescente.

— Mademoiselle Cinnamon, c'est bien vous ? s'enquit-il. Je suis content de vous voir.

Aussitôt, les regards des jeunes Saints convergèrent vers elle.

— Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Seiya.

L'inconnu et Cinnamon répondirent en même temps :

— Bien sûr.

— Non.

La jeune fille s'éloigna mais resta à portée de vue. Un instant décontenancé par sa réaction, l'homme se tourna vers les Bronzes.

— Elle accompagnait le Grand Pope au cours d'une de ses visites, il y a quelques mois, expliqua-t-il. Ma femme était malade et Son Altesse a accepté de la soigner. J'avoue qu'au début, je n'ai pas remarqué mademoiselle Cinnamon : elle se cachait derrière lui. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé à un gosse qui s'accroche aux jupes de sa mère tellement elle avait l'air timide... Le Pope lui a parlé et elle est restée dehors pendant qu'il m'accompagnait chez moi.

Intéressés, les garçons le pressèrent de continuer son récit.

— Quand on est sortis, mes enfants s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle. Elle avait pris le plus petit sur ses genoux et leur racontait une histoire d'une manière si vivante qu'ils l'écoutaient bouche bée.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Assise en tailleur contre un mur, l'adolescente lançait des petits cailloux devant elle sans viser personne en particulier. Incité par son auditoire, l'homme poursuivit :

— Après avoir soigné ma femme, le Grand Pope a également béni mes enfants tout en leur faisant des recommandations. Puis la procession est retournée au Sanctuaire.

— Vous dites que Cinnamon avait tendance à rester près du Pope, nota Shiryu. Est-ce qu'elle semblait avoir peur de lui ?

L'homme secoua la tête :

— Peur ? Oh non, au contraire. Ce que j'ai lu dans le regard qu'elle posait sur lui, ce n'était pas de la crainte mais de l'adoration. Au moins.

* * *

— Alors comme ça, tu n'as jamais quitté le Sanctuaire depuis ton arrivée ici...

C'est d'un ton moqueur que Seiya venait de s'adresser à Cinnamon pendant qu'ils regagnaient tous le Domaine Sacré. Marchant un peu à l'écart comme à son habitude, la jeune fille répondit doucement et sans même lever la tête :

— Jamais sans être accompagnée.

— Parce que ce n'était pas la seule fois ?

Comprenant qu'elle avait parlé d'une voix assez haute pour être entendue, Cinnamon s'arrêta et regarda le Chevalier Pégase. Puis elle avança à nouveau sur le sentier qui serpentait entre les rochers.

— Si, dit-elle très vite.

Les Bronzes se jetèrent un coup d’œil mais préférèrent ne pas insister. L'adolescente paraissait singulièrement calme depuis qu'ils avaient été la chercher le matin même, et ils ne voulaient pas risquer de la mettre en colère s'il y avait moyen de l'éviter.

Comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'elle était tout simplement trop épuisée pour cela ?

— En tout cas, il faudra qu'on y retourne. Vous avez vu la façon dont ces enfants nous regardaient ?

— La prochaine fois, pense à te munir de papier et d'un crayon. Comme ça, tu pourras signer des autographes.

— Oh ça va, Hyoga. Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand cette jolie fille t'a souri ! Comment s'appelait...

Cinnamon tomba sur les genoux. Aussitôt, Shun s'approcha d'elle mais elle leva une main pour lui signifier de rester loin d'elle.

— J'ai trébuché, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle.

— Laisse-moi au moins t'aider.

Elle secoua la tête et se remit debout toute seule. Elle demeura ensuite immobile pendant quelques secondes.

— On peut y aller, maintenant ? fit-elle enfin.

Tout semblait en effet aller bien. Rassurés, les garçons reprirent leur discussion, tout en gardant sur Cinnamon une attention discrète.

L'adolescente les écoutait sans participer. Elle avait vraiment craint de ne pouvoir se relever. Durant un instant, elle avait perdu toute visibilité de l'oeil gauche. Juste avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle.

**Maison du Bélier**

En arrivant dans la salle principale, Milo dut se faire une raison. Étant le dernier arrivé, il ne serait sans doute pas le premier servi. En effet, Aldébaran et Aiolia se trouvaient déjà là, attendant le Saint du Bélier. Le Scorpion nota aussitôt que, tout comme lui, aucun ne portait sa Cloth.

— Ne me dites pas que, vous aussi, vous avez besoin d'une petite réparation !

— On ne te le dit pas, répondit Aldébaran.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réparation, assura Aiolia, seulement d'une petite remise à niveau. Mon armure a subi une... légère baisse de régime.

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas à toi qu'il faut un remontant ? Ta cosmo-énergie me paraît assez faible... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu venu sans ta protection ?

— Milo, je te signale que toi aussi tu es tout nu ! intervint Aldébaran.

— Oui, bon... Il nous manque à tous quelque chose. Puisque aucun de nous n'a son armure, j'en conclus que nous avons le même problème.

— Ça dépend, c'est quoi ton problème ?

— Je préfère en parler à Mû, si cela ne te fait rien, Aiolia.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent dans un silence gêné. Les regards se posaient n'importe où, sauf sur le voisin, sous-entendant ainsi que les raisons de leur présence en ces lieux n'étaient pas aussi simples.

Enfin Mû arriva.

Son apparition fit l'effet d'une bombe.

— Hein ? miaula le félin.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla l'arthropode.

Le Taureau fit preuve d'un peu plus de vocabulaire :

— Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ?

— Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas.

Mû avait répondu d'un ton légèrement irrité. Ce que les autres ne remarquèrent pas, incapables qu'ils étaient de détacher leurs yeux stupéfaits de leur frère d'armes.

Le Chevalier du Bélier était revêtu de l'armure des Poissons.

* * *


	10. Chapitre neuf

**TITRE :** Etoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

**Maison du Bélier**

— Enfin Mû, expliques-toi ! Que fais-tu avec la Cloth d'Aphrodite sur le dos ?

— Du calme, Aiolia. Il y a sûrement une bonne raison à cela. Mû ?

Le gardien du premier Temple secoua la tête.

— En réalité, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, dit-il. J'ai remarqué que mon armure avait un problème et je l'ai ôtée pour l'examiner. Je n'ai rien décelé d'anormal mais quand j'ai voulu la rappeler à moi... Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Et d'écarter les bras pour illustrer ses propos.

— Quoi, l'armure du Bélier s'est transformée en l'armure des Poissons ?

— Milo, ce n'est pas drôle. D'ailleurs, si vous êtes là, je suppose que c'est parce que vous rencontrez la même difficulté.

Mû ignorait pourquoi c'était la Cloth d'Aphrodite qui avait répondu à son appel et recouvert son corps. Ce n'était pas seulement étrange. Cela allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles établies. La logique était bafouée. Une telle anomalie n'était pas loin de mettre mal à l'aise le spécialiste des protections sacrées. Oui, bon... en fait, il était _très_ mal à l'aise, admit-il _in petto_.

Les trois autres s'entre-regardèrent et ce fut Aldébaran qui se lança :

— Je n'ai même pas réussi à mettre mon armure. A chaque fois, elle se détachait de moi comme si... comme si elle me rejetait.

Le Scorpion acquiesça.

— Pareil pour moi.

— Ah oui, quand même...

Tous se tournèrent vers Aiolia.

— Pour ma part, je n'ai pas ce genre de problème, expliqua-t-il. Je peux endosser ma protection mais... on dirait qu'elle est morte.

— Morte ? Tu es certain que tu n'exagères pas ?

— Tout ce que je sais, Mû, c'est que j'avais l'impression de porter une vulgaire armure en fer-blanc.

Le Chevalier du Bélier ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, ou alors quelqu'un lui faisait une mauvaise farce. Kiki ! Où était ce chena... Mais Kiki ne pouvait pas provoquer une illusion aussi réaliste, pas plus qu'il n'était capable d'altérer les armures à ce point.

Mû ouvrit les yeux.

— Il manque quelqu'un ici. Où est Shaka ?

* * *

Cinnamon regagna subrepticement le passage secret. Là, elle se plaqua les mains contre la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Par tous les dieux, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, encore que la dernière partie ressemblât fort à un rêve qui s'effilochait au fur et à mesure. Seulement, elle ne pensait pas que son entreprise rencontrerait un tel succès. Qu'elle serait réellement capable de faire une chose pareille. Elle s'était laissée grisée par un pouvoir dont elle ne connaissait pas elle-même les limites. D'ailleurs, elle s'était réveillée ce matin avec une monstrueuse gueule de bois. Son mal de tête s'était atténué pour disparaître enfin, cependant elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée. Tellement à bout de forces qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à résister lorsque les Bronzes étaient venus vers elle dans une tentative de réconciliation. A sa grande surprise, elle avait passé un moment agréable, bien que la visite à Rodorio ait ravivé quelques souvenirs pénibles.

Elle les avait quittés un peu plus tard, troublée. Qu'elle n'ait pas eu assez d'énergie pour s'opposer verbalement à eux, soit. Mais elle n'était pas non plus censée passer du bon temps en leur compagnie. Aussi pourquoi se montraient-ils si sympas avec elle ? Surtout ce Shun. Il était si gentil que cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Non, c'était plus que cela. Une telle douceur la terrifiait.

Parce que la seule personne qui lui avait manifesté une telle bienveillance était également celle qui lui avait fait le plus de mal.

A présent, elle se trouvait dans le passage secret qui reliait les douze Maisons, abasourdie par l'exploit qu'elle avait accompli sans trop y croire, et totalement désorientée.

— J'ai besoin d'un verre, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle savait où dénicher ce qu'il lui fallait. Arrivée devant l'entrée secrète de l'un des Temple, elle quitta le boyau obscur et se dirigea vers les appartements privés. Une fois en face de la porte, elle hésita, la main levée. Il ne servait à rien de frapper, personne n'allait lui ouvrir. Et son cœur n'avait aucune raison de battre plus vite : le Chevalier d'Or n'était plus là, il ne reviendrait jamais.

Cinnamon respira un grand coup et entra.

Ces lieux, elle les connaissait par cœur.

Le whisky était à l'endroit habituel. Évidement, messire Aphrodite fabriquait sa propre liqueur de rose, seulement elle n'avait pas le courage de monter jusque chez lui. Surtout, elle ne savait pas s'il aurait été très content du petit tour qu'elle avait joué à ses pairs. Kyko, pour sa part, lui aurait certainement passé un savon mémorable.

— C'est à cause de vous que c'est arrivé, Kyko, accusa-t-elle comme s'il pouvait l'entendre. Moi, je n'avais rien demandé. C'est vous qui avez voulu cela.

Son regard se troubla.

— C'est sur vos ordres que je suis devenue ce que je suis. Vos ordres...

Doucement, elle se laissa glisser à terre, envahie par une tristesse indicible.

— Pauvre, pauvre messire Saga, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle porta le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche et se mit à boire.

**Maison de la Vierge**

Mû avançait dans la salle principale lorsqu'une voix retentit :

— Chevalier du Bélier, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans mon Temple ?

Un instant plus tard, le Saint de la Vierge apparut devant l'Atlante, venant des profondeurs de sa Maison.

Il portait son armure.

— Je pense que nous pouvons oublier le protocole pour une fois, Shaka. Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien.

— Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ? Mû, dois-je comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

Le Bélier observa son frère d'armes. De la Vierge émanait toujours la même aura de sérénité. Serait-il le seul à être épargné par le mal étrange qui frappait l'élite de la Chevalerie ? Puis Mû se rappela qu'il avait lui-même pu endosser sa protection durant quelques instants. Du coup, le calme olympien plaqué sur le visage de son vis-à-vis lui sembla aussi faux qu'un masque de carnaval. Le gardien de la sixième Maison n'était-il pas un maître en illusions ? Cependant il en fallait plus pour abuser un expert en télépathie.

— Shaka, cela ne sert à rien de faire semblant.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge releva le menton.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

— Très bien, concéda Mû avec un imperceptible sourire. Si, par hasard, tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie. Comme il l'avait pressenti, Shaka le rappela alors qu'il était presque arrivé sur le seuil.

— Mû... je... Je crois que j'ai un petit problème.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cinnamon se releva et s'adossa au mur, légèrement vacillante. Elle avait encore dans la gorge la saveur du liquide ambré dont la chaleur se diffusait dans ses veines. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle se sentait bien. Complètement détendue, elle flottait dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux où plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout lui était à ce point égal qu'elle songea confusément qu'elle aurait dû songer à se saouler bien plus tôt.

Baissant machinalement les yeux, elle aperçut son poignet gauche. Le symbole de son deuil avait disparu.

— Oh. J'ai perdu mon ruban.

Pour une raison connue d'elle seule, cette simple phrase la mit en joie et elle éclata de rire.

— A la vôtre, messire ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant la bouteille avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

_On ne peut vraiment pas te laisser seule cinq minutes_

Tout se passa alors simultanément.

Cinnamon sursauta si fort que, pendant une seconde, ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Elle fut par la suite persuadée que son coeur avait manqué un ou deux battements. La surprise lui fit recracher l'alcool qu'elle avait en bouche et elle lâcha la bouteille qui alla se fracasser par terre.

La jeune fille était plaquée contre le mur, tremblante et d'une pâleur extrême. Son muscle cardiaque dansait à présent une sarabande infernale dans sa poitrine, et elle mit un petit moment à comprendre que le bruit étrange qu'elle entendait était celui de ses dents qui claquaient. Elle se calma enfin et parvint à articuler d'une voix blanche :

— J'ai le droit de rester dans votre Maison, c'est vous qui l'avez dit...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la chemise qu'elle portait, puis sur les débris de verre qui gisaient dans la flaque de whisky. Finalement, elle profitait peut-être un peu trop de cette autorisation... Totalement dégrisée, elle jeta autour d'elle un regard où une sorte de colère désespérée se mêlait à la crainte.

— Bien sûr que je multiplie les conneries. Fallait pas m'abandonner...

Se baissant, elle ramassa le tesson de la bouteille.

— Fallait pas me laisser ! hurla-t-elle en jetant le fragment au loin.

Elle demeura à genoux, tête baissée, secouée de sanglots sans larmes.

— Salaud, chuchota-t-elle.

Nul ne lui répondit.

Elle était seule dans le Temple, hantée par les fantômes de sa mémoire.

* * *

Peu après, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Ses nausées continuèrent bien après qu'elle ait rendu le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Et pendant tout le temps que dura son malaise, elle entendit la même voix moqueuse qui la harcelait.

* * *


	11. Chapitre dix

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**TITRE :** Étoiles  & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE DIX**

**Samedi 7 mars 1987 – 15 h 00**

**Palais du Grand Pope – Salle du Crusos Sunagein**

Ils étaient tous là. Tous les Chevaliers d'Or survivants à la Bataille du Sanctuaire, à l'exception du Saint de la Balance, s'étaient installés autour de l'imposante table. A chacune des places, le plateau de marbre était incrusté de délicats motifs en or représentant les emblèmes des signes du zodiaque. Et, à quelques mètres derrière chaque siège, une colonne également en marbre sur laquelle apparaissait, telle un hologramme, le totem zodiacal du Chevalier correspondant. Ce jour-là, cinq signes sur douze étaient visibles.

Mû nota qu'aucun d'entre d'eux ne portait son armure. Shaka y compris. Ce dernier avait beau conserver son attitude empreinte de sérénité, le Bélier savait qu'il se posait des questions comme eux tous. Les autres bavardaient, chacun y allant de son commentaire sur les derniers événements. Une chose paraissait évidente : ils étaient tous complètement perdus.

Le gardien du premier Temple se leva et, aussitôt, le silence se fit.

— Merci, commença-t-il. Nous sommes obligés de tenir une réunion extraordinaire au vu de ce qui nous est arrivé, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, à nos protections sacrées. Je me suis déjà entretenu avec vous tous, mais je pense qu'il serait bon que chacun en parle ici. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pu endosser mon armure que quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à présent elle me rejette.

Mû adressa un regard à Aldébaran, qui prit la suite :

— C'est la même chose pour moi, sauf que j'ai été incapable de la mettre ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de secondes.

— Pour ma part, au contraire, je peux porter mon armure, continua Aiolia. La différence, c'est qu'elle semble morte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir sur le dos une de ces protections en fer-blanc qu'utilisaient les chevaliers du Moyen-Age...

Toutes les attentions se tournèrent vers Shaka.

— Je rencontre le même problème qu'Aiolia, dit-il simplement.

— Pour moi, c'est pareil qu'Aldébaran, déclara Milo.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel il était aisé de deviner ce qui se passait dans les esprits dorés. Interrogations, inquiétude, malaise... Qui pouvait avoir assez de pouvoir pour faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi certaines armures étaient-elles comme mortes alors que les autres refusaient tout simplement leur porteur légitime ? Les dieux auraient-ils décidé de les punir pour avoir failli à leur devoir envers Athéna ?

— Mû, que dit le Vieux Maître à ce sujet ? demanda le Scorpion.

Le Bélier secoua la tête.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne suis pas parvenu à le joindre. C'est comme si une force incommensurable avait bloqué mon appel télépathique...

— C'est certainement celui qui qui est derrière cette farce grotesque ! s'exclama Aiolia. Je ne sais pas de quel dieu il s'agit, mais il est hors de question de laisser faire ça ! On ne peut pas laisser Athéna sans protection.

— Tu oublies Seiya et ses frères, objecta le Taureau. Ils ont prouvé qu'ils fallait compter avec eux.

— Justement, il faudrait les laisser en dehors de ça, dit Mû. Ils sont à peine remis de leurs blessures, et ils ont mérité de se reposer. Par contre, Athéna doit être mise au courant.

Les Saints d'Or échangèrent un regard inquiet, dévoilant ainsi la véritable nature de leur angoisse. Et si tout cela signifiait en réalité que leur déesse ne les jugeait plus dignes de la servir ?

* * *

Cinnamon était allongée à même le sol de la salle de bain, en position foetale. Sa respiration était presque inexistante et nulle vie ne se lisait dans ses yeux grands ouverts et fixes. Son menton et le haut de sa chemise luisaient de sang.

Soudain une lueur apparut dans la prunelle bleue mauve. Les paupières papillonnèrent sur les yeux révulsés, puis ceux-ci accommodèrent enfin. Un soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche bougeaient. Doucement, elle se redressa.

Elle était encore partie _là-bas_. Elle y allait de plus en plus souvent, et y restait chaque fois bien trop longtemps.

" _Un de ces jours, je serais incapable de revenir_ ", songea-t-elle avec indifférence.

Elle tâta le bas de son visage et fit la grimace. Elle avait tant et tant vomi... Cela lui rappela la première fois où elle s'était rendue dans _cet endroit_ par ses propres moyens. Elle avait alors été malade comme un chien et _lui_ , bien sûr, _il_ avait ri et s'était moqué d'elle. S'il voyait les dégâts qu'elle avait causés chez lui... déjà qu'elle avait bousillé une de ses chemises...

" _Il va me tuer !_ "

Aiguillonnée par la peur, Cinnamon se leva et ôta son haut souillé avant de chercher de quoi faire un peu de ménage. Elle avait beau savoir que le Chevalier ne reviendrait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir, la force de l'habitude la poussa à se dépêcher pour obtenir, en prime, un résultat impeccable. Ce qui fut chose faite quelques minutes plus tard.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle s'habille. Elle s'était déjà nettoyée mais elle ne voulait plus faire un nouvel "emprunt". C'est pourquoi elle quitta les appartements privés et se dirigea vers le passage secret, seulement vêtue de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope – Salle du Crusos Sunagein**

— Attendez, il y a autre chose ! rappela Milo. Mû, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu portais la Cloth d'Aphrodite tout à l'heure ?

— Je vous ai déjà expliqué que c'était elle qui était venu recouvrir mon corps. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce qui se passe en ce moment n'est absolument pas normal.

— Non, sans rire ? maugréa Aiolia.

Le Chevalier du Bélier hésita un instant, puis se décida :

— Pensez-vous que Cinnamon aurait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ?

La surprise se lit sur les visage de ses frères d'armes. Une telle éventualité leur paraissait hautement improbable.

— Cinnamon ? répéta le Scorpion. Écoute, il est vrai qu'elle a été assez étrange ces temps-ci, mais de là à penser que c'est elle qui...

— Milo a raison, confirma Aiolia. Cela fait presqu'un an que l'on côtoie cette fille. Si elle disposait d'un quelconque pouvoir, on l'aurait remarqué, non ?

— D'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? interrogea Aldébaran. Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

Shaka prit la parole :

— Tout à fait. Non seulement pour ma part, je n'ai jamais décelé en elle une aptitude particulière ou ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de cosmos, mais si effectivement elle avait des possibilités...

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre plus bas :

— Elle s'en serait servi beaucoup plus tôt.

Mû préféra ne pas lui demander pour quelles raisons. Contrairement aux autres, il venait à peine de rencontrer Cinnamon, et cette jeune fille lui faisait une impression étrange. Il n'aurait pas su dire en quoi exactement. Elle lui avait paru assez perturbée, cependant tout comme Shaka, il n'avait ressenti en elle aucune trace de cosmo-énergie. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui le chiffonnait. Il n'était jamais parvenu à lire dans ses pensées. Non pas qu'il ait voulu se montrer indiscret, néanmoins elle se montrait parfois si étrange qu'il aurait aimé en savoir plus. A chaque fois, il avait échoué. Ce n'était pas comme de se heurter à un mur qui empêcherait toute visibilité. Non, c'était plutôt comme de se retrouver face au vide. Le néant, voilà ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Cinnamon. Au point d'en avoir le vertige. Était-elle capable de dissimuler son aura aussi bien et aussi longtemps, de la même façon qu'elle occultait ses pensées ?

Non, ce n'était pas logique. Si elle disposait de pouvoirs si grands qu'ils lui permettaient d'altérer les protections sacrées, pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas profité pour se défendre ? Parce que Mû se doutait bien de ce que Shaka avait passé sous silence. Si le comportement de Cinnamon semblait en effet consécutif à des mauvais traitements, il était en revanche évident qu'une personne possédant de telles facultés n'aurait pas hésité à se protéger.

Le gardien du premier Temple soupira. La meilleure chose à faire était de parler à Athéna.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Depuis la Bataille des Douze Maisons en fait. Debout au milieu de sa chambre, Cinnamon resta un moment immobile, comme pour s'imprégner d'une atmosphère familière. Puis elle se dirigea vers la commode en pin noirci. Celle-ci ne renfermait que des robes ou des chemises de nuit. Le pantalon qu'elle portait était celui qu'elle avait le jour de son arrivée au Sanctuaire, le jour où elle avait dû monter cet escalier et traverser les Temples du Zodiaque. Elle ne l'avait plus remis depuis : Kyko ne voulait pas qu'elle s'habille comme un garçon. Allez lui objecter que de nos jours, cela ne voulait strictement rien dire ! Après une hésitation, la jeune fille opta pour la robe qu'elle portait souvent : en lin beige, avec des manches courtes et une encolure assez lâche pour découvrir une de ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de coiffer ses longues mèches aux reflets mordorés, elle avait une autre allure, indiscutablement féminine. Pendant un instant, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle saisit entre ses doigts une boucle brune, hésita et...

" _Non, il va se mettre en colère si je fais ça..._ _"_

Tant pis, la nouvelle coupe serait pour plus tard. Elle sortit mais avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir que...

— Cinnamon ! Tu es vraiment magnifique...

La jeune fille grimaça et se retourna. Saori se tenait face à elle, souriante.

— Non, je ne crois pas mais merci quand même, répondit-elle.

— C'est la vérité, cet ensemble te va très bien.

Zut, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas un autre pantalon à sa disposition dans sa garde-robe ? Finalement, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se couper les cheveux. Saori voulait seulement se montrer gentille, mais quels commentaires devait-elle attendre de la part des autres ?

— Athéna, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

La déesse secoua la tête.

— Je pense que c'est à moi de te demander ça, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je n'ai besoin de rien.

— Très bien. Cependant, n'oublie pas ceci : si tu as quelque chose à me dire, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Cinnamon baissa la tête.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Puis-je disposer ?

La réincarnation divine acquiesça et l'adolescente s'empressa de quitter le couloir, après une petite révérence.

Comme elle tournait au coin, un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de Saori Kido...

 


	12. Chapitre onze

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

**Palais du Grand Pope – Salle du Crusos Sunagein**

Les Chevaliers d'Or se levèrent tous avec respect lorsque Athéna entra dans la pièce. Elle alla s'installer dans un fauteuil situé sur une petite estrade et, sur un signe de sa part, les cinq hommes se rassirent.

— Je t'écoute, Mû, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

L'Atlante prit intérieurement une grande inspiration et commença ses explications. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il sentit une étrange impression s'insinuer en lui. Sa déesse le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux pers emplis de bonté et de sagesse. Une sagesse qui paraissait incongrue chez une enfant de treize ans. Mais son maintient altier et la chaude aura qui se dégageait d'elle, même au repos, démentait cette apparence juvénile. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui dérangeait le Saint du Bélier. Saori Kido l'écoutait calmement. Trop calmement.

— Athéna, vous... vous le saviez ?

Il sentit nettement la surprise émaner de ses compagnons et Saori hocha la tête.

— En effet, admit-elle. Une puissante énergie a été mise en œuvre cette nuit. Cependant, je suis la seule à avoir pu la détecter. Vous n'avez aucun reproche à vous faire.

A ces mots, les Chevaliers se détendirent durant une seconde. Une seconde seulement, car si seule Athéna avait été capable de déceler la cosmo-énergie qui s'était manifestée...

— De quel dieu s'agit-il, que nous veut-il ? demanda le Lion.

— Aiolia... le reprit Mû.

— Cela par contre, je l'ignore, répondit Saori. Je sais seulement ce qui est arrivé à vos armures. J'en suis désolée, croyez-moi.

— Voyons, Athéna, vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez, intervint Milo. Quel que soit notre ennemi, nous vaincrons !

Des murmures d'assentiment s'élevèrent tout autour de la table. Seuls le Bélier et la Vierge demeurèrent silencieux.

— Pour l'instant, Milo, rien ne nous prouve qu'il s'agit d'une provocation.

— Enfin, Athéna...

— On nous prive de nos armures, et on n'est pas censés considérer cela comme une déclaration de guerre ?! s'insurgea Aiolia.

Mû lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

— Faites-moi confiance, assura la déesse. Je saurai bientôt ce qu'il en est. De votre côté, essayez d'en savoir plus, vous aussi. Je voudrais seulement que vous restiez calme. La paix est revenue, je crois donc que vous devriez mettre ce temps à profit pour tenter d'élucider ce mystère.

Athéna leur proposait de résoudre une énigme ? Décidément, quelque chose lui échappait mais quoi... Mû se souvint soudain d'un détail :

— Ma déesse, j'ai essayé de joindre le Vieux Maître. Sans succès.

— C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de ne pas entrer en contact avec vous.

Cette fois, ce furent des exclamations qui fusèrent.

— Ça suffit ! s'écria le Taureau. Écoutons Athéna.

— Merci, Aldébaran. Je me suis entretenue avec le Chevalier de la Balance, et nous pensons tous les deux que les derniers événements ne sont pas le résultat d'une attaque divine. C'est pourquoi vous allez dès maintenant y réfléchir afin de trouver une solution au plus vite.

— Athéna, l'armure de la Balance... commença Mû.

Il craignait ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Et ça ne manqua pas.

— L'armure de la Balance est à l'abri.

" _Mais pas les nôtres... Athéna, qu'est-ce que cela signifie, que faites-vous ?_ " songea le Bélier avec un étrange malaise.

Saori se leva.

— Cette réunion est terminée. Chevaliers, je suis de tout coeur avec vous. Je ne doute pas que vous réussirez à résoudre ce problème... termina-t-elle d'un ton très doux. Oh, j'oubliais... Pas un mot de tout cela aux Bronze. Leur repos est amplement mérité.

* * *

Abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, les Saints d'Or quittèrent la salle du Crusos Sunagein et, à l'exception de Shaka qui préféra se retirer dans son Temple, se rendirent dans un vaste salon. A leur grande surprise, ils y trouvèrent les Chevaliers de Bronze en pleine discussion animée.

— Hé, Aiolia ! Aldébaran ! s'écria Seiya en les voyant. Venez vous joindre à nous !

Hyoga adressa un signe à Milo tandis que Shiryu souriait à Mû. En s'approchant, les aînés comprirent la raison de leur bonne humeur. Placé au milieu de la table en bois d'olivier, un plateau d'argent rempli de biscuits s'offrait à leur vue. A en juger par leur odeur alléchante, ils devaient tout juste sortir du four.

— Dites-moi que je rêve... murmura le Scorpion.

— Ça faisait longtemps... ajouta le Taureau, les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

Seiya les regarda tour à tour.

— Vous en avez déjà mangés ? interrogea-t-il.

Ce fut Aiolia qui répondit :

— Oui mais il y a des mois de cela.

— Pour être exact, c'était au début du séjour de Cinnamon parmi nous, continua Milo. Un jour, elle s'est mis en tête de faire des gâteaux et elle a traversé le chemin du Zodiaque pour en offrir à tous les Chevaliers d'Or. Ce devait être une façon pour elle de se faire accepter. Elle aurait dû faire cela plus souvent, on s'était régalés.

— Malheureusement, cette agréable initiative a été brisée net et Cinnamon n'a plus jamais recommencé.

— Laisse-moi deviner... DeathMask ? fit Shiryu.

— Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas aller chez lui, que l'on appellerait Aldébaran pour qu'il ait sa part, dit Aiolia en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit ou fait, mais lorsqu'elle est revenue dans ma Maison, elle ne levait pas les yeux du sol et elle était toute rouge.

— Il a réclamé des gâteaux à la cannelle, glissa Aldébaran. Cinnamon n'avait fait que des biscuits au chocolat.

— Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est fâché contre elle ? demanda Seiya qui n'avait rien compris.

— Heu... Seiya, je pense plutôt qu'il a fait une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, expliqua Shiryu. Tu te rappelles comment il était...

Comme Pégase fronçait les sourcils, le Dragon ajouta :

— En anglais, cinnamon veut dire cannelle.

— Et alors... Oh. _Oh !_

Hyoga prit la parole :

— Puisqu'on en est aux souvenirs, Cinnamon m'a raconté qu'elle logeait parfois chez Camus. C'est vrai ?

Milo opina du chef :

— C'est arrivé, oui. Une fois, elle a passé toute une semaine chez le Chevalier du Verseau. Saga ne voulait plus d'elle au palais. Et puis un jour, des gardes sont venus la chercher : il réclamait de nouveau sa présence. S'il était possible qu'une simple adolescente puisse tenir tête au Grand Pope, j'aurais songé à une querelle d'amoureux... Après tout, personne n'a jamais su exactement pourquoi Cinnamon vivait au Sanctuaire.

— Tu veux dire que... commença Shiryu.

— Un tel comportement ne correspond pas au représentant d'Athéna, mais là on parle de Saga. Celui qui a usurpé la place du Pope et tenté de d'assassiner notre déesse, alors il pouvait se permettre d'avoir une... petite amie, répondit le Scorpion. Nous n'avions pas vu tout de suite que notre chef suprême avait changé, et nous avions donc continué à avoir foi en lui. Ensuite, il y a eu ces batailles et ces ordres étranges. Ce genre de chose paraissait presque normal en comparaison.

— Cela fait longtemps que tu es là, Cinnamon ?

Aux paroles de Mû, tous se tournèrent vers le seuil. La jeune fille se tenait effectivement là, avec dans les mains une carafe emplie de citronnade.

— Depuis un moment, dit-elle en souriant.

— Tu es drôlement jolie comme ça. Ça te va bien.

— C'est vrai, tu devrais mettre une robe plus souvent.

— Merci, Shun. Hyoga.

Elle avança vers la table et se mit à remplir les verres. Elle paraissait calme mais Mû remarqua qu'elle avait redressé les épaules en une attitude empreinte d'assurance. Si ses gestes étaient ceux d'une servante, son maintien quant à lui était à la limite de l'arrogance. Puis il croisa son regard et comprit que ce n'était que faux-semblant.

— Alors Milo, reprit Pégase pour rompre le silence, tu en as encore des anecdotes sur le Sanctuaire ?

Cinnamon renchérit d'une voix si douce que, contrairement aux Golds, les Bronzes ne comprirent pas immédiatement :

— Oui messire Milo, continuez, je vous en prie. Je suis moi aussi curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez à dire sur l'usurpateur et sa putain.

— Cinnamon, enfin ! Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille !

— Non, mais vous l'avez pensé tellement fort !

Après avoir crié ces mots, l'adolescente jeta la carafe à terre où elle se fracassa.

— Ça faisait longtemps... gémit Seiya, se préparant à une nouvelle dispute.

Néanmoins l'altercation n'eut pas lieu. Cinnamon ne proféra plus un son et quitta aussitôt la pièce, la tête basse.

— Et ben, il y a du progrès ! Hier encore, elle nous aurait couverts d'insultes...

— C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

— Tu as certainement touché un point sensi...

Un hurlement strident s'éleva soudain dans le couloir, interrompant Shiryu. Il fut suivi par un flot d'invectives et d'injures :

— Lâche-moi espèce d'enfoiré ! Ordure ! Je t'interdis de me toucher, t'entends maudit bâtard ?!

Chevaliers d'Or et de Bronze échangèrent un coup d’œil.

— Qui est-ce qui... commença Aiolia.

— Repose-moi par terre, oiseau de malheur ! Sale emplumé !

— Ikki ! s'exclama Shun.

Comme pour donner raison à son frère, Phénix apparut sur le seuil, portant Cinnamon sur son épaule à la manière d'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Sans se soucier de ses gesticulations et encore moins de ses insultes, il la mena à l'intérieur du salon et la lâcha enfin. Tombée assise, pâle de colère, elle leva vers lui un regard furieux.

— La prochaine fois que tu auras envie de te jeter par la fenêtre, assures-toi d'abord qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages, asséna-t-il froidement.

Consternés, les autres dévisagèrent l'adolescente.

— Connard, murmura-t-elle sans aucune conviction.

— Si tu veux, répliqua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans plus lui accorder d'attention.

Que ses frères et les Golds s'occupent d'elle, il avait autre chose à faire... Encore heureux qu'il passait justement dans ce couloir. Quand il avait vu Cinnamon marcher sans hésitation vers la fenêtre et ouvrir celle-ci, il lui avait fallu toute sa vitesse de Chevalier pour l'empêcher de sauter dans le vide...

Quand il eut disparu, Milo s'adressa à l'adolescente :

— Enfin, Cinnamon, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Elle se leva, tremblante. Non, rectifia Mû, c'était ses épaules qui tressaillaient, comme si elle était secouée de sanglots. Ses yeux et son visage étaient cependant secs. " _Elle pleure,_ songea le Bélier. _Elle pleure sans larmes._ "

— Je peux partir ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je voudrais aller dans ma chambre.

— On ne va certainement pas...

— C'est bon, tu peux y aller, concéda Mû.

Elle avait besoin de rester seule, et il avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Elle ne tenterait rien, c'est ce qu'il dit silencieusement à ses compagnons d'armes. Ceux-ci se rangèrent à son avis et Cinnamon sortit définitivement.

* * *

Elle était blottie dans un coin de sa chambre, la tête sur ses genoux qu'elle avait entourés de ses bras. Une posture qu'elle prenait souvent, avant... Les rideaux étaient tirés, ne permettant pas aux rayons de soleil de cette fin d'après-midi d'éclairer les lieux. Elle avait essayé. Que les dieux lui soient témoins, elle avait vraiment essayé d'être gentille avec eux. Le moment qu'elle avait passé avec les Bronzes était agréable alors, malgré la petite voix qui l'appelait traîtresse, elle avait confectionné des biscuits dont elle savait qu'ils seraient appréciés.

Elle n'aurait pas dû croire qu'elle pourrait se mêler à eux.

 _Il_ avait raison, elle était seule et le resterait. Quels que soient ses efforts, elle serait toujours à part. Pour l'instant, ils pensaient certaines choses à son sujet, mais qu'arriverait-il s'ils découvraient la vérité ? Un seul homme savait. Un homme qui la terrifiait et qui, paradoxalement, était le seul en qui elle puisse avoir confiance. Le secret qu'il avait promis de préserver, au mépris des ordres reçus, il ne l'avait pas trahi. Il n'était plus mais elle conservait l'habitude de penser à lui au présent, de faire comme s'il était toujours là. Elle avait peur de lui, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle aurait dû le haïr alors pourquoi son absence la laissait-elle aussi perdue ?

Sans lui, elle ne savait plus rien. Même Saga n'avait jamais eu un tel ascendant sur elle.

Et les autres qui s'imaginaient que... Une telle pensée la fit frémir d'horreur.

" _Messire Saga n'aurait jamais... fait une chose pareille. Non, pas lui, il n'aurait jamais..._ "

Elle se mit à trembler encore plus fort, pâle comme une morte, s'efforçant de repousser les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Elle ne se mentait pas : le Chevalier des Gémeaux avait toujours fait preuve de bonté envers elle, ne sachant quoi faire pour la protéger de lui-même et adoucir sa captivité. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu à craindre de lui.

Évidemment, Saga n'avait pas été seul à occuper la place de Grand Pope...

* * *

**Maison du Bélier**

La nuit était tombée, à présent, et Mû faisait les cents pas devant les cinq armures d'or disposées à même le sol, dans la salle principale de son Temple. Vous parlez d'un casse-tête ! Trois d'entre elles ne reconnaissaient plus leurs porteurs, et les deux autres... Ils les avaient examinées, et avait constaté avec soulagement qu'elles n'étaient pas mortes. Non, elles semblaient plutôt... en sommeil, comme si elles étaient dans le coma.

— Il y a forcément une explication. Réfléchis, Mû, réfléchis...

* * *

— _Pardonnez-moi, Athéna, mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez leur dire la vérité ?_

— _Pas tout de suite, Dohko. Je leur fais confiance, je ne doute pas qu'ils réussiront. De plus, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils sachent pour cette jeune fille. Elle est pour l'instant sous ma protection, et je tiens à lui laisser une chance de comprendre que l'être humain n'est pas seulement capable du pire, mais aussi du meilleur..._

— _Athéna, votre foi en l'humanité suscitera toujours mon admiration._ _Cependant le Sceau s'affaiblit de jour en jour..._

— _Nous avons le temps, Dohko. Nous avons encore un tout petit peu de temps..._


	13. Chapitre douze

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

** CHAPITRE DOUZE **

Les Chevaliers de Bronze firent part à Saori de leur inquiétude pour Cinnamon. Jusqu'à récemment, celle-ci s'était montrée sous un jour plutôt hostile, mais si elle commençait à retourner son agressivité contre elle-même... La jeune déesse leur avait demandé de rester attentifs et de ne pas hésiter à entourer l'adolescente de leur présence et de leur amitié. Amitié qui avait réussi à vaincre la haine jadis tapie dans le cœur de Phénix...

C'est ainsi qu'au cours des jours suivants, on vit fréquemment l'un des Bronzes arpenter l'escalier du Zodiaque à la recherche de Cinnamon — laquelle se trouvait immanquablement dans l'un des Temples inoccupés — pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux. En vain. La jeune fille demeurait aimable, et même souriante, cependant elle déclinait toute offre qui lui était proposée. Tout juste acceptait-elle de partager leurs repas, et encore... La volonté d'Athéna de la voir au moins à ce moment-là y était sûrement pour quelque chose...

Milo, quant à lui, était allé s'excuser auprès d'elle. S'il avait dit ou fait quoi que ce soit... Cinnamon l'avait rassuré avec un doux sourire. Non il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'avait rien dit de particulier.

Tout comme les autres, il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Rien dit, rien fait.

C'était bien ça le problème.

* * *

**Jeudi 12 mars 1987 - Maison du Bélier**

Debout sur le parvis de son Temple, Mû levait des yeux fatigués vers les étoiles qui semblaient le narguer. Plus de cinq jours à ausculter les protections, à les examiner sous toutes les coutures jusqu'à en oublier de manger ou de dormir. Il essayait de faire bonne figure devant son apprenti, mais ses compagnons d'armes n'étaient pas dupes. Aldébaran lui rendait souvent visite pour l'inciter à se reposer au moins quelques minutes, et il apportait toujours avec lui de quoi se nourrir. Néanmoins le Bélier touchait à peine aux repas. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

Et ces étoiles qui étaient là, impassibles...

Si tout cela n'était qu'un plan visant à faire tourner les Chevaliers d'Or en bourrique, Mû devait avouer qu'il était parfaitement réussi. Le dieu — ou quelle que soit l'entité — qui se cachait derrière cette farce devait bien rire.

Tout comme ces étoiles, si toutefois elles pouvaient ressentir quoi que ce soit...

L'Atlante baissa son regard sur les maisons des apprentis et sur les arènes, un peu plus loin. Mis à part quelques fâcheux incidents, tout était pourtant revenu à la normale. Certes, il fallait déplorer la perte de Saints valeureux qui, pour beaucoup, n'avaient pas mérité la mort. Cependant, Athéna était sauve et le Sanctuaire débarrassé du mal qui le rongeait. Ce mal rongeait-il à présent les armures dorées ?

Mû leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. Il devait réellement avoir besoin de sommeil, parce que les étoiles lui apparaissaient aussi lumineuses que des panneaux indicateurs dans une fête foraine. Le problème, c'est qu'il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elles lui désignaient...

Le Bélier se secoua soudain, puis passa une main lasse sur son visage. Panneau, fête foraine... Pas de doute, son cerveau lui criait son besoin de dormir un peu. Juste pour un petit quart d'heure. Et lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il s'occuperait des habits sacrés.

Il connaissait les constellations par cœur, il n'avait nul besoin de se focaliser sur ces groupes d'étoiles qui, de toute façon, seraient encore là la nuit suivante.

Mû fit demi tour et se mit à marcher vers le seuil de sa Maison.

Brusquement il s'arrêta net.

Les étoiles. Seraient. Encore. Là.

Par Athéna, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

_Les étoiles seraient encore là._

On le disait spécialiste des armures, et pourtant il lui avait fallu des jours pour ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'explication de cette énigme. Il n'était en effet pas encore sûr de lui. C'était trop... énorme. Surtout, cela impliquait trop de choses. Parce que si c'était ça...

" _Athéna, faites que je me trompe !_ "

Il devait se rendre sans attendre dans la bibliothèque du Palais. Ce n'était que là qu'il trouverait de quoi confirmer ou infirmer son idée. Finalement, son cerveau n'était peut-être pas si fatigué que cela.

* * *

La matinée était bien avancée, bientôt Cinnamon devrait se rendre au Palais pour déjeuner avec Athéna et ses Bronze. Enfin... en théorie. Pour l'instant, elle se trouvait dans une gorge isolée, à une certaine distance du Zodiaque d'Or. Ils pouvaient toujours la chercher dans les douze Maisons... Aujourd'hui, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se joindre à eux. Elle était lasse de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que rien n'était normal, rien. Avant il lui était au moins possible de se reposer sur deux Chevaliers. L'un d'entre eux avait d'ailleurs été son confident. Oh elle avait toujours su qu'il ne s'opposerait jamais à _eux_ pour la protéger, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait attendu de lui. A vrai dire, il lui avait suffit que quelqu'un sache. Pouvoir laisser tomber le masque un instant, arrêter de faire comme si de rien n'était. Pas une fois elle n'avait pensé à lui en vouloir de n'avoir rien empêché. Après tout, contrairement aux autres, il connaissait l'identité réelle du Grand Pope. Il avait choisi de le servir en toute connaissance de cause. Il était donc entendu qu'il serait de son côté, quoi qu'il arrive. Cela, elle le savait et le respectait. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé qu'il l'avait tant de fois accueillie dans son Temple.

Cinnamon ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à messire Aphrodite, il lui manquait trop. Que la solitude était difficile à supporter lorsque l'on portait le poids d'un écrasant secret ! Et encore, le Saint des Poissons ne savait pas tout. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui savait tout d'elle, et elle ignorait si elle était soulagée ou terrifiée par son absence. Les deux peut-être. Maintenant elle était toute seule et devait faire semblant tout le temps.

La jeune fille reprit sa marche et s'arrêta bientôt, le regard fixé sur quelques petits tas de pierre. A première vue, ce n'était que de simples cailloux qui avaient probablement roulé ici lors d'un éboulement. Pourtant, qui y regardait de plus près distinguait certains détails qui faisait penser à plusieurs statues que l'on aurait jetées là sans égard pour l'art qu'elles représentaient. Enfin, il s'agissait d'un art tout à fait spécial... et morbide. Les traits des visages étaient trop réalistes, trop vivants de terreur pour appartenir à de simples objets mis au rebut.

Cinnamon sourit. Sacré Argol... La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu...

Cet endroit n'était pas loin de la limite du Domaine Sacré. Si elle avançait encore... L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle, soudain effrayée. Elle avait beau avoir conscience que c'était impossible, elle s'attendait presque à _le_ voir surgir pour la ramener au Palais par la peau du cou. Elle recula instinctivement. Si les Chevaliers d'Argent avaient reçu l'ordre de l'empêcher de partir, en revanche, ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit de porter la main sur elle. Ça c'était réservé à d'autres... et l'un d'eux en particulier ne s'en était jamais privé.

Quitter le Sanctuaire... Ils étaient marrants, les Bronzes. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient hérité d'un garde-chiourme expert en violence physique et verbale. Ce n'était pas eux qu'on avait traîné sur le sol en les tenant par les cheveux...

La jeune fille grimaça. Ce jour-là, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais combien de fois avait-elle eu l'impression que son cuir chevelu allait s'arracher de sa tête ? Cette manie qu'ils avaient de lui tirer les tifs... A croire que ça leur plaisait de lui faire mal. Encore, Kyko, elle comprenait. Il fallait bien qu'il assoie son autorité fut-ce par la violence. Mais _lui_. Sans le moindre doute, il était définitivement sadique. Elle entendait encore son rire amusé et cruel.

— Regarde un peu qui voilà ! La petite protégée du Pope... Oh pardon, je veux dire la protégée de l'ex-Pope...

Toute à ses pensées, Cinnamon n'avait pas vu les deux gardes qui s'approchaient.

— Tu es perdue ? On peut peut-être te raccompagner... proposa le second avec un sourire écœurant.

— Non merci, répondit-elle. Retournez à votre poste.

— Non mais t'as entendu comment elle nous parle ? Eh toi ! C'est fini de jouer les invitées d'honneur !

— Moi je dis qu'elle a besoin d'une bonne leçon.

A cette proposition, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient seuls, tous les trois. C'était le moment où jamais de s'amuser un peu avec cette fille qui avait côtoyé le Zodiaque d'Or, on ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, sûrs d'eux.

S'ils avaient été un peu plus observateurs, ils auraient décelé l'absence totale de peur chez leur victime. Elle se tenait bien droite devant eux, le regard impassible. Cependant, ils étaient trop occupés à imaginer ce qu'ils allaient lui faire pour prêter attention aux signes.

Ils ne virent pas le bleu mauve de ses prunelles s'assombrir et virer au noir. Pas plus qu'ils ne remarquèrent le sourire évanescent qui orna ses lèvres le temps d'un souffle.

Le premier s'avança. Mal lui en prit. Sans crier gare, la jeune fille bondit sur lui et lui porta un violent coup de pied à l'entrejambe. Tandis que l'homme se courbait en geignant, elle passa rapidement derrière lui d'un mouvement gracieux qui fit virevolter sa jupe. Le tranchant de la main asséné sur la nuque avec juste la force nécessaire et il s'effondra, inconscient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale pute ?!

Elle se tourna vers le deuxième garde. Cette fois, elle était vraiment contrariée.

Il se jeta sur elle mais elle vint sans hésiter à sa rencontre et, esquivant avec une facilité déconcertante le poing qu'il balançait sur elle, elle posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue.

Ce contact à peine établi, l'homme s'effondra à terre.

Mort.

Elle contempla le corps avec un certain mépris, s'approcha ensuite du premier garde qui gisait face contre sol, toujours inconscient.

L'adolescente s'agenouilla sur son dos et, presque tendrement, entoura sa tête de ses mains. Puis elle lui brisa la nuque.

Elle se leva enfin, épousseta sa robe et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure. Ensuite elle s'étira, les bras tendus devant elle, la tête roulant sur ses épaules. Elle en avait assez de faire semblant : devant deux misérables gardes, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

De toute façon, au point où elle en était...

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope**

Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Or s'étaient réunis dans le salon en attendant l'heure de rejoindre Athéna pour le déjeuner. Personne n'avait encore vu Cinnamon, mais peut-être arriverait-elle juste à temps pour le repas. Pour l'instant, les conversations allaient bon train et, comme d'habitude, c'était Seiya le plus turbulent.

Soudain, Shaka s'approcha de Mû qui était assis et ne participait à aucune conversation.

— Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, Mû, commença-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

Aussitôt le silence se fit. Le Bélier aurait-il quelque chose à dire concernant les armures ? Évidemment, il devait garder le secret sur le sujet en présence des Bronzes, cependant il pouvait au moins faire un signe à ses frères d'armes. Un petit quelque chose qui les mettrait sur la voie et les rassurerait, qui sait ? Et, bien sûr, il ne lui était pas non plus interdit de faire usage de sa télépathie...

Mû sourit à l'assemblée et seul Shaka comprit à quel point ce sourire sonnait faux. Le gardien du premier Temple était ennuyé et frustré.

— Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que je ne sais plus où j'ai rangé l'un de mes outils qui me serait très utile...

— Tu devrais demander à Kiki, proposa Seiya. Le connaissant, il aura voulu plaisanter.

— Kiki aime faire des farces, c'est vrai, mais il ne toucherait jamais à mes outils sans ma permission.

— Où est-il en ce moment ? interrogea Shiryu.

— Je l'ai vu avec d'autres apprentis avant de venir ici. Excusez-moi de vous ennuyer avec ça. Je finirai bien par trouver ce que je cherche.

— A ce propos, quelqu'un a-t-il vu Cinnamon ? C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et Saori souhaite sa présence.

Comme tous répondait par la négative à la question de Shun, Seiya déclara :

— D'accord, j'y vais.

— Je t'accompagne, ajouta Shiryu. A deux, on aura plus de chance de la retrouver.

— Si j'étais Athéna, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'inviter cette fille à dîner.

— Ikki ! fit Shun.

Phénix se tenait en effet adossé au chambranle de la porte ouverte, les bras croisés.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Pégase.

Ikki releva la tête et son regard s'attacha sur les Chevaliers d'Or.

— Simplement que la petite protégée de ces messieurs est en réalité une tueuse.

A ces mots, chacun des Golds Saints réagit différemment. Aldébaran croisa les bras, le visage impassible. Milo esquissa un sourire indécis comme s'il se demandait à quoi rimait cette plaisanterie alors qu'Aiolia fronçait les sourcils. Shaka pâlit tandis qu'un éclair de compréhension passait dans le regard de Mû.

— Que racontes-tu ? fit le Lion. Cinnamon, une tueuse ?

— On peut savoir d'où te vient une telle idée ? renchérit le Scorpion.

— Laissez-le donc parler, vous deux, exigea le Taureau.

Ikki s'avança dans la pièce et raconta ce dont il avait été témoin à peine plus d'une heure auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait vu ces hommes s'en prendre à la jeune fille, il avait d'abord cru qu'elle se débrouillerait toute seule, dévoilant ainsi qu'elle savait se battre. C'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Si, comparée à un Chevalier, elle avait fait preuve d'une lenteur pitoyable, en revanche elle s'était montrée bien plus rapide que les gardes. Ses coups étaient précis et bien ajustés.

Assez loin de la scène, Phénix s'était décidé à intervenir quand elle avait tué le deuxième homme. Ensuite elle avait disparu, volatilisée. En examinant le premier corps, Ikki n'avait pu que constater le décès alors qu'il l'avait cru seulement évanoui. Ce dernier ne portait aucune trace qui aurait pu indiquer la cause de la mort : il avait été comme foudroyé par un simple contact...

Cinnamon aurait pu se contenter de se défendre. Elle aurait pu s'en aller une fois ses adversaires à terre.

Elle avait délibérément choisi de les éliminer, chacun d'une façon différente, achevant froidement celui qui gisait inconscient.

— Vous croyez toujours qu'elle est inoffensive ? termina-t-il.

— C'est... c'est impossible ! bafouilla Milo.

— Il y a sûrement une explication, tenta Aiolia sans trop y croire. Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle change à ce point...

— Et si elle n'avait jamais changé ? Si ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle nous montrait son véritable visage ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois...

Ce petit rappel des évènements qui avaient eu lieu au Sanctuaire suffit à faire taire les Saints d'Or. En admettant que l'hypothèse de Phénix soit exacte... Non ! Une trahison de la part d'un prétendu Grand Pope était déjà de trop, alors une autre...

— Un instant, fit Mû. Ikki, tu dis que Cinnamon a tué l'un de ces hommes par simple contact ?

— Je pensais qu'elle l'avait simplement mis K.O. or en effet elle l'a tué. Le plus étrange, c'est que je n'ai décelé aucune cosmo-énergie à l’œuvre...

— Il faudrait que j'examine le corps, cependant une mort aussi foudroyante pourrait suggérer un empoisonnement ou...

— Qu'y a-t-il, Mû ? s'enquit Aldébaran. Précise ta pensée.

Le Bélier secoua la tête. C'était trop, pourtant ils en étaient arrivés à un tel point que cette dernière théorie n'était peut-être pas si fantaisiste.

— J'espère que je me trompe, répondit-il. Cette façon de tuer m'évoque également le SekiShiki.

Shiryu pâlit.

— La technique d'extraction de l'âme... murmura-t-il.

Seiya les regarda tous les deux tour à tour et s'exclama :

— La technique d'extraction de l'âme ? Mais c'est l'attaque de DeathMask, ça !

— Et à ton avis, gamin, _qui_ me l'a enseignée ?

Les Chevaliers se tournèrent vers la porte. Cinnamon se tenait dans l'embrasure et les toisait de ses yeux noirs, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle s'effaça littéralement.

— Oh par Athéna... gémit Mû.

Juste avant que la jeune fille disparaisse, elle avait été nimbée d'une aura, un cosmos particulier.

Un cosmos noir.

 


	14. Chapitre treize

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

Après la disparition de Cinnamon, ce fut un silence consterné qui s'abattit dans la pièce. Les Chevaliers d'Or gardaient le silence, encore trop choqués par de telles révélations, tandis que les Saints de Bronze les observaient sans trop savoir que dire. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, Seiya s'exclama :

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je croyais que Cinnamon n'avait aucune cosmo-énergie !

— Nous aussi nous y avons cru... répondit Aiolia, le poing serré. Durant tous ces mois, je n'ai vu en elle qu'une civile ordinaire et sans défense... Comment puis-je être assez stupide pour m'être laissé manipuler, par _lui_ d'abord et par elle ensuite ?

— Dans ce cas, nous avons tous été un peu bêtes, intervint Aldébaran. Aiolia, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Même Shaka n'a rien vu venir...

L'intéressé, très pâle, se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cosmos noir ? C'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille ! s'écria Seiya.

— Un cosmos noir... un cosmos négatif.

Mû, qui s'était levé et approché de l'une des grandes fenêtres, avait parlé d'une voix douce. Ce qui n'empêcha pas ses compagnons de ressentir parfaitement la gravité qui transparaissait derrière son calme apparent. Le Bélier était très inquiet.

— Un cosmos négatif ? répéta Pégase.

— Mon Vieux Maître m'en a parlé autrefois. D'après lui, si un tel cosmos devait exister, ce ne devait être qu'en théorie et non en pratique. Parce que cela contredit tout ce que nous savons sur le cosmos.

— C'est bien cela, Shiryu...

Soudain une aura dorée enveloppa le Chevalier de la Vierge, et Mû s'interrompit. Puis la lueur diminua d'intensité avant de disparaître.

— Athéna me demande, expliqua Shaka. Veuillez m'excuser.

Alors qu'il sortait du salon, le gardien du premier Temple poursuivit :

— Nous savons que le cosmos est le résultat, principalement, de la conscience et de la volonté. La couleur noire d'une aura traduit une altération de ces deux éléments. La cosmo-énergie ainsi produite n'est qu'une force pervertie et négative...

— Je vois. C'est comme les Chevaliers Noirs.

— Non, Seiya. Le cosmos des Chevaliers Noirs est normal, au départ. C'est à cause de leur égoïsme, de leur haine et de leur volonté de domination que leur aura s'est retrouvée diminuée. Au point de faire d'eux des parias, les plus faibles parmi la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Or un cosmos noir ne se développe que chez une personnalité profondément perturbée. Imagine une personne qui aurait le potentiel pour développer une aura, mais qui, pour une raison ou une autre, aurait des problèmes d'identité. Son cosmos aurait été réveillé, cependant la partie consciente de cet être nierait cette faculté. Plus que ça, même. Pour manifester une telle aura, cette personne doit s'être _niée elle-même_. Elle peut utiliser ses pouvoirs mais rejette sa propre existence.

— C'est affreux ! C'est comme si...

— En effet, Shun. C'est comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme.

— C'est absurde ! protesta Milo. Nul ne peut développer une cosmo-énergie en se niant lui-même ! Le cosmos, c'est la vie, pas la mort !

— Il suffit de posséder un très fort potentiel. Et que ce potentiel soit éveillé... Quelque part en elle cette force devait d'ors et déjà exister, indépendamment des contingences psychologiques. Nous ne devons pas non plus oublier la possibilité que cette altération se soit produite _après_ la naissance de sa cosmo-énergie...

_Chevalier Pégase, pourrais-tu nous rejoindre, Athéna et moi, dans la salle du Pope ?_

Seiya leva les yeux.

— Cette voix... c'est celle de Shaka ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Saori ?

— Vas-y, l'encouragea Shiryu. On te racontera.

_Chevalier Pégase, nous t'attendons..._

— Non mais pour qui il se prend ? C'est bon, j'arrive !

Et Seiya se précipita dans le couloir en espérant qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Saori. Après son départ, Mû reprit :

— Ce cosmos négatif explique que nous n'ayons jamais pu le déceler.

— Cosmos noir ou pas, Cinnamon a une langue et elle nous côtoie depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle peut nous faire confiance, dit Aiolia. Elle n'a rien dit et maintenant...

Aldébaran intervint, craignant que la colère du Lion ne lui fasse révéler certains détails qui auraient dû rester secrets... Sa voix résonna dans le salon comme un grondement de tonnerre.

— Aiolia ! J'ignore pourquoi Cinnamon n'a rien dit mais tu sembles oublier une chose. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a essayé de se jeter par la fenêtre, il n'y a même pas une semaine ?

Bras croisés, le Taureau toisait le Lion de toute sa hauteur. Peu impressionné, Aiolia soutint son regard puis haussa les épaules.

— Tu as raison, admit-il enfin. Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé. Ça n'a sûrement pas été facile pour elle.

Il se détourna et ajouta :

— N'empêche que tout s'explique, à présent. Voilà pourquoi DeathMask était si dur avec elle, voilà pourquoi elle était couverte de bleus quand elle sortait de chez lui. Il ne la battait pas. Il l'entraînait.

— Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire les deux en même temps ? D'ailleurs, je te signale qu'elle n'a pas le niveau d'un Chevalier de Bronze. Suis-je le seul ici à penser que son entraînement physique ne constituait pas la priorité ?...

Tous se tournèrent vers Ikki. Les Saints d'Or, contrariés, songèrent qu'il allait être difficile de tenir ce Bronze-là à l'écart...

* * *

**Salle du Grand Pope**

Seiya arriva devant le trône du Pope. Athéna y était assise, mains sur les genoux et tête baissée.

— Que se passe-t-il, Saori ? demanda-t-il, un peu déconcerté car il s'attendait presque à faire face à un quelconque danger. Saori ?

La jeune fille venait de lever la tête. Ses magnifiques yeux pers étaient humides de larmes.

A cet instant, Pégase comprit que ce n'était pas la déesse elle-même qui se tenait devant lui mais l'adolescente nommée Saori Kido. Elle arborait un air si désemparé qu'il se souvint de la charge écrasante qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules. La réincarnation d'Athéna n'était encore qu'une enfant, et pourtant elle supportait des responsabilités que n'avaient pas bien des chefs d'Etats.

Shaka se tenait à ses côtés, aussi droit et impassible que d'habitude.

" _C'est pas vrai ! Une jeune fille pleure tout près de lui et ce type n'est pas fichu de la consoler ?!_ "

Sur ces pensées admiratives vis-à-vis du Saint de la Vierge, Seiya s'avança vers l'adolescente.

— Saori, qu'est-ce que tu...

— Oh, Seiya !... s'écria-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je croyais que je pourrai...

— Que tu pourrais quoi ?

— Gérer la situation !

— Alors tu savais ? Tu savais que Cinnamon avait un cosmos noir ?

— Oui... _non !_ Je ne connais pas les détails. J'ignore ce dont elle est capable. Je sais seulement qu'elle a énormément souffert, et je pensais...

Petit reniflement.

— Je pensais qu'en l'entourant d'affection et en lui offrant notre amitié, en lui faisant comprendre que l'Homme, même s'il commet des erreurs, mérite une seconde chance... Après tout, cela a fonctionné sur Ikki. Je me suis trompée, j'ai échoué...

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu veux ! Si Cinnamon ne voit pas tout ce que tu peux lui offrir, c'est son problème ! Ce que je sais, moi, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je doutais, que j'étais aux portes de la mort, c'est ta voix qui me parvenait en premier pour m'encourager ! Nous sommes les Chevaliers de l'Espoir, et _tu es_ notre espoir ! C'est toi que nous servons ! Saori, tu as le droit de craquer, mais sache que Shiriyu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki et moi, nous suivrons toujours notre déesse. Nous te suivrons toi, Saori, parce que tu es notre amie. Celle qui nous insuffle le courage, qui nous redonne foi en l'espèce humaine. C'est grâce à toi que nous y croyions encore.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le beau visage de la jeune fille.

— Oh Seiya... Merci.

— Pour ce qui est de Cinnamon, on va la retrouver et lui faire entendre raison. Tu vas voir... assura le Chevalier avec un clin d'oeil.

— Tu es venu juste à temps pour me remonter le moral. Merci encore, Seiya.

A ces mots, le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil à Shaka, toujours aussi imperturbable. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait appelé de son propre chef ?

— Content de constater que ça va mieux... Heu, si tu permets j'aimerai bien retourner avec les autres, je suis en train de rater les explications et on va dire que je comprends rien !

Saori éclata de rire et lui accorda son congé.

Alors qu'il quittait la salle, son regard reprit son expression triste et préoccupée.

— Un cosmos noir... Oh Shaka, je ne savais pas qu'ils l'avaient abîmée à ce point...

A nouveau les yeux pers se remplirent de larmes.

* * *

— ... et qu'en est-il du SekiShiki ? demandait Shiryu alors que Seiya passait la porte en dérapant sur le marbre.

— Ça va, j'ai rien loupé ?

— Seiya ! fit Hyoga avec un regard réfrigérant, ennuyé par cette interruption.

Mû s'empressa de s'interposer.

— Pour répondre à ta question, Shiryu, non ce n'est pas tout à fait le SekiShiki. Ce doit être une variante. Cinnamon n'a lancé aucune attaque, pourtant il semblerait qu'elle obtienne le même résultat par simple contact. On sait maintenant pourquoi elle a réclamé des gants, lorsqu'elle est apparue il y a quelques jours... Peut-être ne maîtrise-t-elle pas totalement ce pouvoir.

— Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, avoua Milo. DeathMask méprisait la faiblesse. Pourquoi aurait-il pris comme apprentie une gamine qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas la force de riposter à ses coups ? Je le vois mal se contenter d'une disciple qui n'arrive même pas au niveau d'un Chevalier de Bronze. Sans vouloir vous vexer.

Une série de grommellements indiqua au Scorpion que les Bronzes ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur.

— Va savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce psychopathe, répondit Aiolia. Bon, d'accord, je veux bien admettre qu'elle en a certainement bavé avec lui. N'empêche qu'elle aurait dû nous le dire.

Cette dernière phrase avait été murmurée mais tous en saisirent le sens. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé, _à lui_ ? Il était Chevalier d'Athéna, défenseur de l'amour et de la paix dans le monde. Etait-il malgré tout si peu digne de confiance ? Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir failli quelque part.

— Je propose que la réunion soit levée, suggéra Aldébaran. Chacun pourra en profiter pour y réfléchir dans son coin.

Surtout qu'on se retrouve entre Golds pour discuter librement de nos armures... Ce sous-entendu, tous ses frères d'armes l'entendirent aussi distinctement que s'il l'avait crié.

Les Saints d'Or — à l'exception de Mû qui les pria de l'excuser — se réunirent dans la Maison du Scorpion, tandis que les Chevaliers de Bronze se rendaient aux arènes. Dans lesquelles ils ne furent que quatre à arriver...

* * *

**Maison de la Vierge**

Shaka venait de pénétrer dans son Temple lorsqu'il sentit immédiatement la présence d'un Chevalier. Son œil mental distinguait parfaitement la flamboyance de son aura, bien qu'elle fut en repos. Esquissant un sourire, le Saint de la Vierge avança dans la salle principale.

— Puis-je t'être utile, Phénix ?

— J'ai d'abord pensé montrer ça aux autres et puis je me suis dit que, comme tu m'avais confié tes impressions sur Cinnamon, tu méritais peut-être d'avoir la primeur.

Ce-disant, Ikki lança un objet à Shaka, qui le rattrapa d'une main. Cela ressemblait à une liasse de papiers contenue dans une chemise de cuir.

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Oui, ça a l'air un peu brouillon comme ça mais je t'assure que c'est intéressant. Enfin, au moins quelques pages. Bien sûr, il n'y en a pas assez pour qu'on puisse tout savoir sur cette affaire : je suppose qu'il a jeté le plus gros. Néanmoins on peut se débrouiller avec ça.

— Ikki, ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé...

— Il a fallu que je fouille sa chambre de fond en comble. Je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais je crois qu'un tel luxe est indécent pour un soi-disant saint homme.

— Ce que je tiens dans ma main...

Phénix hocha la tête.

— ... est le journal de Saga. Ou du moins un fragment.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope**

Après avoir requis des renseignements auprès d'un garde, Mû s'aventura dans une partie reculée du Palais. Il constata immédiatement la différence : cet endroit était moins éclairé, et moins voire pas du tout décoré.

Tout au fond d'un couloir, dans un angle, quelques marches de bois précédaient une porte faite du même matériau. Le Chevalier du Bélier monta le petit escalier et poussa le battant, remarquant par-là que celui-ci ne possédait ni verrou ni serrure.

La chambre était propre et bien tenue, mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire oublier sa petitesse et son mobilier sommaire, juste un lit, une commode et une chaise. La salle de bain quant à elle était minuscule et sans fenêtre. Celle de la chambre, qui donnait à l'est, était dissimulée par des voilages de coton écru. Heureusement, la blancheur des murs parvenait à conférer un peu de luminosité à la pièce.

Mû ouvrit les rideaux, laissant ainsi le soleil pénétrer les lieux.

— C'est donc là que tu as été installée, murmura-t-il. A croire que Saga a été contraint d'héberger une cousine indésirable... qu'il se serait empressé de reléguer dans un coin isolé.

Une délicieuse fragrance flottait autour du lit. S'en approchant, Mû vit une rose rouge séchée, posée sur l'oreiller. Un cadeau d'Aphrodite...

Le Bélier se secoua. Il était venu ici pour une raison bien précise. Poussé par une inspiration, il écarta les draps et souleva le matelas. Un sourire illumina son visage et il tendit la main pour sortir l'objet de sa cachette. Un vieux livre à la reliure de cuir et aux pages jaunies, si anciennes que l'on pouvait craindre de les déchirer rien qu'en les effleurant... Cet ouvrage, Mû l'avait cherché partout dans la bibliothèque.

A présent il en était certain, Cinnamon s'était inspirée de ce grimoire.

Le gardien du premier Temple sut qu'il passerait sans doute toute la nuit à l'étudier.

* * *

**Vendredi 13 mars 1987 – 14 h 30**

**Maison du Bélier**

Par un accord tacite, les Chevaliers s'étaient réunis dans la salle principale du premier Temple. En voyant les Bronze chez lui, Mû soupira discrètement. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir parler tranquillement à ses compagnons d'armes... Il leur fit néanmoins un accueil aimable et sincère.

C'est alors que Seiya passa à l'attaque :

— Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller chercher Cinnamon ?

— Il faudrait peut-être qu'on sache d'abord où elle est, contra Hyoga. De plus, on a déjà fouillé tout le Sanctuaire.

— Justement, on doit continuer ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne soit plus dans le Domaine Sacré !

Aldébaran se tourna vers son ami :

— Mû ?

Le Saint du Bélier était soucieux et cela ne lui avait pas échappé. Mû lui sourit, un sourire qui signifiait " _Je vous expliquerai tout..._ ". Les autres Golds surprirent cet échange silencieux et durent se retenir pour ne pas laisser éclater leur soulagement. Enfin ! Le mystère des armures serait bientôt éclairci !

En attendant, les Bronze avaient raison. Ils devaient retrouver Cinnamon.

— Par Athéna ! s'exclama soudain Shiryu, très pâle.

— Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? s'alarma Seiya.

— J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt. Et si Cinnamon n'était tout simplement plus présente ici ?

— Heu, Shiryu... tu es sûr que ça va ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas là !

— Non, je veux dire... Pas ici, dans notre réalité.

— Tu as tout à fait raison, Shiryu, approuva Mû. Cela paraît tellement évident à présent.

Seiya les regarda, énervé de ne pas savoir.

— Mais bien sûr !

Allons bon, c'était au tour du Taureau d'entrer dans la confidence. Bientôt, Pégase serait le dernier averti.

— J'avoue que je ne vous suis pas, confessa Shun.

Ouf, sauvé !

Le Bélier consentit enfin à le leur expliquer :

— Vous oubliez que Cinnamon était l'élève de DeathMask.

Les yeux de Shun s'écarquillèrent. Il avait compris, de même que tous les autres.

— Alors ça veut dire... commença Seiya.

— Oui, Seiya. Tout comme lui, on peut imaginer qu'il y a un endroit où elle est capable de se rendre.

— Yomotsu Hirasaka, termina Shiryu.

Quelques secondes de silence accueillirent ces paroles. Puis :

— Tu m'avais dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir s'y rendre à volonté, protesta Pégase.

— C'est vrai cependant, lorsque je l'ai combattu, il n'avait aucune raison de me parler de Cinnamon, dont on ignorait l'existence.

— Maintenant qu'on sait où elle est, allons-y !

Aldébaran se sentit obligé de modérer l'enthousiasme de Seiya :

— Impossible. Tu l'as dit toi-même : personne ne peut aller dans cet endroit... et en revenir.

— Je vais y aller, décida Shiryu. C'est là que j'ai vaincu DeathMask, je connais donc un peu les lieux...

— Et tu peux nous dire comment tu comptes revenir dans le monde des vivants ? De plus, tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'écoutera ?

Ayant toute leur attention, Ikki s'avança et continua :

— Je ne veux pas te vexer, Shiryu, mais je pense que tu n'es pas du tout qualifié pour ce job.

— Quoi ?

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu vas essayer de raisonner cette fille, alors que tu as tué celui qui était son mentor.

— Que proposes-tu ?

— C'est simple. C'est moi qui vais la chercher.

Aussitôt ce fut un concert de protestations. Seiya voulait qu'ils y aillent tous ensemble, Shun objectait qu'il y avait sûrement un autre moyen et que Cinnamon ne resterait pas là-bas _ad eternam_ , Shiryu insistait pour s'y rendre parce qu'il connaissait les lieux, et Hyoga... Hyoga se taisait.

— Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! fit la grosse voix d'Aldébaran. Vous vous comportez comme des gosses ! Ikki n'a pas tout à fait tort.

— En effet, dit Shaka. Il est le seul à pouvoir revenir de l'enfer. Si quelqu'un a une chance de réussir, c'est lui. Mû...

— J'ai compris, Shaka.

Les deux Chevaliers exposèrent leur plan. En conjuguant leurs efforts, ils pouvaient peut-être envoyer Phénix dans cette région intermédiaire qu'était Yomotsu. Après tout, ils avaient eux-aussi de puissants pouvoirs psychiques. Pendant qu'Ikki s'efforcerait de faire entendre raison à Cinnamon, ses frères surveilleraient le temps écoulé. Au-delà d'un certain moment, la mort ne serait plus simulée mais effective.

— N'oublie pas, Ikki, insista Mû. Il est vrai que tu peux revenir de l'enfer, néanmoins lorsque tu l'as fait, c'était parce qu'on avait besoin de toi, que tes frères étaient en plein combat. Nous ne pouvons pas garantir que ce soit aussi facile en temps normal. Il y a toujours un risque.

" _J'espère que nous aurons assez de forces, Shaka et moi... De tous les Saints d'Or, nous sommes les seuls à peu près en état... Comme si être privés de nos armures nous avait privés d'une partie de notre énergie._ "

Cela, évidemment, Mû ne pouvait pas l'exprimer à voix haute.

— Ça va, j'ai compris.

Tous se rendirent dans le salon du Bélier. Mû et Shaka se placèrent à côté d'Ikki.

— Prêt ?

— Je vous attends.

— Ikki...

— Ne t'en fais pas, Shun. Je serai de retour bientôt.

Une lueur dorée entoura soudain la Vierge et le Bélier. Peu à peu, elle s'intensifia jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement Phénix. Dans l'assistance, seuls les autres Saints d'Or comprenaient à quel point l'effort était intense.

" _Si Athéna savait ça..._ ne put s'empêcher de penser le Taureau. _Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, j'y serais allé moi-même si c'était possible... Athéna, pardonnez-nous._ "

Soudain le corps d'Ikki bascula en arrière et il s'effondra sur le canapé.

Il avait toute l'apparence de la mort.

— Bonne chance, Chevalier... murmura Mû, épuisé.

* * *

**Yomotsu Hirasaka**

Ainsi c'était donc ça, cette fameuse antichambre de l'Enfer...

Une vaste étendue de collines et de rochers sur laquelle brûlaient des centaines, voire des milliers de flammes bleuâtres. D'ailleurs le paysage de cet endroit désolé était tout entier coloré de camaïeux de bleus et de gris. Au loin, une file indienne de silhouettes décharnées se dirigeait vers une montagne... ou un volcan.

— Le puits de l'Enfer...

— Coucou !

Ikki fit volte-face. Cinnamon se tenait devant lui, un aimable sourire aux lèvres. Le Chevalier remarqua tout de suite que ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur bleu mauve.

— Tu es venu me rendre visite ? C'est très gentil. Ceux-là n'ont pas beaucoup de conversation.

— Ceux-là ?

Phénix comprit très vite qu'elle parlait des âmes prisonnières de ce lieu maudit.

— Je suis venu te chercher, ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi, dit-il.

La jeune fille croisa les bras dans une attitude boudeuse.

— J'ai pas envie. C'est ici chez moi.

— C'est ce que tu crois. Il n'y a que les morts qui demeurent ici, toi tu es vivante...

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Les paroles de Mû résonnèrent à l'oreille d'Ikki. _Un cosmos noir apparaît chez une personne qui se nie elle-même._

— Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Saga s'est servi de toi, il n'a pas hésité à...

— Messire Saga n'a rien fait de mal, t'entends ?! Rien du tout ! hurla-t-elle soudain. Je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui ! Il n'a rien fait, rien !

Elle s'était raidie, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. Son regard brillait de colère et d'indignation... et Ikki distingua une larme dans sa prunelle.

Une aura sombre commençait à se former autour de l'adolescente.

Aussitôt un cosmos flamboyant entoura le Chevalier.

— Saga n'a peut-être rien fait... admit-t-il. Seulement Saga était double, et tu le savais. C'était _l'autre_ , n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de lui que c'est arrivé ?

Cinnamon baissa la tête et s'essuya les yeux d'une main. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua :

— C'est de sa faute si tu es devenue une meurtrière. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il est évident que tu as été poussée à bout. Si tu viens avec moi, on t'aidera. Athéna et les autres... ils ne veulent que ton bien.

Cinnamon se redressa.

— Ikki, je peux te poser une question ?

— Vas-y.

— Ce que j'ai fait à ces gardes, tu crois vraiment que c'était ma première fois ?

Phénix resta muet quelques secondes. Évidemment ! Elle avait _déjà_ tué ! Elle avait du sang sur les mains avant même que ses frères et lui n'arrivent au Sanctuaire... Les Chevaliers d'Or n'avaient rien remarqué. Une élève fantôme, une apprentie de l'ombre, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Elle se croyait foncièrement mauvaise, sûrement sans espoir de rédemption. Dans son esprit, elle était seule et ne méritait pas les attentions amicales. Ces fausses croyances avaient été implantées en elle tout au long des mois précédents.

— Une dernière fois, Cinnamon, viens avec moi. J'étais moi-même plein de haine et de rancoeur avant de retrouver mes frères et de décider de me battre pour Athéna.

— Ce qui t'est arrivé, je m'en fiche.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix...

Phénix leva le bras et pointa son index vers l'adolescente.

Vers son front, plus précisément.


	15. Chapitre quatorze

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

Cinnamon sursauta lorsque l'attaque l'atteignit en pleine tête. Effrayée, elle porta la main à son front et, ne constatant aucune blessure, adressa au Chevalier un regard confus.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle.

— Phénix Gen Ma Ken.

— Et c'est quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Ikki resta silencieux. Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir... Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait hésité. Qui pouvait dire ce que l'illusion du Phénix provoquerait chez une personnalité aussi perturbée ? Cinnamon était déjà suffisamment instable sans qu'il y rajoute. Cependant, il n'avait plus le choix. Avec un peu de chance, un électrochoc suffirait à la ramener à la raison...

— Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? C'était quoi ce truc, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Elle se mit à crier :

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Elle allait ajouter autre chose mais aucun son ne sortit plus de sa bouche. Son corps se figea et ses yeux se firent vitreux.

* * *

**Extrait du journal de Saga – samedi 13 septembre 1986**

Je viens de jeter un coup d'œil depuis le balcon. La nuit est tombée mais elle est toujours là.

Évidemment.

Il n'avait pas tort en disant qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Comment peut-il la connaître aussi bien ? Elle était sur le point de s'effondrer avant qu'il ne fasse son apparition. J'aurais préféré.

Me pardonnera-t-elle un jour de lui avoir infligé un traitement aussi inhumain ? Il ne tient pourtant qu'à elle que tout s'arrête.

Il suffirait qu'elle abandonne. Quelques mots de reddition, qu'est-ce donc pour une non-chevalier ? Je hais son entêtement, et je l'admire. Elle n'a même pas conscience de toutes les ressources dont elle dispose. Elle se croit faible, et il aurait mieux valu pour elle que _l'Autre_ le pense aussi.

 _L'Autre_... Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en songeant au surnom dont elle l'a affublé. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne l'utilise qu'en privé. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le contrarier. Alors pourquoi joue-t-elle avec le feu ? Hier une hardiesse qui n'est qu'innocence, aujourd'hui un acte de rébellion caractérisé. Comme s'il allait laisser passer ça... Les heures se sont écoulées, le châtiment s'est transformé en véritable bras-de-fer. C'est une lutte inégale.

Abandonne, Cinn, abandonne... Cesse de le défier. Tu ne comprends donc pas que, plus tu résisteras, et plus il prendra plaisir à te briser...

Celui qui était là tout à l'heure, le seul parmi eux qui soit venu, pourquoi l'a-t-il encouragée ? Pour le plaisir de la faire souffrir davantage ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas gardé pour lui ce qu'il a découvert ? A présent, _l'Autre_ en veut plus.

Abandonne, Cinn... Fais mentir celui qui a su déchiffrer l'énigme que tu es. Ou _l'Autre_ t'utilisera comme il se sert de tous.

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointent à l'horizon. Cinnamon vient de s'évanouir. Enfin. J'en soupire de soulagement, même si je n'ignore pas ce que cela signifie.

Cinnamon a gagné cette partie.

Mais _l'Autre_ s'est trouvé un nouveau jouet.

* * *

**Yomotsu Hirasaka**

_Terreur glaçante, confusion extrême, douleur atroce._

Cinnamon était tombée à genoux. Livide et tremblante, elle luttait contre les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, se débattait dans ce passé dont elle avait souhaité s'éloigner et qui la rattrapait. A vrai dire elle n'avait rien oublié, et ce n'était pas tant ces réminiscences qui la faisaient souffrir que les émotions qui s'y rattachaient.

Des émotions qu'elle avait niées, refoulées, cadenassées pour ne pas endurer l'humiliation des vaincus.

Pour ne pas se trouver à nouveau dans ce rôle de victime qu'elle n'aurait su admettre.

Pour être digne du Sanctuaire. Ce lieu terrible qui prônait la force de caractère, le courage et la volonté... et qui méprisait tant les faibles.

Pour pouvoir supporter l'horreur. Pour survivre, tout simplement.

A présent, sous l'impulsion du Phénix, ce à quoi elle avait cru échapper lui revenait en pleine face.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Ikki l'observa un instant puis se détourna. Pour la première fois, il avait honte d'avoir utilisé cette attaque. Son but n'était pas de la torturer, mais s'il fallait en passer par-là pour lui ouvrir les yeux... Parfois mieux valait un choc salutaire qu'une vie passée toute entière dans le mensonge, même si celui-ci était plus doux.

" _Shaka avait donc vu juste_ , pensa-t-il. _Voilà ce qui t'est arrivé, avant que mes frères et moi ne parvenions au Domaine Sacré._ _Combien de fois ? En huit mois, combien de fois a-t-il_..."

Il y avait autre chose.

Ikki reporta son attention sur Cinnamon. Son illusion venait de lui révéler, ou plutôt de lui confirmer un élément de son passé, cependant il semblait que ce ne fut pas le seul à hanter la jeune fille.

Qui venait de se relever.

Elle se tenait devant le Chevalier, tête basse et les yeux révulsés. Lorsque enfin ses iris furent visibles, elles avaient la noirceur du jais.

— Comment... commença-t-il en constatant que son attaque n'avait plus aucun effet.

Ce n'était absolument pas normal. Le Phénix Gen Ma Ken était censé révéler les mystères les mieux cachés et les plus douloureux. Or, l'esprit de Cinnamon n'avait pas tout livré. Il subsistait une zone d'ombre à laquelle l'oiseau de feu n'avait pas accès. Une petite pièce verrouillée et condamnée qui gardait jalousement des secrets inavouables. Ceux que l'adolescente ne _voulait pas_ que l'on sache. A un tel point que le Phénix avait beau agiter ses ailes et frapper du bec, la porte demeurait hermétiquement close. Son illusion était vaincue, son attaque déjouée.

Pas tout à fait, en fin de compte. Visiblement, Cinnamon luttait pour continuer à dissimuler la vérité. Ikki se concentra et intensifia son attaque. Il fut aussitôt projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres.

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé. Son cosmos noir, qui avait diminué jusqu'à s'éteindre, venait de se réveiller avec encore plus d'intensité.

Cette aura obscur ne cessait de s'étendre.

Telle une monstrueuse pieuvre aux multiples tentacules, elle s'allongeait autour de l'adolescente et Ikki remarqua quelque chose d'inquiétant. Chaque fois que cette énergie sombre recouvrait une flamme bleuâtre, celle-ci s'éteignait. Le cosmos de Cinnamon en souffla des dizaines d'un seul coup.

Le SekiShiki séparait les âmes des corps. Il ne _détruisait_ _pas_ les âmes, contrairement au cosmos de Cinnamon qui annihilait apparemment toute forme de vie sur son passage.

— Nie la réalité tant que tu veux, ça ne servira à rien. Tôt ou tard, tu devras y faire face !

Peine perdue, l'adolescente paraissait hors d'atteinte. Enfermée dans son monde, elle n'entendait plus rien.

Plus rien que la colère.

Cette colère, le Chevalier la percevait parfaitement. C’était une rage écarlate, une fureur bouillonnante qui submergeait et envahissait tout. Quel que fut le secret de Cinnamon, celui-ci provoquait chez elle une ire dévastatrice.

* * *

**Extrait du journal de Saga – jeudi 15 janvier 1987**

Ils viennent de rentrer au Sanctuaire, après deux jours d'absence. Pourquoi ont-ils tant tardé ? Cela n'aurait dû leur prendre que quelques heures. Si _l'Autre_ a autorisé le Chevalier d'Or à l'emmener avec lui, c'est bien parce qu'il sait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissée s'échapper... et qu'il n'aurait eu aucune hésitation à la tuer si nécessaire.

Dès son arrivée au palais, Cinnamon est allée se réfugier dans sa chambre : elle refuse de me voir, de me parler. Ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux m'a fait mal. Il y a de l'amertume dans son regard, une ombre désormais permanente. Comme si elle était brisée.

Ce que j'ai craint durant tous ces mois est finalement arrivé.

Oh, maudit soit _l'Autre_ de l'avoir ainsi livrée à cet assassin, ce rebut de la Chevalerie !

Assassin ? Rebut de la Chevalerie ? Mais qui suis-je pour porter un tel jugement ? _Qui suis-je ?_

Athéna... j'ai si mal.

Il est venu me faire son rapport, tout à l'heure. Comme d'habitude, la mission a été un succès. Plus que cela, même. Je l'ai interrogé sur Cinnamon et je me souviens encore des mots qu'il a employés avec un sourire cynique : "Au-delà de toute espérance."

C'est à cause de moi que c'est arrivé. J'ai beau essayer de me voiler la face, je sais que c'est moi qui ai décidé, ordonné une telle ignominie.

Par ma faute, Cinnamon est passée de l'autre côté.

Et moi, je l'ai perdue.

* * *

**Yomotsu Hirasaka**

Que s'était-il donc passé pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que _ça_ ?

— Ça suffit, maintenant !

Ikki s'apprêtait à utiliser les Ailes du Phénix, quand soudain Cinnamon reporta son attention sur le côté comme si elle avait vu ou entendu quelque chose. L'effarement se lut sur son visage et son aura sombre s'atténua considérablement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et lâcha d'une toute petite voix :

— Je suis désolée.

Le cosmos noir avait disparu, à présent. Devant le Chevalier, toujours sur ses gardes, l'adolescente baissait la tête et courbait les épaules à la manière d'une enfant sévèrement réprimandée. Ikki la vit d'ailleurs tortiller une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et la porter à sa bouche comme une petite fille nerveuse.

Elle était toujours sous l'influence de son illusion. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'un doute s'insinuait en lui. Était-ce une hallucination due à son attaque, ou à son esprit dérangé ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil craintif là où devait se tenir celui qui lui était apparu, puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Ikki.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant ce regard éperdu où se lisait une innocence terrifiée. Ce n'était plus une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années qui se tenait devant lui mais une fillette de quatre ans tout au plus.

— Cinnamon ?

Ses paupières papillonnèrent et quand elle fixa Ikki de nouveau, son expression reflétait sa contrariété.

— Ça va, tu t'es bien marré ?

Il en fallait plus que ce ton acrimonieux pour décourager le Phénix.

— Je constate que mon illusion n'a pas totalement fonctionné avec toi. Félicitations, tu es très forte.

Elle émit un petit rire méprisant.

— Tu crois ça ? murmura-t-elle.

— Je le pense. Cependant tu as surtout besoin d'aide, insista-t-il. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici, tu dois venir avec moi.

— Bon sang mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ?! hurla-t-elle. T'as pas encore compris que j'ai rien à voir avec vous ?! Tu t'imagines qu'Athéna va me toucher avec son cosmos et que tout s'arrangera, que tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? _T'as pas encore compris que c'était trop tard ?!_ Tu crois savoir ce qui s'est passé mais tu sais rien, _rien du tout !_

— Alors explique-moi.

A bout de résistance, Cinnamon ouvrit la bouche et Ikki vit ses lèvres remuer... sans proférer le moindre son.

Il essaya de parler lui-aussi et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sa propre mâchoire, mais également tous ses muscles étaient comme paralysés. Autour de Cinnamon le cosmos noir recommençait à tout recouvrir... Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Énervé et frustré, le Chevalier comprit que le problème venait de lui. Sans rien pouvoir y faire, il sentit son corps partir en arrière tandis que, devant lui, tout s'enténébrait. Une voix lui parvint de très loin :

Ikkiii !

" _Shun ! Non, pas maintenant ! Pas mainte..._ "

Une secousse, une lumière aveuglante, et Ikki aperçut le visage inquiet de son frère penché sur lui.

* * *

**Maison du Bélier**

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous ramené ? Elle était sur le point de parler !

Ikki refusa la main tendue de Shun et se releva seul, après avoir un peu vacillé. Près de lui se trouvaient Mû et Shaka, visiblement épuisés. Tiens donc... Ce genre d'exercice n'aurait pourtant pas dû poser de problème à ces deux experts en pouvoirs psychiques. Quant aux autres Golds... Décidément, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

— On ne pouvait pas te laisser là-bas plus longtemps, expliqua Andromède. Encore un peu et tu n'aurais pas pu revenir.

— Tu as pu en apprendre plus ? demanda Seiya.

— Pas vraiment.

Le regard du Phénix accrocha celui du Bélier, et il savait que la Vierge était attentif lui-aussi.

" _C'est bien ce que nous pensions ?_ " fit la voix de Mû dans son esprit.

" _Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a pire, apparemment._ "

— Hé ! s'exclama Seiya. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ? Ikki, si tu sais quelque chose...

— Je n'ai rien appris de vraiment intéressant, si tu veux le savoir. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention d'y retourner dès que possible...

— Il en est hors de question !

Tous les Chevaliers se tournèrent vers la porte où Saori venait d'apparaître.

Saori ? Non, Athéna, droite et majestueuse, une lueur terrible dans ses yeux pers.

* * *

**Yomotsu Hirasaka**

Ikki avait tort.

Cinnamon n'avait pas pu échapper au Phénix Gen Ma Ken. Cette attaque, elle l'avait subie de plein fouet. La seule façon pour son esprit d'y résister un tant soit peu avait été de se scinder en deux. Pendant qu'elle faisait face au Chevalier, une partie d'elle, bien cachée, avait dû revivre dans le détail tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était entrée sur le Domaine Sacré. Tout. Les actes mais aussi les émotions et les sensations. Et tandis qu'elle parlait à Ikki et dévoilait sa colère, une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de pleurer. A en devenir folle.

A présent réunifié, son esprit ployait encore sous le joug des souvenirs.

Livide, les yeux fous de douleur, Cinnamon se mit à hurler. Elle cria de toutes ses forces dans le silence de ce lieu désolé.

Le cri s'arrêta brusquement, et la jeune fille tomba évanouie sur le sol.

* * *

**Maison du Bélier**

— Ikki, je peux savoir qui t'a autorisé à risquer ainsi ta vie ?

Athéna était furieuse mais Phénix soutint son regard.

— Il fallait faire quelque chose, dit-il calmement.

— Cela t'est-il donc égal que je me sois inquiétée ? Vous venez à peine de terminer une bataille que vous trouvez le moyen de vous mettre à nouveau en danger !

— Non, Ikki a raison, intervint Hyoga. Si Cinnamon représente un danger, on doit le savoir.

— On n'a pas fait ça pour t'ennuyer, Saori, renchérit Seiya.

— De toute façon, tu connais Ikki, ajouta le Cygne. L'autorité et lui...

— Pardonne-nous mais nous n'avions vraiment pas le choix...

Ikki prit la suite de Shiryu :

— Étant donné que tu ne nous dis rien.

Des murmures de protestations se firent entendre du côté des Chevaliers d'Or.

— Faites attention, prévint Aiolia. C'est à Athéna que vous vous adressez...

La déesse le calma d'un geste. Elle-même paraissait soudain bien lasse.

— Tout va bien, Aiolia. J'aurais dû vous en parler beaucoup plus tôt.

* * *

 **Palais du Grand-Pope –** **Salle du Crusos Sunagein**

Seuls les Golds étant admis dans la salle dorée, Athéna avait prié les Bronze de l'attendre dans le salon où elle les rejoindrait le plus vite possible. Pour l'instant, elle avait à s'entretenir avec sa garde rapprochée. Les jeunes garçons avaient bien sûr protesté, et il avait fallu toute l'autorité de la déesse pour les convaincre de patienter.

A présent, les Chevaliers d'Or étaient installés autour de la table, les yeux rivés sur celle qu'ils avaient juré de protéger et de servir. Comme le silence s'éternisait, Milo prit la parole, exprimant ainsi à voix haute la question qui hantait tous les esprits :

— Athéna, qui est Cinnamon _exactement_ ?

— Une jeune fille qui a certaines... dispositions, répondit-elle.

— Comment cela ?

— Un instant.

Mû s'était levé. Ses frères d'armes remarquèrent alors le livre relié de cuir qui était posé devant lui.

— Athéna, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais d'abord aborder le problème de nos armures.

La déesse acquiesça silencieusement et tous les regards se portèrent sur le Saint du Bélier. Celui-ci inspira un grand coup en vue de ce qui l'attendait, et commença :

— Voilà ce que nous savons. Pour une raison jusque maintenant inconnue, nos protections sacrées ont subi quelques... changements. Certaines d'entre elles ne sont pas plus efficaces que des armures en fer-blanc, tandis que les autres ne reconnaissent plus leurs porteurs légitimes. Pourtant, celles qui nous semblent mortes ne sont en réalité qu'endormies. Quant à ceux d'entre nous qui ont été rejetés par leur Cloth... Et bien, ils ont toujours une Cloth.

— Que racontes-tu ? demanda Milo. Mon armure me refuse, et cependant tu prétends qu'elle est toujours à ma disposition ?

— Milo n'a pas tort, appuya Aldébaran. J'ai un peu de mal à te suivre, Mû.

Le Bélier secoua la tête. Lui-même avait dû reprendre ses calculs de nombreuses fois, pour être certain de n'avoir commis aucune erreur. Et encore... si Athéna lui déclarait tout à coup qu'il n'avait absolument rien compris, il en aurait été plus soulagé qu'autre chose. Il observa discrètement le visage de sa déesse. Douceur, tristesse mais aussi détermination, voilà ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux. Sans mots, elle l'encouragea à continuer.

— Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Comment leur présenter ça ? Surtout, comment allaient-ils réagir ? Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que leurs cosmos soient diminués...

— Le grimoire que vous voyez là m'a été nécessaire pour résoudre cette énigme. En fait, cet ouvrage date de la création des premières protections sacrées. A cette époque, comme vous le savez, les constellations ont été associées aux armures, leur accordant ainsi leurs protections. En ce qui concerne les Cloths dorées, ces dernières sont non seulement liées aux douze constellations du zodiaque, mais également au cycle des saisons. Ainsi par exemple, le signe du Scorpion correspond à l'automne, c'est-à-dire du 23 octobre au 21 novembre. Or, ce qui était exact à l'origine ne l'est plus aujourd'hui.

Mû s'arrêta un instant. Tous le fixaient avec attention.

— En réalité, les constellations et les signes zodiacaux, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose...

— _L'Ayanâmsha_ , intervint Shaka avec un sourire. Compris, Mû.

— L'Aya quoi ? Ça vous dérangerait de nous expliquer ? fit Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils.

— L'Ayanâmsha. La différence entre le zodiaque occidental et le zodiaque hindou.

* * *

**Yomotsu Hirasaka**

Cinnamon reprit conscience et se redressa. Le regard qu'elle promena autour d'elle était empreint d'angoisse et de tristesse. Elle resta ainsi un moment, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur au fur et à mesure que les émotions liées à certains événements de son passé s'emparaient d'elle. Elle sentit une humidité sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes.

Quel salaud, ce Phénix. Elle avait pourtant si bien réussi à faire comme si ce qui était arrivé n'avait rien de catastrophique. A force de se répéter que ce n'était pas grave, elle avait fini par y croire. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas s'effondrer... et pour continuer de sourire.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Cet endroit, qu'elle considérait comme son refuge il y avait si peu de temps encore, était devenu menaçant. Il faudrait un moment avant qu'elle puisse revenir.

Le coeur gros, elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Puis elle disparut.

* * *

**Salle du Crusos Sunagein**

Mû continua :

— Le zodiaque occidental prend comme repère le point vernal, c'est-à-dire le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps pour l'hémisphère nord. Autrement dit, il débute toujours le 21 mars, avec le signe du Bélier. C'est le zodiaque tropique parce qu'il amène un changement, sous-entendu de saison. Le zodiaque hindou est basé sur les astres, c'est pourquoi il est aussi appelé zodiaque sidéral par les occidentaux. Il commence par un point fixe étoilé qui marque le début du signe du Bélier.

Shaka prit la suite :

— L'Ayanâmsha, c'est la distance entre ce point fixe étoilé et le point vernal. A cause de ce décalage, les signes zodiacaux ne correspondent plus tout à fait aux constellations.

— Nos armures étant liées à ces constellations, cela explique pourquoi elles se comportent ainsi. Elles ne reconnaissent plus leurs porteurs légitimes parce qu'elle n'obéissent plus au système tropique. Quelqu'un a réussi l'exploit de reconditionner les protections sacrées.

* * *

**Cap Sounion – ancien Temple de Poséidon**

L'ennui, lorsque l'on quitte une dimension sans prendre de précautions, c'est que l'on risque d'avoir quelques problèmes... d'atterrissage.

Cinnamon était apparue tout au bord d'une corniche, les pieds à moitié dans le vide.

Elle cria et battit des bras tout en oscillant dangereusement. Enfin, elle parvint à se jeter en arrière et tomba assise. Un coup d'oeil autour d'elle lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait tout près des ruines de l'ancien Temple de l'ennemi d'Athéna. Etait-ce un signe ? A cette pensée, un mince sourire lui échappa. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus retourner au Sanctuaire. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Dans ce cas, où aller ?

Retourner là d'où elle venait ? _Non ! Pas question !_

Son séjour dans le Domaine Sacré n'avait peut-être pas été une sinécure, loin de là, cependant c'était encore mieux que son ancienne vie. Rien que de se s'en rappeler lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les rochers. Pourtant, d'un point de vue objectif, ce qui lui était arrivé au Sanctuaire était mille fois pire. Pendant les huit derniers mois elle avait été retenue prisonnière, menacée de mort, sans cesse rabaissée car n'étant pas Chevalier, battue et... Bon sang, elle était toujours incapable d'associer le mot à l'acte. Sans doute parce que refuser de reconnaître ce qui s'était passé lui permettait de croire que ce n'était pas vrai.

En comparaison, son passé était idyllique. Pas pour elle. Etrangement, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Au moins, au Sanctuaire, elle avait découvert qu'elle possédait des talents particuliers. Elle avait appris à se défendre contre des hommes ordinaires et, surtout, on l'avait laissée dévoiler ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. Se défouler, exprimer cette colère qui la rongeait depuis tant d'années. Comment aurait-elle pu haïr l'homme qui l'avait comprise mieux que personne, celui qui lui avait permis d'être elle-même ? Elle lui était reconnaissante pour cela, alors quelle importance qu'il... De toute façon, il avait tous les droits sur elle. Il avait toujours eu tous les droits, depuis le premier jour.

Revenir à son ancienne vie... Après tout, son expérience lui avait un peu donné confiance en elle, cela devrait mieux se passer maintenant. Il lui était possible de quitter définitivement le Domaine Sacré en passant par Yomotsu.

A peine avait-elle pris cette décision que quelque chose en elle se révolta. _Non, non, non et non !_ Elle ne retournerait pas chez elle, d'ailleurs elle n'avait plus de chez elle. Elle avait laissé son passé et sa famille derrière elle le jour de son arrivée sur cette île. On la croyait certainement morte, et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change. A vrai dire, celle qu'elle avait été était bel et bien morte, d'une certaine façon.

Que faire dans ce cas ? Elle refusait de retrouver son passé et ne pouvait plus se présenter au Sanctuaire.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Cinnamon se leva et marcha vers le bord de la corniche.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas.

* * *

**Salle du Crusos Sunagein**

— Attendez, fit le Scorpion. Ce que vous êtes en train de nous expliquer, en gros, c'est que les armures d'or ne correspondent plus à leurs porteurs légitimes à cause de ce fameux décalage ?

— En effet, approuva Shaka. C'est pour cela que la Cloth d'Aphrodite est venu recouvrir Mû. Son anniversaire correspond à la constellation des Poissons dans le zodiaque sidéral.

— Je suis né le 8 novembre, cela signifie que... en utilisant ce système là je serais... _Balance ?!_

— Tout comme le Vieux Maître, qui ne change pas de constellation, intervint Athéna de sa voix douce. Pardonne-moi, Milo, mais il gardera son armure.

Le Scorpion se renversa sur son siège, le temps de digérer cette information.

— Pour ma part, que ce soit dans le zodiaque hindou ou occidental, je reste du signe de la Vierge, déclara Shaka. Comme le Saint de la Balance, je ne change pas.

— Veinard... glissa Milo.

— Qui a fait une chose pareille ? Qui a osé ? s'écria Aiolia. Serait-ce...

— Oui, Aiolia, répondit Mû. C'est Cinnamon qui est la cause de tout cela.

Il se tourna vers Athéna. Il était plus que temps, maintenant. Elle devait leur dire la vérité. Comprenant le message, elle ferma les yeux comme pour se recueillir.

— Athéna, qui est réellement Cinnamon ? la questionna Mû. Est-ce une déesse ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

— Non, Cinnamon n'est pas une déesse. Néanmoins elle a quelques... talents. Entre autres une faculté qu'elle possédait à l'état latent et qui a été réveillée. Cette jeune fille a en elle ce que l'on pourrait appeler un fragment de neuvième sens. Le sens des dieux. C'est pourquoi elle a pu influencer les armures à ce point. Mais je le répète, elle n'est pas une divinité et son pouvoir est extrêmement faible comparé à celui de n'importe quel dieu de l'Olympe.

— Et pour ce qui est des armures mortes, comme la mienne et celle de Shaka ? voulut savoir Aiolia.

Ce fut Milo qui répondit :

— Tous les deux, vous gardez le même signe, que ce soit en sidéral ou en tropique. Cinnamon a reçu l'enseignement de DeathMask. On peut imaginer qu'elle a appris à doser sa capacité à donner la mort pour endormir les Cloths... les plonger dans le coma, en quelque sorte.

Athéna lui sourit, preuve qu'il avait raison.

— Elle ne voulait vraiment que pas l'un d'entre nous lui échappe... soupira Aiolia.

— Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un a hérité de l'armure du Bélier ? questionna Aldébaran.

Il déglutit en voyant tous les regards converger vers lui.

* * *

**Dans un endroit inconnu**

Cinnamon ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Elle était allongée à plat ventre à même le sol et avait mal partout. A croire qu'on l'avait passée au mixer... De fait, elle se rappelait avoir heurté la surface des flots avant d'être emportée par un tourbillon, loin, très loin sous la mer. Très vite, elle avait manqué d'air et s'était laissée aller, persuadée que sa dernière heure était venue.

Apparemment, ce serait pour une autre fois. Elle poussa un gémissement, releva la tête... et sentit distinctement son cœur manquer un battement.

Un homme revêtu d'une armure dorée se tenait devant elle. Non... à y bien regarder, ce n'était pas une Cloth mais autre chose. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans un monde totalement différent de celui qu'elle avait connu. Il faisait jour, et pourtant il n'y avait nulle trace du soleil dans le ciel. Le ciel ? Elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil ni d'aussi magnifique. Plusieurs nuances de bleu et de vert, pailletées d'or à certains endroits, miroitaient au-dessus d'elle. Tout à coup une silhouette gigantesque jeta une ombre sur le sol dallé. Le souffle coupé, Cinnamon reconnut une baleine qui nageait paresseusement au dessus d'elle.

L'endroit où elle avait atterri, c'était le fond de la mer.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme. Toujours silencieux, il la toisait de sa haute taille. Le charisme et l'orgueil qui se dégageaient de sa personne le rendaient intimidant. Sa cape blanche frémissait au gré de la légère brise et son visage était à demi dissimulé par son casque.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui troublait tant l'adolescente.

Elle savait distinguer les auras, et ce cosmos... Non, pas lui... elle l'avait vu se donner la mort devant Athéna ! Ce ne pouvait pas être lui !

Ce n'était pas lui. Elle en était certaine, maintenant. Le cosmos de cet homme, bien qu'étrangement semblable, ne possédait pas cette dualité déchirée qu'elle avait appris à aimer et à craindre. Cet homme était seul, _Kyko_ n'était pas avec lui.

Cela signifiait... que messire Saga était vraiment parti et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

A nouveau les yeux de Cinnamon se remplirent de larmes et un voile noir s'abattit sur elle.

* * *

**Salle du Crusos Sunagein**

— Récapitulons, exigea Milo. Si j'ai tout compris, Mû est protégé par l'armure des Poissons, Aldébaran par celle du Bélier et moi par celle de la Balance. Seulement, comme son propriétaire légitime n'a pas changé de signe, il conserve sa Cloth et moi je me retrouve sans rien. De plus, Aiolia et Shaka gardent leurs protections, mais celles-ci sont dans une sorte de coma. _"_ _Athéna au secours !_ "

— Bien résumé, approuva Mû.

— Athéna, vous qui êtes une _vraie_ déesse, vous allez tout remettre en ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

Aiolia était plein d'espoir. Malheureusement, Saori était obligée de le décevoir.

— Non, Chevalier. Je pourrais, bien sûr, trouver un moyen d'arranger cela d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cependant, je préférerais que vous régliez ce problème vous-mêmes.

Quelques cris angoissés fusèrent sans que les fiers Saints puissent les retenir. La voix du Vieux Maître retentit alors dans leurs esprits :

— Athéna a raison, vous en êtes tout à fait capables. Ceux dont les armures sont endormies apprendront à les réveiller à l'aide de leur cosmos, et les autres... ma foi il ne serait pas mauvais qu'ils se mettent un peu à la place de leurs... prédécesseurs. Cela élargira votre horizon et constituera un excellent exercice.

— Vieux Maître, vous étiez là tout ce temps ? fit Mû. Mais ce que vous nous dites, cela ressemble à...

Le Chevalier de la Balance émit un étrange petit rire.

— C'est exact, mon cher Mû. Athéna a eu son épreuve, maintenant vous avez la vôtre.

Les Golds se regardèrent, choqués par toutes ses révélations, et surtout par ce que cela impliquait.

Les Saints d'Or, élites de la Chevalerie d'Athéna, étaient à présent aussi faibles et vulnérables que des apprentis.


	16. Chapitre quinze

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**DEUXIEME PARTIE : MAITRISER LE CHAOS**

**GRÈCE - SANCTUAIRE D'ATHENA**

**SANCTUAIRE DE POSEIDON**

**14 mars 1987 – 3 avril 1987**

_Le soleil a toujours blessé les yeux de ses adorateurs -_ Louis Aragon

 _Il y a du supplice dans la passion, le mot l'indique -_ Alain

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

**Samedi 14 mars 1987 – Arènes du Sanctuaire**

— Nous attendons vos instructions, Princesse, déclara Tatsumi.

— Je suis prête. Dis au pilote de nous conduire à la Fondation Graad, ordonna Saori en se dirigeant vers l'appareil.

Le jet privé des Kido s'était en effet posé en plein milieu des arènes, à l'endroit même où les Chevaliers de Bronze et Athéna étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire. Tatsumi inclina la tête. Il allait obtempérer lorsque Seiya intervint :

— Encore une fois, Saori, c'est une très bonne idée que tu rentres au Japon. Mais pourquoi nous obliger à te suivre ?

Présents eux-aussi, ses frères acquiescèrent. Athéna avait décidé qu'ils quitteraient tous le Domaine Sacré, à l'exception des Saints d'Or et des deux Chevalières d'Argent qu'étaient Shaina et Marine.

— Tu contestes l'autorité de la Princesse ?

— Laisse, Tatsumi. Seiya, on en a déjà parlé, rappela la jeune fille. Je souhaite rentrer à la Fondation, quant à toi et tes frères, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Les Chevaliers d'Or garderont le Sanctuaire.

— Saori, moi-aussi je veux rentrer. Les enfants de l'orphelinat attendent notre retour et Miho doit être folle d'inquiétude. Cependant je ne vais certainement pas m'en aller alors que Cinnamon se ballade dans la nature ! On sait tous maintenant ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle est dangereuse, pas seulement pour toi, pour tout le monde.

— Le problème, c'est que son esprit est troublé, précisa Shiryu. Un pouvoir comme le sien entre des mains aussi instables...

L'adolescente sourit.

— Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne sens plus sa présence en ces lieux. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se trouve toujours en Grèce.

— Alors rien ne va être fait ? interrogea Shun. Même s'il est vrai que Cinnamon représente une menace, elle a surtout besoin d'aide. On ne doit pas la laisser toute seule.

— Très bien, soupira Saori. Puisque vous insistez, sachez que j'ai demandé à Mû de la rechercher. Cela ne devrait pas lui poser de problème avec sa télépathie. Je préfère vraiment que ce soit les Chevaliers d'Or qui s'en occupent. Tous les cinq, vous avez largement mérité de vous reposer.

Seiya fonça les sourcils, guère convaincu.

— Ça ne me plaît pas de me la couler douce alors qu'elle est toujours en liberté. J'ai confiance en Mû, seulement...

— Seulement la Princesse vient de nous donner un ordre, et ça devrait te suffire !

— Et bien non, justement, Jabu !

Les deux Bronzes s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun d'eux ne voulant céder. Finalement, Hyoga s'interposa :

— Ça suffit vous deux ou je vous transforme en esquimaux géants !

Le Cygne ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. La menace fit son effet et les antagonistes se détournèrent l'un de l'autre.

— Merci, Hyoga, dit Saori. Seiya, Jabu, inutile de vous dire que j'attends de vous mieux qu'une stupide rivalité.

— Pardonnez-moi, Prin...

D'un geste, elle fit taire la Licorne.

— Il est vrai que Cinnamon est dangereuse. Cependant j'ai décidé que seuls les Chevaliers d'Or s'occuperont d'elle. Elle a vécu au Domaine Sacré, et ils la connaissent bien mieux que vous, ne l'oubliez pas.

Shiryu hocha la tête :

— Elle a raison, Seiya. Ils l'ont côtoyée pendant plus de six mois. Il est donc normal que ce soit eux qui soient chargés de la maîtriser. Nous pourrons toujours intervenir si besoin est.

— Mais... bon, d'accord, capitula Pégase en constatant que tous s'étaient rangés aux arguments du Dragon.

Après tout, lui-aussi mourait d'envie de revoir ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui sans savoir s'il les retrouverait un jour. Miho, les enfants... Peut-être qu'en effet, sa participation était inutile ? Inutile... quel horrible mot ! Allons, les Saint d'Or étaient tout à fait capables de gérer la situation !

— Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, allons-y ! fit Hyoga, pressé de rentrer en Sibérie.

— Je ne sais pas où est Cinnamon, mais je plains le pauvre type qui tombera sur elle, marmonna Seiya tandis qu'ils embarquaient tous dans le jet.

Shun s'abstint de rétorquer qu'à son avis, c'était elle qui était le plus à plaindre tant qu'elle conserverait son attitude méfiante et hostile envers toute personne qui lui tendrait la main.

Il était le dernier à monter. Juste avant de pénétrer dans l'appareil, il comprit enfin pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

— Ikki ?

* * *

**Maison du Bélier**

Les cinq Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient réunis sur le parvis du premier Temple. Tournés vers les arènes, ils virent le jet décoller et s'éloigner.

— Enfin ! s'exclama Milo. J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais.

— Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Un ordre d'Athéna ne s'enfreint pas.

Le Scorpion se tourna vers le Bélier. Mû arborait de légers cernes sous les yeux et son teint était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

" _Il passe son temps à essayer de trouver une solution à notre problème. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir s'occuper des armures ?_ "

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Aldébaran s'inquiéta :

— Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Si tu dois en plus localiser Cinnamon...

L'Atlante hocha la tête, l'air déterminé malgré sa fatigue.

— Je ferai de mon mieux pour la retrouver, mais la priorité est sans conteste la remise en état de nos protections. De plus, elle est capable de dissimuler sa présence. Tant qu'elle sera dans son état d'esprit actuel... je veux dire tant qu'elle reniera sa propre existence, j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit hors d'atteinte.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, Athéna aurait dû laisser Seiya et les autres nous aider, au moins à retrouver Cinnamon, déclara Aiolia. Je ne remets pas en cause son jugement, néanmoins...

Milo finit sa phrase :

— Eux sont dehors alors que nous sommes coincés ici. Au fait, comment ferons-nous lorsque nous l'aurons localisée ?

Malgré tout, il ne doutait pas que Mû puisse réussir. A rétablir l'ordre naturelle des choses _et_ retrouver cette fille qui les avait trahis. Son ami était un Saint d'Or, que pouvait peser une gamine face à lui ? D'autant plus que, s'il avait bien tout saisi, elle ne maîtrisait pas ses propres pouvoirs. Ah que n'était-elle en face de lui, le Scorpion ! Une ou deux petite piqûres bien dosées...

La voix d'Aiolia interrompit ses rêves d'acupuncture.

— Ce que nous devons faire, lui répondit-il. En aviser Athéna et attendre ses instructions. En espérant qu'elle nous permette de nous en charger...

Le Lion avait serré le poing en prononçant ces mots. La voix de Shaka s'éleva soudain.

— Votre désir de revanche à tous les deux est légitime. Pourtant, Milo, si tu crois qu'il suffirait d'une petite injection de venin pour arrêter Cinnamon, c'est que tu as une mauvaise mémoire.

— Comment ?! Que veux-tu insinuer ?

A son tour, Milo s'était raidi. Imperturbable, la Vierge continua :

— Tu as oublié, vous avez tous oublié... le pari ?

A ces mots, Lion et Scorpion se détendirent mais conservèrent un air sombre. Aldébaran, les bras croisés, secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.

— Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais quand j'y repense j'ai honte.

— Honte ? De quoi ? s'enquit Mû. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de pari ?

Shaka se tourna vers lui.

— C'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Peut-être parce qu'à l'instar d'Aldébaran, je n'étais pas très fier de moi...

Milo et Aiolia échangèrent un regard gêné. Cette histoire n'embarrassait pas seulement la Vierge et le Taureau.

— Tout a commencé lorsque Saga a puni Cinnamon, expliqua Shaka. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé entre eux... ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter un châtiment aussi...

— Inhumain, tu peux le dire, termina Aiolia d'une voix basse. Quand je pense que je croyais en lui...

Le Taureau posa la main sur son épaule pendant quelques brèves secondes. Ils s'en voulaient tous de ne pas avoir réagi à temps. Cependant, qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? L'usurpateur avait manipulé tout le monde, et présenté _la chose_ de telle sorte que nul n'aurait songé à s'indigner devant le traitement infligé à l'adolescente. N'avait-elle pas eu le choix ? A l'époque, il leur avait même semblé que le Grand Pope faisait preuve d'indulgence envers la jeune fille. A présent qu'ils connaissaient la vérité sur le soi-disant représentant d'Athéna, les Saints d'Or culpabilisaient d'avoir laissé faire.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Mû, Shaka poursuivit :

— Par sa cruauté, cette punition s'apparentait plus à une exécution publique en fait, ainsi qu'à une amende honorable par son côté infamant. J'ai par la suite entendu les conversations des gardes, et je pense que c'est à ce moment que Cinnamon a montré la force de sa volonté. Dans tout le Sanctuaire, il n'en a eu qu'un pour oser s'en amuser. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'on l'a compris, à l'époque. Ce pari qu'il a proposé alors, à nous d'abord et aux soldats ensuite, devant notre refus, aurait dû nous alerter.

— Il _savait_ , murmura Aldébaran. En ce qui concerne Cinnamon, il a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur nous.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, la Vierge raconta au Bélier ce qui s'était passé. Quand il eut fini, Milo ajouta :

— C'est après ça que Cinnamon a habité chez le Chevalier du Verseau pendant une semaine. D'après ce que je sais, elle avait demandé à loger chez Aphrodite mais Saga l'a envoyée au onzième Temple. Peut-être parce que Camus avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'héberger.

Le Scorpion précisa soudain, comme si ce détail venait de lui revenir en mémoire :

— Et au fait... DeathMask a gagné son pari.

* * *

**Sanctuaire sous-marin – Temple de Poséidon**

Cinnamon porta les mains à son visage et se frotta les yeux. Puis elle se redressa et jeta un coup d’œil autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait dans une chambre assez vaste, au sol et aux murs de marbre blanc. Assez grand lui-aussi, le lit sur lequel elle venait de se réveiller avait une forme étrange. D'une main, l'adolescente en caressa le cadre patiné, appréciant la texture soyeuse de la pierre. De celle-ci semblait émaner une douce tiédeur comme si... comme si elle était vivante. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Cinnamon pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de roche. Observant sa couche avec plus d'attention, elle remarqua enfin que celle-ci avait été taillée dans le squelette d'un animal marin préhistorique. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la simple pierre était en fait un fossile.

Impressionnée par une telle ingéniosité, la jeune fille leva les yeux... et poussa un cri étouffé.

Le plafond tout entier était recouvert par un gigantesque dragon aquatique qui dardait sur l'adolescente ses prunelles en rubis. Gueule ouverte, menaçante, la créature fabuleuse était faite d'un magnifique corail incrusté de nacre. Sculpté avec un incroyable souci du détail, le monstre mythique était d'un réalisme saisissant, au point qu'il paraissait prêt à se jeter sur le pauvre mortel qui aurait eu l'audace de croiser son regard. Cinnamon jouant en l'occurrence le rôle du pauvre mortel, tant elle avait l'impression que le dragon la dévisageait, elle, en particulier... Avait-elle quitté le Domaine Sacré d'Athéna pour finir en hors-d’œuvre au fond de la mer ?

— Maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu vas me dire qui tu es, d'où tu viens et surtout comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici sans te noyer.

La jeune fille sursauta et reporta son attention sur un coin de la pièce.

Toujours revêtu de son étrange protection dorée, l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu avant de s'évanouir fit quelques pas vers elle. Son casque dissimulait ses traits, ce qui, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, vexait Cinnamon autant que cela la frustrait. Comme elle restait silencieuse, l'inconnu ajouta avec sévérité :

— Je t'ai posé des questions, et j'entends que tu y répondes. La patience ne fait pas partie de mes points forts. Et ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les muettes amnésiques, ça ne prend pas.

L'adolescente fit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas.

Bondissant hors du lit, elle courut vers lui et, sans la moindre hésitation, se jeta dans ses bras. Accrochée à son cou, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui planta un baiser sonore au coin des lèvres.

— Je m'appelle Cinnamon et je viens du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dit-elle d'une seule traite. J'ignore totalement pourquoi je ne me suis pas noyée et je ne savais pas non plus que messire Saga avait un frère jumeau. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Aussitôt il la prit par les épaules et l'écarta de lui. La tenant à bout de bras, il la toisa avec une dureté menaçante. Quelque chose, dans les paroles de cette fille, avait suscité sa colère.

— Je suis Kanon du Dragon des Mers, gardien de l'Atlantique Nord et Général en chef de l'armée de Poséidon, articula-t-il sur un ton inquiétant. Nous sommes dans le palais du dieu des océans, et tant que sa réincarnation ne nous y aura pas rejoints, c'est moi qui suis ici le _maître absolu_.

Il avait insisté sur les deux derniers mots, histoire de faire comprendre à son invitée surprise qu'elle serait bien malavisée de le contrarier...

Loin d'être intimidée, Cinnamon lui adressa un adorable sourire... avant de se serrer de nouveau contre lui.

— Ça me fait très plaisir de te rencontrer, Kanon. Pourquoi messire Saga ne m'a-t-il jamais parlé de toi ?

A croire qu'elle cherchait les ennuis.

Une fois encore, il la détacha de lui. Que devait-il faire pour effacer la confiance absolue qu'il lisait dans le tendre regard bleu-mauve, et le remplacer par la crainte ?

— Au fond, c'est normal que messire Saga ait eu un jumeau. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

— Je n'ai _pas_ de frère ! explosa-t-il tout à coup, n'y tenant plus. Quant à Saga, il n'existe plus pour moi, c'est clair ? De toute façon, il a fini par clamser. Bon débarras !

La jeune fille recula enfin et, lorsqu'elle s'adressa au Général, ce fut avec un certain mépris :

— Messire DM m'a dit un jour de ne jamais souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un... sauf si j'étais en mesure de le tuer moi-même. Puisque ton frère n'est pas mort de ta main, dois-je en conclure que tu n'étais pas aussi fort que lui ? A moins que ta haine envers lui ne soit qu'un mensonge...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'amener cette péronnelle dans sa chambre ? Il y avait vraiment des baffes qui se perdaient... A propos de claque... Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Kanon ôta son casque, dévoilant ainsi un visage aux traits parfaits où brillaient deux prunelles d'émeraude. Une épaisse chevelure azurée complétait ce tableau admirable.

A son grand plaisir, il vit le regard de Cinnamon se troubler et ses lèvres se mettre à trembler.

— Oh... Tu es aussi beau que lui, souffla-t-elle.

— Epargne-moi tes flatteries de midinette. Je peux savoir comment tu es au courant de mon existence si Saga n'a jamais mentionné mon nom ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Quand je t'ai vu, tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez pratiquement la même aura. Pour le reste, j'ai deviné, c'est tout.

Brusquement elle se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça.

" _Il y avait longtemps..._ "

— Oh je suis tellement, tellement, tellement contente de t'avoir trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une joie enfantine.

Le Dragon des Mers fronça les sourcils. Cette fille changeait d'humeur avec une facilité déconcertante. Tour à tour affectueuse, méprisante, mélancolique et enthousiaste, elle ressemblait à une girouette qui oscillait au gré des courants d'air. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur elle. Cependant...

— J'ai du travail, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard. En attendant tu restes ici. Je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles te promener dans tout le Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, remit son casque et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta.

— Et, à l'avenir, j'apprécierai que tu t'abstiennes de crier le nom de Saga dans ton sommeil.

— Hein ?! Comment ça, je crie son nom ?

Kanon eut un petit sourire qu'elle ne put voir, satisfait d'avoir le dernier mot, puis il lui répondit sur un ton volontairement blessant :

— Tu l'as appelé en pleurant. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi pitoyable...

Il quitta la pièce, abandonnant une Cinnamon déstabilisée et aux joues empourprées.


	17. Chapitre seize

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Les Chevaliers d'Or se séparèrent. Chacun retourna dans sa Maison, la tête lourde d'interrogations sans réponses. Si Mû avait hérité d'un travail tout à fait dans ses cordes, c'est-à-dire remettre les armures en état, ses compagnons d'armes, quant à eux, se trouvaient dans une situation inédite et particulièrement inconfortable. En effet, depuis que _l'incident_ était arrivé, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu endosser sa protection. Athéna avait bien prétexté devant les Bronzes, apprentis et autres gardes, que le règlement concernant la tenue officielle des Golds avait été assoupli. Néanmoins il devait paraître étrange, à force, de croiser les Saints d'Or constamment en civil... D'ici à ce que des rumeurs circulent sur le relâchement des gardiens du zodiaque...

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, vieux frère ?

Sur le parvis sud de son Temple, les yeux levés en direction de la onzième Maison, Milo resta silencieux... comme s'il attendait une réponse. Comprenant que celle-ci ne viendrait jamais, il soupira et secoua la tête.

Au fond, il s'en moquait bien du protocole et de toutes ces considérations vestimentaires.

* * *

**Maison du Lion**

— LIGHTENING PLASMA !

Aiolia avait mis toute son énergie dans cette attaque. Sa volonté, son cœur, sa rage...

En écho à son invocation, de minuscules éclairs dorés entourèrent son poing tendu... avant de disparaître. Durant quelques secondes, ce fut comme si la lueur vacillante d'une bougie avait éclairé la salle principale de la cinquième Maison.

— C'est pas vrai !

Les yeux flamboyants, énervé, frustré, le Lion poussa un rugissement de dépit.

* * *

**Maison du Taureau**

Aldébaran tourna la tête vers l'escalier du zodiaque. Comme les autres Golds, il avait perçu la louable mais vaine tentative d'Aiolia. Oh il ne s'inquiétait pas : le Lion continuerait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de produire autre chose que le miaulement d'un chaton enroué.

" _Nous devrions suivre son exemple et nous entraîner sans relâche. Après tout, c'est bien ce que font les apprentis, non ? Et nous sommes pour ainsi dire redevenus des apprentis..._ "

Peut-être était-ce là la solution ? Repartir de zéro, réapprendre les bases, et non pas s'obstiner à revenir sans attendre au sommet de leur puissance ? Et si c'était _eux_ qui...

Le Taureau se secoua. Cette idée était ridicule, ils savaient tous à quoi s'en tenir alors quel besoin avait-il d'aller chercher une autre explication à leur problème ? C'était Mû le spécialiste des armures, il devait savoir mieux que personne ce qu'il en était.

Brusquement, Aldébaran se retourna et pénétra dans sa Maison. Une fois dans la salle principale, il jeta un regard sévère sur la silhouette qu'il dominait de toute sa hauteur.

— Tu sais que tu deviens franchement pénible ? fit-il.

* * *

**Sanctuaire sous-marin** **– Palais de Poséidon**

Lorsqu'il revint un peu plus tard, il trouva la jeune fille assise en tailleur sur le lit, la tête reposant sur une de ses mains, les yeux fermés. Elle les ouvrit et laissa échapper un bâillement tandis qu'il avançait vers elle.

— Une adepte de la méditation, hein ?

— Pas du tout. J'étais juste en train de rêvasser. C'est pratique d'avoir de l'imagination quand on s'ennuie comme un rat mort.

Le regard accusateur qu'elle lança au Dragon des Mers ne fit à ce dernier ni chaud ni froid.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas faim, dit-il en posant son casque. Parce que j'ai déjà mangé et j'ai complètement oublié de mentionner au cuisinier que j'avais une invitée...

Elle hésita, incapable de déterminer s'il se moquait d'elle. Si ça se trouvait, il n'y avait même pas de cuisinier...

— Non, ça va.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris un vrai repas ? Lorsqu'elle avait dû partager la table d'Athéna et de ses Bronzes, elle n'avait jamais fait que picoré. La sensation de faim, elle ne savait plus ce que c'était. Elle ne savait plus depuis qu'elle...

Elle chassa aussitôt ces souvenirs de ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas que Kanon la regarde avec horreur. Personne connaissant la vérité ne pourrait la voir autrement qu'avec dégoût. Messire DM avait été le seul à savoir, et ce n'était pas lui qui l'aurait jugée.

Elle décroisa les jambes et posa sagement les mains sur ses genoux. Le Dragon des Mers l'observa avec une certaine méfiance, à laquelle elle répondit par un sourire innocent. Lorsqu'il fut enfin certain qu'elle n'avait commis aucune bêtise en son absence, il se détendit. Un peu.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les guides touristiques mais je suppose que je dois tout de même te montrer la salle de bain, dit-il enfin.

Il se dirigea vers une porte, qu'il ouvrit. Puis il s'effaça pour laisser passer l'adolescente.

— Je ne suis pas du genre à monopoliser la salle d'eau. Contrairement aux filles de mon âge, je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer des heures à me pompo... _Ah la vache !..._

Cinnamon resta plantée sur le seuil de la pièce, clouée sur place. Kanon passa à côté d'elle en lui conseillant d'un ton moqueur :

— Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober le plancton...

— Pas de doute, vous avez le même A.D.N... souffla-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une baignoire qu'elle avait sous les yeux, mais une petite crique privée. Le bassin taillé dans la roche était presque aussi grand qu'une piscine. Ça et là, des algues et autres délicates fleurs aquatiques oscillaient au gré du courant marin... sauf qu'elles se trouvaient à l'air libre. Cependant, le plus extraordinaire était sans conteste le plafond et deux murs qui entouraient le bassin.

Ces parois n'étaient pas faites de pierre ou de marbre. Elles étaient entièrement constituées d'eau.

D'un bleu profond et d'une transparence cristalline, cette eau se mouvait doucement comme animée d'une respiration propre. Au-delà, c'était les profondeurs de l'océan que l'on pouvait admirer, avec sa faune et sa flore aussi riches qu'inconnues.

Il y avait tout de même quelques silhouettes familières. Cinnamon eut un sourire émerveillé lorsqu'elle crut apercevoir un grand blanc nager paresseusement au loin. Que se passerait-il s'il décidait de venir plus près ?

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'un des murs et passa sans difficulté ses doigts dans le liquide. Si la mer ne pouvait pénétrer dans la salle, en revanche il semblait qu'il soit possible de piquer une petite tête...

— C'est magnifique...

Kanon haussa les épaules d'un air blasé.

— Oui, possible. Pour ma part, je préfère aller nager dans l'océan. C'est moins exigu.

— C'est sûr que c'est moins grand que les thermes du Sanctuaire d'Athéna...

A ces mots, le Dragon des Mers se rembrunit.

— ... cependant je crois que j'aime mieux cet endroit. La déco est meilleure.

Satisfait, Kanon se redressa inconsciemment. Cinnamon resta un instant les yeux dans le vague et se tourna ensuite vers son hôte.

— Au fait, Kanon, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton frère ? demanda-t-elle. C'est ton jumeau pourtant.

— Un jumeau à cause duquel j'ai failli me noyer. Crois-moi, des frangins comme ça on s'en passe.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

Et l'adolescente éclata de rire.

— Ça alors, c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— _Excuse-moi ?!_

Cinnamon sursauta et recula précipitamment lorsque le jeune homme avança vers elle avec la détermination d'un dragon en furie. Il ne crachait pas de flamme mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Effrayée, la jeune fille leva les mains en une tentative désespérée d'apaisement.

— Oui... enfin _non !_ Je veux... je voulais dire "quelle coïncidence" ! bafouilla-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. Moi-aussi j'ai manqué me noyer, la première fois que j'ai rencontré messire Saga.

Kanon s'immobilisa, les poings toujours serrés.

— Je vois le tableau, fit-il avec un sourire ironique. _Messire_ Saga qui arrive sur son destrier blanc pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse...

Cinnamon baissa les mains et, une expression soudain plus grave peinte sur son visage, détourna la tête.

— C'est lui qui a essayé de me tuer, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna** **–** **Maison du Taureau**

— Tu as désobéi à la déesse, accusa Aldébaran. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'expédier au Japon d'une seule pichenette...

— Ça te va si je te rappelle qu'une aide supplémentaire ne vous serait apparemment pas superflue ? Et, entre nous, j'ai l'impression que tu aurais du mal à m'envoyer jusqu'à Rodorio. Je me trompe ?

Le Taureau toisa l'insolent Phénix. Son premier réflexe avait été d'écrabouiller ce moustique enflammé, cependant le bon sens lui soufflait que cet invité inopportun n'avait pas tort. Lui-aussi avait vu ses forces diminuer. Serait-il seulement capable de soutenir un combat ?

Ikki était un allié, un ami, l'un de ceux qui avaient sauvé Athéna. S'il avait été un ennemi au solde d'il ne savait quel dieu belliqueux ? Aldébaran frémit d'horreur devant sa propre impuissance. Pour la première fois, le danger de la situation le frappait de plein fouet.

Oui le Phénix avait volontairement passé outre les ordres de leur déesse. Oui son devoir à lui, Aldébaran, était de reconduire celui qui était devenu un intrus aux frontières du Domaine Sacré.

Pourtant il n'en ferait rien. Il ignorait ce qu'Ikki savait exactement mais il avait raison en parlant d'aide supplémentaire.

— Comment es-tu parvenu à traverser le Temple du Bélier ? s'enquit-il.

— Mû m'a laissé passer.

_— Ikki mais qu'est-ce que... Oh et puis..._

_Devant un Phénix surpris, le Bélier se détourne soudain avec un signe de la main qui pourrait signifier "Laisse tomber...". Il retourne aussitôt dans ses appartements privés, non sans marmonner dans sa barbe. Ikki croit distinguer les mots "pas que ça à faire..."_

— Maintenant que tu es là, je suppose qu'une discussion s'impose avec les autres Chevaliers d'Or, soupira Aldébaran.

* * *

**Sanctuaire sous-marin** **– Palais de Poséidon**

Cinnamon raconta à Kanon sa rencontre avec Saga. Sa _véritable_ rencontre, car elle avait déjà fait la connaissance de l' _Autre_ lorsqu'elle apprit que le Pope possédait une double personnalité. Pendant les jours qui avaient suivi, elle avait même cru que Saga n'était que le deuxième. Ce jour-là ainsi qu'à d'autres occasions, il était apparu et l'avait protégée. Toujours il s'était ingénié à la préserver... de lui-même. Jusqu'à la confier à une personne de confiance s'il craignait de ne pouvoir résister à son double. Cela, elle ne l'avait compris que plus tard.

La jeune fille ne parla à Kanon que de sa rencontre avec son jumeau, cependant son récit raviva inévitablement d'autres souvenirs. A présent qu'elle était loin du Domaine Sacré, elle pouvait réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé et commençait à comprendre certaines choses.

Que se serait-il passé si l' _Autre_ avait eu ce qu'il voulait dès le début ?

Rien.

Rien de ce qui s'était passé au Sanctuaire la concernant n'aurait eu lieu et, par conséquent, les armures d'or n'auraient souffert aucune altération. Cinnamon aurait été utilisée et jetée comme un objet usagé, tuée à l'instar de ces serviteurs trop curieux. Mais Saga était intervenu à chaque fois et les jours avaient défilés, les premiers mois s'étaient écoulés et peu à peu, l'adolescente avait fini par faire partie du Domaine Sacré.

Saga l'avait toujours protégée... sauf _cette nuit-là_.

A peine cette réminiscence eut-elle effleuré son esprit que Cinnamon vacilla, saisie d'un malaise où la terreur avait un goût de trahison. La sensation que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, que les repères les plus simples étaient faussés au point que les choses qui l'entouraient, même les plus inoffensives, prenaient un aspect menaçant. Formes et couleurs devenaient incompréhensibles, comme si le cerveau de la jeune fille était soudain devenu incapable de traiter les informations que lui transmettaient ses sens.

Comme à chaque fois qu'une réalité douloureuse la menaçait, un système de défense se déclencha, et l'adolescente refoula savoir et émotions désagréables.

Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. Kanon la vit chanceler mais elle se reprit aussitôt et, une lueur farouche dans les yeux, lui signifia de ne pas la toucher. Une seconde plus tard, elle se trouvait de nouveau près de la paroi aquatique et passait ses mains au travers avec l'expression ravie d'une fillette émerveillée...

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna** **–** **Maison du Taureau**

Les Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient rassemblés à l'appel de leur compagnon d'arme. Devant le "petit" Bronze, ils essayaient de donner le change, mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe. Il se passait quelque chose au Sanctuaire. Quelque chose qui allait plus loin que le pouvoir mortel de Cinnamon. Sinon, pourquoi Saori se serait-elle empressée d'éloigner ses frères ? Comme s'ils devaient ignorer ce qui se tramait exactement...

Ce fut Milo qui attaqua le premier :

— Mais enfin, Ikki, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ? Te rends-tu compte que tu es en train de désobéir à Athéna ?

— Navré mais, contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas l'habitude de courber la tête devant qui que ce soit. Quand bien même nous serions au service de Zeus en personne et non pas d'Athéna.

— Comment ?...

— Aiolia, fit Mû. Du calme, ce qui est fait est fait.

— Mû a raison. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un travail à terminer ? s'enquit Aldébaran en se tournant vers son voisin.

Le Bélier soupira et s'empressa de saisir la perche que lui tendait le Taureau.

— Tout à fait, répondit-il. Je n'aurais jamais fini si on me dérange sans cesse...

Regard appuyé en direction du Phénix.

Le gardien de la première Maison s'éloigna. Certes Athéna avait ordonné aux Bronzes de quitter le Domaine Sacré, cependant le mal était fait : Mû ne pensait pas un instant que l'on puisse tenir Ikki à l'écart encore très longtemps. Il était du genre à découvrir le pot aux roses tout seul. Mieux valait dans ce cas accepter sa présence et tenter de l'encadrer un minimum... même si, dans le cas du Phénix, le mot encadrer paraissait vide de sens.

* * *

**Sanctuaire sous-marin** **– Palais de Poséidon**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Cinnamon était sur le point de s'endormir, allongée sur le lit, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt elle se redressa.

— Dis Kanon, est-ce que je pourrais visiter le Sanctuaire sous-marin demain ? demanda-t-elle.

— On verra.

Il en était absolument hors de question. Il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de la laisser côtoyer les Généraux. Il venait de la rencontrer et son instinct lui soufflait, non, lui hurlait de se méfier de son caractère imprévisible. Il aurait été plus simple et prudent de la tuer tout de suite. Pourtant le Dragon des Mers voulait en savoir plus. Il serait toujours temps d'agir si besoin était.

Cinnamon s'était levée.

— J'aime bien ton armure, dit-elle tandis que Kanon ôtait sa protection.

— Ce n'est pas une armure mais une Scale. Une Écaille si tu préfère.

— Ah. J'aurais voulu voir messire Saga dans l'armure des Gémeaux. Je suis sûre qu'il était sublime en Chevalier.

Kanon serra les dents et compta jusqu'à trois. En vain. Il fit face à Cinnamon, prêt à lui asséner une réplique bien sentie...

— Tout comme tu es sublime en Marina.

Il la regarda, indécis, et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ces paroles n'étaient pas le fruit d'une vulgaire tentative de flatterie. Cette fille avait parfois tendance à s'exprimer avec le naturel et l'innocence d'une enfant.

Le totem de sa Scale trônait à présent sur un piédestal. Alors que le jeune homme commençait à se déshabiller, Cinnamon fronça les sourcils.

— Kanon, tu vas dormir où, toi ?

— Comment ça, où je vais dormir ? Ici, bien sûr.

L'adolescente jeta un bref coup d’œil vers une certaine partie de la pièce, pâlit et se mit à bafouiller :

— Mais mais mais non ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'y a pas assez de place, le lit n'est pas assez grand. Tu ne peux pas dormir ici.

Kanon se tourna vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est _ma_ chambre, et je doute qu'on soit serrés comme des sardines.

Confuse, la jeune fille comprit aisément ce qu'il voulait dire. La couche était largement assez grande pour trois ou quatre personnes. Le Dragon des Mers la vit blêmir davantage et reculer de quelques pas, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

— Ça va, je ne vais pas non plus me jeter sur toi !

A ces mots, Cinnamon baissa la tête, avec une expression chiffonnée. Constatant qu'il avait touché juste, Kanon poursuivit :

— Si ça peux te rassurer, dès demain je te chercherai un endroit où passer la nuit. En attendant, tu peux toujours dormir par terre...

Ce fut comme s'il venait de trouver la solution miracle à un problème insoluble. Aussitôt le visage de l'adolescente s'éclaira. Elle s'approcha du lit, en retira un drap et alla s'installer dans un coin. Devant ce spectacle, le Dragon des Mers haussa les épaules et prit possession de la couche.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle un peu plus tard, ce fut pour remarquer que la jeune fille ne dormait pas. Emmitouflée dans sa couverture, elle était assise et le regardait fixement.

— Il y a toujours assez de place, au cas où tu changerais d'avis, proposa-t-il.

— Pas question ! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton catégorique.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se recoucha, tout en ajoutant beaucoup plus bas :

— J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal.

— Cinnamon, est-ce que mon frère a abusé de toi ?

Cette question, cette question _directe et précise_ , personne au Sanctuaire n'avait songé à la lui poser. Tout d'abord, seul le silence lui répondit.

— Bien sûr qu'il s'est servi de moi, répondit-elle enfin. Quand mes pouvoirs sont apparus, il a cherché à les utiliser.

— Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je faisais allusion à des abus sexuels, et tu le sais très bien.

Cette fois le silence fut plus long. L'adolescente se redressa et fit face au Dragon des Mers, les yeux étrangement brillants :

— Non, je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles. Ces mots que tu as prononcés, je ne les comprends pas.

A nouveau, elle se recoucha et rabattit le drap sur sa tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kanon entendit des pleurs étouffés. Il soupira, excédé, et décida de ne pas intervenir.

" _Saga, espèce de salaud..._ "songea-t-il néanmoins.

* * *

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils étaient attablés devant le petit déjeuner.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— De cette nuit. Je regrette de m'être épanchée ainsi. C'est indigne.

— Indigne de qui, tu n'es ni Marina ni Chevalier que je sache.

Brusquement, un doute traversa Kanon. Il reposa sa tasse et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

— Bon sang, Cinnamon, ne me dis pas qu'on t'interdisait de pleurer au Sanctuaire !

Elle secoua la tête.

— On ne me l'interdisait pas, non, répondit-elle. Seulement je pleurais le moins possible, parce que les larmes sont un signe de faiblesse. On m'a déjà assez fait remarquer que je n'étais qu'une civile ordinaire, une petite chose insignifiante. Ce n'est pas facile de côtoyer tous les jours des demi-dieux quand on n'a soi-même aucun talent... Longtemps je me suis sentie négligeable, voire méprisable, même si certains étaient très gentils avec moi. Comme messire Saga.

Le Dragon des Mers émit un petit rire ironique.

— Ah ça, je suis certain qu'il a été _très_ gentil, persifla-t-il.

— Mais c'est la vérité ! s'exclama Cinnamon comme si elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse mettre en doute la bonté du défunt Gémeau. Messire Saga a toujours été bienveillant envers moi. Il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, malgré tout, j'avais l'impression d'être favorisée de vivre au Sanctuaire. Dans le bon sens du terme, cette fois : lui ne me rabaissait jamais, au contraire.

— Je pense bien que tu te sentais favorisée. Partager le lit du Grand Pope, ça doit être un sacré privilège...

Kanon s'était montré volontairement cruel. Saga, pardon, _messire_ Saga par-ci, _messire_ Saga par-là... Ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Son frère était un malade, un schizophrène qui avait plus que sa part de péchés. Ah elle était belle, l'icône ! Dieu vivant, tu parles... Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment pouvait-il encore inspirer à Cinnamon une telle adoration ? A ce point-là, ce n'était plus de l'amour mais de l'idolâtrie. Un tel fanatisme, immérité qui plus est, le rendait malade.

L'adolescente s'était levée. Les joues enflammées, elle dardait sur le Dragon des Mers un regard brillant de colère et d'indignation.

— Alors toi-aussi tu crois que c'est comme ça que j'ai payé mon séjour sur le Domaine Sacré ? Si j'ai pu vivre au Sanctuaire, c'est évidemment parce que j'étais la maîtresse du Pope, de gré ou de force... Et bien laisse-moi te dire une petite chose, monsieur le Général...

Elle se mit à crier :

— Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Tu n'en as aucune idée parce que tu n'étais même pas là ! Alors arrête d'insinuer n'importe quoi !

— Avoue que ton attitude cette nuit prêtait tout de même à confusion...

— Je t'ai dit quelque chose cette nuit ? Est-ce que je t'ai parlé ? Non, je ne t'ai _rien_ dit !

Là, elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait tiré ses conclusions d'après son comportement mais, en effet, elle ne s'était pas confiée à lui. Un instant, elle se calma et reprit plus posément :

— En plus je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse supposer du mal de messire Saga. Je déteste ce genre de sous-entendu.

— Dans ce cas, explique-moi. Je ne voudrais pas mourir idiot, alors raconte-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Kanon venait de la mettre au défi, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Cinnamon soutint son regard encore de longues secondes. Enfin elle se rassit, ses yeux d'azur et d'améthyste toujours rivés aux prunelles d'émeraude.

Puis elle se mit à parler.

La jeune fille s'interrompit un peu plus tard. Kanon crut qu'elle allait s'arrêter à ce stade de son histoire mais, au contraire, elle continua. Avec un calme effrayant qui contrastait avec ses paroles, l'adolescente fit au Dragon des Mers le récit de cette nuit où son esprit avait basculé. Cette nuit où elle avait inconsciemment pris la décision de _ne plus exister_. Encore n'était-ce là que l'un des secrets de Cinnamon.

C'était Aphrodite qui l'avait recueillie et soignée lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie du treizième Temple dans le sang et les larmes, mais...

— Je me serais réfugiée chez n'importe qui. Si, par exemple, la Maison du Cancer avait été la première en partant du Palais, c'est chez messire DM que je serai allée, je te le jure, avoua-t-elle ensuite. S'il avait fallu choisir... entre deux maux, je savais lequel était moindre... Je l'aurais supplié de me laisser passer le reste de la nuit dans son Temple, quitte à dormir par terre au milieu des visages de morts.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis elle murmura :

— J'aurais même accepté de dormir dans sa chambre. J'aurais _tout_ accepté pour ne pas devoir rentrer au Palais du Pope...

Pourtant, il lui avait bien fallu y retourner, à l'aube. Et faire face à l'usurpateur...

Qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Lorsque enfin, la jeune fille eut fini de parler, Kanon sut qu'il s'était trompé. Ou plus exactement, qu'il avait sous-estimé le machiavélisme dont était capable la seconde personnalité de son jumeau. Ce qui était arrivé à Cinnamon, ce que Saga avait fait...

Le Gémeau possédait décidément un esprit diabolique.

* * *


	18. Chapitre dix-sept

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

**Sanctuaire sous-marin** **–** **Palais de Poséidon**

Un peu plus tard, Kanon emmena Cinnamon dans une pièce située non loin de ses propres appartements. Beaucoup moins spacieuse que la chambre du Dragon des Mers, elle était néanmoins plus grande que celle que la jeune fille occupait au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

— Tu es chez toi, dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Elle fit quelques pas et observa son nouveau territoire.

Immédiatement, elle sourit devant le lit à deux places dont les voilages semblaient aussi légers qu'un souffle. Des meubles sculptés dans le corail, une coiffeuse ornée de coquillages irisés...

— Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Cinnamon retrouva la parole :

— Oh Kanon, tu plaisantes ? Comparée à celle que j'avais au Domaine Sacré, c'est carrément un cinq étoiles !

Le Général se rengorgea intérieurement. Lui, au moins, il savait recevoir.

— A qui appartenait cette chambre ? s'enquit-elle soudain.

— A personne, voyons, j'ai seulement fait rassembler les quelques meubles qui, je pense, te serviront.

Un sourire évanescent passa sur les lèvres de Kanon lorsqu'il revit en pensée la moue contrariée que lui avait adressée une certaine Marina blonde...

"— _Notre divin maître nous rejoindra bientôt, tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Si, par hasard, il décidait d'étendre sa domination au-delà des océans, un affrontement avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna serait inévitable. J'espère que je me trompe, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je doute que tu aies alors le temps de t'apprêter devant ton miroir._ _"_

C'était parfaitement injuste : celle qui devrait ramener la réincarnation de Poséidon n'avait rien d'une femme frivole obsédée par sa beauté. Néanmoins, dormir dans cette chambre, au cœur du palais de l'Empereur des Mers, constituait un privilège certain. Kanon le savait parfaitement, et c'était avec un méchant plaisir qu'il l'avait vue baisser la tête à contrecœur. Il avait raison, elle devait désormais se comporter en soldat, en Marina qu'elle était.

Décidément, il éprouvait toujours autant de satisfaction à exercer son pouvoir... Rien que de penser que celui-ci ne se limiterait plus bientôt à quelques sous-fifres... mais s'étendrait à la planète entière... Kanon se força à ne plus y songer, de peur d'arborer un sourire béat... et stupide.

Cinnamon se planta devant lui.

— Bon, tu me fais visiter ?

Le cerveau fonctionnant momentanément au ralenti, c'est-à-dire à la vitesse du son, Kanon se rappela que son invitée souhaitait faire le tour du propriétaire. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait prendre ce risque. Si cette fille devait lui servir, il préférait que ce soit en tant que botte secrète. Et la caractéristique principale d'une botte secrète est justement... de rester cachée jusqu'à l'instant propice. Encore que le Dragon des Mers ne voyait pas comment les larb... les Chevaliers d'Athéna pourraient vaincre les Généraux.

Non, le véritable danger venait de ce que Cinnamon pourrait dire. Si elle dévoilait la véritable identité de son hôte... Mieux valait la garder en lieu sûr.

— Je ne suis pas un guide touristique, répliqua-t-il. Cette chambre te plaît, tant mieux parce que tu vas y rester... au moins jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée.

— Hein ?!

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité ici. Crois-moi, c'est uniquement pour ton bien.

— Tu n'oserais pas faire une chose pareille ! Messire Saga ne m'a jamais gardée enfermée dans ma chambre, lui !

Ça y est, le revoilà sur le tapis celui-là... Ça faisait longtemps.

— Oui et bien il aurait peut-être dû ! En attendant tu es chez m... chez l'Empereur des Océans, et comme je dois tout gérer en son absence, c'est moi qui décide. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu te promènes partout dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Les Marinas ne seront là que dans quelques jours mais j'aime autant te prévenir. Il est hors de question que tu les rencontres.

— Même pas pour leur dire bonjour ?

Le Dragon des Mers secoua la tête. Et puis quoi encore...

— Si tu crois que je vais rester claquemurée ici, tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas l'une de tes subordonnés, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, général de pacotille !

— Tu n'es pas ma subordonnée, c'est vrai. Je crois que le terme plus juste serait... prisonnière.

— Prisonnière ou invitée d'honneur, je m'en moque. Je ne resterai pas cloîtrée entre quatre murs !

Soudain, le ton de l'adolescente se fit plus humble, et elle posa sur Kanon un regard suppliant.

— j'aime pas être enfermée, je supporte pas, je te le jure. Laisse-moi sortir, s'il-te-plaît.

— Non.

— S'il-te-plaît.

— Non.

— S'il-te-plaît.

— Non.

— S'il-te-plaît.

— Non.

— Salopard.

Tiens, le ton avait changé. La tactique des yeux de faon n'avait pas duré longtemps. Kanon se permit un sourire. Elle pouvait bien l'invectiver et le menacer des pires représailles, ce n'était pas cette gamine qui aurait le dernier mot.

— Défoule-toi tant que tu veux, tu ne sortiras pas de ta chambre, à moins que je t'y autorise.

— Oh si, je sortirai. Qu'est-ce que tu paries ?

C'est qu'elle avait l'air déterminé la bougresse. L'occasion était trop belle de la remettre à sa place.

Lentement, le regard du Dragon des Mers parcourut la jeune fille de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Enfin il lâcha, cruel :

— Si tu veux mettre quelque chose en jeu, évite que ce soit de la marchandise frelatée. Parce que tu n'as plus grand-chose à offrir...

Ce fut comme si Cinnamon avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle pâlit et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Maintenant qu'elle était calmée, il allait peut-être pouvoir vaquer à des occupations plus intéressantes.

— Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, Kanon le _deuxième_.

Sur le point de quitter la pièce, Kanon s'arrêta et se retourna.

" _Garde ton calme. Ce n'est qu'une gosse qui essaie d'attirer ton attention. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu._ "

— Justement, tu ne devrais pas être dépaysée, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'écria-t-elle. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont des êtres puissants et nobles ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux, toi tu n'es qu'un tétard qui veut se faire passer pour une créature mythologique !

Kanon serra le poing.

— Au moins, je ne suis pas une fillette capricieuse qui préfère vivre dans l'illusion plutôt que d'admettre la réalité.

— Je ne suis pas capricieuse, Monsieur "je suis en rivalité permanente avec mon frère" !

— Pauvre fille.

— Comploteur du dimanche !

— Hystérique !

— Photocopie !

Elle ne vit rien venir. Tombée assise, Cinnamon leva vers le Dragon des Mers de grands yeux étonnés. Au-delà de la surprise, il y avait autre chose dans ce regard. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect.

Un filet de sang traça une ligne écarlate sur le menton de la jeune fille. Debout devant elle, le poing encore serré, Kanon la toisait avec sévérité.

— Heu... Kanon ?

— Quoi ?

L'adolescente avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, alors que le ton du Dragon des Mers était menaçant.

— Je te demande pardon.

Kanon se détendit imperceptiblement.

— Que ça te serve de leçon. Ma patience a des limites.

Cinnamon hocha craintivement la tête. En la voyant ainsi, sans défense face à lui, le jeune homme se sentit presque mal à l'aise. Presque. Oh ce n'était pas de lui en avoir coller une qui le dérangeait – depuis le temps qu'elle le cherchait– ni d'avoir levé la main sur une femme... dans le cadre d'un combat. Or, il ne s'agissait nullement d'un combat. Lui qui, pour une fois était l'aîné, venait de perdre son sang-froid à cause d'une gamine perturbée. Etait-il de ces types méprisables qui cognaient sur plus faibles qu'eux sous prétexte qu'ils étaient contrariés ?

De nouveau, il se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois encore, la voix de l'adolescente le fit stopper net.

— N'empêche que l' _Autre_ , lui, il m'aurait envoyée quinze mètres plus loin...

Ces mots avaient à peine franchi ses lèvres que Cinnamon se baissa, évitant de justesse un rayon de cosmos qui alla pulvériser un meuble placé derrière elle.

— Ah par contre il ne m'a jamais attaquée de cette façon... souffla-t-elle comme pour elle-même tout en relevant la tête. Kanon...

Le Dragon des Mers se demanda s'il avait réellement besoin d'elle, finalement... Si cette fille était suicidaire, elle était près de toucher au but.

— Quoi _encore_?

— Est-ce que je peux décorer ma chambre ?

Le Général soupira.

— Tu l'as dit, c'est ta chambre, répondit-il.

Il quitta enfin la pièce. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il entendit un "chouette !". Qu'elle s'occupe comme elle voulait, du moment qu'elle ne songeait plus à jouer les touristes...

Si Kanon était aussi confiant, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait d'autoriser.

* * *

Il revint quelques heures après. Cinnamon devait s'être faite à son nouvel environnement. Il était plus que temps qu'elle lui donne quelques indications sur son ancien lieu de villégiature... Peu importait si elle résistait, elle ne se tairait pas longtemps face à lui. Elle avait connu Saga, elle savait donc qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier un Gémeau...

Il avait notamment besoin de connaître l'état des forces en présence au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ces idiots s'étaient pratiquement entretués, cependant il restait encore quelques défenseurs à la déesse de la sagesse.

" _Sagesse, sagesse... c'est vite dit ! En attendant cette cruche n'est pas fichue d'assurer la cohésion de sa propre armée._ "

Si l'armée en question avait subi de lourdes pertes, ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour les Marinas d'apporter la victoire à leur Empereur. Il fallait pourtant faire preuve de prudence, et s'assurer de tout savoir des faiblesses de l'ennemi.

" _Quel dommage que tu ne sois plus là, Saga. Je donnerais cher pour que tu puisses constater de quoi est capable ton_ petit _frère. De nous deux, je suis incontestablement le gagnant..._ "

Il s'arracha à ses pensées en arrivant devant la chambre de son invitée.

Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper – histoire de bien montrer à cette gamine qui était le maître à bord.

— Et si tu me racon... _mais elle est complètement cinglée !_

* * *

Debout sur le seuil de la chambre, Kanon contemplait avec incrédulité le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ce fut à peine s'il remarqua machinalement l'absence de la jeune fille. Il ignorait comment elle avait pu s'échapper et où elle se trouvait, cependant elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Pour l'instant, c'était surtout la décoration pour le moins... particulière de la pièce qui retenait son attention.

Les murs récemment immaculés étaient à présent recouverts de... de _visages ?_

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça... Tracés d'une main enfantine, des dizaines de figures parsemaient les parois. Un cercle pour la tête, deux ronds pour les yeux et un tiret pour le nez, sans oublier le croissant de lune pour la bouche. Parce que si ces visages avaient quelque chose en commun, c'était bien leurs sourires. Et ils souriaient tous, pas de doute. Certains semblaient même rires à gorge déployée tandis que d'autres se contentaient d'arborer une mine satisfaite.

Observant plus attentivement, le Dragon des Mers remarqua un groupe d'enfants, dans un coin. Comment le savait-il ? Sans doute à cause des couettes et autres tresses dessinées pour les petites filles. Les garçons, eux, possédaient de bonnes joues rondes.

Devant ce détail, Kanon fronça les sourcils. Cinnamon avait voulu jouer à Picasso mais où diable avait-elle déniché toute cette peinture ?

A peine cette question était-elle apparue dans son esprit que le Dragon des Mers bondit vers l'un des murs. Il tendit la main, toucha l'un des visages et...

— _CINNAMOOONNN !_

* * *

Le plus rageant avec cette fille, c'est qu'il était impossible de ressentir sa présence. Néanmoins le Dragon des Mers restait confiant, pas un seul moment il ne douta de sa capacité à la retrouver. Une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur elle... ah elle allait comprendre sa douleur ! Non mais il fallait vraiment être pas net pour faire un truc pareil !

" _Bon sang, t'es gentil Saga, mais la prochaine fois, tes conneries tu te les gardes !_ "

Une fois sorti du palais de Poséidon, Kanon s'arrêta un instant pour décider de la direction à prendre. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Très vite, un duo de voix étouffées lui parvint sur la gauche. Parmi elles, il reconnut la voix de Cinnamon. S'il ne comprit pas toute la teneur de la discussion, en revanche les quelques mots qu'il réussit à glaner firent bondir son coeur d'effroi.

—... te poser une question ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ?

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier, celui-là ? Le seul Général à part lui qui se trouvait déjà sur place...

A deux doigts d'envoyer une Galaxian Explosion résoudre le problème, Kanon se força à respirer profondément, les poings serrés. Puis il se redressa et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers les deux protagonistes. Casque sur la tête, cape frémissant au gré de la brise marine et maintient altier, le Dragon des Mers semblait prêt à écraser quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Le cosmos conquérant qui entourait son corps jetaient des reflets bleutés sur sa Scale. Certes il n'avait sollicité qu'une faible partie de son aura, juste de quoi illuminer sa silhouette, néanmoins c'était largement suffisant. Cet homme était sans conteste un leader.

Loin de paraître mal à l'aise du fait de sa petite escapade, Cinnamon vint aussitôt face à lui et s'inclina en une gracieuse révérence.

— Seigneur Dragon des Mers, je tiens encore à vous remercier de m'avoir permis de quitter ma chambre, dit-elle.

Seigneur ? Permis ? Et depuis quand le vouvoyait-elle ? Le premier centième de secondes de surprise passé, Kanon comprit qu'elle lui offrait ainsi l'occasion de rétablir la situation à son avantage. Autant jouer le jeu devant Isaak.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, observait la scène de son oeil unique. A vrai dire, ce regard acéré ne disait rien qui vaille au cadet des Gémeaux. Le Kraken avait peut-être adhéré à la vision d'une nouvelle Utopie sur Terre, il n'avait pas pour autant oublié de réfléchir. Mieux valait ne pas essayer de savoir ce qui se passerait s'il venait à découvrir la vérité.

— Je vois que tu as rencontré le gardien du Pilier de l'Océan Arctique. Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup de temps à te consacrer. J'espère au moins que tu ne l'as pas dérangé.

— On vient à peine de se croiser, expliqua-t-elle. Je lui ai seulement raconté comment vous m'aviez sauvé la vie. Pour dire la vérité, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu survivre aussi longtemps dans l'eau avant que vous veniez à mon secours. Ça me donne l'impression... d'avoir été protégée.

— Apparemment il existe encore des innocents sur la Terre, déclara Isaak à l'attention de Kanon.

Celui-ci s'engouffra immédiatement dans la brèche :

— Nous avons besoin de toutes les âmes pures qui existent en ce monde, et elles sont d'autant plus précieuses qu'elles sont rares.

Kanon n'avait eu aucun mal à semer dans l'esprit d'Isaak l'idée d'un monde meilleur... qui exigeait quelques sacrifices. Évidemment, tout dépendait du bon vouloir de l'Empereur. Au cas où ce dernier aurait préféré sauvegardé la paix, les Marinas se seraient bien volontiers pliés à son désir. Personne n'était pour la guerre, au fond. C'était juste que... avec la réincarnation toute proche de la divinité, c'était difficile de ne pas y voir l'occasion de rétablir les choses.

Seulement, c'était bien beau de programmer une hypothétique fin du monde, encore fallait-il songer à sa reconstruction. C'était le but, même si les intérêts divergeaient. Pour l'un c'était la création d'une Utopie d'où serait banni le mal ; pour l'autre c'était le plaisir de gouverner un peuple soumis et reconnaissant qui le considérerait comme son dieu.

— On dirait que tu as été choisie. J'ignore pourquoi mais tu peux t'en réjouir, ce ne sera pas donné à tout le monde...

A son tour, Kanon s'adressa à la jeune fille :

— Tu as entendu ? Tu es une privilégiée, alors tâche de te montrer digne de l'honneur qui t'est fait. Seuls les êtres au coeur pur survivront à la colère divine.

Les joues de l'adolescente s'empourprèrent et elle baissa aussitôt la tête. Les deux Généraux la virent se triturer les doigts comme une petite fille nerveuse.

— Je... je sais que... je n'ai... je n'ai pas le cœur p... pur mais c'est gentil de me dire ça, bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix très basse.

" _Regardez-moi cette comédienne !_ "

Tout d'abord, Kanon sourit intérieurement devant un tel numéro. Tout y était : les joues rouges, le bégaiement, jusqu'aux mains qui servaient de dérivateurs anti-stress. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Cinnamon _ne jouait pas_. Son attitude de fillette timide et les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer... tout cela était authentique. Il se rappela soudain ce qu'elle lui avait confié. Avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Cinnamon était, de son propre aveu, une adolescente réservée et craintive.

Jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ se charge de son éducation. Ou comment altérer profondément et durablement une personnalité sans même avoir recours au Genro Maou Ken...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le coup d'oeil que lui lançait Isaak. Évidemment, il avait remarqué lui-aussi. Nul n'était besoin d'être télépathe pour connaître les pensées du Kraken. Depuis quand une personne assez lâche pour attenter à sa propre vie méritait-elle d'échapper à l'Armaggedon ?

— Que fais-tu près du palais de Poséidon ? contre-attaqua Kanon. Ne devrais-tu pas veiller sur ton pilier ? Je ne pense pas que l'Empereur apprécierait que ses plus illustres Marinas se promènent au-delà de leur terrain.

— Je pourrais te poser la même question. Pourquoi le gardien de l'Atlantique Nord se trouve-t-il loin de chez lui ?

Lorsque Isaak était arrivé sous l'océan, Kanon s'était déjà attribué des appartements dans le Temple de Poséidon. De fait, il s'était tout naturellement imposé comme le meneur. A présent que le dieu des mers allait reprendre la place qui lui était due, le Général ferait peut-être bien de s'appliquer ses conseils et d'occuper son propre territoire.

— Tout simplement parce que je cherchais Cinnamon.

Kanon se tourna vers la jeune fille, ramenant sur elle l'attention du Kraken :

— Je t'avais bien dit de rester dans ta chambre ! Le royaume sous-marin est vaste, tu aurais eu l'air fin si tu t'étais perdue !

— Dé... désolée...

Isaak fronça les sourcils, comme s'il doutait encore des raisons de la présence de l'intruse. Après tout, si le Dragon des Mers voulait jouer les bons samaritain... Cette fille ne pouvait représenter un danger, il ne décelait aucune force en elle.

— Je retourne à l'Océan Arctique.

Les deux Généraux s'affrontèrent du regard encore un instant, puis le Kraken tourna les talons. En voilà un avec qui il faudrait jouer serré...

— Tu savais que c'était un disciple de messire Camus ? fit Cinnamon d'une voix rêveuse.

— Toi, suis-moi.

Ils retournèrent à la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kanon s'installa dos à la porte et croisa les bras.

— Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'est passé par la tête, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

— Comment ça ?

— Quoi, comment ça ? s'écria le Dragon des Mers, n'y tenant plus. Je veux parler de cette horreur !

Et de désigner du doigt les murs recouverts de visages. La figure de Cinnamon s'éclaira.

— Ah _ça_. C'est joli, hein ? Bon, je suis peut-être pas douée en dessin mais on fait ce qu'on peut... Kanon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, ça te plaît pas ?

— Si ça ne me plaît pas ? Cinn, ne me dis pas que tu confonds cette monstruosité avec de l'art !

Les lèvres de l'adolescente frémirent.

— C'est pas gentil de dénigrer mon travail... J'y ai mis tout mon cœur.

— Tout ton cœur, hein ? Bonté divine, Cinnamon, _c'est du sang qu'il y a sur ces murs !_

Comme elle continuait de le fixer sans comprendre, il soupira et attrapa son bras qu'il leva à hauteur de ses yeux. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait ignorer son propre poignet, lequel était entouré d'un lambeau de sa robe.

— Aaah c'est pour ça... fit-elle comme si elle s'était demandé d'où venait sa blessure.

C'en était trop. Kanon la prit par les épaules et se mit à la secouer.

— Ça suffit ! Arrête cette comédie ! Je sais que tu n'as pas de trous de mémoire et que tu te rappelles de tout ! Alors ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les amnésiques !

Il continua de la secouer, emporté par sa propre exaspération. Il vit une lueur de peur passer dans les prunelles bleues mauves. Juste après les yeux de la jeune fille se révulsèrent et son corps se fit tout mou entre ses bras. Sans hésiter, il lâcha sa proie et celle-ci s'effondra à terre sans aucune grâce. Sans pitié, il l'observa.

— Ce n'est pas la peine non plus de faire semblant de t'évanouir.

Aussitôt, l'adolescente ouvrit un œil prudent avant de se redresser.

— Tu as dit que je pouvais décorer ma chambre.

— C'est ça que tu appelles une décoration ? Des murs badigeonnés de ton propre sang ? Tu pouvais pas t'ouvrir les veines dans ton bain comme tout le monde ?

— Pourquoi tu parles de s'ouvrir les veines ? J'avais juste besoin de peinture, moi... Le rouge, c'est joli, je trouve que ça ressort bien sur le blanc.

Ce n'était pas possible... Cette fille attentait à sa propre intégrité physique et elle ne voyait pas où était le problème !

— Peu importe, trancha-t-il. Je vais te faire amener de l'eau et du savon. Ça te prendra des heures s'il le faut, mais tu vas te débrouiller pour nettoyer ça.

— Noooon ! Je veux pas, tu peux pas m'obliger !

— C'est ce qu'on va voir. Demain ces murs seront à nouveau immaculés, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Cinnamon fit alors une chose à laquelle le Dragon des Mers ne s'attendait pas. Elle se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol, porta les mains à son visage.

Et elle éclata en sanglots.

Stupéfait, Kanon l'observa un instant. Pour une fois, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas du chiqué. Ses larmes étaient sincères et ses sanglots, déchirants, venaient du fond du coeur.

— Je croyais que tu n'avais rien d'une pleurnicheuse, dit-il enfin.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Depuis qu'elle avait subi le Phénix Gen Ma Ken, elle avait énormément de mal à retenir ses larmes. C'était comme si l'attaque de l'Oiseau de Feu avait pulvérisé un barrage à l'intérieur d'elle...

— Les enlève pas, je t'en prie, gémit-elle. Me les enlève pas. Déjà que j'ai plus les originaux...

Kanon reporta son attention sur les visages sanguinolents et se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté au sujet de la quatrième Maison du Zodiaque.

— Oh c'est pas vrai. Cinnamon, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ces horreurs... souffla-t-il, consterné.

L'adolescente leva sur lui un regard farouche.

— Tu peux pas comprendre. J'en ai besoin.

— Heu... non, en effet, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses avoir la nostalgie de... cette ordure.

Cinnamon détourna les yeux et courba les épaules, tandis que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

— Les enlève pas, je t'en supplie... murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Il revint la voir à la fin de la journée. Elle avait promis de ne plus passer par Yomotsu pour quitter sa chambre, mais on ne savait jamais. Debout sur le seuil, il contempla un tableau à la fois macabre et attendrissant.

Cinnamon dormait profondément, recroquevillée au pied d'un mur. Elle avait arraché le bandage que Kanon lui avait mis plus tôt. A présent la gaze s'enroulait autour de sa main, accompagnant le pouce que l'adolescente s'était fourré dans la bouche à la manière d'un bébé.

Parce que, oui, la jeune fille de quinze ans suçait son pouce en dormant. Un comportement qui traduisait bien sa confusion et sa détresse. A moins, qu'au contraire, ce geste ne signifie un profond bien-être et une totale confiance...

Plus il regardait ce spectacle, et moins Kanon était sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser. Peu à peu, une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Il tenta de la chasser mais elle revint, de plus en plus insistante. Allons, qu'allait-il chercher ? Pourtant...

Les visages de sang sur les murs, le bandage taché d'écarlate que Cinnamon mâchonnait dans son sommeil. La crise qu'elle avait piqué lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de tout nettoyer, le pouce dans sa bouche...

— Oh. Cinn...

Kanon venait de comprendre.

— Le sang. C'est le sang qui la rassure...

Il pensait jusque là que cette fille était simplement perturbée. Il venait à peine de réaliser à quel point il était loin du compte...

Quiconque aurait observé la scène à cet instant aurait vu la pitié dans les yeux du Dragon des Mers.


	19. Chapitre dix-huit

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna** **–** **Maison de la Vierge**

La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Cela faisait des heures que Shaka était plongé dans une profonde méditation. Essayer de retrouver Cinnamon était devenu pour le Saint de la Vierge une priorité. Mû avait déjà tant à faire avec les armures...

Sa transe n'empêcha pas Shaka de grimacer en pensant à son ami. Ce dernier picorait à peine et ne dormait que quelques heures par-ci par-là, lorsque son corps le trahissait. Si un Chevalier d'Or était capable de supporter le manque de sommeil, il ne fallait pas oublier que Mû devait fournir un énorme effort psychique. Réfléchir au moyen de réparer les protections sacrées tout en essayant de se mettre mentalement en phase avec celles-ci... Sans compter qu'il tentait également d'utiliser sa télépathie pour débusquer celle qui était la cause de leurs ennuis.

D'ailleurs, une fois qu'ils l'auraient retrouvée, que se passerait-il ? En fait, Shaka le savait fort bien. Il ne doutait pas que tous les Chevaliers retrouveraient leurs pouvoirs tôt ou tard. Il voyait déjà Milo se servir de la Scarlet Needle et Aiolia bondir sur la jeune fille en rugissant de fureur... Face à la colère de deux Golds, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Deux ? Allons, soyons honnête. Mû avait peut-être un tempérament doux et calme, il valait mieux ne pas se fier à l'eau qui dort. Quant à Aldébaran, il savait parfaitement être intimidant quand il le voulait. Même sans utiliser Great Horn, cette montagne de muscles n'aurait qu'à élever la voix pour aplatir cette fille, aussi sûrement que l'on écrase un moucheron. Et le Vieux Maître ? Durant un bref instant, Shaka imagina l'un des bouclier de l'armure de la Balance lancé sur la traîtresse pour lui couper la tête (dommage que Shura ne soit plus là, tiens) pendant que les autres armes sacrées la transperçaient.

Tout cela était bien beau mais le Chevalier de la Vierge savait qu'aucun de ses frères d'armes ne réussirait à toucher Cinnamon.

" _Parce que je l'aurais transformée en zombie bien avant..._ "

Le sourire sadique du Saint d'Or se figea brusquement, puis disparut.

Il venait de percevoir quelque chose. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais Shaka en était persuadé : il venait d'établir un contact. Un contact si bref et si infime qu'il aurait pu croire avoir rêvé. Néanmoins sa récente rencontre avec certains Chevaliers de Bronze, incorrigibles optimistes porteurs d'espoir, le poussa à considérer la fugitive impression comme une preuve irréfutable.

 _"Je la tiens !_ "

* * *

 **Lundi** **1** **6 mars 1987** **–** **Maison du Lion**

Adossé à l'un des piliers, bras croisés, Milo observait la énième tentative de son ami. Une fois de plus le Lion d'Or rugit, ou du moins voulut rugir. En fait ses crocs rognés ne produisirent qu'un miaulement faiblard tout juste digne d'un chaton mouillé. Entendre par là que son poing se retrouva auréolé d'une toute petite lumière, laquelle disparut aussitôt, comme la flamme d'une allumette qui vacille et meurt.

Le Scorpion secoua la tête en soupirant. Aussitôt, Aiolia se tourna vers lui :

— Quoi ?

Milo ne répondit pas.

— Je te signale qu'il y en a qui travaillent ici, continua le Lion. Alors ou tu t'entraînes avec moi, ou tu me laisse me concentrer. Ce n'est déjà pas facile, alors si je dois en plus supporter ta triste figure...

Le Scorpion réagit enfin:

— Comment ça, ma triste figure ? Tu ne t'es pas regardé, tu es aussi fringuant qu'une carpette ! Je te verrais bien devant une cheminée, tiens !

— Ah tu te réveilles ? ironisa Aiolia, heureux d'avoir piqué la bestiole. Monsieur a peut-être fini d'errer comme une âme en peine pendant que les autres se donnent à fond !

Milo serra le poing.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Oserais-tu me traiter de boulet ?

— Puisque c'est toi qui le dit... Sérieusement, Milo, c'est à croire que Shaka a utilisé le Tenbu Horin sur toi. On s'entraîne tous pour récupérer nos capacités et tu es le seul à, pardonne l'expression, te tourner les pouces. Tu n'es pas seulement un Chevalier sans armure, tu es un Chevalier sans énergie, sans âme !

— Evidemment, je n'ai plus de cosmos !

— Bien sûr que si ! Il nous reste à tous un peu de cosmos. C'est simplement un peu plus difficile, c'est tout. Fais comme moi, essaie encore et encore, ça finira par revenir, tu verras.

Le Scorpion émit un étrange rire désabusé.

— Ça te va bien de dire ça. Tu as toujours ton armure d'origine. Mû et Aldébaran doivent composer avec de nouvelles Cloths, mais au moins ils en ont une, eux. Dis, tu n'as pas oublié un détail dans ton petit sermon ? Contrairement à vous tous, _je n'ai plus de protection à me mettre sur le dos !_ La seule que je pourrais utiliser doit rester avec son propriétaire légitime, et je doute qu'il veuille bien me la prêter le temps d'une petite séance d'entraînement. Alors excuse-moi si je me sens tout nu et vulnérable, sans armure et avec un cosmos du niveau d'un apprenti ! Désolé d'être aussi inutile !

Aiolia avait écouté cette diatribe en fronçant les sourcils. Il comprenait son ami mais... Il en était certain, il y avait autre chose.

* * *

**Maison du Taureau**

— Non, Mû, ça ne va pas du tout. Franchement, je ne suis pas à l'aise...

— Tu es à l'étroit quelque part ? Pourtant...

— Non, non, je veux dire... Elle est exactement à la bonne taille. C'est juste que... ça me gêne.

Revêtu de l'armure du Bélier, le pauvre Aldébaran grimaça lorsque Mû entreprit de tourner autour de lui pour la troisième fois.

— Tu peux arrêter ça, s'il te plaît ?

— Oh, oui, désolé.

Revenu en face de son ami, le gardien du premier Temple se prit le menton dans sa main d'un air songeur. La Cloth avait acquis les bonnes proportions et elle brillait même d'un éclat doré que l'Atlante aurait volontiers qualifié de merveilleux, tant une armure en bonne santé faisait plaisir à voir. Surtout après les derniers évènements.

— Je ne vois pas le problème, dit-il. Tout est parfait.

Si on exceptait le fait que la protection sacrée se trompait de porteur. D'ailleurs lui-même portait celle des Poissons.

En réalité, Mû comprenait fort bien le malaise d'Aldébaran. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident d'utiliser une armure qui appartenait à un autre. Il y avait dans cet emprunt quelque chose de... presque blasphématoire. Cependant il fit de son mieux pour se montrer rassurant.

— Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Soudain, il se tourna vers la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître un peu plus loin et qui s'approchait d'eux.

* * *

 **Sanctuaire sous-marin** **– Palais de Poséidon**

— Bonjour, Kanon !

Avec un sourire radieux, Cinnamon prit place à la table du petit déjeuner. Devant son évidente bonne humeur, le Dragon des Mers haussa un sourcil.

— Pas la peine de te demander si tu as bien dormi...

— Comme un loir ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar.

Elle se servit une tasse de thé mais ne toucha à rien d'autre. Kanon avait bien remarqué, depuis qu'il la connaissait, qu'elle se nourrissait du bout des lèvres, pourtant il ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, il n'était pas sa mère. Pour l'instant, il réfléchissait à ses prochains plans tandis que l'adolescente pépiait gaiement. Ce babillage lui fournissait d'ailleurs un bruit de fond agréable jusqu'à ce que quelques mots attirent enfin son attention.

— ... hâte de les rencontrer !

— Hein ? Qui ça ?

Cinnamon éclata de rire.

— Les autres Généraux, bien sûr ! Tu n'as rien écouté, je parie.

Kanon sourit lui-aussi.

— Tu as raison, je pensais à quelque chose de plus intéressant. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te laisserai les voir ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair.

— Mais...

Il avait réussi à la désarçonner mais cela ne dura pas et elle revint à la charge :

— J'ai très, très envie de faire leur connaissance. S'il te plaît.

Il considéra le regard de faon et les mains jointes, puis répliqua :

— Non, je ne préfère pas. Simple curiosité, ce genre de mimique, ça fonctionnait avec ton maître ?

Aussitôt elle pâlit et s'éloigna de lui, s'adossant à son siège.

— Tu plaisantes, souffla-t-elle. J'aurais pris une baffe direct.

— Si je comprends bien, il n'y a que moi que tu essaies d'amadouer. Sérieusement, j'ai l'air aussi gentil que ça ?

— Ben...

Vexé, le Dragon des Mers chercha la parade. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas redoutable, lui qui programmait de...

— Tant qu'on y est, ce DeathMask, c'était quel genre de maître ?

Cinnamon se leva et se rassit dans le même mouvement. Visiblement très mal à l'aise, elle détourna la tête, commença à se ronger les ongles et s'arrêta presque immédiatement. Durant une poignée de seconde, elle se balança sur sa chaise. Pour finir, elle attrapa la cafetière et se pencha vers Kanon avec un sourire de démarcheur plaqué sur le visage.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux plus de café ?

— Réponds à ma question. _S'il te plaît._

Elle le fixa, les lèvres tremblantes. Finalement, elle posa la cafetière et se rassit.

— Il était violent ? demanda Kanon avec une certaine douceur.

A sa grande surprise, elle secoua la tête. Elle avait soudain un air étrangement absent, comme si elle revivait le passé.

— Jamais pendant les entraînements, répondit-elle enfin d'une voix calme.

Et c'était vrai. Autant le défunt Chevalier du Cancer s'était montré odieux avec elle dans la vie de tous les jours, autant il avait pris son rôle de professeur très au sérieux. Lui qui la houspillait et la rabrouait à la moindre occasion, allant jusqu'à lever la main sur elle, il savait parfaitement se contenir durant les séances. Il était sévère, exigeant ? Bien sûr, mais quelle différence avec n'importe quel maître ? Cinnamon n'était pas une apprentie comme les autres et il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Alors que les autres disciples risquaient leurs vies pour obtenir des Cloths, la jeune fille avait bénéficié d'un enseignement sur mesure. Il avait même été jusqu'à lui apprendre ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû savoir... En ce sens, il avait largement dépassé le cadre de sa mission, prenant des libertés qui auraient certainement mis l' _Autre_ dans une colère noire. L'adolescente avait-elle été son souffre-douleur ou sa petite protégée ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était ce mélange de fierté et de gratitude qu'elle ressentait après l'entraînement, quand elle se réfugiait dans sa chambre, épuisée et couverte de bleus. Parce qu'aucun coup n'avait été gratuit et qu'elle avait appris des choses. Parce que pendant ces séances, elle avait eu la possibilité de se défouler, d'extérioriser cette colère permanente qui grondait au plus profond d'elle-même. Rien que pour ça, DeathMask avait droit à sa reconnaissance éternelle.

Non, il n'avait jamais vraiment été violent lorsqu'il l'entraînait. Sauf la toute dernière fois. Une mission qui tourne mal et _messire_ DM était rentré pas très content.

C'était un euphémisme. Il avait suffit que Cinnamon, pourtant prudente avec lui, laisse échapper quelques mots malheureux pour que l'exutoire à sa frustration soit tout trouvé... La jeune fille se revoyait encore, recroquevillée à même le sol de Yomotsu, les dents serrées pour ne pas hurler tandis qu'il la frappait... Oui, cette dernière séance avait été _horrible_.

Cinnamon frissonna et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des mauvais souvenirs.

Tout cela lui faisait penser... Il fallait tout de même qu'elle s'occupe de cette satanée Balance...

* * *

**Maison du Lion**

— D'accord... Que se passe-t-il ?

Milo se détourna.

— Mais rien, répondit-il d'un ton excédé. Enfin, à part ce que je viens de te dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais reprendre du poil de la bête, ce n'était qu'un passage à vide.

Alors que le Scorpion allait quitter son Temple, Aiolia le prit par le bras et le força à lui refaire face.

— Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé, menaça-t-il. C'est trop facile de venir me plomber l'ambiance et de te défiler ensuite !

Milo se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

— Tu veux savoir ? Camus me manque. Voilà, tu es content ?

Le Lion resta muet quelques secondes.

— Je sais que vous étiez amis, dit-il enfin.

— Il était mon _meilleur_ ami, confirma le Scorpion. Je sais que vous le preniez tous pour un glaçon, et pourtant...

Un sourire mi-attendri mi-désespéré éclaira son visage.

— Il était toujours si sérieux... Tu savais qu'il trichait aux cartes ? Mes meilleures soirées au Sanctuaire, je les ai passées avec lui.

— Ah, je l'ignorais. Camus et toi, vous...

Durant un instant, Milo ne comprit pas à quoi Aiolia faisait allusion.

— Nous... non mais _ça va pas ?_ Il était mon ami, je te dis ! Je te parle de supers soirées entre potes. Je ne savais pas qu'il me manquerait à ce point.

Aiolia hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait.

— Pendant des années, je me suis appliqué à haïr Aiolos. Pourtant lorsque j'avais réussi quelque chose ou que que j'avais besoin d'être aidé, c'était toujours à lui que je pensais en premier. D'une certaine façon, tu as de la chance, Milo. Camus n'est plus là mais au moins tu sais qui il était vraiment. Tu ne seras pas obligé, comme moi, de détester quelqu'un qui a toute ton amitié et ton estime.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Camus est mort en combattant un défenseur d'Athéna. Un véritable défenseur d'Athéna. Il est mort en suivant cet espèce d'enfoiré, sans savoir qu'il était manipulé...

— Tu crois ? Camus était intelligent, tu ne penses pas qu'il avait compris, à un moment où à un autre ? Après tout, tu as toi-même eu des doutes puisque tu as laissé passer le Chevalier du Cygne... D'ailleurs, on a tous été manipulés. Il n'y avait qu'un seul traître et on le sait tous. Athéna le sait. Ce n'est pas le plus important ?

* * *

 **Sanctuaire sous-marin** **– Palais de Poséidon**

— Bon alors, quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ?

— Qui ça ?

Cinnamon fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Kanon savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Les autres Généraux, répondit-elle néanmoins avec un sourire. Je veux les rencontrer.

— Compte là-dessus, marmonna le Dragon des Mers.

Puis, plus haut :

— Je te signale qu'une guerre se prépare. Je ne crois pas que les Marinas les plus puissants de l'empereur Poséidon aient le temps et l'envie de faire ami-ami avec une gamine venue de la surface. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Cinnamon réfléchit trente secondes.

— Ça ne me vexe pas, dit-elle. Ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route.

Kanon la regarda.

— Ben oui, fit-elle. Les Généraux ne sont pas encore à leurs postes dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Donc ils vont venir de la surface. Donc en fait, ils sont comme moi.

Et d'afficher un grand sourire pour appuyer ses propos.

— D'accord, admit Kanon en posant sa serviette. Tu pourras faire connaissance avec les Généraux de Poséidon...

— Yes !...

Cinnamon eut un geste de triomphe.

— Je n'ai pas fini. Tu pourras les voir... quand tu auras nettoyé ta chambre.

Toute à l'excitation de ce qu'elle croyait être sa victoire, la jeune fille mit un moment avant d'effacer le sourire de contentement qui s'était plaqué sur son visage.

— Hein ?

— Tu as parfaitement compris, dit-il. Range ta chambre et tu les verras...

— Ma chambre est rangée s'indigna-t-elle. C'est pas comme si j'avais des tonnes d'affaires qui trainaient partout...

— En fait, je pensais à ces dessins sur les murs. Si tu les effaces, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à te présenter aux autres.

Vu la tête que faisait Cinnamon, il pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. L'éruption ne se fit pas attendre.

— Tu veux que j'efface mes dessins ? Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'à ma mort, ça vaudra une fortune ?

De nouveau, Kanon la regarda fixement.

— Oui, bon... Peut-être pas dans le prochain siècle... En tout cas, je te le dis, il est hors de question que j'efface les visages dans ma chambre.

— Bon, dans ce cas... L'affaire est entendue. Ça m'aurait embêté que tu vois les autres Généraux.

Indignée, l'adolescente vit le Dragon des Mers déguster son café comme si tout avait été réglé.

— Kanon. Kanon ! _Kanon !_

Il se tourna enfin vers elle.

— Je veux les voir.

— Nettoie ta chambre.

— _Non !_

— Je croyais que tu avais compris. C'est donnant donnant. Tu ne les rencontreras pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait le ménage.

"M _ême si ta chambre redevient immaculée, il n'est pas question que tu voies les autres Généraux..._ "pensa-t-il.

— J'suis pas ta bonne, espèce de...

Kanon se baissa juste à temps pour éviter la cafetière qui alla éclabousser le mur, derrière lui.

— Tu entends ? Je ne suis pas pas ta servante alors si tu veux faire le mén...

Les yeux de Cinnamon s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle plongea sous la table. L'assiette qui contenait les petits pains se brisa derrière elle. Aussitôt elle répliqua. Ce fut au tour du Dragon des Mers d'esquiver et la lame du couteau alla se planter sur le dossier de sa chaise.

" _Ma parole, elle vise vraiment pour tuer !.. Tu m'étonnes, avec le maître qu'elle a eu..._ "

A son tour. Sans penser un seul instant au côté puéril de son geste, Kanon lui balança son assiette. Laquelle vola tel un freesbee, avant d'éclater contre sa jumelle. La bataille de vaisselle se poursuivit dans une cacophonie de porcelaine brisée, jusqu'à ce que...

— Bon Cinnamon, je suis prêt à accepter tes excuses.

— Quoi ?

— Allez, si tu es sage, j'oublierai cet incident...

— Il me reste encore deux tasses, une coupelle et une petite cuillère.

" _Et merde..._ "

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait plus de vaisselle que lui ? Ce n'était pas normal. Prudemment, il se risqua à regarder au-dessus de la table... et rencontra deux yeux bleus mauves qui devaient observer depuis un petit moment. Pendant deux minutes, les belligérants se fixèrent avec autant de sérieux que deux cow-boys dans un western-spaghetti. Avec un peu de concentration, on pouvait même entendre un petit air d'harmonica. Finalement...

— Tu bluffes, hein ? Je suis sûr que tu bluffes.

— Tu n'as qu'à venir vérifier, monsieur le stratège.

— Ne me tente pas.

— Tu rigoles, j'attends que ça.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui.

Trente secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea.

— D'accord... Apparemment, plus personne n'a de munitions, affirma Kanon. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu stupide ?

— C'est peut-être stupide, n'empêche que tu y as joué.

Le Dragon des Mers serra les poings.

— C'était quoi, un jeu pour toi ?

— Ben... Ouais.

Aussitôt il se leva... et esquiva in extremis une petite cuillère.

— Je t'avais prévenu. Toujours se méfier des petites cuillères...

— GALAX...

" _Du calme du calme du calme du calme du calme..._ "

Il stoppa son attaque au prix d'un effort surhumain.

" _Si elle continue, je vais finir par avoir des cheveux gris..._ "

— Ça suffit ! asséna-t-il avec toute l'autorité dont il disposait. Tu t'es bien amusée, maintenant c'est terminé ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dans ta chambre. Tout de suite !

— Je veux pas aller dans ma chambre... protesta Cinnamon d'une toute petite voix.

Toujours à genoux, elle avait le nez à hauteur de la table. Devant ses grands yeux innocents, Kanon hésita.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant alors que la jeune fille était secouée de rire.

— Je pense à celui qui va devoir nettoyer tout ça, répondit-elle.

— Tu as raison, ça va bien te prendre la matinée...

Le rire de l'adolescente s'arrêta net tandis qu'un sourire s'épanouissait sur le visage de Kanon.

— Hé ! On était deux à jouer, je ne vois pourquoi je serais la seule à faire le ménage !

— Simplement parce que je vois mal le Dragon des Mers s'abaisser à une vulgaire tâche ménagère.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

— Tu serais beau avec un tablier et un fichu sur la tête !

Kanon voulut lui dire, non lui ordonner, d'arrêter ce délire immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se relever malgré lui pendant qu'il imaginait le tableau.

* * *

**Maison du Taureau**

Mû se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

— Shaka ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge avait beau conserver son attitude empreinte de dignité, l'Atlante sentait bien l'excitation fébrile qui couvait chez son frère d'armes. Aldébaran, quant à lui, croisa les bras et attendit avec intérêt.

— J'ai réussi à la percevoir.

Aussitôt les deux autres se rapprochèrent de lui, les yeux brillants.

— Où est-elle ? demanda Aldébaran.

— Que fait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Mû.

Shaka secoua la tête.

— J'ignore malheureusement où elle se trouve. Je n'ai pu établir un contact que durant quelques brèves secondes. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela encourageant.

— Tu as raison, approuva le Bélier. Reste à savoir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle ait ainsi relâché sa garde...

— Justement, j'y ai réfléchi. Nous savons maintenant que Cinnamon peut se rendre indétectable parce qu'elle a la conviction de ne pas exister. Elle se nie elle-même et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'efface aux yeux des autres. Au point qu'elle ait pu pénétrer dans nos Temples et agir sur nos armures, sans que nous nous en doutions. Or si j'ai pu la déceler, c'est forcément parce qu'elle a repris une certaine réalité. Cela a été infime et très bref, mais durant cet instant...

— Cinnamon a cessé de se nier, termina Mû en hochant la tête. On peut donc en déduire que, où qu'elle soit et qui que soit la personne avec laquelle elle se trouve...

Ce fut le Taureau qui conclut :

— Tout cela est bénéfique pour elle. Et si c'est bénéfique au point de lui redonner confiance en l'humanité...

Un sourire éclaira le visage du Bélier.

* * *

 **Mercredi 18 mars 1987** **–** **03 h 10**

 **Sanctuaire sous-marin** **–** **Palais de Poséidon**

Le grincement de la porte le réveilla. Tournant la tête sur l'oreiller, Kanon aperçut Cinnamon, sur le seuil de la chambre.

— C'est pas vrai… Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai peur toute seule…

— Bon sang, Cinnamon, t'as quel âge ?

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, une telle demande aurait fait sourire le Dragon des Mers, tant la tentative de séduction était flagrante. Seulement Cinnamon… était Cinnamon. A présent, Kanon la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que, si elle voulait dormir avec lui, ce serait en tout bien tout honneur. Cette histoire de cauchemar était certainement vraie. Malheureusement pour l'adolescente, son hôte n'était pas une baby-sitter.

Sans attendre la réponse à sa question, le Dragon des Mers se retourna et tenta de se rendormir : on était tout de même en plein milieu de la nuit. Un petit reniflement lui parvint. Puis un autre. Ce furent enfin des pleurs dignes d'un chiot abandonné qui lui martyrisèrent les oreilles.

Kanon fit face au plafond, les yeux grands ouverts.

« _Je serai bientôt le maître du monde, je serai bientôt le maître du monde, je serai…_ »

Après s'être récité ce leitmotiv rassurant, Kanon ouvrit le drap à ses côtés. Aussitôt, les pleurs cessèrent et la jeune fille vint se blottir contre lui. Il était entièrement nu mais cela ne parut pas la déranger.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il, non sans cynisme.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescente se serra encore contre lui.

Un moment passa. Puis :

— Cinnamon.

— Hum.

— Arrêtes de bouffer mes cheveux.

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil malicieux. Elle serrait une longue mèche bleue entre ses doigts, la faisant disparaître dans sa bouche…

— Hum, fit-elle.

— Rends-moi ça ! exigea Kanon en reprenant son bien.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

— Kanon.

— Quoi ?

— C'est quoi ce que je sens, là ?

— A ton avis ?

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle bondisse hors du lit en hurlant. Au lieu de cela, elle dit simplement :

— Oh.

Elle s'installa ensuite sur le Dragon des Mers et plongea son regard bleu mauve dans le sien. Sa chevelure mordorée formait un écran qui emprisonnait leurs visages dans sa vague soyeuse.

— Cinnamon, si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, je ne réponds plus de mes actes…

Elle sourit et effleura son visage du bout des doigts, comme si elle admirait un tableau de maître. Sa main glissa ensuite sur son torse tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui et l'embrassait. Le contact, doux et léger, était certes agréable mais les sens éveillés de Kanon en réclamaient plus.

Ah elle voulait jouer à ça ?

Il passa le bras autour de la taille svelte et son autre main alla agripper les cheveux derrière la nuque. Puis il se redressa en position assise tout en imposant à la jeune fille un baiser plus profond. Loin de le repousser, elle lui répondit avec une complaisance… _docile ?_ Dans l'esprit de Kanon, une petite voix lui chuchotait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi et cette voix était si faible qu'elle en devint bientôt inaudible. Lui qui avait seulement prévu de lui donner une leçon se trouvait emporté par les évènements, étonné par la réaction de sa partenaire. Le désir le submergea et il en oublia ses scrupules.

Abandonnant les lèvres de Cinnamon, il l'embrassa dans le cou et se sentit encouragé quand il entendit un gémissement. L'adolescente réagit pareillement lorsque, tout en la déshabillant, il passa la main dans son corsage pour la caresser. Enivré par l'odeur et la douceur de sa peau, le Dragon des Mers continua ses baisers et ses attouchements. Chaque soupir l'excitait davantage mais très vite, cela ne lui suffit plus.

De nouveau il passa les mains sur la taille et la nuque de la jeune fille, avant de la faire basculer sous lui.

Il recommença alors son petit jeu. Goûtant une fois encore à ses lèvres, il entreprit de lui caresser la cuisse, ce qui eut pour effet de remonter sa chemise de nuit. A présent, Cinnamon était pratiquement aussi nue que lui. Il baissa la tête et fit courir sa bouche sur sa poitrine, tandis que ses mains traçaient des cercles de feu sur son ventre. L'adolescente tressaillit comme ses doigts approchaient de son intimité. Il arrêta aussitôt son geste. Surtout ne pas la brusquer : d'une certaine façon, il s'agissait de sa première fois. Sa première fois _véritable_.

Prudent, il se mit à lui flatter la hanche et sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, des doigts enlacer les siens. Cette main remonta le long de son bras, explora son torse, descendit plus bas, encore plus bas... Il se raidit de surprise et de plaisir sous la caresse intime mais la jeune fille se retira aussitôt. La brièveté de l'attouchement fit gonder le Dragon des Mers de frustration et il plaqua l'adolescente sur le matelas. On ne jouait pas ainsi avec lui.

Loin de paraître effrayée, Cinnamon sourit. Dans les yeux bleus mauves, Kanon pouvait lire le même désir qui l'animait et cela le rassura. Elle l'attira à elle et cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Les bras noués autour de son cou, les doigts perdus dans l'azur de sa chevelure, elle lui offrit un baiser passionné jusqu'à ce que…

— Haaaaaaaaaaaaah ! _Je vais la tuer !_

* * *

Les vociférations du gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique Nord s'entendirent à l'autre bout du Palais.

Debout dans la chambre, Kanon faisait les cents pas, le drap ceint autour de la taille. Rageusement, il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Près de lui se tenait Cinnamon, qui s'était rhabillée tant bien que mal.

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer une petite chose : quand on embrasse un homme, on ne se met pas à le mordre de toute ses forces ! Et on ne se serre pas non plus contre lui si on n'est pas prêt à en assumer les conséquences ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé à te coller à moi ! Faudrait peut-être que tu grandisses un peu ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de… Oui c'est ça, tremble !

Le Dragon des Mers cessa sa diatribe pour observer la jeune fille.

Paupières closes, mains jointes et crispées contre sa poitrine, elle était prise de tremblements incoercibles. Son teint livide faisait penser à celui d'une morte. Ses dents claquaient et sa respiration même se faisait désordonnée.

" _Allons bon..._ " songea-t-il avant de s'approcher d'elle.

— C'est bon, c'est rien. Cinnamon ? Tout va bien. Oh, Cinnamon !

Elle ouvrit un regard noyé de terreur et se baissa, se blottissant contre le mur comme un petit animal apeuré.

— Tout va bien, répéta-t-il sur un ton apaisant. Tout va bien. Calme-toi, d'accord ?

Cinnamon hocha la tête, les yeux à nouveau fermés, encore secouée de frissons.

— Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne voulais pas. Jamais je ne te forcerai. Je ne suis pas un monstre, _moi_.

N'empêche qu'elle lui avait paru largement d'accord… Si, au moins, elle s'était raidie dans ses bras ou avait détourné la tête… Même pas. Non seulement elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais en plus elle lui avait rendu ses baisers, l'avait enlacé... Personne ne l'avait obligée à le toucher de _cette façon-là_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Tout à coup, il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et si Cinnamon avait cru que c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Si elle n'avait fait que réagir au désir qu'elle percevait chez lui parce qu'on lui avait _appris à obéir_...

— Tu devrais te reposer un peu, suggéra-t-il. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Je ne laisserai personne te blesser, c'est promis.

Il sourit :

— Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme lui.

L'adolescente posa sur lui un regard hanté.

— C'est ta faute, accusa-t-elle d'une petite voix brisée. Pourquoi tu lui ressembles tellement ?

Kanon fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire au juste ? Avait-elle failli se donner à lui parce qu'il était le sosie parfait de son frère ? Ou, au contraire, l'avait-elle repoussé pour cette raison ? Après une seconde de réflexion, il eut sa réponse et cela l'apaisa.

— Repose-toi, conseilla-t-il.

Il s'habilla, appela sa Scale et sortit. Restée seule, Cinnamon se cacha le visage entre ses mains.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait commencé à provoquer le Dragon des Mers : une fois encore, elle s'était montrée trop impulsive. Lorsqu'il avait réagi, elle avait enfin compris ce qu'elle avait déclenché. Elle lui avait répondu par réflexe, conditionnée qu'elle était à obéir. Au tout début, du moins. Parce que ce qui avait suivi n'avait rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. Elle s'était laissée aller, parfaitement détendue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la couche sur le lit et s'allonge sur elle.

D'autres baisers, d'autres caresses… _Ses_ yeux qui l'hypnotisaient, ces mots qu' _il_ murmurait à son oreille avec une douceur trompeuse… En une poignée de secondes elle avait été ramenée à cette époque, pas si lointaine, où elle n'était qu'une fillette terrifiée n'ayant d'autre choix que de subir. _Il_ n'avait alors guère eu besoin de la frapper pour arriver à ses fins : ligotée, bâillonnée, elle l'était déjà dans sa tête. Elle n'avait été capable de _lui_ dire non que la première fois, à cet homme à qui elle avait appartenu corps et âme, et encore c'était un non si faible qu'il ne comptait pas…

Peu à peu, cependant, les mauvais souvenirs s'étaient effacés pour laisser place au présent… et à une envie irrépressible de s'abandonner. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait bien. Pour la première fois, elle était consentante : le _pourquoi pas_ du début était devenu un _oui_ sans aucune équivoque.

C'est alors que, pendant un bref instant, l'image de Kanon s'était brouillée, remplacée par celle de son jumeau. Cela avait été très rapide, mais suffisant pour infliger à la jeune fille un véritable électrochoc.

 _Ça_ , avec lui _…_ avec Saga... Hors de question. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ l'accepter.

A présent, elle était tapie contre le mur, tremblante de terreur rétrospective et rouge de honte. Elle venait de repousser le seul homme à qui elle se serait donnée librement…

Il y avait vraiment des jours où elle regrettait d'être sortie vivante du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

* * *

Furieux et frustré, Kanon arpentait le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Il avait besoin de se défouler, aussi était-il à l'affût de la moindre erreur. Rien de tel que de se passer les nerfs sur un malheureux subalterne. Les quelques Marinas qu'il croisait dans la douceur nocturne avaient bien compris qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas approcher le Général de trop près…

En fait, le Dragon des Mers était surtout en colère contre lui-même. Il n'ignorait pas combien Cinnamon était instable. Pire, il savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la mettre dans son lit. Il ne valait pas mieux que…

Une minute ! C'était elle qui était venue le rejoindre, elle qui s'était serrée contre lui, elle qui l'avait embrassé la première ! Elle avait joué avec le feu, quoi d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se brûle ? Il était déjà bien gentil de s'être arrêté...

Il soupira.

" _Imbécile ! Tu oublies qu'elle a subi un véritable lavage de cerveau. Après ce qu'ils ont osé lui faire, il est normal qu'elle soit complètement paumée..._ "

* * *

Cinnamon était toujours là quand il regagna sa chambre, un peu plus tard. Debout au milieu de la pièce, les épaules courbées et les doigts triturés nerveusement, elle posait sur lui un regard penaud.

— Kanon, je... heu... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure... J'ai pas fait exprès.

Manquerait plus que ça. Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Ce qui était arrivé était entièrement de sa faute à lui. On ne se laisse pas aller à ses pulsions avec une gamine aussi fragile. Une gamine qui... Et merde.

Comme pour enfoncer le clou de la culpabilité, la conscience de Kanon choisit ce moment pour lui rappeler l'âge de son invitée. Même pas seize ans. De plus son attitude de petite fille timide n'arrangeait rien. Au contraire, elle ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression d'extrême jeunesse.

Le Dragon des Mers voulut lui dire quelques mots gentils, pour la rassurer, mais les paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient pas du tout celles qu'il avait prévues :

— La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil je continue, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est clair ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête sous la rudesse du ton employé.

— Je comprends, murmura-t-elle.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas. Nom de dieu, Cinnamon ! explosa-t-il soudain, exaspéré. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois parce que si je te touchais encore de cette façon-là, tu me collerais aussitôt une paire de baffes. N'est-ce pas ?... N'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il comme elle demeurait silencieuse.

Un doute affreux s'insinua en Kanon et il reprit plus calmement :

— Cinnamon, contrairement à ce qu'on t'a apparemment appris au Sanctuaire, tu n'es pas à la disposition de tout homme qui t'ordonnerait d'écarter les jambes.

Il eut l'amère satisfaction de la voir tressaillir. Les joues empourprées, elle détourna le regard puis son teint se fit livide.

— Et alors ? fit-elle d'une voix étrangement atone. _Lui il_ avait le droit. Il avait tous les droits.

— Un droit qu'il s'est arrogé sans scrupules. Il s'est servi de sa position pour profiter de toi à son gré.

A bout, l'adolescente s'écria, les yeux brillants :

— Non ! _Je_ suis la seule coupable ! Tu ne me connais pas, Kanon. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux être dégueulasse, une vraie chienne ! J'aimais ça, tu entends ? J'aimais ce qu'il me faisait ! Mais ce qui me rend sale, ce n'est pas ça. Ça, ce n'était rien. Tu me prends pour une victime ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai fait. Tu es comme les autres, tu ne vois pas à quel point je suis pourrie. Peu importe ce que lui m'a fait. Il en avait le droit. Malgré ce que vous dites tous, le monstre ce n'était pas lui. C'était moi.

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle et ajouta avec un étrange mélange d'espoir et de désespoir, comme si elle voulait croire à l'argument imparable :

— Il m'a acheté une crème glacée, une fois. Tu vois bien qu'il pouvait être gentil...

Kanon ne trouvait rien à répondre, tant il était consterné. Une crème glacée... Ah oui, c'était sûr que ça effaçait tout le reste ! Pendant des mois, Cinnamon avait vécu dans la terreur. Elle était devenue à ce point dépendante de son bourreau que la moindre manifestation de douceur de celui-ci, fut-elle dérisoire, la comblait de tendresse. A l'instar d'un enfant maltraité qui redoublerait d'amour pour ses parents indignes aussitôt que ceux-ci le gratifieraient d'un sourire ou d'un mot aimable...

" _Cinnamon , pourquoi ce n'est pas lui que tu traites de salaud ? Pourquoi tu es prête à lui pardonner l'horreur et le sordide ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous pour que tu lui sois aussi soumise ?_ "

Bien sûr, la question qui agaçait le plus la curiosité du Dragon des Mers, c'était :

Qu'avait donc fait Cinnamon pour se croire perdue au-delà de toute rédemption ?

* * *

Assise dans un coin de sa chambre, Cinnamon essayait en vain d'oublier les derniers évènements. Non seulement elle s'était comportée comme la dernière des allumeuses, mais sa conversation avec Kanon avait ravivé des souvenirs pénibles. Elle avait eu beau tenter de le convaincre que ce qu'il lui était arrivé n'était pas si terrible, elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu. Pas plus qu'elle-même d'ailleurs. Cinq jours après qu'elle l'ait subi, le Phénix Gen Ma Ken continuait ses effets sur le psychisme de la jeune fille. Certes, les défenses dont elle s'était entourées étaient trop solides pour qu'une seule attaque les fassent disparaître. Cependant elle les avait déjà bien ébranlées, créant des micro-fissures dans cette forteresse apparemment imprenable.

Cinnamon se retrouvait donc à combattre des détails de son passé qu'elle avait préféré occulter de même que, fatalement, des vérités qui lui revenaient en pleine face. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait la première fois, elle murmurait inlassablement cette formule magique comme pour s'auto-persuader de sa véracité : " _Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave..._ "

Ces mots, elle se les était tant répétés ce jour-là, les gravant dans son cœur, se les incrustant au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce jour-là elle n'avait pas pleuré. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait supplié ou espéré une pitié inexistante. Sachant qu'il ne l'épargnerait pas, elle s'était accrochée à ce leitmotiv pour supporter la violence qui lui était faite. Si pendant qu'il usait d'elle, elle avait été partagée entre la terreur et une impression d'irréalité, une fois que _ça_ avait été fini, exit l'émotionnel ! Elle avait pu reconsidérer _la chose_ avec une neutralité aseptisée. Il fallait bien ça.

A présent elle se souvenait.

Elle avait eut peur à chaque fois. De cette peur qui vous tétanise, vous tord les entrailles et fait battre votre cœur si vite vous avez l'impression qu'il va éclater. Elle avait eu mal aussi. Souvent. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait nier les sensations contradictoire qu'il savait si bien faire naître en elle. Comme cette fois où il l'avait fait crier sans qu'elle sache si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Les deux sans doute...

Elle ne s'était jamais débattue, même après avoir pris conscience des pouvoirs dont elle disposait. Pire, elle avait découvert la jouissance dans ses bras. Après ça, comment aurait-elle eu l'audace, le culot, de se poser en victime ? Elle était forcément aussi coupable que lui. Dans l'esprit de l'adolescente, cet homme ne faisait qu'exercer son droit. De plus, reconnaître une agression quelconque serait revenue à lui donner une réalité. Si une chose n'est pas nommée, elle ne peut pas exister, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi fallait-il que, tous, ils tentent de lui imposer une vérité qu'elle refusait ?

Kanon était de ceux-là. Il semblait croire en outre à son innocence. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas pour _l'autre chose_. Il ignorait à quel point Cinnamon pouvait être mauvaise. Un monstre, lui avait-elle dit, et elle en était persuadée.

Machinalement, l'adolescente abaissa les yeux sur son poignet blessé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait ôté son pansement et arraché la croûte qui s'était formée. A la vue des gouttelettes vermeilles qui perlaient, la jeune fille soupira, soudain apaisée.

— La douleur, le plaisir... au fond quelle différence ?...


	20. Chapitre dix-neuf

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF**

**Jeudi 19 mars 1987** **–** **06 h 15**

**Maison du Taureau**

Aldébaran venait de se servir une tasse de café lorsqu'il sentit une présence familière à l'entrée de son Temple. Il se rendit dans la salle principale pour y accueillir son voisin du dessous et fronça les sourcils devant l'air préoccupé du Bélier.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa Aldébaran.

— A vrai dire… Oh et puis, ça ne me fera pas de mal, répondit Mû en suivant le Taureau dans sa cuisine.

Attablé devant une infusion brûlante, il se décida enfin à aborder le sujet qui l'ennuyait :

— Aldébaran, quand je suis revenu, c'est toi qui le premier m'a parlé de Cinnamon. Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté le Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-il.

— En effet. Saga avait promis de la tuer si elle franchissait les limites du Domaine Sacré.

— Tu es certain qu'elle ne s'est jamais absentée ?

— Ma foi… on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je me rappelle qu'on ne l'a pas vu durant deux jours. C'était l'hiver et, apparemment, elle était souffrante et devait rester alitée. C'est vrai que lorsque je l'ai croisée, plus tard, je lui ai trouvé une petite mine. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ressemblait à de l'amertume, comme si sa maladie l'avait brisée.

Mû secoua la tête.

— Je doute qu'elle ait jamais été malade. En fait, elle n'était même pas au Sanctuaire pendant ce temps.

— Tu peux préciser ?

— En janvier, je suppose que c'était à cette même période, DeathMask a été envoyé en mission. Il devait châtier un Chevalier qui avait abandonné son titre afin de profiter d'une vie de famille. On sait ce que cela signifie… Seulement, ce qui est intéressant, c'est ce que Saga a écrit dans son journal. Juste avant de partir, DeathMask a réclamé la présence de Cinnamon.

— Attends ! Comment ça, réclamé sa présence ? fit Aldébaran, intrigué.

Le Chevalier du Bélier acquiesça.

— Il a demandé à pouvoir l'emmener avec lui. Il voulait qu'elle soit présente quand il accomplirait sa mission.

— Remarque, d'une certaine façon, c'est logique. S'il l'entraînait en secret, il devait bien l'emmener sur le terrain. Tu dis que sa cible avait une famille ? Connaissant les méthodes de DeathMask ça a dû être un véritable massacre…

— Oui mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas que ça.

Mû continua en baissant la voix :

— Dans le journal de Saga, il y a un article de presse relatant la découverte des corps. Ils... non, tu devrais voir par toi-même.

L'Atlante sortit une liasse de feuilles de sa tunique et tendit l'une d'entre elles à son ami. Celui-ci se pencha sur l'article de journal qui y avait été collé. Au cours de sa lecture, il blêmit à vue d'oeil. Bientôt son teint habituellement mat se fit olivâtre tandis qu'il plaquait la page sur la table. Au pris d'un effort de volonté, il se força à respirer profondément mais c'était à peine suffisant pour calmer la nausée qui le menaçait. Au bout de longues secondes, néanmoins, il parvint à s'apaiser et demeura tête baissée, bras tendus et poings posés sur la table. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le Taureau n'allait pas rendre son café, Mû dit doucement :

— Je sais, ça m'a fait la même chose.

— Par Athéna, et il prétendait faire partie des Saint d'Or ? Mû, je sais bien que DeathMask était un assassin sanguinaire, mais de là à... à... s'insurgea le Saint du Taureau. Un Chevalier d'Athéna... faisant une chose pareille...

— Justement, répliqua Mû avec cette fois une certaine dureté dans le regard. Cinnamon n'est _pas_ un Chevalier d'Athéna.

Aldébaran releva brusquement la tête. Il venait de comprendre ce que le Bélier voulait dire.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui ont-ils fait pour la pousser à cette extrémité, pour qu'elle en soit réduite à faire... _ça_ ?

— Athéna le sait peut-être.

— Et c'est pour cela qu'elle aurait pris Cinnamon sous sa protection ? Elle se sentirait responsable de ce que certains de ses Chevaliers ont fait...

Mû acquiesça :

— Il vaut mieux que les autres ne sachent rien. Ils sont déjà suffisamment remontés contre Cinnamon. Mieux vaut ne pas leur donner plus de raisons de la voir comme un monstre.

Le Taureau et le Bélier échangèrent un regard où pouvait se lire toute la pitié du monde.

* * *

**Extrait du journal de Saga – vendredi 16 janvier 1987**

Aphrodite vient de quitter la grande salle, après m'avoir fait son rapport habituel. Malheureusement, il n'a pu m'en apprendre d'avantage sur l'absence prolongée de DeathMask et de Cinnamon. Tout ce que le Cancer a bien voulu lui dire, c'est que " _la gamine avait besoin de se changer les idées_ ". Une telle sollicitude de la part de cet homme est surprenante. Que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux jours ? Depuis que l'Autre lui a confié **–** non _livré_ – Cinnamon, DeathMask a tendance a prendre de plus en plus d'initiatives. Je n'aime pas ça.

Je vais devoir envoyer quelqu'un pour en savoir plus. Un simple garde suffira : je préfère ne pas impliquer un Chevalier et il sera plus aisé d'occulter la mémoire d'un soldat une fois sa mission accomplie...

* * *

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

**Jeudi 19 mars 1987** **– 09 h 30**

Comme un enfant attendant de traverser la route, Kanon porta son regard à droite, puis à gauche. Aucune trace de l'autre hystérique ? Parfait. Il allait pouvoir accueillir comme il se devait le troisième Général. Comme il approchait du pilier de l'Atlantique Sud, une agréable mélodie vint titiller ses oreilles. Allons bon, un mélomane.

— J'espère au moins qu'il sait se battre, grommela le Dragon des Mers.

Il monta les marches qui le séparaient du pilier... et faillit pousser un rugissement de rage.

— Kanon ! Viens écouter comme c'est beau !

Assise sur un rebord de marbre, le menton dans ses mains et le regard rêveur, Cinnamon se laissait bercer par l'air enchanteur qui sortait d'une... vulgaire flûte traversière ? D'accord, c'était pas mal. Bon, d'accord, c'était plus que pas mal. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de se poser cinq minutes lui-aussi. Ah, pouvoir simplement écouter cette merv... _Non mais ça va bien, oui !?_

Kanon se secoua et vint rejoindre le musicien. Si cette flûte était son arme, il l'avait peut-être sous-estimé...

" _M'a eu par surprise, c'est tout._ "

Brusquement les notes se firent plus rapprochées, l'air plus entraînant, et Cinnamon poussa un petit cri de ravissement. Elle se leva et, les yeux fermés, esquissa quelques pas. Croyait-elle que c'était le moment de danser ? Elle semblait en transe et Kanon lui-même devait admettre qu'il lui fallait fournir un effort pour rester stoïque. Il reporta son attention sur le joueur de flûte, lequel accrocha aussitôt son regard de ses étranges yeux magenta. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent ainsi, tandis qu'indifférente à cette joute visuelle, la jeune fille dansait en fredonnant, les paupières toujours closes comme prisonnière de son propre monde. Tantôt elle tournoyait à vous donner le vertige, sa jupe virevoltant autour de ses jambes – Kanon avait déjà noté qu'elle était pieds nus, tantôt elle paraissait valser dans les bras d'un partenaire invisible.

Estimant que cela suffisait, le Dragon des Mers s'arracha à ce charmant spectacle et s'avança vers le musicien.

— Je vois que toi-aussi tu as senti l'appel de notre Empereur, commença-t-il.

La mélodie cessa aussitôt. Telle une marionnette dont on aurait lâché les fils, Cinnamon s'immobilisa et vacilla. Son équilibre retrouvé, elle cligna des yeux et resta abasourdie comme si elle s'éveillait d'un rêve.

Sans lui prêter intention, Kanon se redressa avec assurance et ajouta :

— Je suis le Dragon des Mers, gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Et cela fait plusieurs jours que j'attends la venue de l'un de mes frères d'armes...

— Puisque je ne suis pas le premier, peux-tu me dire qui nous devons encore attendre, Dragon des Mers ?

— Tu es le troisième a rejoindre nos rangs. Et tu es...

— Le Général Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique, gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique Sud, comme tu l'auras deviné.

Sirène ? En effet il comprenait mieux maintenant... Cinnamon s'approcha soudain du Dragon des Mers et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— J'ai dansé à Yomotsu, une fois.

— C'est bien, fit Kanon en se dégageant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que ça lui fasse ?

Le visage de l'adolescente se chiffonna et elle parut sur le point de pleurer. Cependant Kanon comprit qu'elle n'était contrariée que par le souvenir qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Si ses yeux demeurèrent secs, ce fut d'un ton plaintif qu'elle poursuivit :

— Je dansais et j'avais un jouet... Mais messire DM est venu. Il a pris mon jouet et il l'a jeté dans le puits !

Elle fit volte-face et, sans façon, s'assit à même le sol. Le Dragon des Mers soupira.

— Cinnamon. Cinn ?

Voilà que mademoiselle était en train de bouder, maintenant... Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir se focaliser sur ce nouvel arrivant qui avait observé la scène sans mot dire. Manquerait plus que, comme Isaak, il soit du genre qui réfléchit lui-aussi...

Kanon n'aurait pas pris la confidence de la jeune fille avait autant de légèreté s'il avait su de quel jouet elle parlait.

* * *

Le Dragon des Mers avait renvoyé Cinnamon dans sa chambre. Chose surprenante, l'adolescente avait obéi sans faire d'histoire et s'était éloignée, non sans avoir salué le Général de l'Atlantique Sud d'un sourire lumineux. Enfin seul avec celui-ci, Kanon tenta discrètement de savoir quelles bêtises son invitée avait bien pu inventer. Aussi fut-il soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle avait servi à Sorrente la même fable qu'à Isaak.

Contrairement aux apparences, le musicien n'avait utilisé aucune technique sur Cinnamon. Si cette dernière avait dansé sur sa mélodie, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle s'était laissée emportée par les notes entraînantes qui sortait de sa flûte. Ce n'était tout de même pas la faute de Sorrente si la jeune fille était hypersensible... ni si elle appréciait la bonne musique.

— Oui enfin... Tu as certainement remarqué qu'elle est un peu...

Et Kanon de tourner son index près de sa tempe en un geste évocateur.

— Si elle est aussi _innocente_ que tu le prétends, tu as bien fait de la sauver. Quoi que je me demande pourquoi tu es si nerveux.

— Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout. Imaginer une pauvre fille comme elle à la surface... Le monde d'aujourd'hui n'est pas fait pour les êtres purs et innocents.

Sorrente haussa les épaules.

— Il y aura bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, fit-il.

Le Dragon des Mers contre-attaqua aussitôt :

— Ou pour profiter d'elle, tu veux dire ! Quand je pense à tous ces pervers et autres escrocs qui hantent la surface de la Terre...

Soudain Kanon s'éloigna.

— Excuse-moi. Tu viens à peine d'arriver et je t'ennuie avec mes histoires.

Il avait fait quelques pas lorsque Sorrente le rappela :

— Attends ! Manifestement, tu as quelque chose sur le cœur. Ne prends pas ça pour une marque de faiblesse si tu veux m'en parler.

Ce que le musicien ne pouvait pas voir, c'était le large sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Kanon.

* * *

**Vendredi 20 mars 1987 – 14 h 20**

Les autres Généraux avaient fini par arriver eux-aussi. Kanon les avaient tous rencontrés et, en tant que plus ancien, s'était imposé comme leader, du moins jusqu'au réveil de leur Empereur. Quant à Cinnamon, elle avait vu la plupart des Marinas. Tous avaient succombé au charme de la jeune fille qui savait se montrer adorable, quand elle le voulait. Tout cela faisait doucement rire le Dragon des Mers : on voyait bien qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment ! Pourtant il devait admettre que, contrairement à ses craintes initiales, aucun incident n'était à déplorer. Après tout, Cinnamon avait été au courant de la supercherie de Saga, elle savait également qu'Athéna ne résidait pas dans son Sanctuaire, pourtant elle avait gardé le silence. Pourquoi ne respecterait-elle pas aussi le secret du cadet des Gémeaux ? Néanmoins, Kanon préférait l'avoir toujours à l'oeil. On n'était jamais trop prudent...

Cet après-midi, cependant, l'adolescente avait échappé à sa surveillance pour explorer un peu plus le royaume sous-marin. Occupé par les préparatifs des prochains évènements, le Dragon des Mers avait dû faire un choix et relâcher sa vigilance.

C'est pourquoi Cinnamon se trouvait à présent assez loin du Palais de Poséidon. Tout d'abord, elle avança en fredonnant. Puis, au fur et à mesure de sa progression, sa voix devint de plus en plus inaudible et elle finit par se taire.

Cinnamon frissonna. Il faisait plus frais ici que dans le reste du Sanctuaire sous-marin, excepté chez Isaak. Cependant, ce n'était pas le froid extérieur qui venait de s'infiltrer en elle pour étreindre son coeur. Celui-ci s'affola et commença une danse effrénée. Pourquoi une telle angoisse ?

Un regard autour d'elle apprit à la jeune fille qu'elle était seule. Alors d'où lui venait cette sensation de danger imminent ? Elle fit encore quelques pas et leva les yeux sur le pilier. Il était si haut que l'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Un vertige saisit l'adolescente et elle baissa aussitôt la tête. Et toujours cette peur qui la faisait trembler sans qu'elle sache pourquoi...

Elle se retourna... et ce fut comme si le ciel et l'enfer se précipitaient l'un dans l'autre.

Regard magnifique et sourire très doux, Saga se tenait devant elle.

* * *

Où était-elle ? Maintenant qu'il avait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, Kanon désirait plus que tout mettre la main sur Cinnamon, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier si la demoiselle s'était tenue tranquille. Evidemment il aurait pu l'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais si c'était pour provoquer une crise de nerf... De plus, elle était capable de s'échapper en passant par Yomotsu.

Arrivé au pilier de l'Atlantique Sud, il fut apostrophé par Sorrente :

— Et bien, Dragon des Mers, ne serais-tu pas à la recherche de ta petite protégée ?

Kanon s'immobilisa et sentit distinctement une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Est-ce que ce type lisait dans les pensée, par hasard ? Il fit face à son frère d'armes et le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il comprit que ce dernier n'avait fait que deviner.

— Quelle perspicacité ! fit le Dragon des Mers, mordant. En effet, je n'aime pas la savoir seule. Saurais-tu où je peux la trouver ?

— Elle est passée par ici, tout à l'heure, répondit Sorrente. Elle voulait explorer le monde sous-marin, aussi s'est-elle dirigée du côté de l'Antarctique. Si j'étais toi, je ferais plus attention à elle. Et tu devrais demander à Thétis de lui prêter une de ses tenues, ce n'est plus une robe qu'elle porte cette pauvre petite mais une guenille !

— Merci du conseil, je n'avais justement que ça à faire... maugréa Kanon.

Il reprit son chemin, passablement excédé. Voilà qu'on le prenait pour une camériste ! Avec tout ces préparatifs, il fallait encore qu'il surveille cette fille ! Elle avait intérêt à lui être utile, au bout du compte ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, l'addition serait salée, il se le promettait. Il avait fait quelques pas lorsque, soudain alarmé, il se tourna vers Sorrente.

— Attends ! Tu as bien dit le pilier de l'Antarctique ?

Le musicien ouvrit la bouche. Au même moment, un hurlement retentit dans le lointain, l'empêchant de répondre.

* * *

**Extrait du journal de Saga – samedi 1er novembre 1986**

Cinnamon se repose dans sa chambre ; c'est Aphrodite qui l'a ramenée au Palais, après un détour par son Temple.

Que s'est-il passé pendant l'entraînement pour provoquer chez l'adolescente hémorragie et évanouissement ? A peu de choses près, elle sombrait dans le coma... Cela fait à peine cinq semaines que DeathMask s'occupe d'elle et, d'après le Poisson qui le tient de son frère d'armes, elle ferait des progrès impressionnants. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander quels sont les méthodes d'enseignement du Cancer... Probablement ne le sait-il pas lui-même.

* * *

Kanon arriva sur les lieux en un temps record et stoppa net devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Recroquevillé sur le sol, le gardien de l'Océan Antarctique gémissait de douleur tandis que, devant lui, Cinnamon se tenait droite. Le pauvre Kaasa avait porté les mains à son visage et, tout d'abord, le Dragon des Mers ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Quand ce fut le cas, il déglutit péniblement.

Ainsi c'était _ça_ le véritable pouvoir de Cinnamon ? C'était ce qu'elle pouvait _vraiment_ faire ?

Les traits du Marina paraissaient... fondre, se mélanger et se reconstruire comme sous le burin d'un sculpteur invisible. Cependant, ce n'était pas cette vision qui horrifiait tant Kanon.

Non, ce qui l'impressionnait, c'était l'arrogance et la satisfaction cruelle qui émanait de la jeune fille. Elle se repaissait du spectacle, se réjouissait visiblement des cris de souffrance de sa victime. Une aura noire l'enveloppait et ses prunelles de jais brillaient d'une joie malsaine.

" _Elle aime ça_ ", comprit Kanon.

— Ça suffit ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Cinnamon, arrête ça immédiatement !

Ne percevant aucune réponse, Kanon allait la secouer quand il remarqua un détail, un minuscule détail qui pouvait faire la différence. Toujours sèche, sa voix claqua :

— Cinnamon, tu saignes.

L'adolescente cligna des yeux. Lentement, elle porta la main à sa figure et toucha du doigt le sang qui coulait de sa narine. Aussitôt le cosmos noir qui l'entourait disparut et ses iris s'éclaircirent jusqu'à reprendre leurs teintes d'azur et d'améthyste. Elle vacilla et tomba sur les genoux, tête baissée.

Le Dragon des Mers s'approcha de Lyumnades.

— Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il sans la moindre sollicitude.

Le Général acquiesça, encore tremblant. Si la douleur avait pratiquement disparu, son visage demeurait d'un blanc bleuté. Kaasa n'avait jamais été ce qu'on pouvait appeler un beau garçon, mais à présent le mot laideur était ce qui le qualifiait le plus.

— J'espère pour toi que tu ferais mieux si on venait nous envahir. l'Empereur n'a pas besoin d'un Marina qui succombe à l'attaque d'une fillette !

Kaasa leva un œil furieux mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. D'ailleurs, Kanon s'approchait de l'intruse. Celle-ci se leva brusquement et quitta les lieux. Avant que le gardien de l'Atlantique ne la suive, Lyumnades demanda à celui-ci :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour la mettre dans une telle colère ?

Kanon s'immobilisa. Bien sûr ! Kaasa croyait avoir pris son apparence, il n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il s'était en réalité transformé en son jumeau ! Du coup, le Dragon des Mers se sentait mieux... Il lâcha :

— Rien, elle est sujette à des sautes d'humeur, c'est tout.

Et, en son for intérieur, il songea :

"On _lui a déjà fait le coup de l'illusion, voilà ce qui s'est passé._ "

Cette fois, Cinnamon avait réagi à temps.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Cinnamon faisait les cent pas, ou plutôt, elle tournait comme un animal en cage. A peine entré dans la pièce, Kanon s'exclama :

— Bon, maintenant, tu vas te calmer !

Peine perdue, elle ne paraissait pas l'entendre. Marchant d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, elle avait porté les mains à sa tête et le Dragon des Mers aurait pu croire que du courant traversait son corps tant elle tremblait. Les yeux fermés, elle balbutiait des mots sans suite en une litanie désespérée. Chaque fois qu'elle heurtait un mur, elle repartait en sens inverse.

— Cinnamon ! _Cinnamon !_

Elle s'arrêta enfin mais garda ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux et les paupières closes. Kanon vit et entendit distinctement ses dents claquer.

— Calme-toi, tout va bien. Je te l'ai promis, personne ne te fera de mal ici.

— Non je l'ai vu il était là tout à l'heure il était là il était là...

— Ce n'était pas lui et tu le sais.

Elle cessa de trembler et ouvrit un œil prudent.

— C'est vrai ?

— Puisque je te le dis. Tu t'en es tirée, il ne t'a rien fait.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement et Kanon en profita pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

— Maintenant que tu es calmée, tu peux peut-être arrêter ça.

— Arrêter quoi ?

— Ça !

Le Dragon des Mers désignait du doigt un coin du mur où s'étendait une chose noire... et qui grossissait à vue d'oeil. L'expert en dimension qu'il était n'avait pu manquer de reconnaître un trou noir miniature. Encore un effet du pouvoir de Cinnamon ?

Celle-ci leva la tête et poussa un cri de surprise.

— Au secours, fit-elle ensuite d'une petite voix.

— Comment ça au secours ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ce truc, immédiatement ! cria Kanon, à bout de patience.

— Mais je sais pas comment faire !

— Tu ne... C'est toi qui l'a fait apparaître ! Et baisse le volume, tu veux !

— Je l'ai fait apparaître mais je sais pas comment l'enlever ! C'est arrivé qu'une fois et c'est messire DM qui s'en est chargé ! Et d'abord toi aussi tu hurles !

Mince, c'était vrai. Le Dragon des Mers se força à retrouver son calme. Il y avait bien un moyen de se débarrasser de cette chose.

* * *

Isaak arpentait les couloirs du Palais. Il désirait s'entretenir avec Kanon au sujet de son invitée. Non qu'il se méfiait d'elle. Enfin... si, un petit peu. Cette fille avait beau sembler inoffensive, le gardien de l'Océan Arctique ne pouvait se défaire un étrange pressentiment la concernant. Et cette histoire de sauvetage ! Depuis qu'il le connaissait, le Dragon des Mers ne lui avait jamais paru du genre à jouer les anges-gardiens.

Peut-être se faisait-il des idées mais il préférait en avoir le coeur net.

* * *

Après avoir réfléchi au moyen à employer, Kanon dut se résoudre. Aux grands maux... Il se concentra et un cosmos bleuté se mit à luire autour de lui.

— Golden Triangle !

* * *

Isaak s'arrêta en sentant l'explosion de cosmos. Celle-ci n'était pas très forte mais tout de même perceptible. Contre qui le Dragon des mers était-il en train de se battre ? Le Général du Kraken se prépara à lui prêter main forte... et se ravisa brusquement.

Au lieu de dévoiler sa présence, il resta derrière la porte et observa.

* * *

Dans la chambre, le trou noir fut entouré d'un halo bleu parsemé ça et là de traînées dorées. L'or et l'azur finirent par recouvrir totalement le sombre, puis ils disparurent à leur tour dans un souffle qui souleva les cheveux des personnes présentes... ainsi que la jupe de Cinnamon.

Celle-ci s'empressa de rabattre sa robe et posa un regard surpris sur son hôte.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué. Ainsi le Dragon des Mers possédait _deux_ cosmos ? D'où lui venait cette couleur dorée ? Et cette attaque... A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une technique basée sur les dimensions.

En une fraction de seconde, Isaak se retrouva plongé dans le passé, du temps où il était encore un apprenti avide de connaissances et éperdu d'admiration pour son maître...

* * *

**Sibérie orientale** **– mai 1979**

L'enfant leva des yeux impressionnés sur son professeur. Ce dernier venait de lui faire une démonstration de la Poussière de Diamant et des flocons d'étoiles dansaient encore autour d'eux. Oh comme il tardait au petit d'apprendre tout ce que savait son maître !

— Bientôt, maître, je serai aussi fort que vous ! fanfaronna-t-il.

— Tu viens à peine d'arriver, commence déjà par apprendre à apprivoiser le froid, objecta Camus.

En effet, alors que le jeune homme n'était habillé que d'un simple tee-shirt sans manche avec son pantalon, son élève quant à lui était emmitouflé dans un épais manteau à col de fourrure. En entendant la remarque de son professeur, Isaak fit de son mieux pour arrêter de frissonner. La vision d'un bon bol de chocolat chaud apparut devant ses yeux, néanmoins il la chassa.

— Mais j'apprendrai cette attaque, n'est-ce pas ? Je deviendrai fort, aussi fort que vous, et tous les deux on débarrassera le monde des méchants et on sera des héros ! N'est-ce pas, maître ? répéta-t-il avec une ferveur enfantine.

— C'est donc ce que tu veux, être un héros ?

— Je veux faire en sorte que le monde soit meilleur, que les gentils soient en sécurité ! C'est pour ça que je veux devenir fort ! Un jour, je serai un Chevalier aussi puissant que vous.

L'enfant avait serré ses petits poings comme s'il se voyait déjà devant un ennemi.

— Sache que devenir mon égal, il te faudrait revêtir une armure d'or. Elles sont au nombres de douze et ne peuvent être portées que par les Saints d'Athéna les plus forts et les plus dévoués.

— Une armure en or ?

Camus entreprit alors de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la Chevalerie d'Athéna ainsi que les écarts de force entre les différentes castes. La Cloth du Cygne, par exemple, était de bronze. Quant aux Saints d'Or... En entendant Camus évoquer brièvement la capacité de l'un d'entre eux, celui des Gémeaux, à utiliser les dimensions aussi facilement que le Verseau manipulait la glace, Isaak n'était pas loin de prendre l'élite des Saints pour des dieux...

— Tant pis ! Même avec une armure de Bronze, je serai digne d'Athéna et je me battrai pour protéger l'humanité !

* * *

Revenu au présent, le Kraken repensa à l'attaque qu'il venait de surprendre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Dragon des Mers utiliser une de ses techniques. Une technique qui, à n'en pas douter, était basée sur les dimensions. Justement, ce Dragon des Mers, d'où venait-il ? Il était déjà là lorsque Isaak était arrivé au royaume sous-marin. Aurait-il un lien avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Et si...

" _Ah l_ _'enfoiré..._ "

Une petite discussion s'imposait.


	21. Chapitre vingt

**TITRE :** Étoiles  & Chaos

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE VINGT**

**Sanctuaire sous-marin** **–** **Palais de Poséidon**

Le Dragon des Mers avait beau se tenir aussi raide que la Justice divine, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir aussi honteux qu'un gosse que l'on aurait surpris, la main dans le pot de confiture. Pris sur le fait, c'était le cas de le dire. Tout était fichu, il était fini, terminé. Adieu la guerre qui devait le débarrasser de deux Olympiens, adieu le trône qui n'attendait que lui...

La catastrophe avait eu lieu lorsqu'il avait voulu quitter la chambre de Cinnamon pour retourner à des occupations plus intéressantes. Il avait ouvert la porte...

Et était tombé nez à nez avec un Marina qui, visiblement, l'attendait de pied ferme. Bras croisés et sourcils froncés, Isaak du Kraken le fusillait de son oeil valide. Aucun des deux Généraux n'avait semblé remarquer Cinnamon qui s'était glissée à côté d'eux en murmurant un timide :

— 'scusez-moi...

Elle avait disparu très vite dans le couloir, aiguillonnée sans doute par l'instinct de conservation. Peu importe, Kanon la rattraperait et là...

— Tu n'aurais pas _quelque chose_ à me dire, _Dragon des Mers_ ?

Ce dernier se permit un sourire. Autant bluffer jusqu'au bout :

— Si ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ton pilier ? Tu crois peut-être qu'il va se garder tout seul ?

— Tu es mal placé pour donner des ordres, usurpateur !

Kanon étouffa un juron, jeta un regard aux alentours et recula dans la chambre :

— Crois-moi, tu as intérêt à la boucler et à écouter ce que je vais te dire...

* * *

Les cuisines étaient désertes. Tant mieux, elle serait tranquille.

Cinnamon avait réfléchi au moyen de se faire pardonner son petit écart avec Kaasa et croyait avoir trouvé la solution. Tout le monde aime les gâteaux. Enfin presque. Quelques minutes plus tard, de la farine plein les cheveux, elle se remémora la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie la fibre culinaire. Les Saint d'Or avaient apprécié son initiative et les compliments qu'elle avait alors reçus lui avaient fait chaud au coeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez le Cancer. Aiolia lui avait bien dit de ne pas y aller, qu'il donnerait lui-même sa part à Aldébaran, mais Cinnamon avait décliné l'offre. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à traverser seule le quatrième Temple, elle s'en était fait un point d'honneur depuis que son propriétaire lui avait accordé ce droit lors de leur première rencontre. Surtout ne pas chercher à l'éviter, ne pas le fuir même si la seule présence de cet homme violent et cruel la tétanisait.

D'ailleurs personne ne pouvait imaginer le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour aller frapper à la porte des appartements privés. Quand DeathMask avait ouvert, plus moyen de sortir un mot ! Elle était restée plantée devant lui avec son plateau, toute tremblante et bredouillant des sons incompréhensibles. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait eu l'air d'amuser le Chevalier d'Or, lequel n'avait pas fait un geste pour lui faciliter la tâche. Un peu plus tard, elle avait quitté la Maison, aussi rouge qu'une tomate et les oreilles résonnant encore du rire moqueur du Cancer.

Qui lui avait appris ce jour-là que les anciens Égyptiens utilisaient la cannelle pendant les cérémonies d'embaumement. La pauvre Cinnamon avait finalement battu en retraite lorsque DeathMask lui avait réclamé des biscuits faits avec la précieuse épice... tout en l'enveloppant, elle, d'un regard gourmand. Ce genre de regard qui avait le don de la faire paniquer.

Revenue au présent, l'adolescente soupira, soudain nostalgique :

— Messire DM, où êtes-vous ?

Si elle avait porté le deuil des Saints d'Or tombés au combat, elle n'avait pas encore accepté sa mort.

C'était une éventualité qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore envisager.

* * *

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

Stupéfait, Isaak tourna sur lui-même. Ces affreux visages qui défiguraient les murs, ils n'étaient tout de même pas faits de...

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Kanon. Disons que Cinnamon a une vision très particulière de la décoration intérieure. Bon, à nous.

Le Dragon des Mers se redressa et porta un regard sévère sur le Kraken qui ne cilla pas.

" _Ça va être serré..._ " songea Kanon

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna – Maison du Lion**

Habillé de sa Cloth, Aiolia faisait face à Aldébaran, revêtu quant à lui de l'armure du Bélier. Les deux Chevaliers avaient en effet décidé un combat amical, histoire de s'entraîner. Si le Taureau était encore gêné de porter l'armure de Mû, il n'en montrait rien et demeurait inébranlable, les bras croisés sur son torse massif. Face à lui, le Lion se permit un petit sourire empreint d'assurance... qu'il ne ressentait pas forcément.

— Allez, chaton, montre-lui à cette bête cornue !

— Milo, combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que j'ai horreur des surnoms ?

Adossé à l'une des colonnes, le Saint du Scorpion éclata de rire. Titiller son ami pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, voilà ce qui lui plaisait.

— Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien observés, vous pouvez peut-être songer à attaquer, non ?

— Ah mais moi je suis prêt, déclara Aldébaran. J'attends que le ch... que Aiolia se décide.

— Toi aussi ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit, le chaton ! Lightening Plasma !

Ce fut une attaque au tiers de sa puissance qui arriva sur Aldébaran, lequel évidemment ne bougea pas.

— C'est tout ? s'exclama Milo. Allez Aiolia, un peu de nerf !

— Tu peux parler, monsieur le Chevalier sans armure !

— Alors ça, c'est bas. C'est très bas.

— Tu veux prendre ma place, Milo ? s'enquit le Taureau. Non, bon alors laisse-nous travailler.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui attaqua. Sans surprise, sa technique se révéla aussi piteuse que celle du Lion.

— Par Athéna, pourvu que personne ne vienne nous attaquer... souffla Milo, redevenu sérieux.

— Qu'ils viennent, je les attends ! Ce problème que nous avons, ce n'est qu'un contre-temps. Il suffit de s'entraîner, c'est tout.

— Il faut surtout que Mû trouve le moyen de remettre les armures sur pied, ajouta Aldébaran. Mais tu as raison, Aiolia. En garde !

Le Taureau concentra ce qui lui restait de cosmo-énergie et remarqua que son vis-à-vis faisait de même. Une faible lueur dorée les entoura tous les deux. En temps ordinaire, ils auraient volontairement réduit leur puissance pour un simple entraînement. Aujourd'hui, ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient, autant dire pas grand-chose. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et restèrent ainsi entre les deux hommes.

— Lightening Plasma !

Une autre offensive, presque coup sur coup ? Surpris un bref instant, Aldébaran réagit néanmoins très vite et lança une fois encore sa nouvelle attaque, celle qui correspondait à l'armure qu'il était obligé de porter.

— Double Horn !

Entre les deux Chevaliers, l'énergie monta d'un cran jusqu'à atteindre un niveau acceptable... pour des Saints d'Argent. Devant une telle faiblesse, Aiolia gronda de frustration et voulut renvoyer son attaque, il était prêt à le faire encore et encore si nécessaire. Face à lui, Aldébaran fit de même. Devoir se concentrer à la limite des ses forces pour atteindre la puissance d'un Chevalier d'Argent... Ah heureusement que personne ne pouvait les voir !

Finalement, après de longues minutes de tension, ils cessèrent en même temps. L'énergie se dissipa, quelques rayons dorés allant frapper les murs et les colonnes autour d'eux.

— Moui, c'était pas mal, commenta Milo. Si on voulait se produire devant des spectateurs, ils en auraient pour leur argent, c'est sûr...

Une fissure apparut tout en haut du pilier auquel il était adossé.

* * *

**Pilier de l'Antarctique**

Bon, il avait une sale tête mais ça aurait pu être pire. Kaasa grimaça à l'intention de son reflet et se redressa avant de s'éloigner de son miroir improvisé : l'eau gelée d'une fontaine de marbre. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il s'arrêta. L'attaque qu'il avait subie lui avait apparemment atteint le cerveau, parce qu'il sentait une drôle d'odeur... Une odeur chaude et sucrée comme...

— Heu... comment ça va ?

Le pauvre Marina faillit faire un bond de plusieurs mètres. Devant lui se tenait l'autre folle furieuse, un sourire penaud sur le visage. Ce détail importait d'ailleurs peu à Kaasa qui se mit immédiatement en garde.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es venue finir le travail, espèce de sorcière ?

— Oh non, au contraire ! Je... c'est-à-dire... Je viens m'excuser.

— Quoi ?

La jeune fille émit un petit rire gêné et ce fut seulement à ce moment que le Marina remarqua le plateau qu'elle tenait.

— Oui, je voulais me réconcilier avec toi alors je t'ai fait des biscuits. Ils sont encore tout chauds.

— Hein ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? s'écria Kaasa. Tu me défigures et après tu m'offres des gâteaux comme si de rien n'était ?

— Je te l'ai dit, c'est pour me réconcilier avec toi. Je voulais pas te faire de mal, je t'assure.

Elle semblait sincère, néanmoins le jeune homme se méfiait. Qui sait si ses biscuits étaient empoisonnés ? D'accord, ça sentait vraiment bon mais mieux valait se méfier.

— Tu crois pouvoir m'amadouer aussi facilement ? Tu mériterais que je t'envoie en enfer !

— Mais...

L'adolescente s'interrompit, réfléchit un instant, puis continua :

— Tu ne veux vaiment pas les goûter, je te jure que...

— Rien du tout !

Kasaa et Cinnamon passèrent les secondes suivantes à s'observer dans un silence de plus en plus pesant. Le Marina n'avait pas baissé sa garde, quant à la jeune fille, elle commençait à se sentir un peu idiote avec son plateau dans les bras.

La situation paraissait inextricable.

* * *

**Palais de Poséidon**

— Comment oses-tu prétendre que c'est pour le bien du monde que tu t'apprêtes à trahir notre Empereur ?

— Trahir, trahir... Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne fais qu'anticiper ce qui va très probablement se produire. Athéna plus Poséidon réincarnés à la même époque, tu paries combien que ça va nous valoir une guerre ?

Toujours dans la chambre de Cinnamon, Kanon essayait de convaincre Isaak de le rejoindre. S'il pouvait utiliser la persuasion plutôt que d'autres moyens plus... violents... Face à lui, le Kraken le fusillait de son oeil intact. Sa conscience professionnelle lui criait d'arrêter cet imposteur sur le champ pour les présenter au dieu des mers, lui et sa supercherie. Cependant... il fallait admettre que le soit-disant Dragon des mers lui avait embrouillé les idées.

— Mais au moins cette guerre serait décidée par notre dieu ! protesta Isaak. Comment oses-tu te substituer à lui pour nous ordonner ce que nous devons faire ?

— Et que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? Tu t'imagines qu'ils vont se contenter de rester chacun dans son coin ? Lorsque deux dieux sont réincarnés en même temps, on sait ce que ça donne. Tu es intelligent, Isaak. Je suis sûr que tu comprends où je veux en venir. Je vais seulement un peu plus vite que la musique, c'est tout, fit Kanon avec un sourire qui se voulait engageant. De toute façon, qui sera le grand gagnant ? Poséidon, évidemment. Même si nous agissons de notre propre initiative, il nous sera reconnaissant de l'avoir débarrassé de sa vieille ennemie.

Le Kraken devait convenir que Kanon n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Tout le monde savait bien qu'Athéna et Poséidon s'était combattus dans le passé, et il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change.

— Des millions de gens vont mourir...

— Dont la plupart ne réalise même pas la chance qu'ils ont de fouler notre planète. Les belles paroles ne servent à rien contre cette vermine. Ce qu'il faut à l'Humanité d'aujourd'hui, c'est un électrochoc. S'il y a des innocents parmi eux, ils seront certainement préservés par la volonté divine. Sinon... Ma foi, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser les oeufs, pas vrai ? Si des justes doivent mourir pour que soit assuré un monde meilleur, on se souviendra d'eux comme de martyrs. C'est Elysion qui les attend !

Isaak était sur le point de céder. " _Enfin !_ "songea le Dragon des Mers qui ne se priva pas d'enfoncer le clou :

— Que ferait le Kraken, Isaak ? Tu dis qu'il épargne les innocents mais dans le monde actuel, tu crois vraiment qu'il y en a beaucoup ? Les générations futurs grandiront avec les mauvaises habitudes de leurs parents. C'est la civilisation entière qu'il faudrait réformer ! Pense un peu au monde que nous voulons ! Le monde que méritent les Justes qui viendront après nous ! C'est pour eux aussi que nous nous battrons. Notre Empereur régnera enfin sur une Terre débarrassée des mauvais éléments...

* * *

**Pilier de l'Antarctique**

Humiliée. Elle était humiliée. Pour une fois qu'elle tendait la main vers autrui de sa propre initiative... Qui pouvait se douter de l'effort que cela représentait pour elle qui était d'habitude si réservée ? Elle avait voulu effacer ce qu'elle préférait considérer comme un simple malentendu et voilà !

Cinnamon était si mortifiée par le rejet qu'elle venait d'essuyer de la part de Kasaa qu'elle restait immobile et tête baissée, paralysée par le camouflet qu'il lui avait infligé. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à aller vers les autres alors si on la repoussait...

— Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement sourde.

Kasaa ricana :

— Vas-y.

— Pourquoi... pourquoi tu as pris son apparence ?

Le Général de l'Antarctique haussa les épaules.

— Lui ou un autre... fit-il. J'ai vu son image dans ton esprit voilà tout. La vérité c'est que je voulais seulement te faire peur, là tu es contente ? Je pensais m'amuser un peu en te fichant la trouille. Entre nous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça...

Cinnamon releva la tête. Bien sûr, il parlait de Kanon ! Cependant c'était face à l'image de Saga que la jeune fille avait réagi aussi violement. Se retrouver face à ce leurre avait ravivé d'autres souvenirs. Terrifiée, paniquée, elle s'était réfugiée derrière sa colère, l'avait laissée prendre le pas sur sa peur et elle avait frappé. Si Kanon n'était pas intervenu... N'empêche, ce Kasaa méritait bien une leçon. Prendre l'apparence de messire Saga... et puis quoi encore ? Dommage pour lui mais Cinnamon avait déjà expérimenté le coup de l'illusion. Une même attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois, c'est bien connu.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle. Je suis venue à toi en espérant que nous pourrions repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne veux faire de mal à personne ici. Tu voulais me faire peur, c'est réussi... Maintenant, si on oubliait tout ça ?

— C'est ça ! Tu me défigures et pour fêter ça, on va pique-niquer ! Non mais arrête de rêver ma pau...

Kasaa s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. Surprise, Cinnamon vit le regard de son vis-à-vis se brouiller, ses yeux basculer vers le haut, montrant ainsi le blanc de la sclérotique. Un filet de salive coula de sa bouche ouverte tandis qu'il restait les bras ballants. Un instant désarçonnée, l'adolescente comprit enfin ce qu'il en était et se tourna vers le pilier. De derrière lequel une silhouette émergea.

— Kanon ! s'écria la jeune fille. T'es chiant, j'étais sur le point de l'amadouer !

— Je vois ça, répliqua le Dragon des Mers en avançant.

Arrivé devant Kasaa, il murmura quelque chose et claqua des doigts. Le Marina cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

— On va te laisser maintenant, dit Kanon. C'est vraiment gentil de ne pas en vouloir à Cinnamon de s'être moqué de ton... physique. Elle ne recommencera plus, je te le garantis.

Devant une telle déviation de la vérité, Cinnamon restait bouche bée. La faire passer pour gamine cruelle et écervelée... Un coup d'oeil péremptoire du Dragon des Mers la dissuada de protester. Celui-ci lui prit le plateau des mains et le porta à Kasaa qui le prit machinalement, toujours sonné.

— Je sais que ça n'efface pas les insultes mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme pénitence.

Ah parce que l'idée des gâteaux, c'était de lui en plus ?

— On s'en va. Cinnamon !

La voix de Kanon avait claqué comme un coup de fouet et la jeune fille se raidit. Durant une seconde, c'était comme si Saga avait été en face d'elle. Mieux valait ne pas dire au Dragon des Mers à quel point il pouvait ressembler à son jumeau... L'adolescente baissa la tête d'un air contrit et lui emboîta le pas.

— Bon, le cas Kasaa est réglé. Il croit qu'il a toujours eu cette apparence. Quant à Isaak, j'ai passé un très long moment à le convaincre. Je te préviens, je n'aurais pas la patience de faire le tour de tous les Généraux alors tu vas te calmer !

Kanon avait parlé d'une voix basse et ferme à la fois. Si ferme que Cinnamon n'osa pas répliquer. Elle le suivit docilement jusque sa chambre et ne broncha pas lorsqu'il verrouilla la porte. Une fois seule, elle s'assit sur le lit, tête baissée et les mains sagement posées sur les genoux.

Un instant plus tard une aura sombre l'entoura et elle disparut.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna – Maison du Lion**

— Allez, Milo, à toi !

— Sans armure ? Merci, je tiens à la vie !

Même si leur puissance avait considérablement baissée, elle était néanmoins suffisante pour blesser mortellement.

— Si ce n'est que ça qui te gêne, je peux ôter ma Cloth, proposa Aldébaran. Je pourrais ainsi utiliser Great Horn.

— Heu... tu crois que j'arriverai à produire une Aiguille Écarlate correcte ?

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, répondit Aiolia. Normalement, tu devrais pouvoir lancer ton attaque, même si son efficacité est réduite.

— Il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer...

Un grondement sourd l'interrompit et il leva la tête, surpris. La fissure que venait de causer les attaques combinées du Lion et du Taureau s'était agrandie, déchirant un pilier déjà fragilisé par d'autres combats. Un bloc de marbre s'en détacha et tomba... droit sur le Saint du Scorpion.

— Milo !

* * *

**Yomotsu Hirasaka**

Cinnamon faisait les cent pas, les mains plaquées sur le visage. Elle avait horreur d'être rejetée, elle détestait ça. Elle qui avait déjà tant de mal à se lier aux autres... Elle n'avait pas voulu de l'amitié des Bronze car elle se croyait trop mauvaise pour se mêler à des âmes aussi pures, aussi bien sûr parce qu'elle leur en voulait d'avoir détruit ce qui constituait son univers. Jamais elle ne leur pardonnerait d'avoir assassiné – oui assassiné – une partie des Chevaliers d'Or. Cependant il fallait admettre qu'il avait parfois été difficile de les repousser, surtout ce Shun. Chaque fois elle avait dû garder à l'esprit qu'il avait tué messire Aphrodite pour ne pas céder à sa gentillesse et à son sourire innocent. Sans compter que la bonté avait tendance à la rendre assez méfiante.

Et voilà que, pour une fois que c'était elle qui allait vers autrui, elle se heurtait à un mur. Bon, peut-être qu'elle y avait été un peu fort avec ce pauvre Kasaa... Non ! C'était de sa faute à lui, elle n'avait fait que se défendre après tout ! Elle était déjà bien gentille d'avoir tenté une réconciliation !

Cinnamon s'immobilisa soudain. Elle était énervée, frustrée... Elle avait besoin de se défouler, de se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un. Exactement comme DeathMask qui, lors d'une séance d'entraînement, l'avait battue parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de comprendre qu'il revenait bredouille de sa dernière mission...

Lentement, la jeune fille ôta les mains de son visage, découvrant ainsi ses yeux. Elle avait failli oublier. Pourquoi chercher un défouloir, puisqu'elle en avait un tout trouvé ? Il était plus que temps qu'elle lui règle son compte. Grâce aux questions qu'elle avait habilement posées, elle savait où il demeurait.

Sans penser un seul instant qu'elle se trompait d'ennemi, ni qu'elle reproduisait ce qu'on lui avait fait en se cherchant un bouc-émissaire, l'adolescente éclata de rire. Un cosmos noir l'entoura et elle quitta ce monde sans vie.

Pour se rendre directement en Chine, dans un endroit appelé les cinq Pics.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

— Milo !

Aiolia se précipita vers son ami. Le lourd bloc de marbre venait de l'écraser... Oh par Athéna, non ! Aldébaran demeurait circonspect. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination, il avait cru apercevoir, durant une fraction de seconde, comme un éclair doré. Serait-il possible...

La pierre trembla soudain avant de rouler sur le côté.

Dévoilant le Chevalier du Scorpion revêtu de son armure légitime.

* * *

 **Chine** **–** **Les cinq Pics**

Le cadre était splendide : une impressionnante cascade qui jaillissait d'une falaise majestueuse. En fait, il n'y avait qu'un détail qui, selon l'adolescente, gâchait le paysage. Quoi, c'était ça le vieux maître dont parlait toujours le Saint du Dragon ? Cette espèce de... petite chose toute rabougrie ? Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part, jamais messire DM n'aurait perdu face à ce vieillard. Non, une telle éventualité était tout simplement impossible, le vieux avait certainement triché !

Apparue derrière le Chevalier, Cinnamon restait figée par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Elle qui s'était figuré un vénérable ancien aux cheveux blancs et à la longue barbe mais au corps musclé par d'innombrables combats... Cet homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, on devait presque faire attention de ne pas marcher dessus.

Elle se raidit lorsqu'il prononça son nom.

— Cinnamon, n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Néanmoins, sois la bienvenue.

Aussitôt elle vint se placer face à lui.

— Je n'ai que faire de votre hospitalité, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis venue vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce.

Dohko ouvrit les yeux. Shiryu avait raison, cette gamine semblait en effet bien perturbée...

— Je vois. Et puis-je au moins connaître les raisons de ton ressentiment à mon égard ?

— Vous êtes le mentor de celui qui a assassiné mon maître, rien que pour ça je voudrais vous voir mort, déclara-t-elle avec rancoeur.

— Assassiné n'est peut-être pas le terme qui convient. Si je me souviens bien, il s'agissait d'un combat où chacun avait ses chances, rappela Dohko.

— C'est faux, c'était un combat à trois contre un ! Si Athéna et l'armure du Cancer n'étaient pas intervenues...

— Il est normal qu'Athéna ait prêté assistance à l'un de ses plus fidèles défenseurs, quant à l'armure... il était temps qu'elle sanctionne le comportement de DeathMask. Cet homme a préféré suivre la voie de la violence plutôt que celle de la Justice. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Plus que quiconque tu devrais savoir de quoi je parle.

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que messire DM n'aurait jamais perdu face à un vulgaire Chevalier de Bronze.

— Qui a maintes fois prouvé sa valeur.

— Un Chevalier d'Or ne perdrait jamais face à un Chevalier de Bronze ! C'est... c'est anormal !

Dohko commençait à comprendre. Jusqu'à présent, Cinnamon avait toujours vu DeathMask comme quelqu'un de si puissant qu'il en était devenu intouchable. Et voilà qu'un Saint d'une caste inférieur avait eu raison de lui. Il n'y avait pas que le Cancer, d'ailleurs. La défaite des Chevaliers d'Or avait dû causer à la jeune fille un sérieux trouble. La chute de ces monstres de puissance avait eu raison du fragile équilibre que Cinnamon avait réussi à conserver. A présent son univers était sens dessus-dessous, et elle se raccrochait désespérément à des systèmes de défense qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Si, pendant des mois son subconscient avait réussi à la préserver, à présent elle était prisonnière de croyances erronées. Elle n'était pas encore prête à accepter la réalité. A accepter que les Chevaliers d'Or n'étaient ni parfaits ni tout-puissants mais simplement des humains susceptibles de commettre des erreurs. Tant qu'elle les idéaliserait, Cinnamon ne serait jamais libre.

La jeune fille avait baissée la tête, une main sur le front comme si elle souffrait de migraine.

— J'étais là quand Seiya et Shiryu sont arrivés à la Maison du Cancer, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Je les ai entendus, ils disaient qu'il était monstrueux, qu'il était la honte de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Et moi j'étais cachée, je ne comprenais pas. Leurs paroles m'ont fait mal parce que, si messire DM est un monstre, qu'est-ce que je suis alors ?

— DeathMask s'était détourné du droit chemin mais il n'est pas trop tard pour toi.

Cinnamon releva la tête et posa sur le vieux maître un œil étrangement fixe.

— Ah oui... J'étais venue vous tuer.

— Et bien qu'attends-tu ? Je serais curieux de connaître le résultat de l'enseignement de DeathMask. Tu crois que tu réussiras là où il a échoué ?

L'adolescente resta interdite devant cette question piégée. Elle n'était pas censée être plus forte que son maître, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant de longues seconde, elle hésita, tout en se mordant les lèvres et en triturant une de ses mèches. Un gémissement lui échappa devant ce dilemme.

— Alors ? DeathMask n'est plus là pour te dire quoi faire, tu dois décider toute seule. Veux-tu vraiment m'attaquer et me tuer alors qu'il en a été incapable ?

— Messire DM n'était pas un incapable. Et ce n'était pas non plus un monstre, je supporte pas qu'on dise ça de lui.

— Je veux bien croire que tu as vu ses bons côtés mais, d'après ce que j'en sais, il n'a pas été particulièrement tendre avec toi. Je crois même qu'il était assez violent...

— Si messire DM me flanquait des raclées c'est parce que je le méritais ! Il m'a appris pleins de choses, il m'a enseigné son attaque alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Cet homme que vous conspuez tous, c'était le seul à me connaître vraiment, le seul qui m'ait encouragée. S'il représente la mort et vous la vie, alors je préfère encore crever !

Soit Dohko se faisait des idées, soit cette pauvre petite nageait en plein syndrome de Stockholm. D'ici qu'elle trouve des excuses à la mauvaise personnalité de Saga...

— Je vous déteste, vous et votre morale de petit bourgeois bien-pensant ! s'écria-t-elle avec acrimonie. Vous pouvez pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai failli vomir parce que votre disciple avait toujours une fable à raconter. Je hais les gens comme vous. Vous m'écoeurez.

— Il est difficile de plaire à tout le monde.

Cinnamon était déroutée et frustrée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Plus elle s'énervait et plus son interlocuteur restait calme. Cette sérénité, de même que les réparties du vieil homme, l'irritaient au plus haut point. Si au moins il pouvait perdre son sang-froid... Un cosmos noir entoura soudain la jeune fille. Un seul contact, et le maître vénéré de ce sale têtard de Rozan ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir... Elle s'approcha...

Et se retrouva brusquement assise sur les fesses. Elle était tombée... Non ! On l'avait, _il_ l'avait poussée ! Mais comment... ah oui, cette fichue vitesse de la lumière. Dohko était en pleine possession de ses moyens, lui.

— On n'est pas à la maternelle, merde ! Battez-vous sérieusement !

— C'est que je ne tiens pas à te faire de mal.

La vérité, c'est qu' _on_ le lui avait demandé. N'eut été sa promesse à une certaine personne au yeux pers, le Chevalier de la Balance n'aurait peut-être pas retenu sa force contre la menace que représentait Cinnamon. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui, mais de ses frères d'armes qui se retrouvaient diminués à cause d'elle, de leur faiblesse face à un potentiel agresseur.

Toujours par terre, Cinnamon eut un étrange sourire. Son aura s'étira et se mit à glisser sur le sol à la manière d'un serpent. Si elle touchait Dohko, il était fini.

L'ombre s'arrêta d'elle-même. Stupéfaite, la jeune fille leva les yeux.

Une silhouette féminine se dressait derrière le Chevalier, une silhouette aux longs cheveux et qui tenait un sceptre dans la main droite.

* * *

 **Japon** **–** **manoir Kido**

Assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, Saori Kido était enveloppée d'une intense lumière dorée.

* * *

 **Chine** **–** **Les cinq Pics**

Cinnamon baissa la tête et se mit à trembler. Dohko l'observait, toujours sur ses gardes malgré son calme apparent. Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre qu'Athéna était en train de communiquer avec la jeune fille. Si elle pouvait réussir à l'apaiser...

— Non mais de quoi je me mêle !

L'espoir du Chevalier de la Balance s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit Cinnamon ouvrir des yeux d'un noir d'encre. Des yeux emplis de haine.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tuer une déesse, continua-t-elle. Une chose est sûre, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'essayer !

Dohko se raidit devant cette menace mais Athéna le devança et il put entendre ses paroles :

— _Cinnamon, je comprends ta colère et les raisons de ta souffrance. Seulement les Chevaliers que tu attaques ou as attaqués ne sont pas responsables. Ceux qui t'ont blessée ne sont plus. Je t'en conjure, renonces à ta haine qui ne fera que t'anéantir._

Pour appuyer ses paroles, la déesse les accompagna d'une vague de compassion, un élan d'amour qu'elle envoya à l'adolescente... qui se raidit et eut un haut-le-coeur.

* * *

 **Japon** **–** **manoir Kido**

Saori poussa un cri et tomba de son fauteuil. Elle demeura à genoux sur le sol, ses longues mèches pendant de chaque côté de son visage.

Cette hostilité... Oh par Zeus comment un être humain pouvait contenir en lui autant de rancune ? Elle qui avait envoyé à Cinnamon tout l'amour et la compassion dont elle était capable venait de recevoir en contrepartie une vague de haine si virulente qu'elle en tremblait encore.

* * *

 **Chine** **–** **Les cinq Pics**

Cinnamon s'était relevée. Sans dire un mot elle se détourna de sa précédente cible et entreprit de quitter les lieux. Dohko l'appela en vain, elle ne paraissait pas l'entendre, comme si elle était dans son propre monde. Elle marchait depuis de longues minutes, à présent hors de vue du Chevalier quand, tout à coup :

— Je peux vous aider ?

La jeune fille se retourna. Devant elle se tenait une adolescente à la longue tresse noire et qui tenait un panier de linge à la main. Cinnamon savait qui elle était.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

* * *

— Hé Dohko !

Le Chevalier serra mentalement les poings lorsque Cinnamon apparut à quelques mètres de lui. Elle tenait fermement Shunrei par sa natte et celle-ci semblait terrifiée.

— Tu n'as rien à lui reprocher, Cinnamon. Alors laisse-la tranquille.

Elle ricana tout en tirant méchamment les cheveux de sa prisonnière, laquelle poussa un gémissement.

— Au contraire, je crois me souvenir qu'elle a été une aide précieuse pour votre disciple. Ça mérite une petite récompense.

— Vieux maître...

— Le vieux ne peut pas t'aider, chérie. Pas là où nous allons.

— Cinnamon, que vas-tu faire ?

— Seulement terminer le travail.

Et les deux jeune filles s'effacèrent au coeur d'une brume de jais.

* * *

**Palais de Poséidon**

— Mais c'est pas vrai !

Kanon était furieux. Lui qui était venu délivrer Cinnamon... Ah qu'elle reparaisse devant lui et elle comprendrait sa douleur ! Il avait déjà eu un mal de chien à convaincre Isaak, sans compter qu'il avait lancé le Genrô Maô Ken sur Kasaa sans être tout à fait sûr de lui. Et voilà que mademoiselle se faisait la malle ! A quoi ça servait qu'il l'enferme dans sa chambre ?

— Cinnamon, bon sang, où es-tu passée ?

* * *

**Yomotsu Hirasaka**

Les deux jeune filles se tenaient au bord du puits des Enfers, Cinnamon tenant toujours sa prisonnière par les cheveux et par l'un de ses poignets.

— Tu sais, mon maître était le seul à pouvoir se rendre physiquement dans cet endroit. Il pouvait aussi y emmener quelqu'un sans le tuer, s'il le désirait. Le seul moyen de tuer une personne ici c'est de la balancer dans ce puit. Il a l'air profond, pas vrai ?

Cinnamon éclata d'un rire cruel et raffermit sa prise. Shunrei gémit de douleur. Ce lieu lugubre la terrifiait moins que cette fille qui semblait avoir basculé dans la folie.

— Shiryu m'a parlé de toi, dit-elle. Il dit que tu es très malheureuse...

Pour le coup, sa gardienne la secoua violemment.

— De quoi je me mêle ? Toujours à baver sa morale immonde, celui-là ! Ah ils font bien la paire, lui et le vieux ! J'espère qu'il vont en chialer quand j'en aurais fini avec toi !

Sur ses mots, Cinnamon approcha sa proie du trou béant...

" _Cinnamon !_ "

Elle s'immobilisa, interdite. Cette voix...

" _Cinnamon, où es-tu ? Reviens ici tout de suite ! Cinn !_ "

— Kanon...

Kanon l'appelait... Aussitôt la haine et la rancoeur que Cinnamon ressentait s'effacèrent et elle eut un sourire sincère.

* * *

 **Chine** **–** **Les cinq Pics**

Mort d'inquiétude, Dohko vit soudain réapparaître les deux jeune filles devant lui. Cinnamon lâcha Shunrei qui tomba sur les genoux. Athéna sois remerciée, elle paraissait saine et sauve.

Cinnamon, quant à elle, était étrangement calme, presque rêveuse. Son regard était vague et ses yeux avaient repris leurs teintes d'azur et d'améthyste.

De nouveau elle disparut.

* * *

**Palais de Poséidon**

— Ah quand même ! s'exclama Kanon lorsque Cinnamon apparut devant lui. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'étais fou d'angoisse ? Où étais-tu passée, bon sang ?

Sans dire un mot, l'adolescente s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Puis elle éclata en sanglots.

Surpris, le Dragon des Mers resta un instant bras ballants avant de les refermer sur elle.

— Heu, Cinn ? Cinnamon, c'est pas si grave, tu sais. Je crie, je crie, mais c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Allons...

Lui qui avait prévu de lui passer un savon... Il ne pensait pas qu'elle jouait la comédie : son visage était baigné de larmes et ses pleurs, déchirants, venait du fond du coeur. On aurait dit un petit enfant effrayé par un cauchemar ou en proie à un violent chagrin.

— Il est mort, Kanon, mort ! Il est parti pour toujours, il ne reviendra plus ! Plus jamais !

— Cinn, tu parles de...

— Messire DM, hoqueta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine que je l'attende, il ne reviendra plus... Aucun d'eux ne reviendra...

Et Cinnamon continua de pleurer de longues minutes : ces larmes de deuil étaient les premières qu'elle s'autorisait depuis la Bataille du Sanctuaire.

* * *

 **Chine** **–** **Les cinq Pics**

_— Athéna, merci infiniment._

_— Je t'en prie, Dohko._

La déesse ne révéla pas à son Chevalier qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le brusque revirement de Cinnamon. Lorsqu'elle avait sauvé la jeune fille de la noyade, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle rencontrerait le frère de Saga. Apparemment, ces deux âmes s'étaient trouvées. Si seulement ils pouvaient voir l'un dans l'autre le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin. Peut-être seraient-ils l'un pour l'autre la bouée de sauvetage qu'il leur fallait.

Oui, Athéna était _très_ optimiste. Après tout, ses Saints n'étaient pas appelés les Chevaliers de l'Espoir pour rien.


	22. Chapitre vingt-et-un

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles  & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna** **―** **Salle du Crusos Sunagein**

**Vendredi 20 mars 1987 ― 18 h 15**

L'excitation était à son comble : depuis plusieurs minutes un bourdonnement hantait ce lieu sacré, résultat des murmures échangés par les Chevaliers présents. Jusqu'à ce que Mû se lève. Le silence se fit alors aussitôt et tous reportèrent leur attention sur lui.

— Merci, commença-t-il. Je comprends votre excitation, il est vrai qu'un événement encourageant s'est produit récemment.

A ces mots, Milo sourit. Il était tellement soulagé d'avoir récupéré sa véritable armure qu'il ne l'avait pas enlevée depuis, craignant de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Shaka et Aiolia portaient également leurs Cloths, alors que Mû et Aldébaran étaient restés en civil.

— Oui, l'amure du Scorpion est revenue à son propriétaire légitime, seulement nous ignorons pourquoi, poursuivit le gardien de la première Maison, douchant l'enthousiasme ambiant.

— C'est tout de même un bon point, déclara le Taureau.

— C'est vrai, je ne le nie pas. Mais tant que nous n'aurons pas découvert le moyen de rétablir l'ordre, nous resterons soumis au hasard. Or nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

Après un court silence, le Lion prit la parole :

— D'accord, que savons-nous ? Qu'a fait Milo pour que sa protection revienne vers lui ?

— Il a failli se transformer en crêpe, répondit Aldébaran avant d'écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'Aiolia hochait la tête. Il était en danger de mort !

— C'est mon armure qui m'a sauvé. En fin de compte, c'est toujours la mienne. Ou peut-être que le pouvoir de Cinnamon a subi une altération...

Mû secoua la tête.

— Je ne crois pas. Aiolia, Aldébaran, vous avez soulevé un point important. Si la Cloth est revenue, c'est bien parce que son porteur avait un besoin d'elle vital.

Shaka prit soudain la parole :

— Et s'il existait une corrélation entre ce qui c'est passé pour Milo et ce qui est arrivé à Cinnamon ? supposa-t-il.

Le Scorpion se redressa.

— Comment ça ?

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est possible d'établir un parallèle entre elle et le retour de l'armure. Cinnamon était-elle en possession de ses dons lorsqu'elle est arrivée au Sanctuaire ? Pour ma part, je crois que non. Il y a tout à parier que son pouvoir s'est déclenché dans un moment de tension extrême, alors qu'elle se trouvait en situation de danger.

— Quel danger ? fit Aiolia. Cinnamon m'a toujours semblé heureuse. Si elle avait un problème, elle nous l'a bien caché. Il n'y a eu guère qu'en janvier que je lui ai trouvé une petite mine mais elle venait d'être malade.

— Pourtant, Shaka et moi pensons qu'elle a été maltraitée lors de son séjour ici, expliqua Mû.

— Ça, on savait déjà que DeathMask avait la main leste, rappela Milo.

Mû préféra ne rien répondre. Ce n'était pas à ce genre de violences qu'il pensait, même s'il reconnaissait que s'entraîner sous l'autorité d'un homme qui ne cessait de vous rabrouer et de vous houspiller n'avait rien d'une sinécure. A moins, bien sûr, que le Cancer se soit modéré pendant ces séances, prenant son rôle de professeur au sérieux et négligeant pour un temps son punching-ball. Dans le cas contraire, ce devait être intenable pour l'adolescente.

" _Oh le sombre crétin..._ "

Le Taureau, quant à lui, venait enfin de comprendre. Dire que ça se passait sous leurs yeux et qu'ils n'avaient rien vu, rien remarqué... Mais qui... La réponse lui parut assez évidente. Si Cinnamon n'avait jamais rien laisser paraître durant des mois, il suffisait de se rappeler son comportement après la bataille du Sanctuaire. Sa réaction excessive lorsque Milo avait supposé une idylle entre elle et Saga. La vérité sur l'usurpation du Gémeau n'était pas le seul secret que la jeune fille avait gardé. Elle devait se sentir trop coupable et honteuse pour pouvoir parler. Sans compter que Sa... que l' _Autre_ avait dû lui faire la leçon et la tenir par la peur.

Néanmoins la compassion qu'Aldébaran ressentait pour elle ne devait pas lui faire oublier le tour exécrable qu'elle leur avait joué avant de disparaitre. Si Cinnamon avait été victime, à présent elle était coupable. Et il y avait cette autre chose... Si Aiolia et Milo en avaient connaissance, nul doute qu'ils ne penseraient plus seulement à l'adolescente avec colère mais aussi avec dégoût. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Comment avait-elle pu ?... On ne faisait plus partie de la civilisation lorsque l'on... renonçait à ce point à son humanité.

" _Une horreur de plus... Ah Il devait bien la contrôler avec_ ça _..._ "

Un regard lui apprit que Mû et Shaka partageaient son opinion.

— Je conçois que DeathMask lui a fait vivre un véritable martyre, répondit le Lion au Scorpion, cependant elle ne s'est jamais plainte. Elle a supporté cela, soit. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui l'a fait basculer ? Quel événement a été si terrible qu'il a éveillé ses facultés ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne s'en est-elle servie que récemment ?

Aiolia n'était pas stupide. Seulement ce que venait de saisir Aldébaran était trop monstrueux pour qu'il puisse le concevoir. Frapper une femme sans défense était déjà pour lui le summum de l'anti-chevalerie : il ne pouvait imaginer pire manquement à l'honneur d'un Saint d'Athéna. Aussi se posait-il toutes ces questions.

Milo, dans le même état d'esprit, haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

— Et donc, reprit-il, pour en revenir à nos armures, il faudrait que tous se mettent volontairement en danger pour leur faire comprendre qui sont leur véritables porteurs ? Et puis il y a aussi la question des Cloths vidées de leur énergie, comme celles d'Aiolia et de Shaka. La même situation de crise pourrait-elle les réveiller ?

— Mais comment planifier une situation qui, par essence, se doit d'être critique ? objecta Mû. Il faudrait une véritable urgence et nous ne pouvons jouer avec le feu sans savoir où cela nous mènera réellement.

— Si les Chevaliers de bronze étaient là, ils fonceraient dans le tas sans s'inquiéter des éventuelles conséquences, déclara Aiolia.

— C'est vrai mais nous ne sommes... Les Bronzes, mais oui bien sûr !

Le Bélier avait redressé la tête, les yeux brillants.

— Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il regarda autour de lui et vit les regards, d'abord indécis, s'illuminer les uns après les autres. Finalement, ce fut le Taureau qui verbalisa ce que tous avaient compris :

— Il faut qu'on renouvelle le pacte qui nous lie aux armures d'or.

Mû approuva :

— Et j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Shaka, avec ton aide...

* * *

**Palais de Poséidon**

**Samedi 21 mars 1987 ― 09 h 05**

C'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui le petit Solo découvrirait sa véritable identité et prendrait possession de son Temple sous-marin. Et ferait à cette occasion la connaissance d'une âme charitable qui se ferait un _plaisir_ de l'aider dans la reconquête de son royaume...

A cette pensée, Kanon sourit. Il arpentait les couloirs du Palais tout en pratiquant les dernières vérifications. Tout devait être parfait. Le moindre grain de sable et... Cette fois il frissonna. Non, pas question qu'il laisse la moindre chose au hasard. Il avait trop attendu. Personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin, pas après tant d'années de préparation.

En parlant de grain de sable potentiellement mortel pour la suite de ses affaires, il pouvait l'entendre tel un écho éloigné. Cinnamon était en train de chanter dans la salle de bain. Un truc gnan... enfantin et fleur bleue où il était question d'une petite grenouille1. Il faudrait qu'il lui fasse réitéré sa promesse de ne pas intervenir dans les prochains évènements. Il avait remarqué que, s'il lui laissait une relative liberté, elle avait tendance à se tenir tranquille. C'est pourquoi il lui était impossible de l'enfermer à double tour, comme il l'aurait voulu. La demoiselle risquait alors de s'échapper et de venir semer la pagaille. Évidemment, la meilleur solution aurait été de l'éliminer sur le champ mais Kanon préférait la garder en dernier recours. On ne savait jamais, ses dons pouvaient être utiles.

Espérant très fort qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre une grave erreur, le Dragon des Mers respira profondément puis il s'éloigna. Il devait parler à l'un des Marina pour lui confier une mission très importante.

* * *

_1\. Cinnamon est en train de chanter le générique de Démétan, un dessin animé. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent ou ne se souviennent pas, une recherche internet vous renseignera, notamment sur les paroles (NDA)._

* * *

Après avoir vocalisé dans la salle de bain, Cinnamon passa sa robe qu'elle avait lavée la nuit précédente et se dirigea vers le pilier de l'Océan Pacifique. Arrivée à un certain endroit, elle hésita. Nord ou sud ?

" _Vas pour le sud._ "

Évidemment, Kanon ne serait pas particulièrement ravi de la savoir auprès de l'un des Généraux, seulement elle avait très envie de passer un peu de temps avec Io de Scylla. Un sourire d'anticipation se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescente et elle accéléra le pas.

Le Marina sortit de derrière le pilier au moment où elle arrivait.

* * *

**Palais de Poséidon**

La jeune fille blonde avait posé genoux à terre. Sur un signe du Dragon des Mers, elle se redressa.

— C'est à toi que j'ai pensé pour cette mission de la plus haute importance, expliqua Kanon. L'annonce de sa véritable identité sera certainement un choc pour le jeune Solo, même si quelque chose en lui doit déjà le savoir. Je compte donc sur ta... douceur féminine pour que ce moment se passe le mieux possible.

Thétis se permit un sourire :

— Ce sera un plaisir pour moi que de m'acquitter de cette tâche. Je n'oublie pas que Julian Solo m'a sauvé la vie, jadis.

— Oui, bon. Que l'Empereur ait regagné son palais d'ici cette nuit.

Cinnamon n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ben tiens. Se forçant à respirer calmement, _très_ calmement, Kanon sortit du Palais et resta un instant sur le parvis. De là son regard portait sur une grande étendue du monde sous-marin. Où avait-elle encore été fourrer son nez ? Il devait la retrouver avant que Solo n'arrive. La laisser voir les Marinas étaient une chose, autoriser une rencontre entre cette catastrophe ambulante et la réincarnation de Poséidon était tout simplement hors de question.

Le Dragon des Mers proféra un juron et partit à la recherche de sa chère, très chère, invitée.

Lorsqu'il la retrouva enfin, au Pacifique sud, il crut que ses yeux lui jouait des tours.

" _Ça c'est trop fort ! Non mais dites-moi que je rêve_ _!_ "

* * *

— Ça va, je ne dérange pas ?

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent en entendant cette voix doucereuse et oh combien inquiétante. Tous deux étaient assis et, il y avait quelques secondes à peines, leurs fronts se touchaient presque tant ils étaient absorbé par le même spectacle.

Io se redressa aussitôt et Cinnamon serra contre elle l'objet de leur fascination. Un globe d'eau cerclé de corail. Le genre de globe qui servait aux Généraux pour surveiller leur Océans respectifs tant en surface que dans les profondeurs. Dans celui du Pacifique, Kanon le savait, l'on pouvait aisément voir les splendeurs sous-marines comme les plantes aquatiques, les coraux et les animaux marins. Une véritable petite merveille... qui sur terre vaudrait des millions.

— Alors comme ça on essaie d'impressionner sa petite copine ? susurra-t-il du même ton mielleux.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit le gardien.

— C'est ma faute ! s'exclama Cinnamon en même temps.

— Ça suffit ! tonna le Dragon des Mers. Io, c'est comme cela que tu gardes ton pilier, en essayant d'impressionner les jeunes filles ? Je ne te félicite pas.

— Mais...

— Silence ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi...

Ce nouveau rugissement et la menace qui le suivit eurent raison des velléités de protestation de l'adolescente qui referma la bouche aussitôt. En la voyant courber les épaules et serrer le globe un peu plus fort, Kanon comprit qu'elle le prenait au sérieux. Quant à l'autre...

— Ce n'est la faute de personne, et j'ai tous les droits tant que je me trouve sur mon territoire.

A ces mots Cinnamon releva la tête et fixa Io avec des yeux agrandis d'effroi. Kanon savait exactement de quoi elle se souvenait mais, à vrai dire, il s'en moquait éperdument.

— Seigneur Dragon des Mers, est-ce que je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?

Alléluia !

— De toute façon tu vas y retourner, que tu le veuilles ou non.

La jeune fille se leva et tendit le globe au gardien du Pacifique sud.

— Merci beaucoup, Io, c'était splendide, lui dit-elle avec avec un sourire. On se verra plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Kanon décida de mettre les choses au point :

— Tu ne devrais pas te lier d'amitié avec elle, elle n'est pas très stable.

— Je la trouve très gentille. Et je peux savoir de quel droit tu t'es arrogé chef des Marinas ?

Soupir.

— Tout simplement parce que je suis le plus ancien ici. Lorsque l'Empereur Poséidon sera là, il sera libre de choisir un autre Général en chef s'il le désire. En attendant, tu serais mieux inspiré de m'écouter.

* * *

**Maison de la Vierge ― 11 h 30**

Les cinq Chevaliers d'Or étaient assis en cercle, chacun en tailleur devant sa propre armure. Tous faisaient appel à leur cosmos, ou du moins à ce qu'il en restait. L'énergie, faible lueur pâle, baignait les participants. De tous, c'était Shaka et Mû qui fournissaient le plus d'efforts, le Saint de la Vierge était d'ailleurs d'une pâleur alarmante.

— Je crois que c'est le moment, dit doucement Mû.

En pleine communion spirituelle avec leurs Cloths, les Chevaliers tendirent le bras et, d'un mouvement rapide, s'entaillèrent le poignet. Le sang se mit à couler sur les armures, abondamment. Solennellement, ils regardèrent tous le précieux liquide quitter leur corps pour abreuver les protections sacrées.

— Par ce sang, nous renouvelons notre serment à Athéna.

Quatre autres voix firent écho au Bélier. Brusquement une lumière dorée incroyablement chaleureuse naquit au cœur du cercle.

— Athéna ! s'exclama Aldébaran.

En effet, c'était elle, ou plutôt son esprit qui souhaitait communiquer avec ses Chevaliers. La bienveillance que dégageait cette présence divine remonta immédiatement le moral des Saints, qui, jusqu'à présent, n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs d'eux. Certains de leur serment, mais pas d'eux-mêmes.

— Chevaliers, mes Chevaliers, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez la volonté de me revenir, seulement vous n'étiez jamais tout à fait partis. Je sais combien vous souffrez de ne pas avoir vu la traitrise et d'avoir failli être la cause de ma mort en empêchant les Bronzes de me sauver. Mais vous pensiez bien faire et me servir en toute bonne foi. Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir pour ce dont vous n'êtes pas responsables ?

La voix bien-aimée continua :

— Vous manquiez tous cruellement de confiance en vous depuis la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Cette fragilité vous a rendu vulnérable à l'attaque de Cinnamon. Même si celle-ci a de réels et immenses pouvoirs, ce n'est rien comparé à votre foi en l'humanité. Car en me servant, c'est l'humanité que vous protégez. Puisque vous avez décidé de renouveler votre serment à mon égard, je vais vous rendre vos armures respectives... Mais uniquement cela. Pour le reste, cela ne dépend pas de moi...

La chaude lueur baigna chacun des participants ainsi que les Cloths, puis elle disparut.

Doucement ils levèrent les yeux... et les larmes qu'ils aperçurent sur la figure du voisin étaient le reflet de leurs propres visages.

* * *

C'était vrai : chacun d'eux put revêtir sa propre Cloth. Malheureusement, comme l'avait dit Athéna, c'était la seule amélioration. Chaque protection leur semblait aussi lourde qu'une armure en fer blanc. Il n'y avait guère qu'Aiolia et Milo qui réussirent à produire un cosmos supérieur à celui des Chevaliers d'Argent, à défaut d'être du niveau de celui de Saint d'Or.

Selon Mû, le Lion ayant vécu toute sa vie dans l'opprobre occasionné par la soi-disant traîtrise de son frère, il avait pu mieux que les autres gérer la honte d'avoir été manipulé. Quant à Milo, sa mise en danger avait certainement contribué à élever son énergie.

Il fut décidé, pour ne pas affoler le reste de la population du Sanctuaire, que les Chevaliers d'Or continueraient à porter leurs Cloths comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de créer une panique en avouant la faiblesse des plus puissants guerriers d'Athéna...

L'on décida également d'apprendre au Lion et au Scorpion ce qui était arrivé à Cinnamon. Comme de juste, Aiolia s'insurgea contre le responsable, ainsi que contre lui-même de n'avoir rien compris à ce qui se passait. Milo, lui, marmonna :

— Et ben ça explique des choses...

Quant à savoir comment ils allaient pouvoir retrouver toute leur puissance la réponse évidente leur fit froid dans le dos. Seule Cinnamon était apparemment en mesure de défaire ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

**Palais de Poséidon** **― 22 h 40**

Après avoir suivi la mystérieuse jeune femme blonde, Julian Solo se retrouva dans un lieu à la fois étrange et familier. Il n'était jamais venu en ces lieux et pourtant... Quelque chose en lui reconnaissait cet endroit. Ce Temple imposant, ces plantes aquatiques qui oscillait comme au gré du courant... sauf qu'elles se trouvaient à l'air libre. Et ces longues silhouettes qui se découpaient dans le lointain...

Ce que cette fille, Thétis, lui avait raconté n'était que pure affabulation, il en aurait mis sa main à couper quelques minutes plus tôt. A présent, au contraire, il commençait à la croire.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi chez lui dans aucune des résidence de la famille Solo.

* * *

**Lundi 23 mars 1987― 12 h 00**

Et les lieux eux-même reconnaissaient leur maître. C'était comme si l'on avait enlevé un voile grisâtre de sur le royaume sous-marin. Jamais le ciel d'eau n'avait paru aussi bleu et aussi limpide, jamais les fleurs aquatiques n'avaient arboré de couleurs plus vives et le majestueux Palais éclatait de blancheur.

Dissimulée derrière une colonne, prenant garde à masquer sa présence, Cinnamon observait, impressionnée, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Tous les Marinas étaient devant le Temple de Poséidon, et pas seulement les Généraux qui tenaient la première place, Kanon à leur tête. L'Empereur les toisait du regard, habillé de sa propre Scale. A un moment le Dragon des Mers mit genoux à terre et fut aussitôt suivi par les autres Généraux. Les Marinas les imitèrent, telle une vague gigantesque. Brusquement une onde de cosmos irradia du jeune Solo et vint toucher ses fidèle sujets, seconde vague venant recouvrir la première.

Cinnamon se mordilla l'index, résistant comme elle pouvait à la tentation de crier sa joie et d'applaudir comme une enfant. Surtout ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas se montrer. Tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas son existence, elle le savait, le dieu ne pouvait pas déceler sa présence. En revanche, contrairement au Chevaliers d'Or, il suffisait qu'il fasse sa rencontre pour la retrouver ensuite n'importe où. D'accord, Poséidon n'était pas encore réveillé, mais elle préférait ne pas courir de risque. Si elle aimait faire enrager Kanon, il y avait tout de même des limites.

* * *

**Mardi 24 mars 1987**

Ce jour-là des nuages menaçants s'amoncelèrent et la pluie tomba, forte et glacée, pour ne plus s'arrêter. En Allemagne, le Rhin déborda alors que des raz de marée ravageaient la côte d'Azur et l'est des États-Unis. Cependant que des séismes violents faisaient trembler les quatre coins du monde, provoquant des milliers de victimes.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna** **―** **Maison du Taureau**

**Mercredi 1er avril 1987 ― 10 h 09**

Aldébaran rentrait dans son Temple après son entraînement matinal. Entraînement qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours pas permis de retrouver tout le cosmos qu'il avait perdu. Cependant il ne se décourageait pas et, à l'instar des autres Chevaliers d'Or, il persistait à travailler cet... épineux problème.

Il faisait étrangement plus froid depuis que la pluie – cette maudite pluie – avait commencé à tomber, néanmoins le courant d'air que ressentit le Taureau à cet instant était tout simplement glacé. Surpris, Aldébaran se retourna. C'était impossible, durant un instant il avait cru...

— Camus ?... fit-il par réflexe avant de se souvenir des précédents évènements.

Non ce n'était pas le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Privé d'une partie de son cosmos, diminué, le Saint du Taureau subit la double attaque des Guerriers Divins Syd et Bud.

* * *

**Palais de Poséidon ― Jeudi 2 avril 1987**

Tout comme ses Généraux, l'Empereur des Mers disposait d'une "caméra" naturelle lui permettant de surveiller les sept océans. On pouvait d'ailleurs se demander à quoi au juste elle lui servait étant donné sa prescience divine... Toujours était-il qu'il détenait un grand miroir cerclé de corail et de nacre et dont la glace était faite d'eau. Par la volonté du dieu, cet objet magnifique était à présent en mesure d'espionner le royaume d'Asgard... et Athéna par la même occasion.

Seul dans la salle avec Cinnamon, Kanon vit la jeune fille aux yeux pers vaciller et tomber presque à genoux. Elle se retint à son sceptre, cependant, et se releva comme si elle puisait une énergie nouvelle dans la confiance qu'elle accordait à ses Chevaliers de Bronze.

Le Dragon des Mers reporta son attention sur Cinnamon. L'adolescente était pâle, trop pâle, et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Brusquement elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant.

" _Ç_ _a te rappelle quelque chose, pas vrai ?_ "

* * *

Cinnamon faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle avait un besoin irrépressible de bouger malgré la douleur qui s'était emparée de chacun de ses membres. Une douleur atroce qui lui avait été infligée près de six mois plus tôt, en guise de représailles. On ne défiait pas le Pope impunément. Cette souffrance qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir, elle ne la souhaitait pas à son pire ennemi.

A l'époque, seul DeathMask était venu la voir. Pour se moquer d'elle avait-elle longtemps cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise récemment qu'il l'avait en fait encouragée. Et c'était peu après qu'elle était devenue son élève, après que son pauvre corps ait un peu récupéré de la torture subie.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle se sente prête à retourner dans la salle au miroir.

Au fur et à mesure que tombèrent les Guerriers Divins, la compassion qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour Athéna s'évanouit et la haine enveloppa son cœur dans son étreinte malsaine.

* * *

**Palais de Poséidon ― Vendredi 3 avril 1987**

Épuisée par sa dépense d'énergie pour empêcher la fonte des glaces, Saori Kido dormait profondément sur le lit où l'avait déposée Julian. Qui aurait pu imaginer que cette enfant de seulement treize ans avait autant donné de sa personne pour le genre humain ? Il n'est pas toujours de tout repos d'être la réincarnation d'une divinité, surtout si celle-ci a à cœur la sauvegarde de l'humanité.

Cela, Cinnamon n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Athéna aurait pu se réveiller dans le corps d'une gamine de cinq ans, cela n'aurait pas plus attirer sa pitié. Au contraire, debout près du lit, plus la jeune fille observait Saori et plus elle la détestait. C'était à cause d'elle qu'avaient eu lieu toutes ces guerres horribles où avaient succombé de merveilleux combattants. Cinnamon n'avait vu que brièvement les Guerriers Divins et pourtant elle s'était prise d'affection pour eux. A présent elle ne pouvait même pas espérer leur rendre une petite visite... Et ce n'était même pas la peine de songer aux défunts Chevaliers d'Or ! Décidément, partout où passait cette Athéna l'herbe ne repoussait pas.

— Oh si seulement tu pouvais crever... murmura Cinnamon avec rancœur.

Un bruit. L'adolescente sursauta et courut se cacher derrière une lourde tenture. C'était Julian qui venait voir si sa prisonnière était réveillée.

Elle le fut peu après.

Et ce retrouva dans le Pilier central quelques minutes plus tard. Toujours cette fichue humanité...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle apprit le sort réservé à Athéna, Cinnamon laissa éclater sa joie en bondissant sur place et en éclatant de rire. Ah elle allait se noyer ? Mais il fallait qu'elle voit ça ! Kanon dut la menacer de l'envoyer dans le Triangle des Bermudes pour qu'elle accepte de se montrer plus discrète. Le simili dieu, comme l'appelait le Dragon des Mers, ne pouvait peut-être pas sentir sa présence, ce n'était pas une raison pour risquer de tomber sur lui au détour d'un pilier...

* * *

Athéna était sur le point de périr sous des trombes d'eau et les Généraux étaient sur le pied de guerre, attendant les intrus qui ne tarderaient pas à venir les défier. Eux-aussi allaient risquer leurs vies pour leur dieu, pour l'Utopie qu'il leur avait promise. Ce nouveau monde d'où serait absents la misère et le crime, où seuls vivraient les innocents au cœur pur. Ils se battraient de toutes leurs âmes, persuadé de répondre à la volonté de Poséidon et non à celle d'un jeune homme manipulé.

A 11 h 53 Seiya et Shun pénétrèrent dans le royaume sous-marin.

La Bataille des Sept Océans pouvait commencer.

* * *

**Palais de Poséidon ― 12 h 00 (cf le prologue)**

Frustré de constater qu'on lui avait envoyé de vulgaires Chevaliers de Bronze, exaspéré par l'attitude de Cinnamon, Kanon suivit cette dernière dans le couloir et se figea net. Devant lui se tenait Julian Solo et, à ses pieds, l'adolescente agenouillée en une gracieuse révérence.

— Dragon des Mers, comment as-tu osé ? demandait justement Julian.

— Seigneur Poséidon ?

— Me cacher cette perle ! J'estime pourtant avoir le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans mon royaume.

La perle en question adressa au maître des lieux un adorable sourire empreint de timidité. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Kanon, et celui-ci ne fut pas sans remarquer la malice qui brillait dans le regard bleu-mauve.

Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Solo exigeait une réponse. Soit. Kanon répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

— Ce n'est que ma jeune sœur, Seigneur Poséidon. Cinnamon.

La réincarnation du dieu sourit et tendit les mains. La jeune fille y plaça les siennes et il l'aida à se relever.

— Je suis heureux de faire la connaissance de la famille de mon plus fidèle Marina, dit-il. Sois la bienvenue dans mon royaume, quoi que je suppose qu'il est un peu tard pour cela.

Et un coup d'œil critique lancé au pauvre Dragon des Mers.

— C'est moi qui suis honorée de vous rencontrer enfin, Seigneur Poséidon, répondit Cinnamon avec toujours cet air réservé et intimidé.

" _Non mais quelle comédienne !_ " songea Kanon. Enfin, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le trahir, c'était déjà ça.

— Puisque le gardien de l'Atlantique Nord a toujours su m'épauler, je te permets de rester ici. Si Athéna n'avait pas osé refusé ma proposition, tu aurais pu lui servir de dame de compagnie.

— C'aurait été un honneur...

Julian ne comprit pas l'ironie, et pour cause.

— Nous verrons plus tard ce qu'il adviendra de toi mais n'aies crainte. Tu es d'ors-et-déjà sous ma protection.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna. Les yeux de Kanon lancèrent des éclairs en direction de Cinnamon, puis il lui emboita le pas. Restée seule celle-ci abaissa les yeux sur ses mains et murmura :

— J'ai parlé au dieu des Océans, waaow...

Athéna ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet de se retrouver en présence d'un être divin. Même si Poséidon n'était pas encore réveillé, l'adolescente sut lequel des dieux elle respecterait, et de qui elle voulait la victoire.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna** **― Maison du Bélier  
**

**19 h 05**

Milo et Aiolia ne demandaient qu'à rejoindre les Chevaliers de bronze pour leur prêter main forte mais Mû avait des directives et ne pouvait passer outre. Il allait une fois de plus leur réitérer les ordres que leur avait donnés les Vieux Maître lorsqu'un scintillement l'en dispensa.

— Qu'est-ce que... Ça vient de la Maison du Sagittaire ! s'écria Aiolia.

En effet, tel un soleil miniature, le neuvième Temple s'était illuminé d'un éclat doré. Un rayon plus lumineux que les autres fila soudain à travers le ciel, déchirant sur son passage les nuages anthracites qui s'étaient accumulés.

Milo exprima à voix haute les pensées de ses compagnons :

— Les Bronzes... Athéna... Finalement, ils pourront peut-être être sauvés.

C'était terminé.

Seiya avait délivré Saori au péril de sa vie et l'âme de Poséidon avait finalement été scellée dans son urne sacrée, non sans qu'il ait lancé à son ennemie une malédiction divine. Bientôt ce serait elle qui serait jugée par les dieux... Elle avait choisi son camp, celui des hommes : elle devrait en payer les conséquences tôt ou tard.

Tout à leur victoire, les Bronze et Athéna ne prirent pas garde à cet avertissement. Maintenant que la Bataille des Sept Océans était enfin finie, ils n'aspiraient qu'à observer le soleil couchant tout en se persuadant de la beauté du monde qu'ils avaient sauvé.

* * *

**A la surface** **― 19 h 49**

Tout comme les Chevaliers d'Or avant eux, les Généraux étaient tombés.

Bian, Io, Krishna, Isaak et même Kaasa. Il n'y avait guère que Sorrente et Kanon qui avaient échappé au massacre. Parce que c'était bien ce dont il s'agissait pour Cinnamon. Un massacre où une bande de morveux exterminaient les êtres qu'elle aimait. A présent ils étaient tous là autour de leur déesse bien-aimée, celle pour qui ils commettaient ces crimes.

Ainsi, ils avaient encore gagné. Que dirait messire DM en constatant que ces petits Bronzes avaient une fois encore accompli un miracle ? Que ferait-il ?

Cinnamon serra les poings. Elle ne connaitrait jamais la réponse. Pas plus qu'elle ne saurait avec certitude ce qu'elle devait faire. Messire DM n'était plus là pour lui indiquer la voie à suivre. Depuis qu'il était... parti, elle était incapable de discerner ce qui était juste de ce qui ne l'était pas. Depuis une certaine journée, le bien et le mal avaient tendance à se mélanger dans son esprit, et le Chevalier du Cancer était le seul dont elle acceptait les paroles comme une vérité absolue. Lui savait. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il lui avait ni plus ni moins servi de barrière de sécurité. Un vrai garde-fou.

Depuis sa disparition, elle se retrouvait livrée à elle-même, totalement soumise à ses propres émotions et autres changements d'humeur. Voilà pour expliquer son comportement fantasque. Néanmoins, rencontrer Kanon avait été salutaire. Avec lui, la jeune fille se sentait réellement à l'aise et en sécurité. Assez pour se détendre et se montrer joueuse, chose impossible au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Oui, le cadet des Gémeaux avait été une sorte de soupape de sécurité. Mais, contrairement à DeathMask, il ne contrôlait pas Cinnamon.

A présent que la majorité des Généraux avaient été décimés et que le royaume sous-marin sombrait sous les flots, l'adolescente revivait le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi à la fin de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Une fois encore tout s'obscurcit, lui donnant l'impression de se trouver en plein rêve. Cette impression de flotter dans son propre corps. Cette colère, cette haine qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer... de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait. Parce que, cette fois, elle ne serait pas impuissante. Cette fois, elle se battrait, fut-ce contre une déesse.

Totalement dirigée par sa rage, dépourvue de la moindre pensée consciente, Cinnamon lâcha le pouvoir dont elle disposait.

Droit sur Athéna.

Ce fut rapide, de longs filaments de jais se précipitèrent sur la jeune femme au cheveux violets, qui se retourna, ayant senti la menace avant ses fidèles Saints. Lesquels firent face à leur tour, trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Déjà la lumière d'encre se trouvait à quelques centimètres du cou de Saori Kido.

Brusquement tout s'arrêta. Les bras de cosmos noir cessèrent leur progression et la lueur sombre vacilla avant de disparaître.

Cinnamon se raidit et Shun vit distinctement la fleur écarlate qui s'épanouissait au niveau de son sternum, souillant le beige de la robe. Surprise puis tristesse se peignirent sur les traits de la jeune fille. Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat d'onyx et miroitèrent sans que, pour autant, la moindre larme s'en échappe

Elle chancela et serait tombée si Kanon, apparut derrière elle, ne l'avait soutenue. Doucement il l'allongea sur le sol, soutenant sa tête au creux de son bras.

— Tu aurais dû faire ça la première fois... murmura-t-elle avant d'articuler silencieusement : mon beau Chevalier...

Un filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres mais elle sourit, ou du moins voulut sourire. Son souffle se perdit et un voile obscurcit les prunelles bleues-mauves.

Kanon lui ferma les yeux et entendit derrière lui quelques exclamations étouffées. Il n'y prêta aucune attention. A vrai dire, bien qu'il se trouvât aux première loges, son cerveau n'avait pas encore analysé ce qu'il voyait. Il lui fallut donc un moment pour réaliser. Le cosmos qui entourait à nouveau le corps de l'adolescente n'était pas noir mais doré.

Puis cette lumière s'affaiblit jusqu'à s'éteindre enfin.

Un instant s'écoula pendant lequel le Dragon des Mers demeura dans la même position, tête baissée. Puis il sentit un mouvement derrière lui.

— Cinnamon, oh mon dieu... fit la voix d'Andromède.

Le sang du Marina ne fit qu'un tour. Aussitôt il se redressa et fit face aux jeunes gens, Cinnamon dans ses bras.

— Arrière, gronda-t-il. Il est hors de question que je laisse l'un d'entre vous la toucher !

— Kanon...

Athéna le fixait de ses yeux pers emplis de larmes. La compassion dont elle faisait preuve l'irrita sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi. Quant aux autres... Ceux qui ne pleuraient pas arboraient une figure des plus graves. C'était _ça_ la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse ? C'était _ça_ ses plus fidèles Saints ? Pleurnicher pour la plupart devant un ennemi lorsqu'un autre venait de disparaître... Tss, c'était bien des gosses, tiens.

Une lueur océan irradia soudain du Dragon des Mers.

— Que vas-tu faire ? s'enquit Seiya, déjà sur ses gardes.

— L'emmener là où elle sera en sécurité. C'est-à-dire loin d'Athéna et de ses Chevaliers.

Kanon avait répondu en fusillant Athéna du regard. Devant ce reproche silencieux, celle-ci eut la décence de rougir.

Le cosmos s'intensifia. Lorsqu'il s'effaça enfin, Kanon et Cinnamon avaient disparu.

* * *

**Grèce ― Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

**19 h 50**

Tous les Chevaliers d'Or présents au Domaine Sacré le ressentirent autant qu'ils l'entendirent. Cela avait débord commencé doucement, presque de façon inaudible. Puis cela s'était manifesté de manière de plus en plus intense.

Les armures gémissaient.

Non pas un gémissement de tristesse mais bel et bien de douleur, comme si elles souffraient physiquement. Après un instant d'incompréhension, Mû réalisa qu'elle étaient tout simplement en train de se débarrasser de la malédiction que Cinnamon avait lancé sur elles. Même si Athéna était intervenue, cela n'avait pas suffit à rendre toute leurs énergies au protections sacrée. A présent elles criaient et surtout elles se paraient d'une chaude lueur doré, le plus beau doré que leurs porteurs aient jamais vu. Chaque Saint ressentit au plus profond de lui la force de sa Cloth, tandis que le cosmos irradiait jusqu'à illuminer les alentours.

— Mais comment...

Mû s'interrompit.

Il venait de comprendre. Le seul événement qui aurait pu remettre les choses en état, c'était...

— C'était inévitable.

Et il baissa la tête : le respect dû aux morts.

* * *

**Grèce ― Cap Sounion**

La marée n'allait pas tarder, il avait juste le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire

Kanon avait emmenée Cinnamon à l'endroit où il avait trouvé le trident de Poséidon. Au début il s'était demandé où la jeune fille pourrait reposer en paix. Il savait qu'elle avait aimé vivre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, malgré tout. Cependant il avait également conscience que, contrairement sur le domaine de la déesse, c'était dans le royaume sous-marin qu'elle avait été le plus en sécurité. De plus elle éprouvait une véritable affection pour les Généraux et pour leurs Océans. Cet endroit du cap Sounion lui avait donc semblé être un bon compromis.

Elle avait l'air si calme à présent, comme si le sommeil avait recouvert son visage d'une aura de paix et de séré...

Kanon se gifla mentalement. Cinnamon ne dormait pas, elle ne se réveillerait _plus jamais_. N'empêche, quelle plaie cette fille. Instable et imprévisible à vous donner des sueurs froides quand vous mettiez à exécution un plan mitonné aux petits oignons. Parce que, évidemment, _mademoiselle_ ne pouvait pas rester bien sagement dans sa chambre... Pensez-vous, ce serait trop facile. C'était tellement plus amusant de lui pourrir la vie et par là d'anéantir ses rêves de domination. Ah, de la patience il en avait eue. Plus qu'il en aurait pensé.

Cependant, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était attendrissante quand elle voulait. Après tout ce n'était qu'une gamine un peu (beaucoup) paumée. Il y avait tout de même eu de bons moments avec elle. Oui, c'était difficile à admettre pour un homme qui récemment projetait d'élimer deux Olympiens en sacrifiant une partie de l'Humanité, mais il l'aimait bien cette petite...

De nouveau Kanon fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu s'il se ramollissait comme ça ! Cette fille, il n'en avait rien à faire, elle n'était qu'un pion qui aurait dû lui servir. S'il l'avait gardée près de lui, c'était uniquement dans le but d'obtenir des informations sur le sanctuaire d'Athéna et, pourquoi pas, pour utiliser ses pouvoirs en dernier recours. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le potentiel de l'adolescente, il s'était demandé ce qui se passerait si elle décidait de se battre, si elle osait s'attaquer à une déesse...

Kanon se figea et sentit distinctement son cœur manquer un battement.

Cinnamon avait fait _exactement_ ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle fasse... si seulement elle avait agi quelques minutes plus tôt.

— C'est pas vrai...

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait sauvé Athéna. S'il avait commencé à changer, c'était surtout intérieurement, dans le plus profond de son être. Consciemment, il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de comprendre toutes les implication de son geste instinctif.

Il baissa la tête, ses longues mèches dissimulant son visage, et son poing se serra jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit, un peu plus tard, ses yeux étaient secs et sa figure impassible. Dans quelques minutes, l'eau aurait presque totalement submergé la prison. Déjà elle lui arrivait aux genoux. Il remarqua également que l'ouverture qu'il avait faite treize années plus tôt se refermait, les parois de pierre se rapprochant les unes des autres. Jusqu'à sceller à jamais la salle où, jadis, se trouvait le trident de l'Empereur des Océans.

Celui qui était dorénavant l' _ex_ -Dragon des Mers quitta le cap Sounion sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

**Fin de la deuxième partie**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà comment se termine l'histoire de Cinnamon. Comme le dit si bien Mû, un tel dénouement était inévitable. Je vous donne cependant rendez-vous pour la troisième partie où vous sera enfin révélé le récit de ses aventures au Domaine Sacré. Vous saurez ainsi comment commence l'histoire de Cinnamon.
> 
> Prochaine partie : Ce que le Phénix aurait pu révéler...


	23. Le défi, première partie

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**TROISIÈME PARTIE**

**Ce que le Phénix aurait pu révéler**

**Grèce – Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

**30 juin 1986 – 3 mars 1987**

_Tel est le pouvoir dont Dieu soit privé : faire que ne soit pa_ s _arrivé ce qui est accompli_ \- Agathon

_Aller jusqu'au bout ce n'est pas seulement résister, mais aussi se laisser aller -_ Albert Camus

**CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX :**

**Le Défi, première partie**

**Athènes**

**Lundi 30 juin 1986 ― 09 h 15**

Un bus de touristes s'arrêta dans une rue d'Athènes. Installée tout devant, une adolescente laissait ses yeux bleus pailletés de mauve dériver. Habillée d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon pourpre, elle possédait un teint trop pâle et une étrange chevelure sombre qui semblait adopter diverses nuances. Auburn, cuivre, noisette et acajou se mêlaient au sombre des cheveux dont quelques boucles ondulaient sur ses épaules. La voix d'un homme l'arracha soudain à sa réflexion :

— Et bien, Cinnamon, arrête de rêvasser ! Nous sommes arrivés. Tu pensais à quoi, à ton prince charmant ?

Des gloussements accueillirent les paroles du professeur et la jeune fille courba les épaules et détourna le regard. Non elle ne pensait pas au prince charmant. Elle savait bien qu'une fille comme elle n'avait aucune chance de le rencontrer. Non elle aspirait à autre chose... Quitter ce monde et ne jamais y revenir. Être emmenée par...

" _Un chevalier sans peur et sans reproche. Un chevalier à l'armure étincelante, beau comme un dieu et aussi noble. Un chevalier qui m'emmènerait loin, très loin de cette vie que je déteste.._ " _._

Hélas, c'était un souhait sans espoir. A supposer qu'un tel homme existait, pourquoi diable s'intéresserait-il à elle ? Une pauvre fille qui était la cible préférée de ses camarades de classe ?

" _Je les hais, je les hais tant..._ "

L'adolescente sortit à son tour et suivit ses camarades de classe. Ils étaient censés marcher en rang mais, évidemment, de petits groupes se formaient d'où s'échappaient un rire ou quelques mots.

Cinnamon restait en arrière. Peu à peu, elle ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. La classe continuait sans elle. Il fallait qu'elle se remette en route, qu'elle les rattrape...

Elle tourna à gauche et s'engouffra dans la première ruelle qui s'offrait à son regard.

* * *

Le cœur battant à l'idée d'être découverte, Cinnamon n'en finissait plus de errer. Enfin elle quitta la ville et se retrouva bientôt au milieu d'un décor digne de la Grèce antique : des ruines et autres colonnes parsemaient le paysage. Soudain, la jeune fille s'arrêta et poussa un cri de surprise. Elle venait d'avoir une étrange sensation, comme si elle avait traversé une sorte de... de voile invisible. Quelques picotements se firent sentir au bout de ses doigts et elle eut également l'impression qu'un courant très faible venait de parcourir son corps. Cela ne faisait pas mal mais c'était... étrange.

Elle se retourna et cligna des yeux. Au loin, la ville paraissait floue.

Cinnamon se frotta les yeux, les rouvrit. A croire qu'elle regardait la ville à travers une vitre à moitié opaque. Se retournant, elle observa alors le paysage devant elle et put constater qu'elle n'avait aucun problème de vue.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû rester avec les autres, finalement. Non, hors de question de rentrer ! C'était la première fois qu'elle fuguait ainsi, de quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle revenait la tête basse ? Elle avait décidé de se sauver pour échapper à sa vie misérable et sans saveur, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Elle respira un bon coup, serra les poings et, déterminée, avança.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, elle marchait au milieu d'habitations de pierre et de bois, lesquelles paraissaient de facture ancienne. Les gens qu'elle rencontrait avaient tous une allure bizarre, avec leurs drôles de vêtements. Elle ne comprit pourquoi ils la regardaient avec curiosité que lorsqu'elle abaissa les yeux sur ses propres habits. Ah oui, effectivement. Dans ce contexte, c'était elle qui détonnait...

— Hé, toi !

Cinnamon sursauta. Deux hommes habillés comme des... heu des soldats s'approchaient d'elle, l'air menaçants.

— Tu ne sais pas qu'il est interdit aux touristes de venir ici ? Tu vas repartir immédiatement d'où tu viens, compris ?

— Et vite, ou sinon...

L'adolescente recula, effrayée.

— Je... je m'en vais, désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour. Et entendit le rire des deux hommes.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit. Rien qu'une stupide gamine qui s'est perdue.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle leur fit de nouveau face. On ne se moquerait plus d'elle ainsi !

— J'ai changé d'avis, dit-elle sans savoir d'où lui venait cette audace. Je reste.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers elle, l'air mauvais.

— Ah oui ? fit l'un d'eux. On dirait que t'as pas compris. Ici c'est privé, on veut pas de touristes !

— Si tu dégages pas vite fait, on sera obligé de te tuer.

Hein ? Comment ça la tuer ? Allons, ils plaisantaient bien sûr ! Ce n'était que de l'intimidation, rien de plus !

Certaine de n'avoir au fond rien à craindre, Cinnamon fit un pas vers eux et put lire la stupéfaction sur leurs visages.

— Je veux rester ici et je resterai, dit-elle.

— On dirait que mademoiselle n'a pas bien saisi. Tant pis pour toi !

L'homme s'élança vers elle, le poing levé et la jeune fille sursauta. Ce n'était pas vrai, il n'allait pas...

— Ça suffit !

Cinnamon allait de surprise en surprise. Voilà que son agresseur tombait à genoux devant elle et que l'autre garde l'imitait en tremblant...

— Votre Altesse...

L'adolescente déglutit péniblement. Elle sentait une présence dans son dos, une présence terrible et oppressante. Lentement, elle se retourna. Et crut une nouvelle fois se trouver en plein milieu d'un tournage de film.

L'individu qui se dressait devant elle, de haute taille, était encore plus curieusement vêtu que les autres, habillé comme il l'était d'une sorte de large toge blanche sur laquelle reposait une étole couleur émeraude. Cependant le plus étrange était son casque doré, lequel surmontait un masque bleu dont les yeux semblaient sertis de rubis. Même sa coiffure était originale pour un homme. Il paraissait en effet avoir les cheveux très longs, comme en témoignait la mèche argentée sur son épaule. Si Cinnamon se mit à trembler, c'est que cette personne dégageait un charisme incroyable. Autour d'eux le silence était pesant, les gens courbaient tous la tête avec une ferveur craintive.

"— _Qu'attends-tu ? Ordonne aux gardes de la conduire à l'extérieur du Domaine !_ "

Réveillé depuis très peu de temps, l'Autre se permit un sourire en entendant la voix de ce cher Saga. Lorsque celui-ci avait décidé de rendre visite aux habitants de Rodorio, il avait pesté en silence. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un être quasi divin comme lui aille s'ennuyer dans ce village misérable ? Pour faire la charité ? A présent les choses prenaient une tournure intéressante.

"— _Elle a un certain cran. On dirait qu'elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve._ "

"— _Bien sûr qu'elle ne sait pas ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici, dis aux gardes de la raccompagner !_ "

L'Autre gloussa intérieurement. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour traverser la barrière mais il avait une bien meilleure idée. Ah, elle voulait rester ? Parfait, on allait s'amuser un peu...

— Comment t'appelles-tu, ma fille ? demanda-t-il.

— Heu, Ciam... Cinna... Cinnamon, monsieur, bredouilla l'adolescente, intimidée.

L'homme sembla se redresser encore plus et elle se sentit aussi misérable qu'un insecte.

— Sache que je suis le Grand Pope, représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, et que tu te trouves sur le Domaine Sacré de la déesse. Aucun touriste n'est autorisé à se promener ici, à moins de risquer la mort. Cependant... Tu me parais être une jeune personne déterminée. J'aime le courage et je veux bien te laisser une chance de faire tes preuves. Dis-moi, pratiques-tu un sport quelconque ?

Un sport ? Tout ce que ce mot évoquait à Cinnamon, c'était d'interminables heures de torture où ses camarades de classe ne manquait pas de la traiter de plat de nouilles...

— Pas vraiment, murmura-t-elle en grimaçant.

Le Grand Pope émit un rire amusé.

— Et bien, tu vas avoir l'occasion de faire un peu d'exercice. Tu vois cette falaise, au loin ? Un escalier permet de la gravir pour se rendre à mon Temple, celui du Pope. Si tu y arrives avant la tombée de la nuit, je t'accorderai le droit de séjourner parmi nous. Pour l'instant, ensuite je verrai quoi faire de toi.

Monter un simple escalier ? Même s'il était très long, cela ne devait pas poser de problème. Au moins on ne lui demandait pas de faire partie d'une équipe de foot ou de volley. La jeune fille sourit. Si ce n'était que ça...

— Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier... reprit le Pope d'un ton qui indiquait le contraire. Tout le long de ces marches se trouvent douze Maisons qui sont habitées par douze Chevaliers d'Or, les être les plus puissants sur Terre et les gardiens d'Athéna. Je leur ferai savoir que tu dois relever un défi mais ils seront libre de te laisser passer ou pas.

Il ne précisa pas qu'ils auraient aussi le droit de l'éliminer s'ils le jugeaient utile.

Certes, autoriser cette fille a gravir le Grand Escalier était pour le moins inhabituel mais l'Autre avait envie de s'amuser et l'arrivée impromptue de cette étrangère lui en fournissait l'occasion. Il serait bien temps de la tuer ensuite si elle devenait gênante.

Soudain il fronça les sourcils sous son masque. Dans sa tête, la voix de Saga venait de hurler son indignation. Il lui ordonnait, le suppliait de laisser cette fillette s'en aller. Lui faire rencontrer les Saints d'Or ? Pourquoi ne pas l'achever tout de suite, tant qu'on y était ? Surtout avec certains énergumènes... Non, décidément elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle n'était pas de leur monde. Qu'elle parte, et qu'elle parte vite ! Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-elle pas, cette inconsciente ?

— Ces gardes vont te conduire au pied des marches. Ne me déçois pas, petite cannelle.

Sur ces mot, l'homme se détourna et reprit son chemin comme si, brusquement, Cinnamon n'existait plus. Celle-ci eut un sourire gêné quand les soldats lui firent signe de les suivre avec un air bougon.

Dans quelle galère avait-elle été se fourrer ?

* * *

**Maison du Bélier**

Comme cela leur avait été ordonné, les gardes l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au bas d'un gigantesque escalier, si haut qu'il se perdait au loin. A quelques dizaines de mètres, cependant, se dressait un temple majestueux, tout de marbre blanc. Les soldats l'ayant quittée en ricanant, Cinnamon prit son courage à deux mains et avança.

L'intérieur était gigantesque et parsemé de colonnades, tel un temple grec. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille progressait elle prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, tant il était évident que cette maison était inoccupée. Au bout d'un long moment, elle franchit enfin la sortie.

* * *

**Maison du Taureau**

Elle marchait vers l'intérieur du Temple lorsque soudain elle fut rejetée en arrière comme si elle avait heurté un mur. Tombée sur les fesses, elle grimaça et se frotta le bas du dos avant de lever les yeux. Et les écarquilla. Une montagne de muscles venait de faire un pas vers elle. Haut de plus de deux mètres, massif, le Chevalier du Taureau la dévisageait avec sévérité.

— J'ignore pourquoi notre Pope a jugé bon de te laisser monter le Grand Escalier mais une chose est sûre. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Cinnamon se releva et épousseta son pantalon.

— C'est qu'on a essayé de me faire comprendre, répondit-elle. Il parait que vous protégez Athéna. Seulement moi je ne suis pas une ennemie. Tout ce que je veux, c'est gravir cet escalier.

Elle se rendit compte, en disant ces mots, que c'était la vérité. Elle souhaitait vraiment réussir. C'était une question d'honneur, trop souvent on s'était moqué d'elle. Si elle pouvait faire une chose considérée comme insensée, si elle pouvait gagner ce défi... Alors elle ne serait plus cette fille peureuse qui courbait la tête pour un rien.

Le Saint fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

— C'est très dangereux, tu sais, dit-il.

— Oui, les gens ne sont pas très ouverts par-ici. Des gardes ont déjà essayé de me flanquer dehors.

— Non je veux dire que nous, les Chevaliers d'Or, nous avons le droit de te tuer si nous le voulons.

Un léger silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Cinnamon digéra ces paroles. Puis :

— Mais c'est impossible ! On ne peut pas tuer les gens seulement parce qu'ils nous gênent !

— Ici, c'est le cas. N'oublie pas que nous protégeons Athéna, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser passer n'importe qui.

La jeune fille croisa les bras à son tour.

— Justement, si je suis "n'importe qui" je ne peux pas être un ennemi de votre déesse. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce vous me laissiez passer, messire.

Le Chevalier esquissa un bref sourire. Messire, hein ? Voyons voir combien de temps elle était capable de tenir.

Le silence s'installa, pendant lequel Cinnamon resta elle-aussi debout, les bras croisés. Au bout de longues minutes, néanmoins, elle s'assit à même le sol. Malgré sa lassitude, elle ne semblait pas décidée à partir. Finalement, le Taureau éclata de rire.

— Je vois que tu es vraiment déterminée, dit-il. Bon, très bien, tu peux passer. C'est vrai que tu ne représente aucun danger. Par contre, tu n'auras peut-être pas autant de chance avec les autres.

L'adolescente se releva en souriant.

— C'est vrai, je peux ? Oh merci beaucoup, messire !

— Mon nom est Aldébaran.

— Cinnamon, répondit-elle en esquissant une révérence. Merci encore !

Et elle pénétra dans le Temple. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Aldébaran soupira :

— Je ne sais pas si je te rends vraiment service en te laissant passer...

* * *

**Maison des Gémeaux**

Tout comme celui du Bélier, ce Temple paraissait inoccupé. Cinnamon le traversa pourtant avec une certaine appréhension. Même si elle ne rencontra personne, il émanait de ce lieu comme une présence écrasante, non malveillante mais attentive. Plusieurs fois, la jeune fille se retourna pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie, tant elle avait l'impression d'être surveillée.

— On dirait une maison hantée, dit-elle pour entendre le son de sa propre voix. Bientôt un fantôme va apparaître de derrière une colonne.

Aucun fantôme ne se montra, cependant la présence se faisait de plus en plus forte et Cinnamon dut respirer profondément pour chasser l'inquiétude qui la gagnait. Elle n'était pas rassurée, mais alors pas du tout. Pendant un instant, elle se prit à espérer la venue du Chevalier qui gardait ce Temple, juste pour voir quelqu'un de tangible. Nul n'apparut. Brusquement l'adolescente sentit une humidité sur sa joue et la toucha du doigt. Une larme ? Allons bon qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Il lui prenait que, subitement, une onde de tristesse s'était emparée d'elle. Elle se sentait triste, affreusement triste... Soudain elle éclata de rire, envahie par un étrange sentiment de joie. Tout le long du chemin elle alterna rires et larmes sans même savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Arrivée à la fin de la Maison, elle s'immobilisa.

Elle était revenue à son point de départ.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû se perdre ! Pestant, elle fit demi-tour et s'enfonça de nouveau dans les profondeur du Temple. Et, à nouveau, elle fut prise d'une terrible crise de rires et de larmes. Cela commençait à devenir franchement pénible. Cet endroit était peut-être bel et bien hanté.

Après avoir erré plus de deux heures dans le labyrinthe des Gémeaux, elle se trouva enfin face à un mur, du côté de la sortie. La sortie, justement, où était-elle ? Normalement, il y aurait dû y avoir une ouverture, une porte ou quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais pas ce mur. Se pouvait-il... Après tout, la crise qu'elle avait eu comme si ce lieu parlait à quelque chose tout au fond d'elle-même, ses errances dans cette Maison étrange et maintenant ça, cette paroi... Sans compter cette sensation d'être épiée par quelqu'un de dangereux. Cette personne, le gardien, était-il une sorte de magicien ? Si oui, il devait avoir manipulé son esprit pour lui faire voir des illusions. Donc le mur en face d'elle n'existait pas, il n'avait aucune réalité. En face d'elle devait se tenir la sortie.

— Pourvu que je ne me trompe pas, murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une illusion qui allait l'arrêter. Elle respira un bon coup et s'élança...

Et heurta le mur de plein fouet.

Elle fut rejetée en arrière et, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il lui sembla entendre un rire moqueur. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, avec un méchant mal de crâne. S'asseyant, elle se passa la main sur le front.

— Ouille, fit-elle en se souvenant de la rencontre de sa tête avec la paroi. Mais quelle cloche !

Elle se releva, s'épousseta et fit quelques pas... La sortie se trouvait juste un peu plus loin.

— Décidément quelle idiote !

La présence avait apparemment disparu et ce fut sans encombres que Cinnamon quitta enfin les lieux. Une fois à l'extérieur elle leva les yeux vers le prochain Temple, le quatrième. Si elle en croyait les horoscopes, les natifs de ce signes étaient des gens doux et rêveurs. Au moins une Maison qu'elle pourrait traverser sans encombre, si tel était le cas.

On était au début de l'après-midi et le soleil commençait à taper. Incommodée par la chaleur, la jeune fille soupira et reprit sa route vers le Temple du Cancer.

 


	24. Le défi, deuxième partie

**TITRE : ** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR** **:** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS :**

**Le Défi, deuxième partie**

**Maison du Cancer**

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas à l'intérieur du Temple qu'elle ressentit son atmosphère particulière. Si l'idée de se protéger un instant de la chaleur qui régnait à l'extérieur lui avait paru appréciable, à présent elle n'était plus très sûre de ce qu'elle devait penser. L'ombre et la fraicheur auraient dû la satisfaire, cependant elle ne pouvait empêcher une sourde inquiétude de s'infiltrer en elle. Cet endroit ne lui évoquait pas seulement une tombe gigantesque mais aussi...

L'adolescente laissa échappe un cri étouffé alors qu'elle tombait sur les genoux. A quatre pattes par terre, elle baissa les yeux... pour croiser un regard éperdu de douleur.

La surprise la rendit muette. Redressant la tête, elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qui lui avait échappé jusque là.

Le sol était recouvert de visages humains.

Cinnamon se releva et tourna sur elle-même. Ce n'était pas uniquement le sol mais également... les murs et même le plafond ! Des têtes humaines, partout... Il y en avait des centaines, peut-être plus, toutes figées dans une expression de souffrance ou de colère. En fait, malgré leur aspect grisâtre, elle paraissaient si réalistes que...

Le premier moment de stupeur et d'effroi passé, la curiosité reprit le dessus. Brusquement la jeune fille eut l'irrépressible envie de savoir de quoi ces figures étaient faites. Leur texture était-elle celle de la chair humaine ou de la pierre ?

Inspirant un grand coup à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle s'approcha d'un pilier. Puis elle tendit l'index...

— Voilà une curiosité bien morbide.

Avec la très nette impression que son cœur venait de bondir dans sa poitrine, Cinnamon se retourna.

Un homme se détacha d'un coin sombre et fit quelques pas vers elle. L'armure dorée qui le recouvrait, aux formes agressives, tranchait singulièrement dans l'obscurité ambiante. A tel point que la jeune fille se demanda comment son porteur avait pu rester inaperçu aussi longtemps.

Ce dernier braquait sur elle un intense regard cobalt et elle dut lutter pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Combat contre elle-même qu'elle remporta une poignée de secondes avant d'incliner la tête, intimidée.

— Tu veux donc faire partie de ma collection pour t'y intéresser d'aussi près ? demanda-t-il. Ça peut s'arranger parce que je n'ai aucune intention de laisser une gamine se promener dans mon Temple.

— Je... Je ne fais que passer, bredouilla l'adolescente. Votre Grand Pope m'a donné rendez-vous dans son Palais, à condition que je traverse les douze Maisons...

— Et tu crois que je vais te laisser passer aussi facilement ? Notre cher Grand Pope a dû oublier de te préciser que chaque Chevalier d'Or était le maître absolu dans son Temple. Or je ne sais pas comment les autres se débrouillent avec les intrus, mais moi j'en fait mon quatre heures...

— Je n'ignore pas que vous êtes censés protéger vos Maisons contre les ennemis mais moi je n'en suis pas une ! Je ne suis pas venue vous envahir ou attenter à la vie de votre déesse. D'ailleurs, je ne possède aucun pouvoir.

— Entre nous, je m'en moque, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

La violence qui émanait de cet homme était si palpable que l'adolescente recula, réellement effrayée. Si ce Temple ressemblait à une tombe, alors ce Chevalier était quant à lui un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

— Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, murmura-t-elle.

Elle qui devait traverser les douze Maisons se rendait compte pour la première fois de l'impossibilité de la tâche. Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre y serait peut-être parvenu mais elle... Elle était bien incapable d'aller au bout de ce qu'elle avait commencé. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce défi, se demanda-t-elle, oubliant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Pressée de fuir ce lieu si dangereux, Cinnamon se retourna et se mit à courir.

Elle s'arrêta net alors que le Saint d'Or se matérialisait devant elle.

— Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais partir ?

Ce qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à définir, elle le savait maintenant. Ce Temple était une immense toile d'araignée et elle, pauvre petite mouche, venait d'attirer l'intention du prédateur.

Le regard dont celui-ci l'enveloppait à présent, et les mots qu'il prononça, achevèrent de la glacer de terreur.

* * *

**Chemin des douze Maisons** **―** **14 h 25**

Le soleil qui se réverbérait sur les pierres blanches de l'escalier lui fit cligner des yeux. Une fois habituée à la luminosité, elle fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. Et faillit faire demi-tour pour se réfugier dans la fraicheur du Temple, tant la chaleur de cette fin juin était accablante. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié le soleil de toute façon.

Consciente néanmoins qu'il lui fallait continuer, elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança.

Elle était arrivée à mi-chemin du palier suivant lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour souffler un peu. Quelle idée d'avoir construit un escalier aussi long ! Si au moins elle n'était pas aussi courbaturée... Chaque marche lui faisait solliciter des muscles douloureux comme si elle avait passé la matinée à pratiquer des mouvements de gymnastique violents. Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle se trouverait le lendemain... à condition qu'elle survive jusque là. Sans compter...

_Non !_

Elle ne voulait, ne _devait_ pas penser à _ça_. Après tout, elle avait réussi, non ? Elle l'avait obtenue cette fichue autorisation alors qu'importait le reste ? Elle devait penser à la suite de son parcours. Se focaliser sur ce maudit escalier pour empêcher ses émotions de la paralyser, pour oublier la douleur.

(...)

Quelle douleur ? Et pourquoi tremblait-elle autant, pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort ? D'où lui venait cette impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave — de _très_ grave, cette sensation d'avoir été marquée au fer rouge ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle demeura un instant immobile, les yeux dans le vague. L'accommodation qu'elle fit ensuite sur les degrés, devant elle, la déconcerta un peu plus. Que faisait-elle ici, où était-elle ? Un filet de sueur glacée coula le long de son dos lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas la question la plus importante. La vraie question, c'était...

_Qui était-elle ?_

Son esprit se débattait dans des interrogations sans fin, se perdait dans un néant effrayant. Son pauvre cerveau n'était plus capable de générer que du vide. Rien, elle ne savait rien... Comme si un quelconque dieu sadique avait effacé son existence d'un cruel coup de gomme.

Elle porta les mains à son visage et se força à respirer calmement. Pas de panique, tout allait bien. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de s'affoler : il lui suffisait de monter ces marches jusqu'au prochain... Temple ?

Ce fut comme si un voile se déchirait. La jeune fille abaissa les mains, découvrant ainsi ses yeux. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal tandis qu'elle retrouvait son identité. Cinnamon, elle s'appelait Cinnamon... et elle avait un défi à relever. Envahie d'un immense soulagement, elle soupira, sourit, et reprit son chemin.

Elle avait raison tout à l'heure. Ce qui s'était passé n'était pas si important, après tout. Si elle commençait à se plaindre pour une chose aussi naturelle que... que...

Finalement, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle s'abstienne d'y penser.

* * *

**Maison du Lion**

Ce fut d'emblée que le propriétaire de ce Temple se présenta à Cinnamon. Le Chevalier Aiolia lui fit tout de suite une impression positive. Néanmoins, s'il souriait, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer une ombre dans ses yeux, à croire qu'il cachait un obscur secret.

Il devait penser la même chose car il demanda soudain :

— Est-ce que ça va ? Je te trouve assez pâle...

Cinnamon eut alors l'impression de se regarder agir comme si elle était une marionnette dont elle tirait elle-même les ficelles. Ce fut dans cet état second qu'elle s'entendit répondre avec assurance :

— Oui, oui, tout va bien. J'ai toujours eu la peau trop blanche, c'est pour ça.

Cette maudite peau blanche qui lui avait valu toutes sortes de moqueries. Elle n'aimait pas s'exposer au soleil, et alors ?

— Tu me rassures, dit le Lion. Un moment j'ai cru... Tout c'est bien passé avec le Cancer ? Je sais combien sa Maison peut-être effrayante.

Une fois encore la jeune fille sourit. Un sourire de pure façade.

— C'est vrai qu'on dirait un manoir hanté. Mais, non, je n'ai eu aucun problème... Après tout, je suis là, non ?

_Menteuse !_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Non, tu as raison,_ intervint une autre. _Il ne s'est_ rien _passé, rien de grave en tout cas, tout va bien. TOUT VA BIEN..._

— Et bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. A moins que tu veuilles boire quelque chose ?

— Oui, un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait.

Aiolia disparut et revint très vite avec un verre d'eau fraîche. Cinnamon se rendit compte en buvant à quel point elle avait soif. Si seulement les autres Chevaliers pouvaient être comme lui !

— Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a pris à notre Pope pour te faire monter cet escalier... Enfin, si c'est un ordre... Mais ça ne me plait pas trop. Je devrais t'accompagner.

— Non ! Je veux dire... Ne vous inquiétez pas, messire Aiolia, ça ira. C'est à moi de relever ce défi, et à moi seule. Je n'aurais aucun mérite si un Chevalier m'aidait dans cette tâche. Bon, je ferai mieux de partir, maintenant. Merci pour l'eau.

— Je t'en prie...

Le Lion la regarda s'éloigner. Ah si seulement il pouvait monter avec elle pour la protéger ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce défi stupide que le Pope avait inventé ? Ils n'étaient pas tous aussi conciliants que lui.

Aiolia secoua la tête.

— Bonne chance, murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Maison de la Vierge**

La politesse exigeait qu'elle se fasse remarquer mais quelque chose lui disait que l'homme avait parfaitement conscience de sa présence. Les yeux fermés, il lévitait au-dessus d'un... siège en forme de lotus géant, ses longs cheveux blonds soulevés par une brise invisible. La sérénité et la force spirituelle qui se dégageaient de lui étaient à ce point écrasantes que tout mot aurait paru dérisoire.

Désirant néanmoins le saluer avant de traverser son Temple, Cinnamon se laissa glisser à terre et baissa la tête.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Peu à peu, elle sentit chacun de ses muscles se relâcher et s'alourdir. Ses paupières papillonnèrent jusqu'à refuser de s'ouvrir et sa respiration elle-même se fit plus lente. Elle avait l'impression de s'endormir. Pourtant son esprit restait lucide : bien qu'elle gardât les yeux fermés, elle sut que le Chevalier venait de cesser sa lévitation pour s'installer à sa hauteur, en face du lotus.

— Ta présence ne me dérange pas mais il me semble que tu as encore du chemin à parcourir, commença-t-il.

Cinnamon ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait incroyablement détendue.

— Je vous demande pardon. J'ai dû m'assoupir une ou deux secondes, messire...

L'homme sourit :

— Mon nom est Shaka. Et cela fait plus d'une heure que tu t'es présentée devant moi.

— Hein ? Je veux dire... pardon ?

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'il lui avait adressé la parole !

— C'est la première fois que cela t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, sans préciser s'il parlait de la méditation ou de l'absence qu'elle venait d'avoir.

— Je... je crois, répondit-elle.

Shaka resta silencieux un instant avant de poursuivre :

— Il te reste encore six Maisons à traverser. Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu aies pu te reposer un peu.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire... Messire Shaka, vous me laissez passer ?

— Je n'y vois aucune objection.

Il n'y avait en effet aucun danger à la laisser rejoindre le Palais du Pope. Cette fille n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse et ne possédait aucun pouvoir. Et puis, elle était si polie. Elle, elle savait comment se comporter face à un Saint d'Or : c'était agréablement surpris qu'il l'avait vu s'incliner devant lui avec respect.

— Merci messire Shaka.

— Ne te fais pas d'illusion, les gardiens des autres Maisons ne seront peut-être pas aussi conciliants. Quoi que si tu es parvenue jusqu'ici...

Le sourire s'effaça et une ombre traversa le regard bleu mauve.

— Dois-je en conclure que cela n'a pas été si facile ?

L'adolescente ferma les yeux. Elle était devenue livide et un tremblement presque imperceptible la parcourait.

Shaka l'observa un moment sans mot dire. Il avait bien perçu le trouble de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Pour dire la vérité, elle lui avait paru si perturbée qu'il avait été stupéfait de la voir s'abandonner aussi rapidement à une transe si profonde. Avec une inquiétude grandissante, il avait clairement senti son esprit lui échapper, glisser entre ses doigts spirituels comme une écharpe de brume. Le corps devant lui avait été sur le point de se transformer en coquille vide.

Le Saint de la Vierge s'était résolu à intervenir et avait constaté avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté à reprendre conscience. En revanche, elle ne s'était apparemment rendue compte de rien.

A la réflexion, n'était-il pas compréhensible qu'elle ait cherché à s'évader de cette façon ? Il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps à Shaka pour deviner ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Il suffisait de savoir quels Temples elle avait déjà dû traverser. En particulier l'un d'entre eux. Qu'avait-elle été obligée de faire pour être autorisée à passer ? En fait, il s'en doutait très bien. C'était une jeune fille blessée, physiquement et mentalement, qui s'était présentée devant lui. Malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, elle continuait son parcours... Cela dénotait un certain courage. Cependant il fallait bien qu'elle craque à un moment ou un autre. Lorsqu'il avait vu tout à l'heure son regard terni par les souvenirs et sa pâleur soudaine, il avait été certain qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer. C'était une question de seconde. Elle _allait_ craquer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Shaka sursauta intérieurement. Les iris de l'adolescente étaient aussi claires qu'un ciel d'été et son esprit avait retrouvé le calme qui l'habitait après la méditation. Son sourire était doux et sincère.

— Facile, non, dit-elle, faisant référence à la question qu'il lui avait posé plus tôt. Pourtant je suis là et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer.

Elle se leva, imitée par le Chevalier.

— Je m'appelle Cinnamon. Vous rencontrer à été un plaisir, messire Shaka. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Sur ces mots, elle esquissa une révérence avant de se diriger vers la du sortie du Temple. Shaka la regarda s'éloigner, songeur. Quelle fille étrange ! Une telle maîtrise de soi chez une gamine ordinaire... Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait exister.

* * *

**Maison de la Balance**

A l'instar des Temples du Bélier et des Gémeaux, celui-ci était apparemment inoccupé. Cependant, si Cinnamon ne ressentait aucune présence humaine en ces vastes lieux, elle n'en frissonna pas moins. En effet l'atmosphère était... pas malveillante du tout, non. Et pourtant la jeune fille se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Elle avait presque l'impression que son professeur allait surgir de derrière un pilier pour la gronder. Elle se souvint alors de sa petite fugue et déglutit péniblement. Si jamais on la retrouvait ou, pire, si le Pope estimait qu'elle n'était pas digne de vivre au Sanctuaire et qu'il décidait d'appeler... ses parents par exemple ? A quel sermon aurait-elle droit ?

S'arrêtant un instant, l'adolescente pensa pour la première fois à ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Ses parents, elle n'avait rien contre eux, au contraire. Elle les aimait. Seulement elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Elle voulait autre chose, quelque chose de radicalement différent. Le Domaine Sacré correspondait tout à fait à ce quoi elle aspirait secrètement. Et ces Chevaliers si charismatiques et apparemment si puissants... Elle les appréciait déjà, enfin presque tous. En repensant à l'un d'entre eux, son cœur se mit à battre plus vitre et son ventre se noua d'angoisse. Ne pas penser à lui, ne pas penser à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce n'était pas grave, cela valait mieux.

Une fois calmée, elle reprit son chemin dans la lourdeur de l'atmosphère. Lourd, voilà le mot qu'elle cherchait. Pas menaçant mais oppressant comme un maître d'école qui vous ferait la morale.

Elle ne voulait plus qu'on lui fasse la morale.

Elle se mit à courir pour sortir le plus vite possible.

* * *

**Maison du Scorpion**

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas dans la salle principale du Temple qu'un éclair rouge vint frapper le sol à ses pieds, brisant la dalle. Cinnamon poussa un cri et sursauta, un bras levé à hauteur du visage. Le cœur battant, elle remarqua pour la première fois la lueur dorée dans un coin.

— Qui crois-tu être pour oser pénétrer ainsi dans la demeure du Scorpion ?

Il y avait un homme au sein de cette lumière. Effrayée par son ton, l'adolescente bredouilla :

— Heu, je... je suis...

— Et bien ? fit l'individu en avançant vers elle. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Il faut pourtant une certaine audace pour oser s'aventurer chez un Chevalier d'Or.

La lueur diminua et ne subsista autour de l'homme en armure qu'une faible luminosité. Ce dernier fixait la jeune fille avec des yeux de la couleur d'un ciel d'été. Malheureusement pour elle, son regard était froid et impitoyable. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

— Je n'ai aucune audace, messire. Votre Grand Pope m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans son Palais et je lui obéis, c'est tout. Vous pouvez me barrez la route, mais si je ne réussis pas, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé.

Le Saint eut un petit sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu mérite de passer ? demanda-t-il, toujours sévère.

Elle réfléchit un instant et répondit d'une petite voix :

— Heu, je suis arrivée jusque là...

— Et tu vas repartir tout de suite. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas obligé de te laisser passer.

C'en était trop ! Après ce long chemin, cet interminable escalier qu'elle devait gravir dans la chaleur de cette fin juin, ce qui lui était arrivé dans la Maison du Cancer... En plus, se rappela-t-elle, c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire, elle venait d'avoir quinze ans. En guise de cadeau, on l'obligeait à disputer un défi stupide où sa vie était en jeu. Et voilà qu'elle devrait faire demi-tour ?

— Non, je ne partirai pas ! s'exclama-t-elle sans savoir d'où elle puisait le courage de s'opposer à un Chevalier d'Or qui pouvait la broyer comme une brindille. Faites ce que vous voulez, je traverserai ce Temple, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Peu importe si vous me tuez, je ne repartirai pas.

— Bon, très bien. Comme tu voudras. On va voir si tu seras aussi fière dans une poignée de secondes...

Et il tendit le bras. Interdite, Cinnamon vit l'ongle de son index s'allonger et prendre une teinte rouge vif. Il fallait qu'elle se sauve, qu'elle court très vite loin de ce fou furieux ! Au lieu de cela, elle croisa les bras avec un air déterminé, comme devant le Saint du Taureau, et attendit. Il allait la pulvériser mais elle ne céderait pas, elle ne céderait...

Un rayon rouge jaillit et se dirigea droit sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander si cela ferait mal. Derrière elle, un pilier explosa en un point précis.

Tremblante et livide, la jeune fille ne baissa pourtant pas les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction son tortionnaire se fendre d'un large sourire.

— On peut dire que tu as du cran, toi ! fit-il. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête-là. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais lancé mon attaque sur une petite gamine comme toi ?

— Vous... vous n'êtes pas fâché contre moi, alors ?

— Et pourquoi le serais-je ? Je voulais juste voir si tu étais déterminée à réussi cette épreuve, c'est tout. Le résultat de ce petit test m'a convaincu. Tu as du courage, tu mérites de passer.

Cinnamon faillit s'évanouir devant un tel renversement de situation. Cet homme n'était donc pas un ennemi ?

— Je m'appelle Milo.

— Et moi...

— Cinnamon, oui je sais. On s'est passé l'information. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, maintenant, je t'ai assez retenue. La prochaine Maison est inhabitée, il ne t'en restera plus que trois. Si tu veux un conseil, le courage c'est bien mais n'oublie pas d'être respectueuse. Très respectueuse. Enfin, tu verras par toi-même...

Cinnamon prit enfin congé et se dirigea vers la sortie, encore abasourdie par sa mésaventure.

* * *

**Maison du Sagittaire**

Vide, telle fut l'impression que ce Temple donna à Cinnamon. Comme ceux du Bélier, des Gémeaux et de la Balance. A la différence des deux derniers, cependant, elle en ressentait pas la moindre présence ou atmosphère particulière. C'était à croire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne ici.

La jeune fille en profita pour souffler un peu et se reposa quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa route.

* * *

**Maison du Capricorne**

Elle avait presque traversé la salle principale lorsqu'elle vit une ouverture. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de la sortie, elle accéléra le pas pour se retrouver... dans une autre vaste pièce.

Cinnamon s'arrêta, bouche bée.

Une statue, non deux statues se dressaient devant elle. La première représentait une femme qui tendait à la seconde, un homme agenouillé, ce qui ressemblait à une épée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien représenter ? En tout cas, l'artiste avait fait du bon travail, tant les traits des deux personnages leur donnaient une impression de vie. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour voir ces statues se mettre soudainement à bouger et quitter leur socle...

— C'est magnifique, souffla l'adolescente, impressionnée.

Elle tendit la main vers la statue de la femme pour en caresser le marbre quand...

— Touche-la et ce ne sera pas seulement les mains que tu perdras mais aussi la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Lentement, Cinnamon se retourna et se retrouva face au Chevalier du Capricorne... lequel la fixait avec sévérité.

— Pardon, fit-elle, je ne voulais pas l'abîmer.

— Peu importe. Cette statue n'est pas là pour être touchée par n'importe qui. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'elle représente ?

La question avait été posée avec une pointe de mépris et la jeune fille se raidit. D'accord, elle avait toujours été ce que ses camarades appelaient une "pauvre fille", cependant elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être considérée comme quantité négligeable. Elle valait quand même mieux que la boue des chaussures de ce type, non ?

Brusquement, ce que lui avait dit le Grand Pope se rappela à sa mémoire. Ici, c'était le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, la déesse grecque. Donc...

—Bien sûr que je sais. Il s'agit d'Athéna et de... de...

L'adolescente s'interrompit, rouge de confusion. Elle ne savait rien de l'autre statue ! Il s'agissait certainement d'une autre figure mythologique mais laquelle ? Cet homme allait la prendre pour une inculte !

— En fait, j'ai seulement reconnu Athéna, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le Chevalier eut un sourire méprisant.

— Et je parie que tu ne sais même pas qui elle est, dit-il.

Il était temps de se rappeler de ses leçons.

— Athéna est la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse. Elle est devenue la protectrice de l'Attique le jour où elle a fait pousser un olivier, jugé plus profitable que l'étalon qu'avait offert Poséidon. Son animal est la chouette et... j'ai dit qu'elle était aussi la déesse de la sagesse ?

— Oui, en fait, tu ne sais rien.

— Mais...

Le Chevalier fronça les sourcils et Cinnamon se souvint des paroles de Milo. Aussitôt, elle baissa la tête.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser. C'est vrai que je ne connais pas très bien la déesse Athéna. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'apprendre ?

— Tiens donc. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai du temps à perdre avec une gamine ?

La jeune fille garda la tête baissée mais se mordilla la lèvre. Le Saint du Capricorne soupira.

— Bon, tu peux passer, accorda-t-il. Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

— Merci, messire...

— La prochaine fois que tu passeras ici, je serai obligé de te parler d'Elle. Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser aussi ignare.

— Trop généreux...

— Quoi ?

— Je veux dire que c'est très généreux de votre part, messire, et je vous en remercie.

Et Cinnamon se hâta de partir.

* * *

**Maison du Verseau**

Cinnamon avançait en étreignant ses épaules. Elle qui voulait de la fraîcheur, elle était servie ! Il faisait plus froid ici que dans les autres Temples. Soudain elle s'arrêta net en poussant un cri étouffé.

Le Chevalier du Verseau se tenait près d'une colonne et regardait passer la jeune fille avec, semblait-il une certaine indifférence puisqu'il ne s'était pas manifesté. Indécise, l'adolescente émit un petit :

— Bonjour.

Il venait de faire un signe de tête ou c'était elle qui avait rêvé ? Il était si immobile !

— Je... il faut que je traverse votre Maison, s'il vous plaît, pour aller au Palais du Pope, reprit-elle.

L'attitude glaciale de cet homme la mettait tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle continua :

— Et j'irai au Palais, vous pouvez en être sûr. Peu importe ce que vous avez décidé de me faire. Je ne sais pas quel test vous me réservez mais je traverserai ce Temple !

Toujours aucune réponse. Frustrée, la jeune fille s'exclama :

— Vous entendez ? Je vais passer votre Maison que vous le vouliez ou non. Personne ne m'arrêtera.

— Mais ce n'est pas mon intention.

Surprise, Cinnamon resta coite. Qu'avait-il dit ?

— Tu étais déjà si énervée en arrivant ici que tu n'as pas pris la peine d'attendre ma décision, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai aucune raison valable de t'arrêter dans ta quête, par conséquent, tu peux passer.

Et comme si la discussion était close, le Chevalier se détourna et se dirigea vers les profondeurs du Temple, probablement vers ses appartements.

— Hein ?

C'était le comble ! Le seul avec le Lion qui la laissait passer sans difficulté et il avait fallu qu'elle se ridiculise ! Décidément quelle idiote elle faisait !

* * *

Elle venait de quitter sa Maison.

Camus sortit de derrière un pilier et tourna la tête en direction des Temples précédents.

" _Tu avais raison, Milo. Elle semble bien déterminée._ "

Son ami lui répondit également par télépathie, grâce à son cosmos :

" _Perso, je la trouve amusante dans le genre._ "

" _Oui._ "

* * *

**Maison des Poissons**

Le Chevalier des Poissons l'attendait sur le parvis de son Temple, un étrange sourire aux lèvres et une rose rouge à la main. Lorsque Cinnamon arriva à sa hauteur, elle considéra le visage aux traits fins et les beaux cheveux couleur de ciel puis elle dit :

— Bonjour, madame.

Le Saint émit un petit rire et la détrompa aussitôt :

— Sache, jeune fille, que je suis un homme, dit-il.

Les joues de l'adolescente s'empourprèrent. Non mais quelle gaffeuse ! Pourvu qu'il ne lui en veuille pas !

— Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au Palais, continua-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? Vous devez seulement décider si vous me laissez passer ou pas, non ?

— En effet. Seulement je sais aussi ce que veut le Grand Pope. Ils n'ignore pas qu'aucun Chevalier d'Or ne te prendrait suffisamment au sérieux pour t'empêcher de passer. Donc en te lançant ce défi, il espérait bien te voir réussir. Il t'a donné rendez-vous au Palais, non ? Je vais donc t'y conduire.

— Merci mais je préfère y aller seule. J'ai fait ainsi tout ce chemin, cela m'ôterait toute crédibilité si j'étais accompagnée pour la fin.

A nouveau le Chevalier sourit.

— Tu t'es tout de même bien débrouillée. On peut dire que, pour une fille de ta condition, tu as remporté une belle victoire. Dis-moi, ce n'était pas trop difficile de "convaincre" ces messieurs ?

Cinnamon baissa la tête et pâlit.

— Je m'en doutais, murmura-t-il.

Puis, plus haut :

— Laisse-moi deviner. Le Cancer, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a touchée ?

Cette fois l'adolescente rougit violemment et détourna le regard, manifestement très mal à l'aise. L'homme remarqua également qu'elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts et n'insista pas. Il avait sa réponse.

— Si tu désires te rendre au Palais, je ne te retiens pas. Tu peux y aller, accorda-t-il en s'effaçant.

Comme la jeune fille passait près de lui, il ajouta :

— Mon nom est Aphrodite. N'hésite pas à venir me rendre visite.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope** **―** **20 h 15**

— J'avoue que je m'attendais pas à te voir réussir.

Installé sur son trône, le maître du Sanctuaire toisait la jeune fille, debout devant lui.

— Comme quoi tout est possible, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

— Ne sois pas aussi présomptueuse ! Si tu es là, c'est uniquement parce que personne n'a jugé bon de te barrer la route, répliqua-t-il. Une petite chose aussi insignifiante que toi... Non, je voulais parler de la montée des marches. Assez ardue lorsqu'on n'a pas l'habitude de l'exercice physique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as prouvé que tu avait de l'endurance. J'apprécie.

Déroutée, Cinnamon préféra ne rien répondre. Cet homme avait l'art de souffler le chaud et le froid...

— je t'avais dit qu'une personne étrangère au Domaine Sacré ne pouvait fouler ces lieux saints. Cependant, comme tu as remporté notre petit... pari, je vais honorer ma parole et te permettre de vivre ici. Tu auras l'immense privilège de fréquenter le Zodiaque d'Or et de côtoyer l'élite de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Au moins pour quelques temps. Tu me tiendras compagnie : je suis certain que tu sauras me divertir...

Le ton doucereux du Pope fit frémir l'adolescente et elle sursauta quand il éleva brusquement la voix en la pointant du doigt :

— Mais tant que je ne me serai pas lassé de ta présence, je t'interdis formellement de quitter cet endroit ! Si tu franchis ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre les limites du Sanctuaire, je te ferai mettre à mort par l'un de mes Chevaliers... Est-ce que c'est clair ? Alors ?

— Oui, oui... C'est très clair, Grand Pope...

— Monseigneur !

— Oui, monseigneur, s'empressa-t-elle d'obtempérer, le cœur battant.

— Bien, fit-il, apparemment radouci. Tu es intelligente, tu sauras où se trouve ton propre intérêt... Garde !

Répondant à l'injonction, la lourde porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à un soldat qui s'inclina respectueusement.

— Emmène cette jeune personne dans ses appartements.

— Oui, Votre Altesse !

Cinnamon fit une révérence et suivit le garde.

* * *

Le garde la conduisit assez loin, dans ce qui semblait être la partie la plus reculée du Palais. Il s'arrêta enfin devant un petit escalier en bois, dans un coin, qui menait à une porte faite du même matériau. Puis il prit congé. Cinnamon hésita un instant et entra.

Une fois la porte refermée, la jeune fille s'adossa au battant, les yeux clos et une main crispée sur son ventre. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à la chambre qui lui avait été impartie. Elle avait encore trop mal : assez atténuée au cours de la journée, la douleur venait de se réveiller. Elle eut soudain l'impression que ses vêtements la serraient de trop, l'étouffant. Soudain très lasse, elle se déshabilla entièrement et jeta un regard désabusé sur la petite culotte tachée de sang qui gisait sur le sol.

Doucement, l'adolescente glissa le long de la porte et posa la tête sur ses genoux qu'elle avait entourés de ses bras.

Elle ne pleurait pas : sans larmes ni sanglots, elle essayait seulement de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, elle se leva et s'enveloppa dans le peignoir de soie blanche qui avait été abandonné sur l'unique chaise. Puis elle entreprit d'explorer son nouveau territoire.

La chambre était assez petite mais propre, et ses murs blanchis à la chaux lui conféraient suffisamment de clarté. Une commode en pin noirci, un fauteuil et le lit en bois d'olivier constituaient le seul mobilier. A demi dissimulée par des voilages de coton écru, la fenêtre donnait sur l'est. Remarquant une porte, la jeune fille alla l'ouvrir et resta un moment sur le seuil de...

— C'est pas une salle de bain, c'est un placard !

La pièce exigüe pouvait en effet tout juste contenir un lavabo et une minuscule baignoire à sabots. Et elle n'avait pas de fenêtre. Au moins aurait-elle droit à un peu d'intimité. Tout de même, il était difficile de croire qu'un palais aussi vaste ne disposait pas d'une salle de bain plus grande. Si on voulait qu'elle se sente comme le parent pauvre que l'on relègue dans une chambre isolée, c'était réussi...

Elle s'intéressa ensuite au contenu de la commode. L'une des chemises de nuit qu'elle renfermait était une mousseline si légère que l'adolescente eut l'impression d'effleurer un souffle. Comment oserait-elle porter une chose pareille ? Elle n'était pas transparente mais presque... Remettant le vêtement vaporeux à sa place, elle examina les robes. L'une d'entre elles était blanche, avec des bretelles. La jupe était peut-être un peu courte mais l'ensemble était très joli dans sa simplicité. Une autre tenue était en lin beige avec une encolure assez large et des manches très courtes.

Cinnamon ferma un instant les yeux et huma le parfum délicieux qui émanait du linge. Un parfum de... Poussant un bref cri de surprise, elle se mit à fouiller et ne tarda pas à trouver une rose rouge séchée, placée là comme entre les pages d'un livre. La senteur qu'elle exhalait était bien trop odorante pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple fleur. La jeune fille se rappela la rose qu'elle avait vu dans la main d'Aphrodite.

— Oh messire Aphrodite... murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux devant une si délicate intention. Merci, mais alors...

Tout cela avait été préparé alors qu'elle se trouvait encore sur la route des douze Maisons. Son arrivée et son installation au Palais avaient donc été prévues, comme l'avait prédit le Chevalier des Poissons ? En tout cas, celui-ci lui avait offert un bien beau cadeau de bienvenue.

* * *

La petitesse de la baignoire ne l'avait pas empêchée de prendre un bon bain. Trop bon, d'ailleurs. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, elle aurait dû s'ouvrir les veines de désespoir ou encore se noyer... Au lieu de cela, elle s'était prélassée dans l'eau chaude et parfumée – à la rose évidemment – sans même se frotter la peau jusqu'au sang. Elle avait vraiment une drôle de mentalité. " _Je n'ai pas le moindre sens de l'honneur ou alors je suis d'une lâcheté crasse_ " avait-elle songé tandis que ses muscles endoloris se détendaient.

Ensuite elle avait revêtu une chemise de nuit bien sage et s'était glissée dans le lit dont la parure de coton blanc était brodée à la main. Épuisée par une journée si longue et éprouvante, elle avait à peine posé la tête sur l'oreiller moelleux qu'elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Mais, apparemment, pas si profond que cela.

Réveillée en sursaut, Cinnamon ouvrit les yeux. L'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre ne lui permettait pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, si elle était momentanément aveugle, elle n'était pas sourde.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes, manifestement plongés dans une violente dispute. Effrayée, la jeune fille assista à la querelle sans pour autant en comprendre la teneur. Le premier individu, dont le ton était d'une douceur inquiétante, provoquait et encourageait, cherchait à convaincre. Le second résistait et protestait, chuchotant avec force : _Non... Non !_ Ces mots étaient les seuls que Cinnamon parvenait à discerner dans ce duo de voix aux timbres différents, et cependant étrangement semblables. Peut-être ces deux hommes étaient-ils frères...

Ils finirent par s'en aller. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle supposa une fois que le silence s'installa. De longues et angoissantes minutes s'écoulèrent. Terrifiée, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le drap rabattu par dessus la tête en un abri dérisoire, l'adolescente mit longtemps à retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

Ce genre de scène devait se répéter plus ou moins régulièrement au cours des nuits suivantes, et elle prit une dimension encore plus terrifiante lorsque Cinnamon découvrit le secret de son hôte.


	25. Quotidien et découvertes, première partie

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

 **AUTEUR** **:** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE :**

**Quotidien et Découvertes, première partie**

**Mardi 1er juillet 1986 — 09 h 05**

Cinnamon ouvrit un œil, puis s'étira. Aussitôt elle grimaça : tous les muscles de ses jambes et de ses cuisses lui faisaient horriblement mal. L'adolescente mit un petit moment à se rappeler d'où lui venait une telle souffrance et à se remémorer sa petite escapade dans les environs d'Athènes, jusqu'à ce lieu étrange. A l'idée de sa petite fugue, elle ne se sentit pas très satisfaite d'elle-même d'elle mais il n'était plus question de reculer, à présent.

Elle se redressa en gémissant et s'assit sur le lit. Pourrait-elle seulement marcher ? Aucune séance de sport ne l'avait laissée dans cet état. En se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait accompli pour être autorisée à rester sur ce domaine, elle ne put se défendre d'un sentiment de fierté et de joie. Le défi qu'on lui avait imposé, elle l'avait réussi, elle ! Elle, la pauvre fille, la moins que rien...

Le sourire qui illuminait son visage disparut brusquement lorsqu'elle songea à un détail de son parcours. Aussitôt elle se mit à trembler. Si la souffrance qui tiraillait ses membres lui donnait envie de rester couchée, _l'autre_ douleur, au niveau du bas-ventre restait assez discrète, telle un lointain souvenir. Cependant ce que ce souvenir évoquait était suffisamment pénible pour que la jeune fille baissât la tête et serrât les poings très fort.

" _Espèce d'andouille, on peut savoir à quoi rime cette comédie ? On croirait qu'il t'a tuée !_ _"_

Allons, ce n'était pas si grave ! Des millions d'hommes et de femmes faisaient cela tous les jours et toutes les nuits et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Peut-être était-ce elle qui avait un problème. Il fallait qu'elle passe au-dessus, qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était, alors seulement cela atténuerait un peu l'horreur de la situation...

" _C'est ça ! Un mauvais moment à passer et après, on oublie ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas si terrible..._ "

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Pourquoi son ventre se nouait d'angoisse rien que d'y penser ?

* * *

Elle se rendit dans la salle d'eau et prit un bain rapide. Une fois séchée, elle mit la robe de lin beige et sortit. Elle avait fait quelques pas dans le couloir quand un serviteur vint à sa rencontre.

— Bonjour, fit Cinnamon.

— Son Altesse nous a prévenus que vous prendriez vos repas à l'office, répondit-il.

A l'office... avec les domestiques. Charmant. Quel rôle au juste lui attribuait-on ici ? N'obtenant aucune réponse à sa question, la jeune fille dût suivre l'homme jusqu'à la cuisine, immense, derrière laquelle se trouvait les communs.

A peine l'adolescente eut-elle franchit le seuil que les conversations s'interrompirent et que des yeux soupçonneux se braquèrent sur elle. Mal à l'aise, elle alla s'asseoir en bout de table, à l'écart, comme toujours.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, elle demanda à voir le Grand Pope mais on lui répondit qu'il ne souhaitait pas sa présence. Cinnamon ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était censée lui tenir compagnie, non ? En attendant, elle était désœuvrée...

Elle se promena un peu dans le Palais pour passer le temps, puis se souvint de l'invitation du Chevalier des Poissons. Et si elle allait lui rendre une petite visite ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! La jeune fille quitta le Temple du Pope et se dirigea vers la douzième Maison.

Elle venait à peine d'arriver que le Saint sortit de derrière une colonne, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir, commença-t-il en avançant vers elle. Nous avons quelques petites choses à mettre au point, tous les deux. Je ne t'ai rien dit hier parce que tu étais épuisée mais, crois-moi, ça m'a sauté aux yeux...

— De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda Cinnamon, inquiète.

Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

— De ton apparence désastreuse. Tu as dû deviner que j'aimais les jolies choses et, bien que tu sois très mignonne, ton aspect négligé me donne des sueurs froides.

L'adolescente émit un rire qui était tout sauf joyeux.

— Mignonne, moi ? S'il vous plaît, ne vous moquez pas de moi, messire Aphrodite. Je déteste ça.

Devant sa réaction, le Chevalier ne réfléchit pas longtemps et, saisissant la jeune fille par le poignet, il l'attira doucement devant un grand miroir. Le cadre de ce dernier était fait de ronces sur lequel étaient piquées quelques rose de diverses couleurs. Aphrodite plaça Cinnamon devant la psyché tout en la tenant par les épaules.

— Que vois-tu ? s'enquit-il.

L'adolescente grimaça. Ce qu'elle voyait ? Une fille au teint trop pâle et dont la chevelure, à la couleur indéfinissable, était tout ébouriffée. Pourtant elle s'était peignée ce matin...

— Mon dieu, c'est vrai que je suis moche !

Le Saint éclata de rire. Cependant, ce n'était pas un rire cruel, comme Cinnamon en avait l'habitude. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il était amusé et... presque attendri.

— Tu ne devrais pas douter de toi comme ça, dit-il. Pour commencer, tu as un très joli visage et des yeux magnifiques. Par contre...

Il empoigna une mèche mordorée et continua :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

— Pardon ? murmura la jeune fille, déroutée.

— Tes cheveux. Leur couleur est originale, je dirais même que ces différentes teintes font un effet exquis... Mais question texture... C'est bien simple, on dirait de la paille ! Et cette coupe ! Rassures-moi, tu te coiffes le matin ?

— Bien sûr que oui !

Aphrodite soupira comme s'il se trouvait devant un cas désespéré.

— Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à faire ça correctement. Je t'ai dit que tu étais mignonne et je le pense. Seulement tu pourrais être belle si tu t'en donnais les moyens. Et ça !

Cette fois, il avait saisit une des mains de Cinnamon qu'il leva à hauteur de visage.

— Les jeunes filles bien soignées ne se rongent pas les ongles ! Si je te revoie avec des mains dans cet état, ce sont mes roses noires qui s'en occuperont.

L'adolescente déglutit péniblement. Elle ignorait tout de ces fameuses roses noires mais la menace était très claire.

— Je ferai attention, promit-elle.

— J'espère bien. Je te donnerai tout ce qu'il faut, garanti cent pour cent naturel. On ne trouve rien de mieux sur le marché, tu peux me croire.

A présent, Aphrodite souriait. A moitié rassurée, la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire avant de se figer brusquement. Devant sa soudaine pâleur et ses pupilles dilatées par l'effroi, le Chevalier des Poissons demanda, avant même de se tourner vers l'intrus :

— Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, DeathMask ?

Celui-ci avança tout en haussant les épaules :

— Une convocation du Pope, répondit-il. Je suppose qu'il veut m'envoyer en mission. Et toi, dégage.

Cette dernière phrase s'adressant bien évidemment à elle, Cinnamon baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Néanmoins, en passant à coté du Cancer, elle releva les yeux et attacha son regard au sien. Stupéfait par une telle audace, le Chevalier resta silencieux quelques secondes. Reprenant ses esprits, il fit un pas vers elle, le poing serré...

— Et où penses-tu qu'il va t'envoyer, cette fois, s'enquit Aphrodite comme si de rien n'était.

DeathMask se tourna vers lui.

— Aucune idée mais je sens que ce sera un carnage...

Une fois à l'extérieur du Temple, Cinnamon s'adossa à une colonne. Elle tremblait encore et son cœur battait à lui faire mal. Se retrouver en présence de cet homme... Envolée ses belles résolutions ! A présent elle n'était plus qu'un petit animal terrifié. Et comment avait-elle eu l'inconscience de le défier du regard ? Ça, c'était sûr, elle allait le payer. En effet, le Cancer sortit un peu plus tard et vint près d'elle. Tout près d'elle, trop.

Plaquée contre la paroi de marbre, complètement paniquée, Cinnamon osait à peine respirer. Cette seule proximité, en ravivant certains souvenirs, lui donnait envie de hurler. Déjà elle avait la tête qui tourne... Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle recroisa ce regard cobalt qui l'intimidait tant. Aussitôt elle sentit une douleur cuisante à la joue tandis que sa tête pivotait aussi violemment que si elle allait se détacher de ses épaules.

C'était la première gifle de sa vie, et certainement pas la dernière !

— Ça t'apprendra à lever les yeux en présence d'un Chevalier d'Or, dit DeathMask d'un ton étrangement neutre. Maintenant fiche le camp.

La jeune fille s'empressa de quitter les lieux, tête basse et la main pressée contre son visage. Une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, Aphrodite s'approcha de son frère d'armes.

— Tu y as été un peu fort : la pauvre petite a la joue toute rouge.

— Oh ça va, elle est pas en porcelaine. D'ailleurs ce n'était qu'une pichenette. Tu te prends peut-être pour son chevalier servant ?

— Et toi ?

Si le Cancer avait pu utiliser son attaque d'un seul regard, le Poisson se serait retrouvé à Yomotsu avant même de prononcer le mot rose. Guère impressionné par le coup d'œil assassin, Aphrodite poursuivit :

— Évite au moins de la frapper à l'intérieur de mon Temple, tu seras gentil.

* * *

Si le Chevalier du Verseau se contenta d'un simple signe de tête lorsqu'elle traversa son Temple, en revanche, son voisin l'attendait de pied ferme...

— Ah, te voilà, fit Shura lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille.

— Heu... vous désirez ? fit-elle en s'approchant.

— J'espère que tu as un peu de temps devant toi, j'aimerais te parler du lieu où nous vivons et surtout de Celle à qui nous devons tout cela.

— C'est-à-dire...

Cinnamon se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien d'autre à faire que de suivre le Saint du Capricorne auprès de la statue d'Athéna. Et commença pour elle une interminable séance où Shura, voulant bien faire, lui expliqua en long, en large et en travers les qualités et les bienfaits de sa déesse bien-aimée. Devant son auditoire muet qu'il croyait captivé, Shura s'enflammait, haussait le ton et faisait admirablement vivre sa passion pour Athéna. Il ne remarqua pas le regard fixe de Cinnamon, signe qu'elle venait de s'échapper dans son propre univers. Lorsqu'enfin il la laissa partir, la pauvre avait l'impression que sa tête avait doublé de volume. Si quelqu'un prononçait encore le nom d'Athéna devant elle...

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un ennui total, la jeune fille n'osant pas déranger les autres Saints d'Or et n'ayant toujours pas reçu l'ordre de rejoindre le Pope. Pour cette dernière chose, elle ignorait totalement qu'il lui fallait s'en réjouir...

* * *

**Jeudi 3 juillet 1986 — 16 h 45**

Après s'être ennuyée pendant deux longues journées, Cinnamon décida de se prendre par la main et d'aller rendre visite aux Chevaliers d'Or. Toute seule. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait dans le sens inverse. Tout se passa bien, ces hommes surpuissants étaient pour la plupart fort sympathiques au fond. Si Shura avait exigé d'elle qu'elle récite sa leçon sur Athéna – en vain ce qui lui avait valu d'être chassée de son Temple – Camus l'avait laissée passer sans problème, comme à son habitude, et Milo l'avait accueillie avec un franc sourire. Celui de Shaka avait été plus discret mais néanmoins présent et il lui avait proposé de se reposer un instant à ses côtés. Une heure plus tard, il dut la réveiller car, prise par la sensation de bien-être, elle s'était littéralement endormie... Confuse, elle avait présenté ses plus plates excuses avant de gagner la Maison du Lion. Très bon accueil là aussi. Aiolia n'était pas du genre à faire des manières avec son rang.

Une fois hors de chez lui, Cinnamon s'avança en direction du Temple du Taureau... lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, soudain mue par un tenace sentiment de peur.

Avant la Maison du Taureau, il y avait celle du Cancer.

La jeune fille, immobile sur le Grand Escalier, mit un petit moment avant de se rendre compte que le bruit qu'elle entendait était ses propres dents qui claquaient. Comme si un vent glacial l'avait enveloppée, elle étreignit ses épaules avec angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas traverser _ce_ Temple, elle ne _voulait pas_... Prête à faire demi-tour, elle s'arrêta.

Elle ne pouvait continuer à le fuir ainsi. Ce serait admettre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, admettre qu'il l'avait... Elle secoua la tête. Elle se refusait toujours à penser au mot à quatre lettres comme si cela pouvait exorciser le passé. Ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours et à tout le monde, rien de plus et rien de moins. Vraiment pas de quoi en faire un drame. Elle n'était plus vierge, et alors ? La belle affaire ! Elle était vivante, elle avait réussi ce fameux défi qui consistait à grimper cet escalier interminable et à obtenir un droit de passage des Chevaliers d'Or...

A cette pensée, elle se souvint d'une chose que DeathMask avait dite avant de s'éclipser. Pourquoi ne pas le prendre au mot...

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Cinnamon marchait dans la demeure du Cancer.

— Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà...

La jeune fille tressaillit et s'immobilisa alors que le Cancer apparaissait devant elle, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

— Tu crois que je vais te laisser passer comme ça ?

Cinnamon prit son courage à deux mains et expliqua :

— C'est vous... Lors de notre première rencontre vous m'avez dit que je pouvais traverser votre Maison. Et je crois que j'ai bien gagné un droit-de-passage permanent...

Ses derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure. Terrifiée, elle voulut les rattraper mais il était trop tard. Restait à espérer qu'il n'ait pas entendu... Vain espoir.

— Tu as un sacré culot de dire ça à un Chevalier d'Or. Tu en es consciente ?

Aussitôt la jeune fille inclina du chef, prudente. Il était tellement facile avec certains de se prendre une taloche...

— Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, dit-elle très vite.

DeathMask s'approcha d'elle et, la prenant par le menton, lui releva la tête. Le cœur battant, Cinnamon plongea dans deux prunelles cobalt qui la fixaient avec un mélange d'attention et d'amusement. Très vite, le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle détourna les yeux, incapable qu'elle était de soutenir ce regard inquisiteur.

Sa terreur était palpable, le Cancer la sentait avec précision. Cependant, il pouvait également deviner sa détermination. Malgré sa peur quelque chose en elle la poussait à persévérer dans cette voie. Elle ne le savait pas encore, et pourtant elle continuerait à négliger son autorisation, même s'il devait la battre à chaque fois pour cela. Parce qu'elle pensait, non qu'elle _estimait_ en avoir le droit.

— On dirait que tu ne manque pas de cran, mine de rien, murmura-t-il avant de la relâcher. C'est bon, tu peux traverser mon Temple quand tu veux. Je veux bien être gentil et t'accorder ce privilège mais la prochaine fois que tu en prends à tes aises, gare à toi !

DeathMask savait pertinemment que l'adolescente le craignait, il n'avait donc pas cédé face à une gamine irrespectueuse qui se serait moquée du Saint d'Or qu'il était. De plus, Cinnamon étant une "invitée" au Sanctuaire, elle avait d'office une liberté presque totale et pouvait de fait passer par les Maisons du Zodiaque.

Néanmoins, que la jeune fille s'en rende compte ou non, le Chevalier aurait toujours connaissance de son passage dans son Temple. Ils le savaient tous, lorsqu'il y avait un intrus. Il ne faisait que lui éviter de sempiternelles demandes.

DeathMask se rappela alors se dont il avait été témoin, la raison pour laquelle il acceptait aussi facilement de la laisser traverser sa Maison.

* * *

_Il vient de passer dans la salle de bain et, lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, reste stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux. L'adolescente est assise sur le lit et fixe sa propre main avec une attention particulière. Sa main qui est couverte de sang. Puis elle porte ses doigts à sa bouche, les suce consciencieusement. Le liquide rubis paraît la fasciner. Soudain elle s'aperçoit de sa présence et sursaute. Elle prononce alors les seuls mots qui lui viennent à l'esprit :_

_— Je suis désolée pour les draps..._

_Il vient de la prendre de force et elle est désolée d'avoir sali les draps ! DeathMask éclate alors de rire et c'est à ce moment qu'il accorde :_

_— Félicitation. Tu as gagné le droit de traverser le Temple du Cancer. Traîne pas trop, ajoute-t-il avant de s'en aller._

_Plus tard, caché derrière une colonne, il espionne la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui a dit non mais, pas une seule fois, elle ne l'a imploré ou supplié de l'épargner. Et elle n'a pas pleuré non plus. Le Chevalier est persuadé qu'elle se retenait face à lui mais qu'elle craquera en se croyant seule. Aussi l'observe-t-il en secret, attendant la crise de larmes qui ne tardera sûrement pas..._

_Son attente reste vaine. Plus que cela, même. Interloqué par une telle audace, il la voit s'approcher d'un mur, regarder à droite et à gauche, puis toucher du doigt l'un des visages, très vite, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Elle ne cesse de courir qu'une fois arrivée à la sortie, sans se douter un seul instant que le Cancer l'a suivie._

_Une fois qu'elle est partie, DeathMask éclate de rire._

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope**

**Dimanche 6 juillet 1986 — 18 h 05**

En ce début de soirée, Cinnamon remarqua une étrange agitation au Palais. Gardes et serviteurs baissaient la tête avec respect et se collaient aux murs chaque fois qu'un Chevalier d'Or passait dans les parages. Il devait se passer quelque chose.

Poussée par la curiosité, la jeune fille suivit Milo devant grandes portes ornées d'étranges armoiries... et se retrouva dans une salle immense, à la décoration spectaculaire. Tête levée et bouche bée, elle observait les hologrammes dorés qui scintillaient sur les colonnes de marbre blanc, puis baissa les yeux sur la table faite du même matériau, et où les signes zodiacaux étaient gravés à chaque place. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que c'est endroit ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? fit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Allez, ouste, dehors !

Passe encore que cette gamine ait obtenu le droit de fréquenter le Zodiaque d'Or, mais qu'elle se permette de pénétrer dans un lieu aussi élitiste que la salle du Crusos Sunagein...

L'adolescente hésita, indécise.

— Et elle est sourde, en plus ? Dégage avant que je ne me fâche pour de bon !

— Elle va s'en aller, DeathMask, déclara Shaka calmement. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'user de violence pour si peu. A moins que tu ne soies incapable de te contrôler...

Cette fois, il était vraiment en colère. Il allait répliquer lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'intéressée. Grisée par le sentiment d'impunité que lui avait procuré le Saint de la Vierge, elle soutenait son regard. Ce qui aurait déjà dû lui valoir un aller simple pour l'Autre Monde, cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Se sentant protégée par la présence des autres Chevaliers, elle oublia toute prudence et commit une erreur mortelle.

Elle lui tira la langue.

— _DeathMask !_

Cinnamon sursauta lorsque la voix du Pope résonna, déchirant le silence comme l'aurait fait un coup de fouet. Pétrifiée d'effroi, la jeune fille prit enfin conscience de la scène.

Juste devant elle se tenait le Cancer, le regard étincelant, le poing serré à quelques centimètres de son visage. Parfaitement visible de tous sauf de sa cible, il avait bondi sur elle avec la très nette intention de lui pulvériser la tête... et avait stoppé net à l'ordre de son supérieur.

Livide, son cœur battant de façon désordonnée sous l'effet d'une terreur rétrospective, Cinnamon recula. Arrivée auprès du maître du Sanctuaire, elle murmura :

— Merci, monseigneur...

— Cinnamon, quitte cette salle immédiatement ! la rabroua le Pope d'un ton cinglant. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Je ne devrais même pas avoir à te le dire.

Les yeux de la jeune fille miroitèrent. Mortifiée tant par la remontrance que par l'intonation employée, elle baissa la tête. L'impression de n'être plus qu'un misérable insecte était si forte, le sentiment de rejet si douloureux, qu'elle ne retint ses larmes qu'à grand peine.

Elle quitta la pièce sous le rire moqueur de DeathMask.

* * *

**Arènes du Sanctuaire réservée au Saints d'Or**

**Lundi 7 juillet 1986 — 12 h 00**

Sans pouvoir se contenir, Cinnamon se leva et applaudit. Le spectacle que venait de lui offrir le Lion et le Poisson était de toute beauté. Certes, l'entraînement n'était pas fait pour faire joli mais qu'est-ce que cela avait été esthétique, avec ce nuages de roses rouges qui tourbillonnait et ses éclairs aussi meurtriers que dorés qui émanaient du félin...

— Bon, à qui le tour, dit Milo en regardant autour de lui.

— Personnellement, je commence à avoir soif, répondit DeathMask qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune fille. Cinnamon, de l'eau !

L'adolescente se figea. C'était la première fois que l'un des Chevaliers d'Or lui donnait un ordre direct. Que devait-elle faire ? Obéir, bien sûr. C'était compté sans les autres Saint d'Or.

— Et puis quoi encore ? fit le Scorpion.

— Va la chercher toi-même, ton eau, Cinnamon n'est pas une esclave ! s'insurgea Aiolia.

Le Cancer eut un étrange sourire.

— Ah ouais, vraiment ?

Ne voulant surtout pas être cause de leur dispute, Cinnamon s'empressa d'accepter.

— C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas. Je peux le faire. La fontaine n'est pas très loin...

Alors qu'elle leur tournait le dos pour se diriger vers la fontaine en question, elle entendit la voix de DeathMask qui disait :

— Tu vois, ça ne la dérange pas de jouer les boniches.

Elle baissa la tête et respira profondément. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait après elle, à la fin !

Lorsqu'elle revint avec une bouteille d'eau, le Cancer se fit un plaisir de la reverser sur le sol. Motif : à présent il voulait une bière bien fraîche. Tachant de garder son calme, Cinnamon refit demi-tour.

Quand elle arriva enfin, tous les Chevaliers d'Or étaient partis. Déçue et malheureuse, elle resta là avec sa bouteille de bière lorsqu'une main la saisit.

Le regard goguenard, DeathMask la décapsula et but une longue gorgée avant de dire :

— Si tu veux te rendre utile ici, apprends à être un peu plus rapide. Sauf si ça ne te dérange pas d'être un poids mord...

Il finit la bière, puis :

— Allez fiche le camp, fit-il alors une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Cinnamon ne se fit pas priée et se sauva aussi vite qu'elle put.

* * *


	26. Qotidien et découvertes, deuxième partie

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR** **:** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE VINGT-CINQ**

**Quotidien et Découvertes, deuxième partie**

**Mardi 8 juillet 1986**

Un matin, Cinnamon se réveilla avec une inspiration qu'elle crut sincèrement excellente.

Elle avait toujours été assez douée en pâtisserie, aussi allait-elle faire une surprise aux Chevaliers d'Or en leur offrant sa spécialité : des brownies au chocolat. Ravie de cette idée, elle bondit hors du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain en chantonnant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'eut aucun mal à accaparer un coin de la grande cuisine. Pendant qu'elle confectionnait ses gâteaux, impatiente de les faire goûter aux impressionnants Saints d'Or, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer les coups d'œil hostiles que lui lançaient les domestiques. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils voulaient, après tout des regards méprisants, elle en avait eu plus que son compte. Enfin, ce fut prêt. Elle disposa le tout sur un plateau – on n'avait pas voulu lui dire où trouver un panier, le recouvrit d'un drap blanc et, toute fière d'elle, entreprit la descente des marches.

Aphrodite l'accueillit avec un sourire lumineux et la félicita. Camus accepta et la remercia de son habituel signe de tête. La jeune fille se dépêcha d'ailleurs de le quitter tant elle le trouvait intimidant. Shura, quant à lui, n'avait pas digéré le manque d'intérêt de Cinnamon pour sa déesse bien-aimée. Aussi grogna-t-il, avant de céder et de prendre un biscuit comme les autres, devant une adolescente au sourire figé. Milo prétendit que tous les gâteaux étaient pour lui et ne laissa partir Cinnamon que lorsque celle-ci comprit qu'il la menait en bateau. Shaka haussa les sourcils et consentit à goûter cette nourriture ô combien terrestre avant de laisser échapper un mince sourire. Aiolia, tout comme Aphrodite et Milo, la félicita chaudement pour ses talents de cuisinière et la bonne surprise qu'elle venait de leur faire.

Ce fut donc le cœur gonflé de joie que Cinnamon quitta la Maison du Lion pour se rendre chez Aldébaran.

Et son cœur creva comme un ballon de baudruche quand elle réalisa qu'il restait un Chevalier avant le Taureau.

Que faire ? Assurément, il la verrait passer et elle ne pourrait lui refuser de goûter ses brownies. D'un autre côté, il ne les méritait absolument pas. Oui mais... si elle les lui refusait, cela signifierait qu'elle avait une bonne raison de lui en vouloir, qu'il s'était vraiment passé _quelque chose_ entre eux. Si elle voulait faire comme si de rien n'était, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se comporter normalement avec lui, comme avec les autres. C'était le seul moyen pour espérer oublier. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'après cela il ne serait plus aussi méchant avec elle ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Cinnamon avança dans la pénombre du Temple.

— Heu... messire DM, appela-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Tu me cherches ?

La jeune fille tressaillit et fit volte-face. Le Chevalier du Cancer se tenait juste devant elle. Du regard, il effleura le plateau qu'elle tenait et son sourire se fit encore plus sardonique.

— Je... heu... je voulais vous pro... proposer quelques biscuits, bredouilla l'adolescente avant de se reprendre. Je les ai faits moi-même.

— Comme une grande, hein ? répliqua-t-il. Tu espères quoi, m'amadouer ?

— Oh non, bien sûr que non, je... C'est juste que j'en offre à tous les Chevaliers d'Or alors...

— Alors tu as pensé à moi. C'est très gentil... Tu es vraiment une fille adorable. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas pensé à m'apporter des gâteaux à la cannelle, par hasard ?

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite. Soudain, DeathMask tendit la main et lui toucha les cheveux, effleura sa joue. Depuis que le Saint des Poissons s'était occupé d'elle, sa tignasse avait été soigneusement coiffée, ce qui n'empêchait pas les boucles mordorées d'onduler sur ses épaules.

— Aphrodite a raison, tu es bien plus mignonne comme ça... murmura-t-il.

Cinnamon sursauta et lâcha le plateau... qui fut rattrapé d'une main par le Cancer. Celui-ci, sans se départir de son sourire cruel, ajouta :

— Détends-toi, petite idiote, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Tout en affirmant cela, il tendit le bras et emprisonna l'adolescente entre lui et le mur. La pauvre enfant, pâle comme une morte, tremblait et avait du mal à respirer si intense était sa panique. Le Chevalier le sentait parfaitement et il se délecta de sa terreur avant de lui tendre le plateau.

— Tiens, et file avant que j'ai un petit creux.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Elle marchait vite et sentait la présence de DeathMask à côté d'elle, tel une ombre inquiétante la suivant de près. Brusquement il la frappa à l'arrière de la tête et elle manqua perdre l'équilibre. Il y avait été très doucement pour un Saint d'Or mais la jeune fille l'avait senti passer. Comprenant le message, elle accéléra et se retrouva bientôt à la sortie du Temple, rouge de confusion et d'humiliation.

Dans la pénombre, DeathMask l'observa qui s'en allait vers la Maison du Taureau. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Lui apporter des gâteaux après ce qui lui avait fait ! Cette fille était folle ou bien courageuse. En tout cas, une telle audace lui plaisait.

Lorsqu'elle revint, refaisant le chemin en sens inverse, elle se contenta de traverser le Temple très vite là-aussi. Comme elle gardait la tête baissée, elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait la présence de DeathMask qui la suivait comme précédemment. Et, comme précédemment, il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

— Aie ! fit-elle, terrifiée et indignée.

— Tu pleurniches, maintenant ? C'est nouveau.

Il fallut un très long moment à Cinnamon pour réaliser que, dans la bouche du Cancer, cela sonnait presque comme un compliment.

* * *

Pour ce qui était des idées saugrenues, Cinnamon était vernie. Un soir où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Athéna.

D'après ce qu'elle en savait, la petite déesse avait seulement treize ans, cela faisait donc d'elle l'ainée. Mais peut-on être l'ainée d'une divinité ? Peut-être que cette Athéna n'était qu'une horrible gamine gâtée pourrie, habituée à satisfaire ses moindre caprices. Si messire Shura lui servait de baby-sitter, c'était sûrement le cas.

Enfin... Cinnamon avait tout de même très envie de la voir, cette fameuse déesse. Elle se rendit donc dans la salle du Pope et passa derrière la lourde tenture de velours cramoisi qui entourait le trône. Elle suivit ainsi un étroit chemin de pierre illuminé de chandelles, puis monta un escalier en plein air jusqu'à un autre Temple.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque...

— Sale petite fouineuse ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Cinnamon sursauta et se retourna. Le Pope lui faisait face de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa prestance.

— Heu, je... je... heu...

— As-tu seulement une idée de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? Tu es sur le point de déranger notre déesse, Athéna elle-même. Une telle audace mérite la mort...

Hein, quoi ? Mais...

— Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention ! s'écria la jeune fille, ayant retrouvé sa voix. Je ne voulais pas la déranger.

— Peu importe ! D'autres ont été mis à mort pour moins que cela ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire preuve d'une telle audace. Tu m'avais plutôt fait l'effet d'une petite chose timide. Je vois que je m'étais trompé sur ton compte. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une intrigante !

Intrigante, elle ? C'était le bouquet ! Désespérément, elle tenta de plaider sa cause.

— Je vous jure, monseigneur, que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention. Je voulais juste rendre visite à Athéna, elle doit se sentir seule et...

— Athéna ne se sent pas seule. C'est une déesse, les considérations bassement matérielles ne l'affecte pas. Et quant à toi...

Soudain il la prit par le bras et la saisit en même temps par les cheveux, la faisant gémir de douleur.

— J'aurais dû mieux te faire surveiller, poursuivit-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

Il la conduisit le long des corridors du Palais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse son propre couloir et la porte de sa chambre. Brutalement, il ouvrit le battant et jeta l'adolescente qui alla heurter le lit. Nul doute qu'elle aurait un énorme bleu le lendemain matin !

— Tu mérite qu'on te donne une bonne leçon... proféra le Pope d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Effrayée, elle le vit s'avancer... avant de s'arrêter net et de se tenir la tête à deux mains, comme s'il souffrait.

— Pas maintenant, espèce de... murmura-t-il.

Il recula tout à coup, frissonna et d'une main tremblante saisit la porte.

— Ne cherche plus jamais à voir Athéna, dit-il d'un ton bas. Pour ton salut, Cinn, reste loin de cet endroit.

Il quitta la pièce.

— Punaise mais c'était _qui_ , _ça_ ? s'exclama Cinnamon, encore sous le choc.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope**

**Jeudi 10 juillet 1986 (le lendemain soir)**

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle du trône.

Cinnamon écarta la lourde tenture de velours cramoisi qui entourait le fauteuil du Pope et jeta un coup d'œil dans la vaste pièce. Le sourire qu'elle adressa au Saint du Verseau, qui avait mis un genoux à terre, ne récolta qu'un regard indifférent. Pourtant, sa présence n'était apparemment pas égale à tout le monde.

— Cinnamon, ce n'est guère poli d'écouter les conversations qui ne vous sont pas destinées. Tu as de la chance que notre entretien soit terminé.

La jeune fille rougit, confuse.

— Pardonnez-moi, monseigneur. Je vous assure que je n'ai rien entendu.

— Peu importe. De toute façon, j'allais te faire chercher. Je préfère que tu ne passe pas la nuit ici. Le Chevalier du Verseau a accepté de t'héberger.

Surprise, Cinnamon reporta son attention sur le Saint d'Or, toujours aussi impassible. Nulle émotion ne se lisait sur son visage.

— Mais... pourquoi ?

— C'est un ordre, et je n'ai pas à t'expliquer mes raisons. A présent, laissez-moi, tous les deux.

Camus se redressa, salua et, sans davantage se soucier de l'adolescente, se dirigea vers la sortie. Cinnamon hésita mais, comme le maître du Sanctuaire lui signifiait d'une main de déguerpir, elle s'inclina en une gracieuse révérence et s'empressa de suivre le Chevalier.

* * *

**Maison du Verseau**

Le trajet jusqu'à la onzième Maison se déroula sans un mot. La jeune fille demeurait silencieuse, intimidée par l'attitude glaciale de son hôte. Il fallait dire qu'avec son maintient empreint de noblesse et le charisme qui se dégageait de lui, le Chevalier du Verseau était assez impressionnant.

Une fois dans le Temple, il la conduisit dans ses appartements privés.

— Tu dormiras dans ma chambre, je changerai les draps tout à l'heure, dit-il enfin.

— Oh c'est bon, je peux dormir sur le canapé. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il la regarda quelques secondes et lâcha :

— Très bien.

Cinnamon ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. La question était réglée, au moins ils n'allaient pas se battre pour le lit... Soudain elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait emporté aucune affaire de toilette ni aucun vêtement de nuit.

— Heu... je ... je n'ai pas...

Il devait être expert en décodage de bredouillements, parce qu'il se rendit dans la chambre et en revint peu après avec avec une de ses chemises soigneusement pliée qu'il lui tendit.

— Tu trouveras le nécessaire dans la salle de bain.

— Merci... murmura-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosie. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi le Grand Pope ne veut pas que je dorme au Palais ce soir ?

Cette fois le Verseau la fixa un peu plus longtemps de son regard bleu glacier.

— Il a certainement de bonnes raisons pour cela et ce n'est pas à nous d'en discuter.

Il refusa de la laisser l'aider en cuisine, alors pour se rendre un peu utile, elle mit la table. Le repas était délicieux. Composé d'une salade et d'une tourte à la viande, il était accompagné de Riesling. Le sourire de Cinnamon se figea lorsque le Chevalier ne lui remplit que le fond de son verre. La prenait-il pour une enfant ?

— Si tu as soif, il y a de l'eau autant que tu veux, rappela-t-il en désignant la carafe posée sur la table.

Surprise en plein délit de gourmandise viticole, la jeune fille baissa la tête.

— C'est parfait, merci messire Camus, dit-elle très vite.

Il la resservit néanmoins au cours du repas. Oh pas grand chose, même pas la moitié du verre, et c'était largement suffisant. N'ayant guère l'habitude de l'alcool, l'adolescente se laissa aller à la douce chaleur qui se diffusa immédiatement dans ses veines.

Ensuite, elle débarrassa et entreprit de laver la vaisselle. Elle avait les mains plongées dans l'eau savonneuse quand...

— Espèce de cachottier ! Ça va, je ne dérange pas trop ?

Cinnamon se retourna. Le Saint d'Or du Scorpion se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, les mains sur les hanches et un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu t'es dénichée une servante à ce que je vois. Et la plus jolie, en plus...

Puis il s'adressa à la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

— Fais attention, Cinnamon, c'est un bourreau de travail...

— Milo, cesse de dire n'importe quoi et entre. Cinnamon ne fait que passer la nuit ici. Ordre du Pope.

— Pourquoi ce n'est pas à moi qu'il l'a demandé ?

— Peut-être parce qu'il te connait, justement.

—Mais moi je ne me serais pas servi d'elle pour accomplir mes tâches ménagères.

Sur ces mots, Milo s'approcha de Cinnamon et, la saisissant par les poignets, la fit s'éloigner de l'évier.

— J'aurais trouvé un moyen beaucoup plus agréable de nous occuper... ajouta-t-il en enveloppant la jeune fille d'un regard tendre.

Aussitôt celle-ci se dégagea et recula de plusieurs pas, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

— C'est moi qui ait insisté pour me rendre utile, expliqua-t-elle. Messire Camus a déjà fait le repas. Maintenant, si vous permettez...

Le Scorpion la laissa retourner à sa vaisselle et son regard croisa celui du Verseau. Ce dernier secoua la tête et incita silencieusement son ami à le suivre au salon.

— Tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini, dit-il à l'intention de Cinnamon.

* * *

Restée seule, l'adolescente soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi ainsi ? Messire Milo ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle le savait bien. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses émotions. Elle avait beau avoir conscience de n'avoir rien à craindre, la façon dont il l'avait observée l'avait complètement fait paniquer. Pour preuve, ses mains qu'elle avait plongées dans l'eau chaude étaient encore tremblantes.

Elle se força à respirer calmement et reprit son travail.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle hésita. Elle serait plus tranquille dans la cuisine. Les deux Chevaliers avaient sûrement des choses à se dire et elle ne ferait que les déranger. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une intruse dans ce Temple. Oui mais messire Camus lui avait demandé de les rejoindre. Et surtout... elle avait envie d'être avec eux. Faisant taire ses hésitations, Cinnamon quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon.

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient installés autour de la table basse. Quand la jeune fille apparut sur le seuil, Milo se leva.

— Ah enfin, fit-il. Viens t'asseoir.

Camus ayant pris place dans l'unique fauteuil, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et s'avança vers le canapé. A peine s'était-elle assise sur le bord du siège que le Scorpion s'installa confortablement à ses côtés, un bras posé sur le dossier, derrière elle.

— Détends-toi, on ne va pas te manger. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi timide.

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa gêne soit à ce point visible ?

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger...

— Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout. Au contraire, un peu de compagnie féminine nous fait plaisir.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard mi-malicieux mi-caressant de son voisin.

— Milo, laisse-la tranquille, intervint Camus. Ne fais pas attention à lui, Cinnamon, il te taquine.

Évidemment qu'il la taquinait. Ses intentions étaient innocentes. D'une certaine façon, elle lui était reconnaissante de s'occuper d'elle, une simple civile. Les Chevaliers d'Or étaient si impressionnants de puissance et de charisme... Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient considérés au Sanctuaire comme des demi-dieux. Quoi que si l'un d'entre eux prenait la peine de plaisanter avec elle, c'est que ces monstres sacrés étaient avant tout humains. Le Scorpion la draguait gentiment mais c'était surtout pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Quel besoin avait-elle de se montrer aussi farouche ?

— Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant sincèrement.

— J'allais proposer à Camus une partie de cartes. Tu te joins à nous ?

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Cinnamon remarqua le jeu sur la petite table.

— Oui, pourquoi pas.

— On pourrait faire un strip-poker, suggéra Milo.

— Milo !

Camus adressa à son ami un regard si réfrigérant qu'il aurait pu l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace sans même utiliser son cosmos. Pas impressionné le moins du monde, le Scorpion éclata de rire.

— D'accord, d'accord ! Un simple poker suffira, concéda-t-il en levant les mains.

* * *

La partie était terminée. Cinnamon avait perdu, comme par hasard. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait rien misé, sinon les deux Chevaliers l'auraient dépouillée sans scrupules... Cependant, elle s'était bien amusée. Tellement bien, d'ailleurs, qu'à présent elle se sentait parfaitement détendue. Elle avait ri de bon cœur aux provocations de Milo et s'était insurgée face à la chance insolente de Camus, l'accusant même de tricher.

Elle se leva soudain et s'inclina devant le Scorpion.

— Messire... me ferez-vous l'honneur ?

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec le Verseau. Où était passé l'adolescente réservée qui n'osait pas vous regarder dans les yeux ? Il réagi néanmoins très vite.

— Tu oses poser la question ? répliqua-t-il en se levant et en entraînant la jeune fille au centre du salon.

Cinnamon éclata de rire. Dans sa tête, elle entendait un air vif et mélodieux à qui son imagination donnait vie. Dans les bras du Scorpion, elle dansait, dansait... Elle ne songeait plus qu'à s'amuser, à se laisser aller.

Brusquement un vertige la saisit. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et Milo l'empêcha de tomber en la retenant par les épaules. Mais ce fut Camus qui la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre. Là, il l'installa dans le lit dont il avait changer les draps sans qu'elle s'aperçoive de son absence momentanée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément.

* * *

**Maison du Cancer**

**Mardi 15 juillet 1986 – 03 h 30**

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Réveillé en sursaut, DeathMask tendit l'oreille. Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien un murmure qu'il entendait et qui semblait provenir de la grande salle. Plus il écoutait et plus son impression se confirmait : il s'agissait de Cinnamon. Qu'est-ce que cette fille fichait dans _son_ Temple à une heure pareille ? D'accord, il lui avait donné la permission de traverser sa Maison mais ça, si ce n'était pas de l'exagération...

— Attends, je m'en vais te la jeter dehors à coup de pied au cul, moi...

Le Chevalier enfila son pantalon puis fonça en direction du bruit. Il se déplaçait silencieusement, de façon à surprendre cette sale gamine pour lui flanquer la peur de sa vie. Il aimait vraiment lire l'effroi sur son visage quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Souriant d'anticipation, il s'approcha...

Et s'arrêta net, se dissimula très vite derrière une colonne et observa, bouche bée, la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

En effet, Cinnamon était là, agenouillée au pied de l'un des murs. Pas n'importe lequel, celui qui supportait les visages d'enfants. Une petite lampe à huile luisait près de l'adolescente et celle-ci était en train de...

— Mais le bol de papa Ours était trop chaud, alors Boucles d'Or goûta la bouillie de maman Ours...

_De raconter une histoire ?!_

DeathMask ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Cette fille était vraiment dérangée, elle racontait une histoire à des gosses macchabées depuis des lustres ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Un instant hilare, le Cancer reprit son sérieux pour aller ficher dehors cette intruse qui se croyait tout permis quand il remarqua autre chose.

Qui, durant une seconde, le glaça d'effroi.

Les visages figés ne l'étaient plus. Les figures n'avaient plus l'apparence de la pierre grise mais celle de la chair, tendre et rose, d'enfants vivants et en bonne santé. Des enfants qui ne pleurnichaient plus comme ils en avaient l'habitude, non, ils souriaient et riaient même. C'était des têtes _vivantes_ qui se balançaient là, sur le mur, nom de dieu !

Et c'était elle, c'était cette fille qui faisait ça ? Mais comment, pour posséder un tel pouvoir de... changer à ce point les choses il fallait être... Ou au moins avoir des aptitudes de...

Un être humain normal ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas plus qu'un Chevalier.

Celui qui l'espionnait serra le poing et décida de jouer son atout. Il sortit de la pénombre et se planta devant la jeune fille, les bras croisé et l'œil noir. Comme il l'avait prévu, Cinnamon sursauta. Aussitôt, il put voir que les visages reprenaient leur teinte grisâtre, tandis que quelques mômes se remettaient à pleurnicher. Bon, il préférait ça. Cependant, ce qui lui plaisait vraiment, c'était la lueur de panique qu'il décelait dans les prunelles bleues-mauves. Elle le craignait et ça c'était parfait. Il fallait que ça dure, quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait tout intérêt...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu amène.

— Heu... j'ai entendu pleurer alors je suis venue voir. Ils se sont calmés quand j'ai commencé à parler et...

Elle les avait entendu depuis sa chambre, au Palais ? Décidément...

— Et tu les as consolés de leur vilain cauchemar, c'est ça ? fit-il avec une douceur feinte avant de crier : Maintenant tu vas foutre le camp de mon Temple, compris ? Si tu n'es pas partie dans dix secondes, je te flanque une telle correction que tu auras du mal à marcher demain ! Allez !

Terrifiée, Cinnamon se leva en hâte, oubliant sa lampe, et courut vers la sortie.

— Huit, sept, six, cinq... débitait le Cancer d'un ton volontairement rapide, prenant plaisir à voir l'adolescente accélérer dans la limite de ses pauvres forces.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, DeathMask décida de garder ce petit incident pour lui. Pour le moment du moins.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope – les Thermes**

**Dimanche 27 juillet 1986**

Loin d'être rassurée, Cinnamon avança dans la salle immense. Un tel luxe pour une seule personne, c'était... tout simplement honteux. Le sol était en partie recouvert de mosaïques et de légers nuages de vapeur dissimulaient à demi les colonnades de marbre... ainsi que le bassin gigantesque.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur commencer à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine. Une petite voix la suppliait de faire demi-tour immédiatement. Seulement, on ne désobéit pas à un ordre du maître du Sanctuaire, et c'était lui-même qui l'avait fait appeler par les gardes. Ceux-ci étaient restés à l'extérieur, tout le monde savaient que les thermes du Palais étaient rigoureusement interdits à quiconque n'avait pas obtenu l'autorisation personnelle du Pope. Des rumeurs racontaient même que des serviteurs avaient payé de leurs vie le fait d'outrepasser cette permission.

Cinnamon ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait ordonné de venir, cependant elle n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

— Te voilà enfin. Approche.

Toujours envahie d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle obtempéra et s'arrêta au bord du bassin. Il était là, ses longues mèches couleur argent flottant autour de lui... et il était entièrement nu.

L'adolescente poussa un cri étouffé et fit volte-face, les joues en feu et le cœur battant de plus belle.

Le Pope émit un bref rire cruel.

— Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce. C'est adorable...

Elle était morte de trouille, oui ! Elle secoua néanmoins la tête, les paupières étroitement closes. Si elle se sauvait en courant, aurait-elle le temps d'atteindre la sortie? Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle savait déjà à quel point ces hommes étaient rapides...

— Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à m'apporter ma serviette.

Cinnamon ouvrit les yeux et remarqua une pile de draps de bain posée non loin du bord. Comme elle hésitait, le ton se fit plus dur:

— Dois-je te préciser qu'il s'agit d'un ordre?

Terrifiée, la jeune fille s'empara d'une serviette et entreprit de faire le tour du bassin pour rejoindre l'homme. La peur formait un nœud dans son ventre et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être plus légère, un peu comme si elle flottait. Autour d'elle, tout se teintait d'étrangeté, à tel point qu'elle se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un rêve. Elle se rappela confusément avoir éprouvé le même sentiment de terreur et d'irréalité quand elle avait dû traverser la quatrième Maison.

Le Pope se leva brusquement, la ramenant du même coup dans le présent.

Elle sursauta, détourna aussitôt le regard... et glissa sur le sol humide. Elle se retrouva dans l'eau, à l'endroit du bassin où elle était la plus profonde.

Aussi affolée que si elle était tombée dans une mer infestée de requins affamés, elle refit surface et se rapprocha du bord auquel elle s'accrocha. Complètement trempée, elle recracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalée et se frotta les yeux.

Des mains se posèrent sur sa taille.

Longtemps Cinnamon resta persuadée que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre à ce moment-là. De fait, elle eut vraiment l'impression de mourir à cet instant. Si elle n'était pas encore passée de vie à trépas, cela n'allait pas tarder.

" _Pourvu qu'il se dépêche, que_ ça _aille vite..._ "

Il la retourna et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la berge de marbre.

Comme il ne se passait plus rien, elle leva prudemment les paupières... et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils plongèrent dans deux prunelles émeraudes.

Où était le Grand Pope? Et qui était cet homme aux longs cheveux bleus qui lui faisait face?

Contrastant avec les habituels orbes couleur de sang, son regard magnifique la dévisageait avec bonté et, semblait-il, une pointe de tristesse. Il eut un sourire très doux et posa un doigt sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescente.

— Pas un mot, dit-il.

Il se détourna et Cinnamon remarqua qu'il gardait la serviette en main. Arrivé à un endroit moins profond, il en ceignit ses hanches.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, maintenant, ajouta-t-il. Je sais que tu ne parleras à personne de ce que tu as vu.

Cinnamon ne bougea pas, alors il employa un ton plus ferme:

— Va-t-en, vite ! Ou je te ferais mal.

Cette dernière phrase lui rappela à quoi elle avait échappé de justesse. Soudain réveillée, la jeune fille se leva et fit quelques pas à reculons, avant de se retourner.

— N'oublie pas, pas un mot.

Elle s'arrêta, le temps de hocher la tête, puis reprit le chemin de la sortie. Heureusement qu'il faisait beau dehors, elle n'avait pas à craindre une pneumonie. C'était les gardes qui allaient faire une drôle de tête... De toute façon, ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, elle était décidée à garder le secret sur ce qu'elle avait...

— Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisée à partir.

Elle stoppa net. Cette voix... De nouveau elle sentit les affres de la peur s'emparer d'elle. Elle refit face au bassin, pâle de terreur.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle – et bien trop près d'elle d'ailleurs – avait retrouvé son regard rubis et ses cheveux d'argent. Le fait qu'il portât toujours la serviette n'était qu'une piètre consolation. Cinnamon recula mais il avança alors vers elle, de la démarche féline du chat qui se réjouit d'avoir trouvé une souris et qui est certain qu'elle ne lui échappera pas.

— Dommage qu'il soit intervenu, tu aurais passé un bon moment... Au lieu de cela, tu as découvert notre secret. Tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser en vie après ça ?

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

— Je ne dirai rien, je vous le promets...

— Bien sûr que tu ne diras rien...

D'un bond, il fut à ses côtés et agrippa ses cheveux d'une poigne de fer. La jeune fille gémit de douleur et frémit lorsqu'il parcourut son corps d'un regard concupiscent. Depuis sa chute, sa robe trempée moulait ses formes et le tissu rendu presque transparent ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination.

— Dommage, vraiment... répéta-t-il. Si je ne risquais pas d'être dérange par ce trouble-fête, je t'assure que je me serais occupé de toi comme il faut...

— Votre autre vous m'a ordonné de m'en aller, tenta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas lui désobéir.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il la souleva à bout de bras, la faisant hurler.

— Tu peux te permettre de passer outre mes ordres, n'est-ce pas? Désolé, ça ne se passe pas comme ça... C'est moi qui t'ai autorisée à demeurer sur le Domaine Sacré, aussi ne suis-je pas seulement le maître du Sanctuaire, mais également le tien. A présent, tu vas mourir sans avoir pu constater à quel point je peux être... généreux avec ceux qui me servent docilement.

La tenant toujours par les cheveux, il l'entraîna sans ménagement jusqu'au bassin, lui arrachant des cris de souffrance, et la plongea dans l'eau. Sans la lâcher, il la maintint sous la surface de longues secondes avant de la redresser. En proie à la panique, Cinnamon cracha et manqua de suffoquer.

— Tu peux le remercier d'être apparu, ironisa-t-il. Grâce à lui, ce n'est pas la petite mort que tu vas connaître mais la vraie, la définitive...

Il éclata d'un rire cruel et l'enfonça encore sous l'eau.

Cela dura plus longtemps, cette fois. Peu à peu, la jeune fille cessa de se débattre. Elle eut un spasme quand elle sentit le liquide s'infiltrer dans sa gorge et des étoiles explosèrent dans sa tête.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Douleur.

Ce fut la première sensation qui perça le néant qui l'environnait et un gémissement lui échappa. A croire qu'on lui avait arraché la peau du crâne. Aussitôt une main se posa sur son front. Elle était de plus en plus chaude mais ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Une sensation de douce chaleur gagna bientôt la jeune fille tandis que la souffrance diminuait progressivement. Entrouvrant les paupières, elle distingua la lueur dorée qui l'enveloppait comme un cocon. Cette lumière émanait de l'homme debout à ses côtés.

Cinnamon se rendit alors compte qu'elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle referma les yeux et attendit. Quand ce fut terminé, elle n'avait plus du tout mal. Timidement, elle reporta son attention sur le Pope, habillé, casqué et masqué comme à l'ordinaire. Un détail cependant la frappa. Une mèche azur retombait sur son épaule.

Même sans cela, elle aurait deviné. Lorsqu'il l'avait touchée, elle avait nettement senti sa bienveillance et sa douceur. Ainsi qu'une immense tristesse mêlée de contrition. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais pourquoi? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire, sans lui... A la pensée de ce qui avait failli arriver, une onde de terreur rétrospective la traversa.

Elle se redressa et remarqua enfin qu'elle se trouvait dans sa propre chambre, séchée et habillée de sa chemise de nuit.

— Merci, bredouilla-t-elle en serrant le linge contre elle.

Il se contenta d'un signe de tête.

Quel était le secret de cet homme? Était-il comme docteur Jeckyll et mister Hyde? Dans ce cas, comme il devait souffrir! Tout ce que son mauvais côté faisait, il devait en porter le poids. Assumer les conséquences d'actes horribles et qu'il n'avait jamais voulus... En un sens, il était prisonnier, comme elle.

Et il était si triste... Des larmes de compassion miroitèrent dans les prunelles bleues-mauves.

— Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te rappeler de garder le silence sur ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il soudain.

— Je ne dirai pas un mot, promit-elle.

— Bien. Dans le cas contraire, je te tuerai.

Ces paroles, prononcées d'un ton bas et calme, donnèrent à la jeune fille l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de fouet. Elle se raidit sous la menace, avant de se rendre compte que son bourreau risquait davantage d'être _l'autre Pope._ C'était lui qui avait failli la noyer, il y avait donc tout à parier que ce serait lui qui donnerait le coupe de grâce. Néanmoins, cet homme qui se tenait devant elle paraissait horriblement sérieux.

Cinnamon eut un autre coup au cœur lorsqu'elle comprit à quel point il était déterminé. Malgré sa bonté envers elle, il n'hésiterait pas à faire le nécessaire. Ce n'était pas le genre d'individu à tergiverser quand les décisions devaient être prises. Lui-aussi savait se montrer sans pitié s'il le fallait.

— Je promets, fit-elle, le cœur battant.

Comme il s'apprêtait à sortir, elle s'écria :

— Puis-je au moins savoir qui vous êtes ?

Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il ne répondrait pas. Arrivé à la porte, pourtant, il s'arrêta.

— Mon nom est Saga, dit-il simplement.

Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.

Assise sur son lit, Cinnamon fixa la porte encore longtemps, le regard étrangement rêveur.

— Saga... murmura-t-elle.

* * *

A partir de cet instant, elle était perdue.


	27. Le supplice

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR** **:** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE VINGT-SIX** **:**

**Le Supplice**

Depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du double du Pope, ou plutôt depuis qu'elle avait rencontré sa véritable personnalité, Cinnamon en était venue à la conclusion que le Pope terrible et vindicatif était comme mister Hyde, alors que celui qui l'avait sauvée n'était autre qu'un malheureux docteur Jeckyll. Aussi avait-elle tout naturellement placée sa confiance en ce dernier. A ses yeux, il était nécessairement parfait, puisque son autre lui symbolisait le mal. Avec un tel raisonnement enfantin, quoi d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se soit amusé à renommer le double maléfique. Si le gentil s'appelait Saga, l'autre se nommerait... Kyko. Cela venait de ce qu'elle avait entendu Marine de l'Aigle utiliser le terme _Kyôkô_ en parlant de lui et, forcément, Cinnamon avait contracté ce curieux nom.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé devant lui, elle avait fait un vol plané à travers la grande salle du Pope avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Partagée entre la peur et l'envie de le défier, elle avait décidé d'utiliser ce surnom uniquement lorsqu'ils seraient en privé. Il se fâcherait toujours, mais ne pourrait rien dire s'ils étaient seuls.

C'est ainsi que l'Autre se retrouva rebaptisé d'un surnom dont il se serait bien passé.

* * *

**Samedi 13 septembre 1986 - 02 h 15**

**Palais du Grand Pope**

Réveillée en sursaut, Cinnamon resta de longues minutes assise dans son lit, parcourue de frissons malgré la douceur de la nuit. Une horrible sensation de malaise la prenait à la gorge, l'empêchant pratiquement de respirer et faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir du cauchemar qui l'avait tirée du sommeil. Sa seule certitude était une tristesse infinie, comme si elle venait d'assister à la fin du monde. Cette affliction était d'ailleurs si violente que la jeune fille s'attendait à éclater en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle tendit une main derrière elle et la retira aussitôt: son oreiller était trempé. Elle toucha alors son visage et sentit là aussi une humidité. Machinalement, elle goûta le sel de ses larmes, et un nom s'imposa à elle avec une telle force que, si l'adolescente n'avait pas déjà été assise, elle se serait effondrée.

Saga...

Était-il présent dans son rêve? Cinnamon l'ignorait, cependant l'évocation du jeune homme avait amplifié son chagrin à la limite du supportable. Saga... Il fallait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle s'assure que tout aille bien pour lui. A cette heure-ci il devait dormir dans la chambre du Pope, du moins elle l'espérait. Peu importe si elle le dérangeait, le besoin qu'elle avait de sa présence provoquait en elle une douleur presque physique. Elle se leva et, sans même prendre le temps de passer quelque chose par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, quitta la pièce.

* * *

Les appartements privés du Grand Pope étaient un endroit du Palais plus tabou encore que la salle du Crusos Sunagein. Nul n'aurait osé s'aventurer sur le territoire du maître du Sanctuaire, c'est pourquoi aucun garde ne se rencontrait dans cette partie du treizième Temple. Arrivée devant le double battant en bois précieux, Cinnamon hésita une poignée de secondes et frappa. Elle attendit avec une anxiété fébrile puis, ne percevant aucune réponse, poussa la porte. Elle se trouva alors dans un salon aussi vaste que luxueux et pouvait apercevoir, par une ouverture devant elle, la chambre avec son grand lit aux tentures de brocard.

— Messire Saga... appela-t-elle doucement tout en avançant dans la pièce. Le bruit du battant qui se refermait la fit sursauter et elle se retourna. Saga émergea de l'ombre, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et posant sur la jeune fille un regard émeraude empreint d'inquiétude.

— Cinn... que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu là ?

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Cinnamon se précipita dans ses bras. Le premier moment de surprise passé, il la serra contre lui.

—Tu as pleuré... constata-t-il en touchant sa joue encore humide de larmes.

— C'est parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar... Je ne me souviens plus de ce que c'était mais... mais c'était tellement affreux. Messire Saga, je suis contente que vous alliez bien, j'avais peur pour vous.

Il émit un petit rire amusé.

— Évidemment que je vais bien, je suis même en pleine forme. Allons tout va bien, calme-toi.

Rassurée, l'adolescente prit peu à peu conscience que l'homme était torse nu. Les joues légèrement rosies, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur. Si seulement ce bruit pouvait ne jamais cesser...

— S'il devait vous arriver malheur, j'en mourrai, c'est sûr, murmura-t-elle.

— Ce serait vraiment dommage. De toute façon personne ici ne vit ou ne meurt sans ma permission. Ceci dit, je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin décidée à remplir ton rôle.

— Mon rôle?

Il éclata de rire, et Cinnamon sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

— Voyons mon ange, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tes vacances ici étaient gratuites? Je t'ai autorisée à vivre sur le Domaine Sacré d'Athéna et à côtoyer le Zodiaque d'Or, ce qui pour une simple civile comme toi, est exceptionnel. Il est plus que temps que tu me manifestes ta reconnaissance...

Le souffle coupé, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Les bras qui s'étaient refermés sur elle avaient perdu leur tendresse réconfortante pour se transformer en prison. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que le Pope jouait négligemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux, tandis que son bras enserrait sa taille d'une manière possessive. Horriblement mal à l'aise, Cinnamon tenta de se dégager et y parvint facilement, à sa grande surprise. Hélas son soulagement fut de courte durée. Chevelure d'azur et prunelles d'un vert magnifique, c'était bien Saga qui se tenait devant elle.

— Pardonne-moi, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Troublée, indécise, Cinnamon demeura muette. Il en profita pour faire un pas vers elle et elle recula aussitôt, mue par une sensation de danger qui, loin de disparaître, augmentait de minute en minute. Il consentit enfin à s'arrêter.

— Tu es si adorable lorsque tu es effrayée, ma petite chérie.

Ces mots, plus encore que le regard caressant qu'il attachait sur elle, achevèrent de la convaincre.

— Vous n'êtes pas messire Sage, souffla-t-elle. Peu importe votre apparence, vous n'êtes pas lui.

Ce fut comme si elle venait de prononcer une formule magique. De saphir, les longs cheveux se firent argent et les yeux perdirent leur vert intense pour prendre une teinte sanglante.

— Désolé d'avoir joué ce petit jeu, mais tu étais dans un tel état quand tu es arrivée ici que c'était trop tentant ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

— C'était vous... Depuis le début, c'était vous et pas messire Saga...

— Au contraire, celui que tu nommes Saga n'a jamais cessé d'être là. Moi je suis juste celui qui lui prête ma voix et mon corps. J'articule les mots qu'il n'ose jamais dire, et mes actes sont ceux qu'il ne s'autorise pas. Je suis le véritable Saga, celui qui se cache dans son cœur, l'essence même de son âme.

Cinnamon ne pouvait en entendre davantage.

— Non! cria-t-elle. Messire Saga n'est pas comme vous! C'est un être bon et noble, je le sais!

— Oui... si bon et noble qu'il a assassiné le maître du Sanctuaire et tenté un déicide... Cependant ta réaction ne me surprend pas. Je n'ignore pas à quel point tu es attachée à lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais crée cette illusion. Je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour toi.

— Plus facile ?

— D'accepter ton rôle, la véritable raison de ton séjour ici. Je te l'ai dit, il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à justifier ta présence en ces lieux. Le palais du représentant d'Athéna sur Terre n'est pas une vulgaire auberge !

— A propos d'Athéna, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait des choses à vous dire si elle voyait ce que vous faites !

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je m'occuperai de son cas en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui m'intéresses.

Il avança vers la jeune fille, se délectant visiblement de la panique qu'il percevait chez elle pendant qu'elle reculait. Elle ne pouvait lui échapper et elle le savait.

— Ton insolence mérite une punition, continua-t-il. Je pensais tout d'abord faire preuve de douceur, mais je crois que tu as surtout besoin d'une petite leçon. J'ai bien remarqué la façon dont tu te comportais avec mes Chevaliers. Si tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser leur faire de l'œil impunément, tu te trompes.

— Leur faire de l'œil ? répéta-t-elle. Jamais je n'ai fait une chose pareille !

Ce fut avec un sourire cruel qu'il lui répondit :

— Ma petite chérie est-elle donc si innocente qu'elle n'a même pas conscience de son attitude envers les Saints d'Or ? Je comprends comment tu as pu traverser les douze Maisons... Une groupie qui s'allonge sur le dos dès qu'elle voit une armure d'or... Le respect admiratif que tu leur montres, il ne serait pas mauvais que tu me le témoignes à moi aussi. Tu peux jouer les courtisanes tant que tu veux, du moment que c'est avec moi et moi seul.

De plus en plus effrayée, Cinnamon cherchait en vain une issue à la situation. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait mal et elle devait se retenir pour ne pas hurler.

— Vous mentez, je ne suis pas comme ça... plaida-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, ce qui le fit rire.

— Bien sûr que si, tu peux me croire ! Ils sont simplement trop courtois pour te le faire remarquer. Le pire, c'est que tu oses jouer les pucelles effarouchées. Un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? Les filles comme toi, on les appelle des saintes nitouches, et elles sont pires que les catins. Sais-tu comment il convient de traiter les créatures dans ton genre? En les mettant à genoux, en les faisant plier sous le mâle. Et je vais te plier, fais-moi confiance. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu sauras enfin qui est ton maître.

Horrifiée, la jeune fille tenta de s'échapper mais il fut plus rapide. D'un seul mouvement, il fut à ses côtés et la plaqua contre lui. Son bras enserrait sa taille tandis que son autre main agrippait les cheveux soyeux, derrière la nuque. Il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne et, trouvant lèvres closes, la mordit sauvagement. Il la serra encore plus contre lui et glissa la main dans son corsage. Durant quelques secondes, il la caressa, puis il lui tordit le sein violemment. L'adolescente hurla. Aussitôt il insinua sa langue dans sa bouche et lui imposa un baiser d'une virtuosité affolante.

Cinnamon était incapable de résister. Prise de vertiges, elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Néanmoins, aussi intense se sentiment d'irréalité fut-il, il ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir avec une terrible acuité chaque attouchement. Ni de se débattre dans les affres de la peur. Ses larmes se mêlaient au sang qui souillait le bas de son visage, et le liquide rubis ne dérangeait nullement l'homme qui revenait fréquemment s'emparer de sa bouche. Impuissante, la jeune fille ne pouvait que subir les mains, tour à tour tendres et brutales, qui la dévêtaient, la caressaient et la pressaient toujours davantage contre son bourreau. La manifestation indéniable de son désir décupla encore sa terreur, si tant est que ce fut possible.

—Tu as la peau douce, tellement douce... murmura-t-il entre ses baisers. Quand je pense que le Cancer y a goûté avant moi... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner d'avoir touché à ce qui m'appartient, tu sais ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ; il te reste encore d'autres virginités à m'offrir. Nous avons largement de quoi nous amuser toute la nuit...

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Elle ne comprenait rien à ses insinuations chargées de menaces, ou plutôt elle refusait de comprendre. Brusquement il la rejeta loin de lui et elle tomba au sol où elle demeura, étourdie et sans forces.

— Ça ne me dérange pas de faire ça par terre mais, si tu arrives à te lever, je t'autorise à aller sur le lit.

L'usurpateur appuya ses paroles d'un rire empreint de sadisme. Cinnamon lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle eut l'impression de recevoir un électrochoc. Il était en train de déboutonner son pantalon.

Pourquoi messire Saga avait-il laissé la place à ce monstre ? S'il avait été là, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle ignominie. Et pour commencer, jamais il n'aurait prononcé toutes ces obscénités. Saga et son double étaient décidément les antithèses l'un de l'autre.

Ce que l'Autre avait dit plus tôt résonna alors dans l'esprit de Cinnamon, chaque parole la blessant aussi sûrement qu'un coup de couteau... ou qu'une Galaxian Explosion lancée à pleine puissance. " _Je suis le véritable Saga, celui qui se cache dans son cœur, l'essence même de son âme._ " Jusqu'à présent, la jeune fille avait pris l'habitude de dissocier les deux hommes. Elle avait beau savoir que le Saint d'Or n'était pas possédé, elle voyait en celui qu'elle appelait Kyko une entité bien distincte et indépendante. Cela lui permettait de ne pas incriminer Saga pour toutes les exactions qui se déroulaient sur le Domaine Sacré, à commencer par les violences dont elle avait elle-même été victime.

En un instant, tout changea. Ce fut comme si un voile avait été déchiré, et la lumière qu'il révéla était si intense que, durant une seconde très longue, Cinnamon connut un black-out total. Toute pensée consciente l'avait désertée et elle aurait été bien en peine de répondre si on lui avait demandé son nom. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle ne put faire autrement que d'accepter la réalité.

Saga et Kyko étaient les deux identités d'une seule et même personne. _Saga était Kyko et Kyko était Saga_. Tout ce que Kyko disait, ses moindres actes, n'étaient en fait que l'expression de ce que Saga désirait.

Cette prise de conscience déchira l'âme de l'adolescente. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux était celui, au Sanctuaire, à qui elle vouait une confiance absolue. Elle le respectait, l'admirait, l'adorait même. A ses yeux, il était parfait et méritait d'être comparé à un dieu. La bienveillance dont il faisait preuve à son égard la confortait dans cette idolâtrie dangereuse. Si elle ne pouvait plus avoir foi en lui, en quoi devait-elle croire?

Tel un papillon affolé, son esprit tournoya, cherchant en vain une porte de sortie. Mais il était trop tard, la jeune fille était prise au piège. Certains animaux, lorsqu'ils sont acculés, n'hésitent pas à se mutiler pour se libérer, abandonnant tel ou tel membre. Dans l'impossibilité de renier l'image idéalisée qu'il avait de Saga, le psychisme de Cinnamon se retourna contre lui-même. Quelqu'un ici était faux et elle préférait que ce soit elle. Cet homme qu'elle avait magnifié n'était pas un leurre. La chimère c'était elle. Existait-elle véritablement ? Elle _décida_ que non. Puisqu'elle n'avait aucune réalité, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas à obéir aux règles qui régissaient l'univers. Les lois de la nature, les impératifs physiques... rien de tout cela ne s'appliquait à elle parce qu'elle n'existait pas.

C'est ainsi que Cinnamon fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osée dans ses rêves les plus fous. Un très bref instant s'était écoulé depuis que l'usurpateur l'avait jetée au sol. A la grande surprise de celui-ci, elle se releva et vint se planter devant lui, son regard brillant d'une lueur farouche.

— Messire Saga, je veux que vous reveniez. _Maintenant !_

Cela n'avait rien d'une supplique. C'était un _ordre_. Cette fois les rôles étaient inversés. A genoux devant la jeune fille, tête baissé, l'homme était pris de tremblements. Puis sa longue chevelure changea de couleur: d'argent, elle reprit son habituelle teinte azurée. Le regard confus qu'il leva ensuite sur elle avait retrouvé son vert magnifique, digne de la plus belle émeraude. Cinnamon crut que son cœur allait éclater de soulagement.

— Messire Saga... murmura-t-elle en se baissant à sa hauteur.

— Par Athéna... souffla-t-il avec horreur. Cinn, je suis désolé. Je t'ai blessée, pardonne-moi. J'ai voulu... j'ai failli te...

Sans hésiter, l'adolescente posa ses mains sur les siennes.

— C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans votre chambre en pleine nuit, surtout avec une tenue si légère.

Il la regarda avec sévérité.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es coupable de rien. Même si tu t'étais présentée à moi entièrement nue, en aucun cas œla n'aurait justifié une agression. Cinn, je suis trop dangereux pour toi. Ta place n'est pas ici. Tu dois retourner d'où tu viens.

Elle poussa un cri déchirant:

— Nooon !... Messire Saga, je vous en prie, ne me chassez pas du Sanctuaire ! Je ne veux pas que ça redevienne comme avant. Laissez-moi rester. Par pitié ! Je me tuerais si je devais quitter cet endroit et ne jamais vous revoir, vous et les autres... Je ne le supporterais pas, j'en mourrais c'est sûr !

Il la dévisagea, interdit. Échevelée, sa chemise de nuit déchirée et son visage barbouillé de larmes et de sang, elle s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre qu'un retour à son ancienne vie serait encore pire pour elle que l'outrage auquel elle venait d'échapper...

— Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être autorisée à rester, poursuivit-elle fébrilement. Je... je ferais le ménage dans chacune des douze Maisons, je nettoierais le Grand Escalier avec une brosse à dent ! Et d'abord, pourquoi vous voulez que je m'en aille ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est parce que je n'ai pas été sage, c'est ça ?

Oh heureusement que l'Autre avait été relégué au fond de son être...

— Du calme, Cinn, du calme ! Très bien, tu resteras.

— Oh merci, merci...

A croire qu'il venait de commuer sa condamnation à mort en libération sur parole.

— Cependant je t'ordonne de quitter mes appartements immédiatement. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Pour cette nuit, au moins, reste le plus loin possible de moi.

— Mais, messire Saga...

— Va-t-en, vite ! Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque que tu sois encore là si... quand il reviendra.

Effrayée par le ton qu'il venait d'employer, Cinnamon se leva et recula.

— Allez, va-t-en !

L'adolescente fit demi-tour et s'enfuit comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, d'une certaine façon. Saga la regarda s'éloigner. Sa propre conduite le remplissait de honte et de dégoût de lui-même. Par Athéna, comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi abject ? Quant à Cinnamon, quelle folie la poussait à lui témoigner une telle dévotion ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'il avait failli lui faire... Ce n'était pas normal. A propos d'aberration... Son propre réveil en était un exemple flagrant. Ce qui s'était passé, Saga n'osait y croire et pourtant... La jeune fille avait imposé sa propre volonté à l'un des hommes les plus puissants qui existaient. Et elle n'en avait apparemment pas conscience.

* * *

L' _Autre_ ne laisserait jamais passer ça. Dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

Saga n'avait pas tort. La manière dont Cinnamon s'était tirée d'affaire n'était plus pour elle qu'une vague réminiscence, un lambeau de rêve prêt à s'évaporer tel la brume sous les rayons du soleil. Ce qui s'était passé était trop étrange, si extraordinaire que la jeune fille préférait l'occulter. Pour l'instant, elle se trouvait à l'arrière de la Maison des Poissons, sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir du chemin parcouru. Peut-être messire Aphrodite accepterait-il de l'héberger pour cette nuit ? Il lui était impossible de retourner au Palais: s'il en avait l'occasion, Kyko essayerait encore de...

Un vertige s'empara soudain de adolescente et elle vacilla. Une autre bouche sur la sienne. D'autres mains qui exploraient son corps. La terreur, la confusion... Et cette intrusion au plus intime d'elle-même, cette douleur atroce dans son ventre... Cinnamon fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé à l'époque. Elle hurla.

* * *

**Maison des Poissons**

Un hurlement.

Long, aigu, désespéré.

Un instant plus tard, Aphrodite apparut à la sortie de son Temple. Durant une seconde, il hésita devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, puis il s'avança vers Cinnamon.

Effondrée au pied d'une colonne, échevelée, livide, la jeune fille était agitée de violents tremblements. Ses larmes se mêlaient au sang qui maculait sa bouche et son menton. Le corsage de sa chemise de nuit était déchiré et sa main droite se crispait sur sa poitrine. Elle leva des yeux agrandis d'effroi et eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le Chevalier des Poissons se pencha vers elle.

— Ne reste pas là, viens au moins te reposer à l'intérieur, dit-il calmement.

Il l'aida à se lever et dut la soutenir jusqu'à ses appartements privés. Une fois dans le salon, il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et disparut ensuite dans la cuisine.

Il revint peu après avec une bassine d'eau et des serviettes. Cinnamon était dans un tel état qu'il lui tendit tout d'abord un verre de liqueur de rose qu'elle but d'un trait. Puis, Aphrodite entreprit de nettoyer ses blessures. A travers les propos incohérents de l'adolescente, il comprit que Saga avait tenté d'abuser d'elle. Tenté seulement car, apparemment, il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins. De cela, Aphrodite était sceptique. Si celui qui était en réalité le Chevalier des Gémeaux avait voulu cette fille, rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de la prendre. Comment aurait-elle fait pour lui échapper ? De plus cette tentative, aussi traumatisante fut-elle, n'expliquait pas l'état de choc dans lequel il avait trouvé l'adolescente. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en pleurs. Il savait très bien ce que DeathMask lui avait fait lors de leur première rencontre, quand elle avait dû traverser les douze Maisons. Elle avait alors fait preuve de sang-froid et c'était justement pour cela qu'il l'avait laissée passer: parce qu'elle avait démontré une réelle force intérieure. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer cette fois-ci ?

Cinnamon ne tremblait et ne pleurait plus, bien que son visage fut encore barbouillé de larmes. Elle demeurait pourtant apathique, le regard vitreux. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque Aphrodite écarta les lambeaux de sa chemise, découvrant une meurtrissure à son sein gauche.

— Vilaine blessure mais heureusement superficielle, constata-il. Dans quelques semaines, il n'y paraîtra plus.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui

— Messire Aphrodite. vous voulez bien me permettre de rester un moment dans votre Maison ? Je préfère ne pas retourner au Palais pour l'instant...

— Tu peux rester quelques jours... à condition que le Pope l'autorise.

Cinnamon ferma les yeux et frissonna.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se coiffa le le demain matin, elle discerna quelques mèches argentées dans sa chevelure mordorée.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope**

— Mais bien sûr que tu vas passer quelques jours hors des murs de ce palais, susurra le maître du Sanctuaire. Il n'est pas question de laisser une impertinente comme toi souiller davantage ce lieu saint.

Cinnamon n'était guère surprise. Kyko n'étant pas arrivé à ses fins la nuit dernière, elle s'attendait à des représailles. Peu importait ce qu'il pouvait décider: pour l'instant, tout lui semblait préférable à un séjour dans le treizième Temple.

Elle avait tout simplement sous-estimé l'esprit diabolique de cet homme.

— Oser manquer de respect à la déesse Athéna... continua-t-il. Sache qu'ici, certains ont été exécutés pour moins que cela !

— Lui manquer de respect ? C'est totalement faux et vous le savez ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée.

— Silence ! tonna-t-il. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as désobéi. La désobéissance à son représentant équivaut à bafouer la déesse elle-même. Cependant, comme je suis magnanime, je veux bien te laisser une occasion de prouver ton repentir... C'est pourquoi tu vas être amenée devant la statue d'Athéna qui se trouve devant le Palais, afin que tu puisses lui demander pardon publiquement.

— Je ne lui demanderai jamais pardon parce que je n'ai rien fait de mal. " _De toute façon, Athéna n'était même pas présente sur le Domaine Sacré_ ", pensa amèrement l'adolescente.

Toute cette mascarade, ce simulacre de résipiscence pour masquer une basse revanche... Elle se sentait triste, tellement triste pour messire Saga...

Le Pope émit un petit rire inquiétant.

— A ta guise... Cela te sera juste un peu plus pénible. Gardes !

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, livrant passage à plusieurs soldats qui vinrent entourer Cinnamon. Comme ils l'emmenaient, le maître du Sanctuaire la rappela d'une voix douce :

— Ma fille, si tu changes d'avis et si tu désires réellement t'amender, je serais heureux d'entendre ta confession. En privé.

La jeune fille se raidit à ces mots. Galvanisée par la peur et l'indignation, elle s'empressa de suivre les gardes.

* * *

Sur le parvis du treizième Temple se dressait une statue d'Athéna haute d'à peu près trois mètres. C'était là que les gardes avaient emmené Cinnamon, il y avait maintenant plusieurs heures, alors que l'aube commençait à poindre.

La jeune fille était agenouillée, les bras en croix.

Demeurer dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle présente publiquement ses excuses à la déesse, telles étaient les conditions de l'amende honorable que lui avait imposée le Grand Pope. Chevaliers, soldats, apprentis et serviteurs, ceux qui se rendaient au Palais pouvaient l'observer à loisir et ne se privaient pas d'échanger des commentaires. Le maître du Sanctuaire avait déclaré qu'il était prêt à faire preuve de clémence si cette fille se repentait sincèrement.

Quel péché avait-elle commis ? Apparemment, elle avait eu l'audace d'insulter Athéna alors qu'elle se croyait seule. Un crime inimaginable qui aurait été immédiatement puni de mort sans la mansuétude du Grand Pope. Mais celui-ci avait eu la bonté de croire à un moment d'égarement. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une civile qui n'avait pas, comme eux, prêté serment d'allégeance à la déesse. Le Grand Pope lui avait donc laissé une dernière chance d'échapper au châtiment. Devant l'assistance ébahie qui s'attendait à la voir implorer grâce, cette pimbêche était allée s'agenouiller d'elle-même, comme pour défier le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre. Ainsi, elle préférait rester dans cette posture inconfortable plutôt que de reconnaître ses torts. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle vous fixait du regard...

* * *

Kyko avait raison sur un point. C'était réellement de plus en plus pénible. Il lui était maintenant difficile de se maintenir droite: des douleurs irradiaient le bas de son dos, ses jambes depuis ses cuisses jusqu'à ses mollets étaient parcourues de tiraillements, sa nuque se raidissait de plus en plus et elle avait l'impression que ses épaules ployaient sous une chape de plomb. Elle ne sentait plus ses mains qui avaient été envahies de fourmillements au bout de ses bras ankylosés.

Par contre, elle avait soif. Horriblement, atrocement soif. C'était peut-être cela le plus cruel. La gorge sèche, la langue pâteuse et une méchante migraine lui enserrant le crâne, l'adolescente aurait pu tuer pour une gorgée d'eau.

Résistant à la tentation de fermer les yeux pour échapper à la réalité, elle tourna son regard vers un balcon situé à sa droite. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil d'apparat, le Grand Pope ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Se sachant observé à son tour, il leva son verre en un salut ironique et le porta à ses lèvres.

Elle avait tort. Le plus cruel, ce n'était pas la soif. C'était la torture que devait endurer messire Saga, enfermé en lui-même comme dans un tombeau. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière pesait certainement sur sa conscience, et à présent ça... Ne souffrait-il pas assez ? Et par sa faute en plus : à cause d'elle, il avait une raison supplémentaire de s'en vouloir... Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Cinnamon se détourna.

* * *

Quelques heures s'étaient encore écoulées. Les yeux clos et la tête inclinée, la jeune fille n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Elle paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer à tout instant. Les gardes commençaient déjà à échanger diverses médisances sur cette insolente qui avait finalement trouvé son maître, lorsqu'une silhouette s'approcha, arrivant directement du Grand Escalier.

Cette fois, elle était finie.

Jusque là, aucun membre de la Garde Dorée n'avait encore daigné apparaître. Reculant prudemment, les soldats virent le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer s'avancer vers la fille et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée du Palais. Devant les témoins stupéfaits, l'adolescente ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Semblant puiser une nouvelle énergie au fond d'elle, elle releva ses bras à l'horizontal, et attacha un regard brûlant d'une détermination renouvelée sur les personnes présentes, les faisant reculer de stupeur. Que s'était-il passé ? Où cette fille trouvait-elle sa force, d'où tenait-elle une telle endurance ?

Juste avant d'entrer dans le treizième Temple, DeathMask se retourna. Personne ne remarqua le fugace sourire de satisfaction qui orna ses lèvres.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope**

— Laissez-nous.

Obéissant à l'injonction, les deux gardes s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce en refermant la porte sur eux.

Le Grand Pope se leva et, quittant le balcon, fit quelques pas dans la salle.

— Il est amusant de constater que, sur les huit Chevaliers d'Or présents au Sanctuaire, ce soit justement celui qui lui mène la vie dure qui soit venu l'encourager...

Adossé à une colonne, les bras croisés, DeathMask se permit un sourire ironique.

— Qui te dit que je l'ai encouragée ? demanda-t-il. Je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais parié qu'elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à l'aube.

L'usurpateur eut un rire moqueur.

— Jusqu'à l'aube ? Rien de plus facile pour un Chevalier, et cela constituerait même un bon exercice pour un apprenti... Mais cette fille... Je suis étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà effondrée. Et puis-je savoir avec qui tu as parié ? Les jeux de hasard sont interdits ici.

— Mes confrères n'ont pas voulu jouer, alors je me suis rattrapé sur les gardes. Vingt contre un que la gamine serait toujours là au lever du soleil.

— Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

Le Cancer savait-il quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit avait incité le Pope à se méfier de son "invitée" et l'avait décidé à la briser sans attendre. Cependant, s'il y avait de nouveaux éléments à prendre en compte...

— Parce que je la connais. Si elle a décidé qu'elle ne bougerait pas, elle ne bougera pas. Elle est plus solide qu'elle n'en a l'air, déclara le Chevalier d'Or.

— Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Tu ne te serais jamais intéressé à elle si elle ne faisait pas preuve d'une force quelconque. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une humaine ordinaire qui ne possède aucun cosmos. Une chétive créature que le premier garde venu pourrait éliminer à mains nues. Est-elle si courageuse qu'elle ait réussi à capter l'attention de mon plus terrible assassin ?

— Le courage n'est pas ce qui importe dans son cas. Je veux parler de ce qu'elle cache. Les autres peuvent bien lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession, on ne me la fait pas à moi.

Le maître du Sanctuaire s'installa dans un fauteuil et but une gorgée de vin. Décidément, cette conversation était très instructive...

— Je t'écoute, dit-il.

* * *

Il faisait un peu plus frais. Oh pas de beaucoup, seulement un ou deux degrés, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Les ombres s'allongeaient dans la douceur du soir tandis que l'horizon semblait baigner dans une flaque de sang. Les gardes chargés de la surveillance s'étaient relayés et les nouveaux venus devisaient tranquillement. Ils ne parlaient plus de la fille mais jetaient de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur elle. Regard ennuyé car il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à voir. Si au début, ils avaient guetté le moindre signe de faiblesse, à présent ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie: qu'on les envoie faire des rondes pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ils avaient l'impression de veiller une statue.

Et la pénitente n'était pas loin de croire qu'elle en était une. Figée dans la même position depuis le lever du jour, elle ne sentait plus ni ses bras ni ses mains. En fait, c'était comme si son corps en entier avait perdu toute souplesse pour se rigidifier, à l'instar de ces pauvres êtres punis par les dieux dont parlent les légendes. La douleur elle-même était absente. La chair s'était muée en marbre froid et insensible. Seuls sa respiration et les clignements de ses paupières sur ses yeux fixes rappelaient que la statue était vivante.

* * *

— Elle a fait quoi ?!

Le Pope s'était redressé sur son siège, furieux.

— Imbécile ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

— Ça va, je ne suis pas censé savoir de quoi tu es au courant non plus... répondit le Cancer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as rien remarqué...

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un rayon de cosmos.

— Si je n'avais pas besoin d'hommes comme toi, ton insolence te coûterait cher.

L'usurpateur porta soudain la main à son front. Il se força à respirer profondément et reprit d'un ton plus calme:

— Que les autres ne sachent rien. Pour eux Cinnamon est mon invitée, c'est tout. Rien ne doit changer.

— Voilà pour la version officielle, je suppose, nota DeathMask. Et pour la version officieuse ?

— Tu t'occupes d'elle.

— Quand tu dis s'occuper, ça veut dire...

— Que tu vas lui apprendre à développer ses dons, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Imagine l'atout qu'elle peut représenter pour peu que l'on arrive à éveiller son potentiel...

— Tu me fais jouer les baby-sitters, maintenant ? s'indigna le Chevalier d'Or.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi quand tu es venu me parler ? D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, tu es tout désigné pour ce travail. Aussi je te confie Cinnamon. Tu te chargeras de son... éducation. Ce n'est pas une apprentie comme les autres, elle ne revêtira jamais d'armure. D'ailleurs elle est trop âgée. Cependant, je suis certain que tu sauras faire d'elle quelque chose de... mortel.

Un petit rire s'échappa du masque.

— Ne me l'abîme pas trop tout de même.

Sur ce, le maître du Sanctuaire quitta la pièce. Resté seul, DeathMask s'approcha du balcon et posa son regard sur la silhouette toujours agenouillée en contrebas.

— Moi et ma grand gueule...

* * *

Le disque doré ondoyait à l'horizon. Ses rayons lumineux effleurèrent les cailloux des chemins, les maisonnettes des serviteurs et des soldats, avant de grimper le Grand Escalier, illuminant ainsi chaque Temple. Les paupières de Cinnamon se soulevèrent. L'aube. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait tenu jusqu'à l'aube, elle avait tenu, elle avait réu... Tout devint noir tandis que l'adolescente perdait enfin conscience.

* * *

Une impression de fraicheur, telle fut la première sensation que Cinnamon perçut des ténèbres où l'épuisement l'avait plongée. Fraîcheur ? Avec peine, elle se redressa. Elle se trouvait dans le lit de messire Camus, et ce dernier, assis sur un fauteuil leva aussitôt la tête. Mais pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans la Maison du Verseau, elle avait bien demandé à rester chez messire Aphrodite, non ? Le Chevalier s'approcha.

— Tu devrais te reposer encore, tu es très faible, dit-il.

— Combien... combien de temps je suis...

Il préféra ne pas lui révéler qu'elle avait passé vingt-quatre heures dans cette position infamante, aussi lui répondit-il :

— Tu dors ici depuis une douzaine d'heures, cela se comprend, tu étais épuisée. Cinnamon, reprit-il avec une certaine sévérité, ne recommence pas, quoi que tu aies pu faire pour mériter ça. La prochaine fois, tu pourrais ne pas y survivre.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, intimidée. Pourquoi diable se trouvait-elle chez messire Camus au lieu de chez messire Aphrodite ? Brusquement elle se souvint. Saga. Oh le pauvre Saga qui avait été obligé de lui infliger ça ! Comme il devait souffrir en son âme et conscience ! Il fallait... il fallait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle lui demande pardon. C'était de sa faute à elle après tout. A la grande stupéfaction de Camus, l'adolescente voulut sortir du lit mais ses jambes ne la portant plus, elle s'effondra au pied de la couchette.

— Mais enfin, Cinnamon, que cherches-tu à faire ? s'exclama-t-il en se portant à son secours.

— Aidez-moi juste à passer votre Maison, messire Camus, je vous en prie, implora-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et la saisit par les bras pour la soutenir jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois là, elle se dégagea et commença à grimper l'escalier. Stupéfait, il la regarda avancer avec une extrême lenteur, tous ses muscles devant être endoloris.

Aphrodite la vit passer lui-aussi. Et lui-aussi décida de ne pas intervenir, même lorsque la jeune fille tomba sur les genoux en grimaçant de douleur. Elle finit par se relever en tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes qui ne coulaient pas. C'est ainsi, lentement, très lentement et tombant quelques fois, que l'adolescente arriva au Palais. Jusque à la salle du Pope.

* * *

**Grande Salle du Pope**

Les gardes avaient reçus l'ordre de la laisser passer. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur du saint des saints, la lourde porte se referma derrière elle. Et elle se mit à courir. Oh ce n'était pas le sprint du siècle, elle avançait en boitant, désespérément lente, mais elle courrait.

Arrivée au pied du fauteuil du maître du Sanctuaire, elle se laissa glisser à genoux, saisit sa main et la baisa avec un respect non feint. Puis, aussitôt, elle lui tourna cette même main et embrassa sa paume avec cette fois une certaine ferveur. Saga bénit son masque de pouvoir cacher son visage. Par ce geste, non seulement Cinnamon lui pardonnait, mais elle lui signifiait qu'elle ne trahirait jamais son secret.

L'adolescente resta très longtemps à genoux au pied du Pope, son visage baignant sa main de larmes qu'elle ne sentait pas.


	28. Première leçon

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR** **:** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT**

**Première leçon**

Parce qu'il ne pouvait accepter son attitude inqualifiable, le Grand Pope avait refusé que Cinnamon regagne sa chambre du Palais et avait ordonné au Chevalier du Verseau de lui offrir l'hospitalité pour quelques jours. Du moins, c'était la version officielle qui se racontait. Ce petit bannissement ne pouvait être en effet que la suite du châtiment : la fille regagnerait ses quartiers habituels lorsque le maître du Domaine Sacré se serait calmé. Pourquoi le Verseau ? Simple hasard, sans plus.

Comment aurait-on pu deviner ce qui se tramait dans la tête de l'usurpateur ? Comment aurait-on pu savoir que cet ordre n'avait en fait pour but que de protéger la jeune fille ?

Cinnamon elle-même ne l'avait pas compris mais elle était bien plus en sécurité avec Camus qu'avec Aphrodite, chez qui elle avait demandé à rester. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait remarqué la paire d'yeux cobalt qui la guettait...

Quelle girouette ce Grand Pope ! D'abord il lui confiait l'éducation de cette gamine, ensuite il s'arrangeait pour la mettre hors de sa portée. DeathMask se doutait bien que Camus ne le laisserait pas facilement seul avec Cinnamon, contrairement à Aphrodite qui était au courant comme lui de la véritable identité du Pope. Il serait en effet plus facile de convaincre le Saint des Poissons de cette idée saugrenue. Celui du Verseau, en revanche... D'accord, il pouvait être muet comme une tombe mais uniquement parce que c'était son tempérament, et pas parce qu'il était acquis à une cause. Alors qu'Aphrodite, lui, suivrait son collègue doré sous les ordres de leur supérieur sans trop de difficulté.

Pourquoi diable avoir mis la petite à l'abri ? DeathMask l'ignorait cependant il ne restait pas inactif. On lui avait donné une mission et il l'avait déjà commencée en espionnant Cinnamon. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'adolescente qui le gênait profondément. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer comme un prunier, quelque chose qui l'irritait sans qu'il sache ce que c'était. Il compris le jour où il vit Cinnamon s'effacer devant un domestique en s'excusant... alors qu'elle avait nettement la priorité.

— D'accord, je vois le problème...

Voilà ce qui le dérangeait. Sa timidité. Comment voulez-vous apprendre à cette godiche à utiliser des pouvoirs qui, apparemment, dormaient au plus profond d'elle-même si elle n'osait jamais rien ? Elle était tellement coincée que ses dons risquaient de ne se manifester que dans des cas extrêmes et non à volonté...

Dès lors, le thème de la première leçon était tout trouvé.

Restait à attendre de pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus...

* * *

Cinnamon, elle, ne se doutait de rien et n'avait absolument pas remarqué la discrète filature dont elle était l'objet. Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement dans la onzième Maison. D'accord, elle avait demandé à loger chez messire Aphrodite mais après tout, messire Camus faisait aussi bien l'affaire, d'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà dormi chez lui. Étrangement, depuis qu'elle était là, un certain Chevalier du Scorpion passait toute ses soirées avec celui du Verseau. Ce fut à l'occasion de ces soirées que la jeune fille fut initiée à divers jeux de cartes et ces moments passaient toujours dans la bonne humeur grâce à Milo qui ne gênait pas pour asticoter l'adolescente lorsque celle-ci perdait, c'est-à-dire souvent.

Messire Aphrodite n'était pas en reste, lui qui avait déjà enseigné les échecs à Cinnamon. D'ailleurs, celle-ci aimait les longues parties qu'ils se disputaient – et qu'elle perdait toujours... Ainsi que lire tranquillement un livre emprunté à Camus, assise sur un banc de pierre de la roseraie.

Cette semaine-là, Cinnamon put se reposer de l'épreuve qu'elle avait subie et se remettre un peu de la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque l' _Autre_ l'avait agressée.

* * *

**Salle du Grand Pope**

**Samedi 20 septembre 1986**

Un genoux à terre, celui que le Pope surnommait "le plus beau des Chevaliers" leva ses yeux couleur de ciel vers son supérieur. Il attendait la réponse à une question bien précise et ne fut guère surpris par celle-ci :

— Sache, Chevalier, que les raisons de ma décision ne te regardent pas. Tu n'as pas à savoir pourquoi Cinnamon loge chez le Saint du Verseau plutôt que chez toi.

— Certes... Cependant, si vous le permettez, majesté, je suis également intrigué par l'attitude de mon confrère, DeathMask. J'ai en effet pu noter son intérêt discret mais bien réel pour la jeune fille. On dirait qu'il l'espionne mais pourquoi ?

Enfer et damnation ! Ce Poisson était bien trop observateur ! Tant pis. Ne connaissait-il pas déjà la vérité ? Ce ne serait pas plus mal d'être aidé par deux Chevaliers en ce qui concernait Cinnamon.

— Très bien, soupira le Pope. Puisque apparemment tu as déjà compris... Effectivement, j'ai ordonné au Saint du Cancer de prendre cette fille comme élève. En secret, bien entendu...

— Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire... Cinnamon ne possède aucun cosmos, nous l'aurions remarqué depuis...

L'usurpateur émit un petit rire.

— En fait, je ne la destine pas à devenir Chevalier. Cette gamine possède certains... dons que j'aimerais faire développer. Cela représenterait une certaine puissance qui serait la bienvenue pour Athéna. Je ne veux pas dire que les Saints d'Or représentent une force négligeable, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Cependant, je préfère que les pouvoirs de Cinnamon se trouvent dans le bon camp.

— Je comprends. Pardonnez-moi d'insister mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir accéder à la requête de Cinnamon de loger chez moi. Je suis tout acquis à votre cause, vous le savez...

Au début, Aphrodite avait pensé que c'était uniquement pour ennuyer l'adolescente. A présent, il se posait des questions.

— Justement. Je pense que je vais pardonner à cette petite. Son exil a peut-être assez duré après tout. Oui, je vais songer à lui permettre de revenir au Palais. Athéna est bonne et miséricordieuse. Je verrais avec elle mais je pense qu'elle sera d'accord avec moi.

Le Poisson ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Quel genre de maître serait DeathMask pour la jeune fille ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, rien que sa présence devait être insupportable à la pauvre petite...

Il courba néanmoins la tête et dit :

— Vous pouvez comptez sur ma discrétion et mon assistance.

* * *

**Salle du Grand Pope**

**Dimanche 21 septembre 1986**

Cinnamon avait regagné ses quartiers la veille au soir : un serviteur était venu la chercher chez Camus pour la ramener au Palais, sur ordre du Pope. C'était en tremblant que l'adolescente avait obtempéré. Qui sait ce que tenterait Kyko à nouveau ? Elle avait pourtant passé une nuit relativement calme. Relativement à cause de l'inquiétude qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en face de la porte de sa chambre.

Le loquet avait été démonté et il n'y avait plus de clé dans la serrure.

Le message était clair. Néanmoins, malgré sa frayeur, la jeune fille ne fut pas dérangée une seule fois.

Ce matin-là, elle se trouvait dans la grande salle, derrière le rideau qui entourait le trône, quand elle entendit son nom :

— Cinnamon.

La jeune fille sortit de derrière la tenture de velours et s'approcha du Pope, installé dans son fauteuil.

— Oui, monseigneur ?

Le maître du Sanctuaire lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée.

— Apporte cette missive au Chevalier du Cancer, ordonna-t-il.

L'adolescente hésita avant de prendre l'enveloppe et Shaka, qui était présent, remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient. Aussitôt il intervint :

— Tu peux me donner cette lettre, Cinnamon, cela ne me dérange pas de descendre jusqu'à la quatrième Maison.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant.

— Pas question, répliqua le Pope d'un ton sans appel. Elle fera ce que je lui ai demandé. Et toute seule.

Cinnamon se tourna vers le Saint de la Vierge et tenta un pauvre sourire :

— C'est vrai, messire Shaka, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas une mission très difficile...

Shaka en doutait fortement, connaissant la méchanceté de DeathMask envers la jeune fille, cependant il n'insista pas.

— Va, maintenant, intima le Pope avant de s'adresser à Shaka : Chevalier, j'ai une autre mission pour toi...

Cinnamon s'inclina et quitta la salle. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle leva la tête vers le ciel chargé de nuages sombres. Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans le lointain.

Elle traversa sans difficulté les différents Temples, cependant lorsqu'elle se trouva en vue du quatrième, son pas se fit plus lent. C'était à peine si elle sentait la pluie à présent abondante la marteler sans répit. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention au fracas du tonnerre ni aux éclairs qui illuminaient le ciel par moments. Elle avait peur, oui, mais pas de l'orage. Une fois sur le parvis de la Maison elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle pénétra dans la sinistre demeure.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle tourna sur elle-même.

— Messire DM ! appela-t-elle.

Sa gorge nouée ne produisit qu'un son misérable, digne d'un chaton enroué. Confuse et effrayée, elle se mordilla les lèvres. Le Chevalier se trouvait certainement dans ses appartements privés. Comme elle aurait préféré poser l'enveloppe à terre et s'enfuir à toutes jambes ! Elle n'avait qu'à dire au Pope que le Cancer était absent. Au lieu de cela elle se dirigea vers la partie habitée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et elle eut soudain l'impression que des papillons voletaient dans son ventre. Cette crise d'angoisse ne l'arrêta pourtant pas et ce fut en tremblant qu'elle frappa à la porte. Qui s'ouvrit peu après sur DeathMask, sans armure et torse nu.

Il ne parut pas surpris de la voir là. Le bras adossé au chambranle, il la dévisagea d'un regard perçant. Cinnamon baissa la tête et lui tendit la missive.

— Une... une lettre du Pope, pou... pour vous, bredouilla-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosies.

Il saisit la lettre.

— Entre, fit-il ensuite avec un étrange sourire.

Surprise, elle hésita. Sans savoir pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à réagir et à prendre congé, elle obtempéra et se glissa dans le salon, devant pour cela passer très près de l'homme. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il referma la porte. Que faisait-elle ici, pourquoi avait-elle obéi aussi facilement au lieu de s'en aller ? Ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer stupidement docile, parfois...

— Assieds-toi.

Cinnamon s'assit tout au bord d'un fauteuil, prête à bondir à la moindre occasion. DeathMask s'absenta un instant et revint avec une serviette qu'il lui lança.

— Sèche-toi, ordonna-t-il. Tu vas mettre de la flotte partout.

Une fois encore elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et se frictionna. C'était vrai qu'elle était trempée comme une soupe... Pendant qu'elle s'essuyait, le Chevalier ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la missive. Ce devait être amusant car il éclata de rire et froissa la lettre avant de la jeter sur une petite table.

Cinnamon se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Une petite voix lui soufflait de se sauver le plus vite possible. Poussé par une force inconnue, son regard se posa sur la porte qui menait à la chambre. Aussitôt ses joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle et elle détourna très vite les yeux. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que DeathMask l'observait. Il fallait qu'elle parte, et qu'elle parte très vite !

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la sortie.

— Merci pour la serviette, murmura-t-elle. Je... je vais y aller maintenant...

Le Chevalier tendit le bras et l'adolescente se retrouva prisonnière entre lui et le mur.

— Tu as peur ? fit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Terrifiée, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. La proximité de l'homme avait augmenté sa frayeur, la transformant en panique. Elle eut soudain l'impression étrange de flotter dans son propre corps. Elle était incapable de bouger et son cerveau lui-même semblait gelé : nulle pensée consciente ne se formait plus dans la pauvre tête de l'adolescente.

Elle sentit des doigts se nouer aux siens et DeathMask lui toucha la joue avant de passer la main sur sa nuque... qu'il aurait pu broyer sans le moindre effort.

— Détends-toi.

Son ton était d'une douceur surprenante. Cinnamon ferma les yeux alors qu'une lumière doré les enveloppait tous les deux. Elle eut la sensation très nette de tomber et un vertige la saisit. Instinctivement elle s'accrocha au Chevalier et voulut hurler mais nul son ne franchit ses lèvres.

* * *

**Yomotsu Hirasaka – 11 h 45**

Deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent dans un éclair doré. Le Chevalier lâcha Cinnamon qui vacilla et regarda autour d'elle, désorientée et abasourdie. Son cœur battait frénétiquement et une légère nausée l'avait envahie. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit lugubre ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, DeathMask expliqua :

— Voici Yomotsu Hirasaka, nous sommes sur les pentes du puits de la mort. Toutes les âmes qui se trouvent ici, sans exception, se dirigent vers le gouffre que tu voies là-bas. Nul ne peut y échapper. En tant qu'assassin du Sanctuaire et utilisateur du SekiShiki, j'avoue avoir grandement contribué à l'alimentation du puits.

L'homme appuya ses paroles d'un éclat de rire et Cinnamon frémit.

Elle en était sûre ! Kyko ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir osé le défier. Le châtiment inhumain qu'il lui avait infligé n'était pas suffisant. Il avait finalement décidé de la condamner à mort et qui mieux que le Cancer pouvait s'acquitter de cette tâche ? S'il avait voulu la faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible, l'usurpateur n'aurait pu choisir meilleur bourreau...

Le Chevalier fit un pas vers elle et aussitôt elle recula, un bras levé à hauteur du visage. DeathMask s'immobilisa.

— Je ne vais pas te frapper. Et elle est froussarde, en plus ! s'exclama-t-il avec dégoût.

La jeune fille abaissa le bras... et poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur lorsque l'homme la gifla.

— Mais vous avez dit...

— J'ai menti. Tu devrais être moins naïve. Dans la vie c'est chacun pour soi. Si tu te montres aussi confiante dès qu'on te sort une parole rassurante, tu ne tarderas pas à te faire poignarder dans le dos.

La main sur sa joue brûlante, l'adolescente l'écoutait, surprise. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela ?

— Tu es d'une faiblesse pitoyable et les faibles on les élimine. Apprends à te blinder où tu iras de déconvenue en déconvenue. Bon, maintenant, essaie de me rendre la pareille.

Cinnamon resta interdite. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'elle... Assurément, c'était encore un piège.

— Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie de m'en coller une, s'impatienta DeathMask avant de sourire avec cynisme : Pense à ce petit moment agréable que nous avons passé ensemble...

La jeune fille se figea, le visage en feu. Elle ne voulait, ne devait surtout pas penser à _ça_ ! Satisfait de sa réaction, le Chevalier reprit :

— Tu as de la chance, je t'offre l'occasion de te venger alors profites-en. Je te préviens, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas essayé.

Cinnamon tenta de protester :

— Je suis faible, c'est vous qui l'avez dit. Comment pourrais-je attaquer un Saint d'Or ?

— Parce qu'il te l'ordonne. Je ne te demande pas de me vaincre, tu ne serais même pas fichue de m'égratigner. Essaie seulement de m'attaquer.

L'adolescente ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Saisissant néanmoins qu'elle avait tout intérêt à obéir, elle fit un énorme effort sur elle-même pour accomplir ce geste impensable : porter la main sur un Saint d'Or, sur l'un de ces monstres de puissance. Avec le sentiment très net de commettre un crime de lèse-majesté et de signer par-là son arrêt de mort, Cinnamon s'approcha de l'homme et le frappa.

Ou du moins, elle voulut le frapper. Sans le moindre effort, le Cancer lui attrapa le poignet et lui tordit le bras, la faisant gémir de douleur.

— Tu te fiches de moi ! C'est ça que tu appelles une attaque ? Comparé à toi, un paresseux est un animal d'une vélocité extraordinaire !

Il la rejeta et elle tomba à terre.

— Il va être l'heure de déjeuner. Je vais manger et, quand je reviendrai, j'espère pour toi que tu sauras faire preuve d'un peu plus de conviction.

Cinnamon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— Vous... vous n'allez pas me laissez là !

— Je vais me gêner.

Désespérée, la jeune fille tenta ce qu'elle croyait être son dernier atout :

— Messire Saga ne serait pas très content s'il savait que vous me retenez prisonnière ici !

— Et à ton avis, _qui_ t'a confiée à moi, bécasse ?

Perdue, désemparée, l'adolescente secoua la tête. DeathMask, quant à lui, éclata de rire.

— Tu n'as toujours pas compris, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, un petit séjour ici te fera le plus grand bien. Quelques minutes à côtoyer toute seule les âmes errantes devraient t'aider à réfléchir.

Une lueur doré entoura soudain le Chevalier.

— Une dernière chose. Gare à toi si je te retrouve à proximité du puits. Approche-toi-en et je te flanque une raclée.

La lumière se fit plus intense, obligeant Cinnamon à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le Cancer avait disparu. Terrifiée, la jeune fille ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle était désormais la seule créature vivante en ce lieu.

* * *

Aucun rayon du soleil ne pénétrait dans cet endroit et Cinnamon n'avait pas de montre. Autrement dit, elle ne possédait pas le moindre repère temporel. Après un moment qui lui paru très long, elle se leva enfin. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes. Plus jamais, elle se l'était juré, elle ne resterait immobile des heures durant. C'était une souffrance qu'elle ne souhaitait pas à son pire ennemi.

Elle fit quelques pas et porta son regard sur les longues files de silhouettes sombres. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle courut les rejoindre. La curiosité était la plus forte. Arrivée près d'eux, elle chercha ses mots. Comment fait-on pour communiquer avec des âmes désincarnées ?

— Excusez-moi, commença-t-elle. Heu, bonjour ?

Aucune réponse. Cinnamon ne se démonta pas et poursuivit :

— Vous êtes ici pour quoi, je veux dire... vous êtes morts de quoi ?

Ils étaient si nombreux... Messire DM ne les avait tout de même pas tous tués !

La jeune fille était obligée de marcher pour rester à hauteur de celui qu'elle avait interrogé. Une idée lui traversa la tête et elle le toucha du doigt, très vite. Ce fut comme si elle avait effleuré de la fumée anthracite. A peine eut-elle retiré sa main que l'endroit qu'elle avait touché se reconstitua.

— Oh waaow...

Brusquement elle s'arrêta net. La file qu'elle suivait commençait à s'approcher du puits. L'adolescente soupira. Elle avait très envie d'aller voir ça de plus près. Juste un petit coup d'œil, ce ne serait pas très grave... Elle demeura cependant sur place.

DeathMask lui faisait si peur qu'elle n'osait pas lui désobéir, même en son absence.

* * *

A présent Cinnamon mourrait de faim et commençait à avoir vraiment très soif. Sa curiosité pour ce monde étrange s'était émoussée en même temps que naissait en elle une sourde inquiétude. DeathMask n'était toujours pas réapparu. Si la jeune fille craignait son retour, une petite voix alarmiste avait commencé à lui chuchoter une possibilité bien plus terrifiante. Peut-être qu'au lieu de la tuer, il avait décidé de l'abandonner ici. Lui interdire l'accès au puits devait être un moyen pour l'empêcher d'en finir et, par-là, prolonger son agonie le plus longtemps possible. Le Cancer était bien capable d'une chose pareille.

Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir tant insisté pour qu'elle essaie de l'attaquer ? Était-ce pour ce moquer d'elle, avoir un prétexte pour la frapper ? Cinnamon ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi le Pope l'avait confiée à DeathMask si ce dernier n'avait pas pour ordre de l'éliminer. Si seulement elle pouvait voir Saga, lui demander des explications... Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, ou plutôt l'évidence lui échappait tant cela paraissait incroyable, et sa confusion ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse. Plus le temps passait et plus une certitude s'incrustait en elle.

Elle allait pourrir ici.

* * *

**MAISON DU CANCER – 22 h 35**

DeathMask était installé devant le match de foot que retransmettait sa télévision. Il tendit la main et décapsula une bouteille de bière avant de la porter à ses lèves.

Brusquement il bondit de son fauteuil et recracha l'alcool qu'il avait en bouche.

— Bordel de dieu !

* * *

**YOMOTSU HIRASAKA**

Elle était allongée à même le sol, les jambes repliées et la tête tournée sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration paisible. Intérieurement le Chevalier soupira de soulagement. Si la gamine avait clamsé, l'autre ersatz de Pope en aurait piqué une crise. DeathMask savait très bien que si l'intruse devait disparaitre, Saga préférerait s'en charger lui-même. En attendant...

— Debout ! Allez feignante, on se réveille ! fit-il en la touchant du pied.

La jeune fille sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Le Cancer y lut clairement un mélange de crainte et de soulagement.

— Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit aussitôt.

— Vous me ramenez au Sanctuaire ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Pas si vite. Je veux d'abord m'assurer que tu as pris un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Cinnamon baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas vrai, ça n'allait pas recommencer... Qu'attendait-il d'elle à la fin ? Elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim, soif... Ne pouvait-il la laisser tranquille ? Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer mais ses yeux demeurèrent secs.

— Je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure de m'attaquer. Essaie encore et tu pourras rentrer.

Pour toute réponse, elle recula. Le regard de DeathMask se fit ouvertement méprisant.

— Je m'en doutais... Pas fichue de se remuer même quand on lui en donne l'occasion. Tu parles d'une ratée ! Une larve, voilà ce que tu es !

Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, l'énervement, à moins que ce ne fut les insultes. Toujours est-il que quelque chose se brisa en Cinnamon. Tout à coup, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se mit à hurler et se précipita sur le Chevalier, le poing levé.

Comme précédemment, celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à lui attraper le poignet et lui tordit le bras, la faisant pivoter pour la plaquer dos à lui. Cette fois, cependant, il la garda serrée contre lui et dit doucement :

— Et ben voilà, c'était pas si compliqué...

Tous deux disparurent dans un éclair doré.

* * *

**MAISON DES POISSONS**

Tout en sifflotant, DeathMask descendait les marches qui menaient au douzième Temple lorsque Aphrodite sortit de derrière un pilier.

— Cinnamon n'est pas venue me rendre visite aujourd'hui, commença-t-il. D'après le Grand Pope, une méchante migraine l'a obligée à garder la chambre.

Le Cancer se contenta de sourire.

— Ça a commencé, n'est-ce pas, poursuivit Aphrodite.

Ce n'était pas une question.

— Première leçon, acquiesça DeathMask après s'être assuré que personne ne les entendait.

— Alors ?

Le Cancer soupira.

— Alors... il y a du boulot.

Le Poisson secoua la tête.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui peut vous intéresser chez elle. Elle n'a même pas le potentiel pour devenir ne serait-ce qu'un Chevalier de Bronze, c'est évident.

— C'est pas le but et, crois-moi, on a nos raisons.

— De toute façon, si c'est un ordre du Pope... Mais dis-moi, où l'as-tu emmenée ?

Devant le sourire de son vis-à-vis, Aphrodite comprit.

— Tu as osé l'emmener là-bas ! J'avais cru comprendre que Yomotsu était l'antichambre de la mort, pas un terrain d'entrainement. Vraiment j'ai du mal à imaginer une civile comme elle dans un endroit aussi infâme.

DeathMask jugea préférable de ne pas avouer qu'il avait oublié la civile en question dans cet endroit infâme pendant près de onze heures...

— Justement, c'est le lieu d'entrainement idéal. Personne ne risque de nous déranger. Et c'est moi qui suis responsable de la gamine maintenant.

— Je ne crois pas que le Pope serait très content s'il lui arrivait un accident.

— Si elle meurt, c'est qu'elle n'était pas digne de notre attention.

— Je vois, fit le Poisson. C'est marche ou crève, avec toi.

Le Cancer haussa les épaules.

— Personnellement j'aurais plutôt dit ça passe ou ça casse mais... ouais.

* * *

**PALAIS DU GRAND-POPE – 22 h 50**

Cinnamon était allongée sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Malgré son jeûne forcé elle n'avait avalé que quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle était encore trop nouée pour pouvoir absorber de la nourriture solide. Cependant, au-delà de la confusion où l'avaient conduite l'angoisse, l'incompréhension et l'attente interminable, une nouvelle émotion était née en elle.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un très bref instant mais lorsqu'elle avait attaqué DeathMask pour la deuxième fois, elle avait ressenti un énorme soulagement. Comme si quelque chose en elle s'était libéré. Pendant une poignée de secondes, elle s'était totalement lâchée. Elle avait... _osé_.

Elle n'avait toujours pas saisi où le Chevalier du Cancer voulait en venir, ni pourquoi il s'était subitement intéressé à elle. Ou plutôt elle refusait de comprendre. Mais ce qu'il l'avait obligée à faire, ce geste insensé qu'il l'avait poussée à accomplir...

Ce n'était pas si désagréable.

* * *

Ce même soir, au Japon, Ikki du Phénix pénétrait dans le Colliséum et dérobait l'armure d'or du Sagittaire.

 


	29. Entraînement

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR** **:** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT**

**Entraînement**

**Maison du Cancer**

Inquiète, Cinnamon se dépêchait de traverser le Temple du Cancer... Elle venait de rendre visite à Aldébaran et espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir passer inaperçue. En vain.

— Cinnamon.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et se tourna vers DeathMask qui sortait d'un coin sombre. Le Chevalier tendait la main gauche vers elle tandis qu'il lui faisait signe de la droite de venir vers lui. Évidemment, l'adolescente resta clouée sur place et le Cancer ajouta :

— Viens ici.

Cinnamon secoua la tête et recula, effrayée. Pourquoi les autres Saint d'Or ne passaient-ils jamais dans cette Maison lorsqu'il le fallait ? Brusquement elle poussa un cri de surprise : DeathMask venait d'apparaître près d'elle et il lui prit le bras.

— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà demandé ton avis ? rappela-t-il.

Une lueur doré les enveloppa et, comme la première fois, la jeune fille sentit la nausée l'envahir tandis qu'un vertige lui donnait la sensation très nette de tomber... tomber...

— C'est bon, c'est fini. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Le ton moqueur du Chevalier incita en effet l'adolescente à entrouvrir les paupières. C'est ainsi qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était étroitement accrochée à l'homme. Aussitôt elle rougit et se détacha de lui, se reculant le plus possible.

Ils étaient revenus dans ce monde étrange qu'il appelait Yomotsu. Ce monde où elle avait passé des heures et des heures... Cette fois elle obéirait. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mécontenter DeathMask au point qu'il déciderait de l'abandonner dans ce lieu lugubre. Justement, le Cancer la fixait d'un regard perçant et elle n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

— Ça va pas, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dit-il.

Soudain il ordonna :

— Déshabille-toi.

Cinnamon sursauta et recula.

— Quoi ? Non...

En un instant le Chevalier fut près d'elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il empoigna sa robe et la lui ôta, la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Une seconde plus tard, Cinnamon était en sous-vêtement. Terrifiée, elle gardait ses bras autour de ses épaules en une protection dérisoire. Souriant, le Cancer fit tournoyer le vêtement avant de le lancer au loin.

— Bien, fit-il. Il faudra songer à te trouver une tenue adéquate. Maintenant que c'est réglé, à nous. La dernière fois tu as montré que tu savais oser des choses habituellement impensables, comme porter la main sur un Saint d'Or. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la leçon. Voyons voir ce qu'on va t'apprendre, aujourd'hui...

L'adolescente fit quelques pas en arrière, réellement terrifiée.

DeathMask s'approcha d'elle et, lui prenant les poignets, il lui décroisa les bras, les lui plaçant le long du corps.

— Pour commencer, ne sois pas si crispée. Je sens la peur émaner de toi. Ce que tu peux être énervante parfois !

— Mais c'est pas ma faute si vous... commença la jeune fille avant de s'interrompre.

— Si je quoi ? Allez, exprime-toi ! Vas-y, parle !

— Si vous me fichez la trouille ! s'écria-t-elle, à bout.

Le Chevalier sourit. Ça c'était parfait.

" _Et pourvu que ça dure..._ " songea-t-il.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait tout intérêt... Néanmoins, cette frayeur pouvait être gênante pour l'entraînement. C'était justement la peur et la timidité qui freinaient Cinnamon, qui l'empêchait de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Pas la peine de traumatiser davantage cette pauvre gamine, au contraire, les séances devaient être un minimum agréable pour elle. Il fallait que ça lui plaise pour qu'elle puisse se détendre. Une fois qu'elle se serait relaxée un peu, il trouverait un moyen pour l'inciter à utiliser ses dons.

En attendant, quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'exercice physique pour se vider la tête ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, cette petite n'en avait aucune habitude, à part les cours au collège et, à présent, la montée du Grand Escalier. Ah, elle n'aimait pas le sport ? Et bien c'était dommage pour elle. Parce qu'elle avait à présent un coach personnel qui avait bien l'intention de ne pas la laisser se reposer. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait à la fois épuisée et détendue, il solliciterait ses pouvoirs.

— Comme c'est la première véritable séance, on va commencer en douceur... déclara-t-il avec un sourire cynique. D'abord quelques exercices d'échauffement, ensuite on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Il entendit avec amusement Cinnamon déglutir péniblement au vu de ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard**

Ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu, deux malheureuses petites heures avaient suffi pour épuiser Cinnamon. La jeune fille était assise par terre, le souffle court. Elle avait mal partout mais, curieusement, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Au contraire même, cette douleur physique et la fatigue lui plaisaient d'une certaine façon. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne souffrance, celle qui vous disait que vous veniez de vous donner à fond, que vous aviez agi, bougé... Jamais, au cours des leçons sportives, elle n'avait ressenti un tel bien-être. Au fond d'elle, l'adolescente était fière d'elle, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait sous la direction du terrible Saint du Cancer.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il dit :

— Bien, maintenant tu vas faire un de ces trucs dont tu as le secret.

— Que... quels trucs ?

— Pas la peine de jouer les innocentes ! Je veux parler de ces drôles de choses impossibles que tu peux réaliser. Par exemple, comment as-tu fais pour les visages d'enfants ?

Un souvenir ténu traversa Cinnamon.

— Oh ça, fit-elle. Je... je ne sais pas.

Devant le regard du Chevalier elle s'empressa d'expliquer :

— J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous le jure ! J'ai entendu les enfants pleurer dans ma tête, alors je suis venue les voir et j'ai eu l'idée de leur raconter une histoire, c'est tout. Oui je les ai vu changer d'apparence mais je ne savais pas... que c'était moi. Je croyais que c'était normal...

— Et bien non, ce n'était pas normal, répliqua DeathMask. Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as aucune idée de comment tu as fait ? Peu importe, si tu l'as fait une fois, tu peux recommencer. Utilise ton pouvoir pour faire une autre chose complètement dingue.

La jeune fille baissa la tête. C'était impossible, elle ne savait pas comment faire... Pour les visages, c'était venu comme ça, elle n'avait pas menti. Pour ce qui s'était passé avec Saga et l'Autre, elle s'en souvenait vaguement. Parce qu'elle préférait oublier cette nuit maudite, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de revenir sur ce phénomène étrange : _Kyko_ qui s'effaçait pour laisser la place à messire Saga... parce que qu'elle le lui avait ordonné.

Ordonné. Était-ce ça la clé ? Suffisait-il qu'elle le veuille pour que ça arrive ? Non, c'était définitivement impossible. Personne ne pouvait faire ça et elle encore moins.

— Je vois, dit soudain le Chevalier avec un dégoût évident. Mademoiselle a certaines capacités et elle est incapable de les utiliser. Bravo. Tu es déjà nulle en sport — excuse-moi mais une grand-mère grabataire aurait pu faire les exercices je te t'ai demandés tout à l'heure — mais en plus tu n'es pas fichue d'utiliser les dons que tu possèdes. Dis-moi, tu es bonne à quoi, au juste ?

Cinnamon serra les poings. Des sarcasmes, encore. Elle en avait tant entendu dans son autre vie. Elle qui était si fière d'elle il y avait quelques minutes... A présent elle tremblait de honte. Elle avait tellement horreur que l'on se moque d'elle !

— Pauvre fille...

A nouveau cette vieille insulte, prononcé avec mépris.

A cause de l'entraînement physique, l'adolescente était certes épuisée mais elle était également détendue mentalement. Dans un autre contexte, les moqueries du Cancer auraient suscité un extrême malaise, dû aux mauvais souvenirs scolaires, et par-là un réflexe de peur. Cinnamon se serait recroquevillée dans son angoisse et sa timidité l'aurait empêchée d'agir.

Or, à cet instant, détendue comme elle l'était, ce ne fut pas l'angoisse qui fit son apparition chez elle mais la colère.

Elle en avait assez ! Marre que l'on se moque d'elle, marre d'être la nouille coincée de service ! Marre, marre... Elle avait envie de... elle voulait... Elle ne savait pas quoi, cependant il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était levée, les poings toujours serrés.

— Ne dites pas ça, proféra-t-elle d'une voix étrangement sourde. J'ai horreur de cette appellation.

— Oh vraiment ? Pauvre fille...

Brusquement, sans réfléchir, elle cria :

— Salaud !

— Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu. Parle plus fort !

Hors d'elle-même, dans un état second crée par la rage, la jeune fille répéta :

— Salaud ! Espèce d'ordure ! Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud !

Elle se gardait bien de penser à la raison _précise_ qui faisait de lui une ordure. Elle lançait ces mots sans réfléchir, uniquement mue par la colère.

DeathMask la laissa s'exprimer, pour une fois qu'elle se lâchait...

Lorsqu'elle se tut, rendue muette par la fatigue, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

— Regarde, ordonna-t-il.

Surprise elle ouvrit les yeux, les baissa et poussa un cri de stupeur.

Le sol à ses pieds était rouge sang. De plus il s'était soulevé en prenant la forme de pics rocheux. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'était pas une illusion. Ce changement dans le paysage de Yomotsu était bien réel, même s'il s'agissait d'un changement mineur.

— Mais comment... murmura Cinnamon.

—C'est toi qui as fait ça, n'en doute pas, répondit le Chevalier en touchant du pied les aspérités pointues. Je sais pas comment, mais tu as réussi à changer la structure du sol.

" _Comme un dieu ou une déesse pourrait le faire..._ " songea-t-il.

— C'est ça ton pouvoir, poursuivit-il. Changer les choses, les transformer selon ta volonté. Tu en es capable, la preuve, alors je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes de toi, compris ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. DeathMask continua :

— Bon, ça suffit pour cette fois. La prochaine fois, tu auras intérêt à ne pas oublier ce que tu peux faire. Allez viens.

Il appuya ses paroles en ramassant la robe et en lui tendant la main. Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, Cinnamon fit un effort sur elle-même et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Aussitôt il l'attira contre lui, passant son autre bras autour de sa taille. Une lueur doré les enveloppa et la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Cette sensation de tomber, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais...

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la Maison du Cancer, elle se détacha très vite de lui.

— Allez, file maintenant, permit le Chevalier avec un sourire moqueur. Dépêche-toi de te sauver...

Cinnamon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

Une fois dans sa propre salle de bain, Cinnamon fut prise de nausées. De plus un étau lui serrait la tête. En gémissant, elle se traina jusqu'au lit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Grande Salle du Pope**

— Une tenue de femme chevalier ? Il n'en est pas question ! tonna le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre. Je peux savoir d'où te viens cette idée ridicule ?

— C'est-à-dire que, pour l'entraînement... tenta DeathMask, genoux à terre.

— Quel entraînement ? Je t'ai demandé de la prendre comme élève mais tu sembles oublier qu'elle ne sera jamais Chevalier. Elle n'a donc pas besoin d'une tenue d'entraînement. Tout ce qu'on te demande, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, c'est de lui apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs, un point c'est tout !

Le Cancer comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Et puis, c'était vrai, à la fin. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de décoincer la petite dinde pour qu'elle soit en mesure d'apporter ses propres pouvoirs à son Altesse sur un plateau d'argent. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pourquoi avoir commencé un entraînement physique dans ce cas-là ? DeathMask ne le savait pas encore lui-même. Sur le moment, il avait agi par instinct mais le Pope avait raison. Cette fille ne serait jamais Chevalier, pourquoi perdrait-il son temps avec elle qui était la créature la plus lente et la plus faible qu'il ait jamais vue ?

Il inclina la tête avec prudence, comprenant que l'humeur de son supérieur n'était pas au beau fixe.

— Comme vous voudrez, Majesté...

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de l'usurpateur l'arrêta :

— DeathMask.

Celui-ci se retourna.

— Je t'ai confié cette fille dans un but précis, ne l'oublie pas. En revanche, comme je te fais confiance, tu as carte blanche pour mener à bien ta mission.

Un sourire illumina le visage du Cancer.

* * *

Carte blanche, hein ? C'était parfait, parce que DeathMask avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. C'est ainsi qu'il guettait la moindre occasion de s'accaparer Cinnamon quelques heures. Ce n'était guère facile, elle était toujours fourrée avec les autres Chevaliers et le Cancer devait ronger son frein. En revanche, lorsque la gamine se retrouva avec Aphrodite... Il suffit d'un coup d'œil entre les deux Saints et l'affaire était entendue. Cinnamon surprit leur échange avec inquiétude mais Aphrodite tenta de la rassurer :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Il te ramènera ici lorsque ce sera terminé.

— Mais oui, ajouta DeathMask en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te ramènerai où tu veux.

Il tendit la main.

— Bon, amène-toi.

Un regard vers le Poisson qui ne paraissait guère décidé à bouger, et Cinnamon s'avança en tremblant. Le contact de sa main avec celle de l'homme lui fit comme un choc électrique mais elle tint bon. Le Cancer sourit et entoura sa taille de son bras, comme d'habitude, un geste qui paraissait intime. Aphrodite secoua la tête alors qu'une lueur dorée les enveloppait jusqu'à les dissimuler, non sans lui avoir laissé voir l'adolescente s'accrocher à DeathMask.

* * *

**YOMOTSU HIRASAKA**

La séance se déroula exactement comme la fois précédente. DeathMask ordonna à la jeune fille de se déshabiller. Cette fois, elle obéit et posa soigneusement sa robe à terre. Ensuite, elle se tint devant lui, en sous-vêtement et terriblement vulnérable.

— Tu pourras amener une serviette de toilette et des affaires de rechange dans le Temple du Cancer, accorda l'homme. Ça évitera que les autres te voient couverte de sueur.

Surprise, Cinnamon demeura muette. Voilà qu'elle avait la permission d'utiliser la salle de bain du Cancer ! Celui-ci ne s'attarda pas sur ce point et commença immédiatement à lui ordonner un exercice physique.

C'était les mêmes que la dernière fois, difficiles, épuisants, mais tellement bons. Plus le temps passait, et plus l'adolescente en venait à les apprécier. Étrangement, elle avait l'impression que chaque fibres de son corps revivait, comme si chacune de ses cellules s'ouvrait toute grande pour absorber le maximum d'oxygène.

Deux heures plus tard, épuisée mais envahie de bien-être, elle dût une nouvelle fois faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Cette fois, DeathMask se plaça juste derrière elle pour lui montrer comment respirer. Sa proximité et sa main sur son ventre donnaient à la fois à la jeune fille l'envie de hurler et celle de se laisser aller. Déroutée et confuse, elle écouta les explications et ferma les yeux très fort pour se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Au bout d'un moment, le Chevalier la prit par le menton et lui fit lever la tête.

Comme si un peintre géant avait promené sa plume sur le ciel habituellement anthracite de Yomotsu, celui-ci changeait de teinte, passant du noir au mauve, puis au rouge et même au vert.

Un filet de sang coula du nez de Cinnamon. Épuisée, elle s'évanouit dans les bras du Cancer.

Et le ciel reprit sa couleur ordinaire.

* * *

**Maison des Poissons**

— Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Aphrodite lorsque DeathMask apparut dans une lueur dorée, Cinnamon évanouie serrée contre lui.

Aussitôt le Cancer lui fourgua d'autorité la jeune fille dans les bras, comme s'il avait hâte de se débarrasser du fardeau.

— Rien, répondit-il. La petite nature a tourné de l'œil, c'est tout.

" _Et tu n'as pas cherché à la ranimer d'une paire de claques ?_ " s'interrogea le Poisson.

— Je peux savoir en quoi consiste les "entraînements" ? demanda-t-il en remarquant le filet de sang qui avait coulé de la narine de l'adolescente.

— Désolé, secret défense.

— Je pense toujours que c'est une erreur. Cinnamon n'a pas l'étoffe d'un Chevalier, comment veux-tu qu'elle résiste à une seule séance avec toi comme maître ?

— Pfff, t'en fais pas pour elle. Je peux t'assurer que les dispositions, elle les a, même si ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être Chevalier. En attendant, à toi de jouer les baby-sitters, moi j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

DeathMask s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se retourna à demi, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

— Juste comme ça, elle va vite se rétablir, pas vrai ? s'enquit-il.

Aphrodite se retint de sourire en percevant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son compagnon d'armes.

— Alors comme ça, le terrible DeathMask s'inquiète pour son élève ?

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu veux ! s'exclama le Cancer. Cette fille, je n'en ai rien à faire, elle peut tout aussi bien crever. Non, je voulais savoir quand je pourrais m'occuper d'elle à nouveau. C'est que j'ai des ordres, moi.

Sur ce, le Chevalier entreprit de quitter le Temple des Poissons sans plus se retourner.

Ce fut avec surprise que Cinnamon se réveilla dans la Maison des Poissons. Allongée sur le canapé, une serviette humide sur le front, elle ouvrit à peine les yeux qu'une douleur lancinante vint encercler sa tête, lui faisant pousser un gémissement. Et ce n'était pas tout. Une nausée menaçait de l'envahir. Aphrodite comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait et alla en quatrième vitesse chercher une bassine. Il était temps, la jeune fille n'ayant rien dans l'estomac, elle ne rendit que de la bile.

Mais que diable se passait-il lors de ces séances pour la mettre dans un tel état ?

— Ça va un peu mieux ? demanda Aphrodite en lui ressuyant la bouche.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, elle se sentait soulagée, bien qu'elle eut encore mal à la tête.

— Je vais te préparer une tisane, ça te fera du bien.

Il disparut dans son jardin et revint avec quelques herbes qu'il plongea dans l'eau frémissante. Puis il porta le bol à Cinnamon qui, dès la première gorgée du breuvage amère, se sentit tout de suite mieux. Son mal de tête diminua considérablement.

— Tu n'auras qu'à venir ici, si ça ne va pas, proposa le Saint des Poissons. Mais dis-moi, il est si dur que ça, ton maître ?

Cinnamon réfléchit. Dur ? Oui il l'était, de même qu'il se montrait exigeant envers elle mais...

— Il n'est pas méchant, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il... est dur oui mais il ne me crie pas dessus et il ne me tape pas comme à l'ordinaire. Et puis, j'aime bien les exercices qu'il me fait faire. Ça me permet de me défouler, et j'aime ça...

Ces derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure.

* * *

Et c'était vrai. Autant le Chevalier du Cancer était infect avec l'adolescente dans la vie de tous les jours, autant, à Yomotsu, son comportement changeait étrangement. Bien sûr il demeurait cassant et cynique, mais il ne la houspillait pas lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire un exercice. De même qu'il ne la frappait jamais.

Au contraire, au bout de plusieurs jours, il s'était mis en tête de lui enseigner quelques gestes de base de l'auto-défense. Sachant à présent le pourquoi de ces séances, Cinnamon avait demandé pourquoi il l'entraînait ainsi, physiquement. La réponse avait fusé, comme si DeathMask n'avait pu la retenir :

— Parce que ça me ferait mal que tu sois même pas fichue de te défendre face à de simples gardes ou des voyous ! Et rêves pas, tu ne sera jamais au niveau d'un simple Chevalier de Bronze... Non, si je fais ça, c'est pour que tu puisses au moins te protéger face à des gens ordinaires...

Les séances avaient alors pris une nouvelle dimension. Tout d'abord, Cinnamon effectuait quelques exercices physiques pour s'échauffer, ensuite le Cancer lui enseignait quelques gestes d'auto-défense. Puis, épuisée physiquement mais bizarrement heureuse, elle devait se concentrer sur ses véritables pouvoirs.

Les séances se terminaient toujours pour la jeune fille avec un mal de tête encerclant son crâne et une forte nausée. De plus, sa concentration avait tendance à la faire saigner du nez. DeathMask n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien que solliciter ses pouvoirs réclamait à l'adolescente un lourd tribut. Son cerveau ne sortirait sans doute pas indemne de ces séances...

* * *

**Domaine Sacré d'Athéna**

**Mardi 7 octobre 1986**

Shaina venait de proposer à Argol de l'aider à châtier ces misérables Chevaliers de Bronze. Soudain, leur attention fut attirée par une silhouette à demi-dissimulée.

— Qui va là ? Montre-toi ! Exigea la femme-chevalier.

Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit Cinnamon.

— Décidément, c'est la journée des fuyards !

— Bonjour, Shaina. Bonjour, Argol, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Shaina s'avança et darda sur elle un index à l'ongle menaçant :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Aurais-tu toi-aussi envie de t'échapper ?

Cinnamon secoua la tête, visiblement peu impressionnée.

— J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait aux apprentis, dit-elle calmement, et j'aimerais demander quelque chose à Argol.

Le Saint de Persée échangea un regard avec celui d'Ophiuchus. Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Le visage impassible, Argol regarda l'adolescente s'approcher de lui. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à la question qu'elle lui posa :

— Argol, s'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux regarder ton bouclier ? Tu sais avec les yeux qui s'ouvrent...

— Tu veux donc mourir, s'enquit le Silver, surpris.

Pour toute réponse, Cinnamon essaya de le contourner dans l'intention manifeste de voir le bouclier accroché à son dos. Argol s'arrangea pour continuer à lui faire face. Était-elle suicidaire ou complètement folle ?

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que la jeune fille désirait seulement tester son propre pouvoir. Était-elle capable de résister au terrible regard de la Méduse ?

— Je n'ai aucun besoin d'utiliser mon bouclier pour t'aider à quitter ce monde, si c'est-ce que tu souhaites, dit-il.

— Et tu ferais une belle connerie.

Surpris, les deux Chevalier levèrent la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de retentir... et se figèrent.

— Vous êtes... commença Shaina.

Le nouvel arrivant sauta du rocher, d'où apparemment, il avait suivi toute la scène. L'armure doré qui le recouvrait inspira aussitôt aux Silvers un respect inquiet, d'autant plus que cet homme était...

— Chevalier DeathMask ! termina Shaina.

— Lui-même. J'ai entendu ce que vous complotiez. Ce n'est pas mal de faire du zèle mais auriez-vous oublié les ordres du Grand Pope en ce qui concerne cette fille ?

Devant le silence de ses interlocuteurs, le Saint du Cancer poursuivit, appréciant l'angoisse qu'il percevait chez eux.

— Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Cette fille est placée sous la seule responsabilité des Chevaliers d'Or. C'est à eux de la surveiller, et c'est donc à eux de la châtier si nécessaire. Vous aviez donc l'intention de vous substituer à la Garde Dorée ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Shaina.

— Nous n'avons aucune intention d'outrepasser nos prérogatives, ajouta Argol. Cependant, si vous avez assisté à tout, vous savez que c'est elle qui est venue vers nous.

— Tu te cherches des excuses, Argol ? s'enquit le Gold en souriant.

— Je ne cherche aucune excuse. Si elle avait tenté de s'enfuir, je l'en aurais empêchée. Et un accident est si vite arrivé...

DeathMask éclata de rire.

— Voilà le genre de réponse qui me plaît ! Allez, filez tous les deux avant que je ne change d'avis. Je m'occupe d'elle, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille du menton.

Celle-ci avait suivi la conversation avec une appréhension qui se transforma en anxiété lorsqu'elle comprit que les deux Silvers allaient la laisser avec le Saint d'Or... Ce fut-il s'agit d'un autre, ils auraient sans doute protesté un peu pour la forme. Mais la réputation de tueur sanguinaire de cet homme, qu'ils savaient justifiée, les incitait à obéir. On ne discutait pas les ordres de l'élite de la Chevalerie d'Athéna, surtout quand son représentant était aussi puissant que violent...

— Au fait, Argol ! l'interpella DeathMask alors qu'il s'éloignait avec Shaina.

Le Chevalier de Persée se retourna.

— Pas mal, avec les gosses ! fit le Cancer en levant le pouce.

— J'ai presque des remords de la laisser seule avec ce dingue, murmura Shaina sous son masque.

* * *

Lorsque les deux Silvers eurent disparu, DeathMask toisa la jeune fille d'un air sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

— Regarder le bouclier de la Méduse, hein ? Décidément tu nous auras tout fait !

Puis il ajouta beaucoup plus bas :

— Allez, amène toi, le Pope veut te voir.

" _Heu... lequel ?_ " se demanda Cinnamon. Qui la demandait, Saga ou Kyko ?

— C'est-à-dire que, heu...

— Tu viens ou je te traîne là-haut par les cheveux ! la coupa-t-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux en direction du Zodiaque d'Or et considéra en pensée le long chemin jusqu'à la première Maison, l'interminable escalier, les douze Temples...

— Vous ne feriez pas ça...

Ces mots avaient à peine franchi ses lèvres qu'elle se retrouva par terre, une poigne de fer lui agrippant les cheveux. Un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'elle se sentie tirée sur le sol.

— J'adore quand tu me provoques ! fit le Cancer d'un air réjoui.

L'adolescente fit de son mieux pour rester silencieuse, en dépit de la sensation de brûlure qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme si on lui arrachait la peau du crâne, indéfiniment. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle fut obligée de crier grâce :

— D'accord, d'accord ! Je viens, je peux marcher, lâchez-moi !

Il la libéra et elle resta assise à se frotter la tête. Un instant elle songea à refuser de se lever mais un coup d'œil au Gold l'en dissuada. Très vite, elle se remit sur pied et épousseta sa robe.

Ils étaient arrivés à proximité de la Maison du Bélier lorsque DeathMask s'approcha d'une paroi rocheuse. Une légère manipulation découvrit un étroit passage taillé dans la pierre.

— Pas la peine de déranger les autres, expliqua-t-il.

Cinnamon hésita devant l'ouverture et lança un regard inquiet au Chevalier. Finalement, elle s'engouffra la première dans le boyau obscur.

* * *

**Maison des Poissons**

Alors qu'il était en train de soigner les fleurs de sa roseraie, l'attention du Chevalier des Poissons fut attirée par deux silhouettes qui émergeaient du passage secret reliant les douze Maisons, non loin de son propre Tempe. La première était DeathMask, suivi par Cinnamon.

Celle-ci ne cessait d'essuyer le sang qui lui coulait du nez.

Se sentant observé, le Cancer tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'armes et lui adressa un petit signe. Il s'approcha ensuite de la jeune fille et passa le bras sous le sien en un geste apparemment galant. En réalité, pour l'inciter à marcher plus vite.

Pas dupe, Aphrodite secoua la tête. Ils allaient finir par la tuer...

— J'espère au moins qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font...

* * *

**Maison du Cancer**

**Samedi 1er novembre 1986**

— Cinnamon ?

Le Saint des Poissons allait traverser le Temple du Cancer lorsque son attention fut attirée par une silhouette, dans un coin d'ombre. La jeune fille était assise à même le sol, adossée à un pilier. Sa tête reposait sur ses genoux qu'elle avait relevés et entourés de ses bras. Ne percevant aucune réponse, Aphrodite s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui releva le visage.

Œil révulsé et lèvres entrouvertes, l'adolescente était inconsciente. Des larmes de sang avaient tracé deux lignes vermeilles sur ses joues pâles, et c'était également du sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche, de son nez et de ses oreilles.

— Que s'est-il passé, DeathMask ? demanda le gardien du douzième Temple.

— C'est une brave petite, se contenta de répondre le Cancer, éludant la question. Je te sers à boire ?

Aphrodite secoua la tête, exaspéré par la désinvolture apparente de son frère d'armes.

— Dois-je en conclure que tout c'est passé comme tu le souhaitais ? Seulement, ce n'est pas une apprentie. Même si elle est forte, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne résiste longtemps à un tel traitement.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne lui fais rien qu'elle ne puisse supporter. Il ne m'a pas encore donné l'ordre de la tuer. Tiens, puisque tu remontes vers ta Maison, tu peux la ramener au Palais ? Je me suis assez occupé d'elle pour aujourd'hui.

Le Chevalier des Poissons prit Cinnamon dans ses bras.

— Je vais utiliser le passage secret, ce n'est pas la peine que les autres voient ça.

DeathMask émit un petit sourire :

— Tu veux parler de cette bande d'hypocrites ? fit-il. Ils savent très bien que j'ai tendance à la confondre avec un punching-ball et, à part le petit chat, je ne me souviens pas que l'un d'entre eux ait essayé de la protéger. Remarque, ça me laisse le champ libre...

* * *

Aphrodite alla demander une audience au Pope. Il voulait lui parler de Cinnamon, des risques qu'elle courrait. Il ignorait en quoi consistaient les séances d'entraînement, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Cinnamon s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, et ses hémorragies à répétition...

Curieusement, le maître du Sanctuaire parut sensible aux nouvelles que lui apprit le Poissons. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose mais il promit à son Chevalier d'accorder un peu de repos à la jeune fille.

* * *

**Salle du Pope**

**Vendredi 7 novembre 1986**

— Merci beaucoup, messire Saga. J'ai passé une journée très agréable.

— J'étais certain que ça te plairait de m'accompagner à Rodorio. Ce n'est pas sain pour toi de rester enfermée dans le Zodiaque d'Or. Il y a des personnes très intéressantes hors de ces Temples.

Cinnamon ne répondit pas. Elle avait horreur de la foule et les gens lui faisaient peur. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était une solitaire. Comprenant parfaitement cela, celui qui était en fait le Chevalier des Gémeaux poursuivit d'un ton rassurant :

— D'ailleurs, je peux te dire que les villageois ont apprécié ta gentillesse et ta façon de rendre service. Et puis, ce serait dommage que tu enterres ta jeunesse ici.

Sous les compliments, la jeune fille baissa la tête et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

— Encore en train de rougir ? Tu es vraiment adorable...

Le timbre de cette voix et son intonation cruelle lui glacèrent l'échine. Relevant les yeux, elle les plongea dans les orbes rougeoyants du masque. Elle n'avait nul besoin de voir les longues mèches couleur argent pour savoir que ce n'était plus Saga qui se tenait devant elle.

— Kyko... souffla-t-elle.

Asséné sur la poitrine, le coup la projeta en arrière, la faisant glisser de plusieurs mètres sur le tapis.

— Tu tiens vraiment à me mettre en colère ? Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ce surnom ridicule !

Cinnamon se redressa et, toujours par terre, leva sur lui un regard farouche. Elle continuerait à l'appeler ainsi, même si c'était uniquement en privé. C'était la seule fantaisie qu'elle se permettait avec lui et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, certain qu'elle ne pourrait lui échapper.

— De plus, il me semble que tu as passé outre mes directives, aujourd'hui. Ne t'avais-je pas interdit de quitter le Zodiaque d'Or ?

— Mais c'est messire Saga qui m'a donné la permission !

— Dois-je rappeler ce que je t'ai promis lorsque tu es arrivée ici, continua-t-il. Que tu serais mise à mort si tu franchissais ne serait que d'un centimètre les limites du Domaine Sacré... Une créature aussi pitoyable que toi devrais être reconnaissante de côtoyer tous les jours des demi-dieux. Tu es privilégiée mais il ne faudrait pas que tu en prennes à tes aises...

Effrayée par le ton soudain doucereux du Pope, l'adolescente commença à reculer.

En un instant, il fut près d'elle et, la saisissant par les cheveux, se mit à tirer. Soulevée au-dessus du sol, la jeune fille hurla.

— Peu importe que tu sois la petite protégée de mon _alter égo_ , siffla-t-il. La prochaine fois que tu oses désobéir à _mes_ ordres, je te _massacre_ !

Il la lâcha enfin et, comme si elle ne méritait plus son attention, se dirigea vers son fauteuil.

— Maintenant, disparais !

Cinnamon se leva, une main sur la tête et l'autre posée sur son torse où la douleur se faisait encore sentir. Puis elle s'empressa de quitter la salle, le cœur battant.

 


	30. Folie et martyre

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

**AUTEUR** **:** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF**

**Folie et Martyre**

**Palais du Grand Pope — Mercredi 14 janvier 1987**

Genoux à terre en face du Grand Pope, DeathMask leva un regard entendu. Une nouvelle mission, hein ? Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

— Tu comprends, poursuivit le maître du Sanctuaire, nous ne pouvons pas laisser vivre ce Chevalier félon. Oser abandonner la déesse Athéna ! A-t-on idée d'une pareille forfaiture ? D'après mes renseignements, il vivrait à Rome, avec sa... famille, termina-t-il avec une pointe de mépris. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai pensé à toi. Cela devrait te faire plaisir de retrouver ton pays natal...

— Heu, certes, répondit le Cancer.

N'importe comment cela lui ferait des vacances loin du Sanctuaire, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il allait prendre congé lorsqu'il se ravisa et demeura à genoux.

— Tu avais quelque chose à ajouter ? s'enquit le Pope, intrigué.

— J'ai une faveur à te, à vous demander.

— Laquelle ? demanda l'usurpateur, intrigué.

— Cinnamon. Je veux qu'elle vienne avec moi.

Après un temps de latence, le Pope explosa :

— Cinnamon ? Mais il en est hors de question ! Cette fille, elle reste ici un point c'est tout !

Peu effrayé, DeathMask se redressa, prenant tout de même garde à rester à genoux.

— Votre Altesse, dit-il en appuyant sur la formule de politesse, j'aimerai emmener cette fille avec moi, je désire qu'elle me voit à l'œuvre. Jusqu'à présent, le concept d'assassin du Sanctuaire est plutôt abstrait pour elle. Il faut qu'elle soit témoin de la réalité. Et puis... fit-il plus bas, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre.

L'usurpateur s'était renversé dans son fauteuil, une main sur le front comme si cette conversation l'ennuyait soudain.

— Bon, bon, accorda-t-il en faisant un signe de l'autre main. Si tu y tiens... Mais je te préviens : qu'elle soit rentrée avec toi ou sinon... Tu seras tenu pour responsable. Maintenant, vas-t-en. Tu me fatigues...

Le Saint du Cancer se leva enfin, salua et fit demi-tour, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Maison des Poissons**

Cinnamon était assise sur l'un des bancs de pierre du jardin du Poissons, entourée de myriades de roses multicolores qui formaient un arceau au dessus d'elle. Dans ce cadre idyllique, la jeune fille avait l'air d'un ange et tenait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Toute absorbée à sa lecture, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver et sursauta lorsqu'il souleva le feuillage.

— Charmante cachette, commenta le Cancer avec un étrange sourire. Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ?

— Messire DM, je... est-ce que c'est l'heure de l'entraînement ? s'enquit-elle à voix basse.

— Pas tout à fait. Je pars en mission et toi... tu viens avec moi. Va te chercher quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos, on part dès que tu es prête. Et magne-toi.

Accoutumée à lui obéir, Cinnamon se leva tout en gardant le livre serré contre elle, puis elle s'élança en direction du Palais.

Elle revint plus tard, sans bagage. Le Cancer ne lui avait pas dit où ils devaient aller. Elle ne portait qu'un gilet par-dessus sa robe et s'était enveloppée d'une pèlerine anthracite à capuche, idéale pour cacher ses traits.

— Où est-ce qu'on...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa question et l'attrapa par le bras. Serrée contre lui, l'adolescente distingua l'habituelle lueur dorée et ferma les yeux en sentant le vertige familier l'envahir.

* * *

**ITALIE**

**Rome — Fontaine de Trévi**

Elle vacilla et cligna des yeux en regardant autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient sur une place noire de monde devant laquelle se dressait une gigantesque fontaine ouvragée.

— Est-ce que c'est... ?

— On n'a pas de temps à perdre, amène-toi.

Et le Chevalier la prit par le poignet pour l'entraîner hors de la place, dans une petite ruelle. Les touristes étaient si absorbés par la fameuse fontaine qu'ils n'avaient pas prêté la moindre attention à leur arrivée impromptue...

Cinnamon suivit le Saint du Cancer à travers des petites ruelles, comme s'il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit. Ce fut avec un frisson qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était en chasse. Et il savait parfaitement où trouver sa proie.

En effet, il s'arrêta finalement devant une vieille maison, dans une rue déserte. Sans hésiter, il brisa la clenche et entra.

— Alors, tu attends quoi ? Un carton d'invitation ?

La jeune fille se reprit et le suivit dans un escalier étroit et sombre qui menait à l'étage. De nouveau, DeathMask fracassa la porte et entra dans ce qui semblait être une petite cuisine. Encore dans l'escalier, Cinnamon entendit des cris de terreur, des cris féminins. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce langage mais il s'agissait de supplications, à n'en pas douter... Brusquement une voix d'homme, en colère. Elle crut reconnaitre les mots sanctuaire et tueur, et ce fut tout. Brièvement, DeathMask se tourna vers elle et lui glissa :

— T'as pas intérêt à fermer les yeux.

Puis il se tourna vers le couple et lança :

— Sheki shiki meikai ha **!**

Une lueur dorée partit du doigt du Chevalier et alla frapper les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face. Aussitôt, comme des marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils, ils s'effondrèrent presque l'un sur l'autre, enlacés. Deux petites lumières, pareille à des feux follets, s'envolèrent des corps jusqu'au plafond où il disparurent.

Cinnamon n'avait pas détourné le regard. Soudain, prise d'une intuition, elle pénétra dans la cuisine et, sans faire plus attention aux corps, ouvrit une autre porte. Une seconde plus tard :

— Messire DM, appela-t-elle.

— Quoi encore ?

Il s'approcha néanmoins et découvrit la jeune fille avec un jeune bébé dans les bras. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, malgré le raffut qu'il y avait eu tout à l'heure. DeathMask considéra l'adolescente qui portait l'enfant et ordonna :

— Occupe-toi-en.

Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine.

Restée seule, Cinnamon hésitait. Néanmoins, l'ordre n'aurait su être plus clair. S'il l'avait emmenée avec lui, c'était pour ça, pour qu'elle lui montre ce qu'elle valait. Mais cet enfant était innocent... Tout comme ses parents, assurément. La jeune fille déglutit péniblement. Elle n'avait pas le choix, pas le choix..

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, agissant par une sorte d'instinct, elle recouvrit le nez et la bouche du petit. Très vite, il se réveilla et se mit à tousser et à cracher mais la main de Cinnamon ne trembla pas.

Lorsque ce fut fini, elle retourna vers DeathMask et lui montra le bébé. Le Chevalier regarda l'enfant, puis la jeune fille qui attendait, le cœur battant.

— Je voulais dire, remets-le dans son berceau, lâcha-t-il avec un étrange sourire devant le rouge qui monta brusquement aux joues de la fille. Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. Au fond, tu as bien fait. Le temps qu'on le découvre... On va dire que tu lui as rendu service, maintenant il est avec ses parents.

Complètement sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de faire ― un meurtre, bon sang, un infanticide ! — Cinnamon remit sa petite victime dans son berceau et prit bien soin de le border convenablement. Elle rejoignit ensuite le Chevalier qui l'attendait dehors.

— Allez, on y va. Une petite ballade, ça te dis ? demanda DeathMask.

L'adolescente demeura muette, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses mains... étaient entachées du sang d'un nouveau-né. Le Cancer avait l'habitude mais elle... Peu à peu, une brume écarlate s'insinua dans son esprit, paralysant ses moindres réflexions comme l'aurait fait une toxine extrêmement virulente. Étrangement, il n'y avait plus que la colère qui subsistait. Elle avait commis une erreur et alors ? Ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas de sa faute. De toute façon rien n'était de sa faute, c'était celle de ces humains, pourquoi étaient-ils si faibles et si vulnérables ? Le type que messire DM avait tué était bien un ancien Chevalier, non ? S'il avait trahi le Sanctuaire, il devait mourir, c'était la loi. Puis toute pensée consciente s'effaça dans la brume écarlate de fureur.

Soudain, DeathMask vit Cinnamon faire demi-tour et retourner à la maison en courant. Allons bon, que se passait-il encore... Il la suivit en soupirant mais, arrivé dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta net, ravalant les mots qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit.

" _Mais elle est complètement folle !..._ "

Paralysé par la stupeur, le Cancer observe la scène sans intervenir, curieux de savoir jusqu'où elle va aller. Il voit Cinnamon, comme ivre de rage, prendre un couteau dans la cuisine et s'agenouiller à côté des cadavres. Il la voit planter et replanter la lame dans les chairs mortes comme si ce geste pouvait la soulager. Cela dure longtemps. Soudain, loin de s'être calmée, elle s'applique à détacher un morceau de chair et le porte à sa bouche. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Elle mâche en souriant, en riant, les doigts et la bouche maculés de sang. Avec ses yeux exorbités, ce maquillage la fait passer pour une folle. Impression rehaussée lorsqu'elle commence à se balancer en chantonnant.

Elle se lève enfin et se dirige, vacillante, vers la chambre du bébé, le couteau toujours à la main.

Une fois encore, le Cancer l'observe sans mot dire, mais son teint mat est devenu étrangement pâle.

* * *

Elle hurla.

— Ça suffit ! Ferme-la ou...

Elle ne put faire autrement que de se taire. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus articuler un son avec l'eau froide dont DeathMask dirigeait toute la pression sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle put enfin respirer, la jeune fille constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une baignoire, entièrement nue. Grelottante, elle voulut tendre la main vers une serviette mais l'homme la prit par les cheveux et la ramena dans le fond de la baignoire. Il continua de l'asperger d'eau froide jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il voulait la noyer, c'était ça ?

— Tu es calmée, maintenant ? s'enquit-il d'un ton sévère. Alors ?

— Oui, oui, oui, bredouilla-t-elle sans savoir de quoi il parlait.

Arrêtant l'eau, le Cancer prit une grande serviette et en enveloppa la jeune fille. Il la fit sortir de la baignoire et, la tenant entre ses jambes, entreprit de la frictionner vigoureusement. Il attrapa ensuite une brosse à cheveux et se mit en devoir de lui démêler ses longues boucles mordorées. Il n'y allait pas de main morte aussi l'adolescente se plaignait-elle parfois d'un petit cri. Enfin il l'autorisa à remettre sa robe et son gilet. Il faisait trop chaud pour porter la pèlerine aussi la garda-t-elle sur le bras.

Que c'était-il passé, pourquoi messire DM avait-il fait ça, et pourquoi avait-il l'air mécontent ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, si ? Déroutée et perplexe, Cinnamon avait envie de pleurer mais elle se retint. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle posa les yeux sur les cadavres mutilés de l'homme et de sa femme. Aussitôt la mémoire lui revint, par flashs.

— Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu...

— Oh mon dieu rien du tout, l'interrompit le Saint d'Or. Il ne s'est rien passé, personne, je dis bien personne ne doit savoir ce que tu as fait. Tu imagines la déception de Saga, lui qui te considère comme une tendre et innocente jeune fille...

Saga ! Ce nom sonna comme une décharge électrique. Non il ne devait pas savoir, ni lui ni les autres ! Et surtout pas lui ! Oh seigneur, elle en mourrait !

— Bien, comme ça, on est d'accord, maugréa le Cancer entre ses dents.

* * *

Cinnamon était installée sur la terrasse d'un petit café, les yeux dans le vague. Brusquement une main apparut devant son visage. Cette main tenait un cône glacé.

Surprise, la jeune fille l'accepta d'un signe de la tête et entreprit de goûter la glace, au demeurant délicieuse. Cependant, l'adolescente n'en ressentait pas vraiment le goût, tant son esprit était hanté par ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Elle avait transgressé une règle sacrée, elle avait enfreint un tabou. Si les autres le savaient, si messire Saga l'apprenait... Voyant que sa main se mettait à trembler, DeathMask posa la sienne sur son poignet et dit d'une voix étrangement douce :

— Ils n'en sauront rien, ce n'est pas moi qui le leur dirai. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toujours moi le croquemitaine du Sanctuaire et il n'est pas question que je te laisse la place. Ce qui est arrivé n'est qu'un accident, rien de plus. N'est-ce pas ?

— Heu, ou... oui.

N'empêche que la glace avait un drôle de goût.

Et Cinnamon comprit.

Si c'était à refaire, si elle en avait à nouveau l'occasion...

Elle recommencerait.

* * *

**Une auberge au cœur de Rome — 20 h 23**

Assise en face du Cancer, Cinnamon n'osait pas broncher. Ce dernier, au contraire, paraissait parfaitement à l'aise et lançait des commentaires en italien. Aussitôt, un serveur vint leur apporter la carte que seul le Chevalier consulta. Il choisit pour eux deux, non sans sourire à la serveuse qui officiait à la table d'à côté. Comme il paraissait tranquille et charmant ! La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Où était passé le terrible assassin du Sanctuaire ? Après tout c'était vrai, tout l'après-midi il lui avait fait visité les endroits les plus touristiques de Rome, se comportant de façon étrangement gentille pour quelqu'un comme lui... Remarquant qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, celui-ci fronça soudain les sourcils.

— Tu me regardes dans les yeux, toi, maintenant ? fit-il d'un ton bas mais peu amène.

Aussitôt Cinnamon baissa le regard. Et revoilà le messire DM qu'elle connaissait...

— J'aime mieux ça...

A ce moment le serveur arriva avec leurs plats. DeathMask le remercia, toujours en italien. L'adolescente prit ses couverts d'une main tremblante et goûta. A sa grande surprise, c'était extrêmement bon. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas très faim, après ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi... Elle se força néanmoins à manger, craignant la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci, toujours souriant, plaisantait à présent avec la serveuse qui gloussait, amusée. Que disait-il ? Est-ce qu'il la draguait ?

Mais la jeune femme s'en alla vers d'autres tables et un violoniste prit la relève. Jusqu'à présent dans un coin de la salle, il s'était peu à peu approché d'eux. Cinnamon considéra les bougies sur la table, écouta la musique et comprit que tout, dans ce cadre était propice au romantisme. Aussitôt le rouge lui vint aux joues. DeathMask le remarqua et eut un étrange sourire. Il fit signe au musicien, lui dit quelques mots et l'artiste, hochant la tête, se rapprocha encore plus de l'adolescente. Celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Affreusement gênée, elle baissa la tête dans son assiette.

— _Adorabile_ , dit le musicien.

— _Sì_ , acquiesça le Cancer, tout souriant. Allons _tesoro mio_ , détends-toi et fais un sourire à ce brave homme.

Cinnamon releva la tête et offrit un pauvre sourire au violoniste. Ravi, celui-ci joua encore plus fort. Puis, enfin, il s'éloigna. DeathMask éclata alors d'un rire discret et la jeune fille fut certaine qu'il se moquait d'elle.

— Si tu n'as plus faim, tu peux aller te coucher, accorda-t-il.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre, Cinnamon se leva. Alors qu'elle passait près de lui, il lui saisit le poignet.

— C'est vrai, ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Tu ferais mieux de te détendre...

Il la lâcha et elle s'empressa de rejoindre les escalier qui menaient aux chambres. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, DeathMask termina tranquillement son dîner, puis commanda un café bien serré accompagné d'un dé de whisky.

La gamine lui obéissait toujours. Bon. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'il puisse asseoir son autorité sur elle d'une manière indélébile : ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi même l'incitait à trouver un moyen de la dominer, encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Brusquement il éclata de rire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était son maître, non ? N'avait-il pas _toute autorité_ sur elle ? Et ce serait un moyen très agréable de s'assurer de son ascendant sur elle.

DeathMask but une dernière gorgée, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

* * *

Cinnamon dormait à moitié lorsque le battant s'ouvrit. Immédiatement réveillée, elle garda néanmoins les yeux fermés et se retourna, restant tout au bord du lit, le plus loin possible de la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle entendit le bruit de vêtements que l'on ôte, et elle se mit à trembler lorsque le Chevalier entra dans le lit.

Aussitôt, celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle, beaucoup trop à son goût, et elle frémit en constatant qu'il était entièrement nu. Son premier réflexe fut de bondir hors du lit mais déjà il la tenait bien serrée contre lui.

Cinnamon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Durant toutes les séances d'entraînement, jamais DeathMask n'avait évoqué ce qu'il lui avait fait, jamais il n'avait eu le moindre geste déplacé. Alors pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se sentir un peu en sécurité ? D'un seul coup, tout s'écroulait, elle ne savait plus rien. Si ce n'était qu'elle avait une peur atroce. Tellement peur qu'elle resta figée, à peine capable de murmurer :

— Non...

Les protestations de la jeune fille et son bon vouloir lui étant totalement indifférents, l'homme entreprit de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Puis il fit descendre sa petite culotte. Paralysée par une panique abjecte, l'adolescente sentit une main se poser sur son sein pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou et lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Très vite, des frissons la parcoururent et ce fut comme si elle devenait toute molle, encore moins capable de réagir. Son esprit avait beau hurler _non !_ , son propre corps échappait à son contrôle, la trahissait, réagissant de façon mécanique aux attouchements du Chevalier. Elle était entièrement à sa merci et il le savait. Elle osait d'autant moins se défendre depuis qu'il avait été témoin de ce qu'elle avait fait l'après-midi même... Au lieu de cela, elle resta immobile, rendue docile par la terreur, la culpabilité et le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait bien malgré elle. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres et elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils venaient d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux encore plus fort quand enfin il lui écarta les jambes et s'introduisit en elle lentement.

Elle n'était pas là, ce n'était pas à elle que cela arrivait, elle ne le sentait pas en elle, bouger en elle comme la première fois. Ce n'était pas vrai, pas vrai, ça ne recommençait pas...

Hélas, les sensations qu'elle ressentait l'obligeait à voir la réalité en face. Elle était bel et bien dans le lit du Cancer, et celui-ci la possédait. Soudain, comme pour ajouter à la torture, il passa la main entre ses cuisses et se mit à la caresser. Cinnamon se raidit sous la caresse intime tandis que toute pensée consciente la quittait. Bientôt il n'y eut plus que ces vagues de chaleur qui partaient de son ventre à ses jambes et à sa poitrine, la rendant incapable de raisonner. Oubliant totalement les pouvoirs dont elle disposait, elle s'abandonna.

* * *

Plus tard, DeathMask s'était adossé à ses oreillers tandis que la jeune fille restait recroquevillée dans son coin. Elle avait la gorge serrée et ses yeux la piquaient mais elle ne pleurait pas, tant elle craignait d'attirer l'attention de son bourreau. Après tout, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner, peut-être que tout cela était normal. Il était son maître, il avait donc tous les droits sur elle. Elle lui appartenait et peut-être que cela était une façon de se payer en nature de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Les séances d'entraînement, il fallait bien qu'elle les paie un jour ou l'autre, non ? Mais maintenant, c'était terminé, elle était tranquille pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Oui, Cinnamon était jeune et malgré tout, encore tellement innocente.

Le Cancer n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

Cette nuit-là l'adolescente perdit le peu d'estime de soi et d'amour-propre qui lui restait.

* * *

**Grèce — Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

**Maison du Cancer — Jeudi 15 janvier 1987**

Cinnamon allait quitter le Temple lorsque DeathMask l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre un pilier. Il vint tout près d'elle et passa sans hésiter une main sous sa jupe avant de la glisser dans sa culotte. Malgré le rouge qui colorait ses joues, la jeune fille ne détacha pas son regard de celui du Chevalier. Celui-ci sourit et commença à la caresser, s'amusant des efforts de sa proie pour rester stoïque.

— N'oublie pas, murmura-t-il, je te protégerai toujours.

Il la pénétra avec ses doigts et la sentit se raidir. En dépit de l'outrage qu'il lui infligeait, l'adolescente demeura relativement calme : nulle larme ne vint troubler les prunelles bleues-mauves toujours rivées au regard cobalt.

— Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait...

Cette fois elle détourna les yeux.

DeathMask l'avait vue à l'œuvre, il savait de quoi elle était capable et il se félicitait de détenir une telle emprise sur elle. La nuit dernière lui avait démontré jusqu'à quel point allait son ascendant sur elle. Il la dominait entièrement. Elle ne songeait même pas à lui résister... Tant qu'il la tiendrait sous sa coupe, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

A présent l'adolescente avait les paupières closes et le souffle court. En la voyant ainsi soumise au plaisir qu'il lui imposait ― et se souvenant en particulier de la nuit précédente ― le Saint d'Or se rappela à quel point elle était innocente lors de leur première rencontre. Décidément, la gamine apprenait vite, que ce soit dans le cadre de l'entraînement... ou d'autre chose.

Il aurait pu la prendre sans rencontrer aucune opposition. Brusquement, cependant, il se retira et se détourna d'elle.

— Fiche le camp, maintenant, asséna-t-il avec un certain mépris. Je t'ai assez vue.

Tremblante, le cœur battant, Cinnamon dut faire un effort pour ne pas s'effondrer tant elle avait l'impression que ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle resta pourtant debout. Craintivement, elle leva les yeux sur l'homme qui s'était éloigné d'elle, comme si elle n'était plus digne de son intérêt.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux utiliser le passage secret ? demanda-t-elle, préférant que les autres Chevaliers ne la voient pas dans cet état.

— Du moment que tu dégages vite fait de mon Temple...

La jeune fille baissa la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée du souterrain. Elle se refusait à assouvir elle-même le désir que le Cancer avait suscité en elle, mais ce n'était pas facile d'oublier le feu qui lui brûlait les entrailles...

" _C'est peut-être vrai que je suis pire qu'une catin_ ", songea-t-elle alors, se souvenant des paroles cruelles qu'avait prononcées l'Autre une certaine nuit.

Elle se concentra sur les paroles du gardien de la quatrième Maison pour ne pas penser aux sensations que ce dernier savait si bien faire naître en elle.

" _Ce que_ tu _as fait..._ "

Il avait raison. S'ils apprenaient ce qui s'était passé, ce qu' _elle_ avait fait... Ils se détourneraient tous d'elle, la regarderaient comme le monstre qu'elle était sûrement. Elle imaginait déjà le dégoût dans leurs yeux. Jamais elle ne supporterait d'être rejetée par eux...

Et messire Saga ?

" _S'il apprend_ ça _, je me tue._ "

* * *

Ce fut une Cinnamon enveloppée dans sa pèlerine anthracite que vit Aphrodite lorsque la jeune fille émergea du passage secret. Aussitôt il voulut lui faire un signe de bienvenue, sachant qu'elle venait de rentrer au Sanctuaire après deux jours d'absence mais l'adolescente détourna aussitôt les yeux. Douleur, honte et humiliation, voilà ce que vit fugitivement le Chevalier des Poissons dans le regard terni. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant s'éloigner en direction du Palais.

Quand le Grand Pope apprit le retour de Cinnamon, il se déplaça lui-même pour l'accueillir. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, la jeune fille baissa la tête et se dépêcha de rentrer dans ses appartements. A croire qu'elle avait une peur terrible de se retrouver devant lui... Perplexe, puis franchement inquiet, Saga attendit avec impatience le rapport du Cancer.

* * *

Aussitôt rentrée dans sa chambre, Cinnamon se laissa glisser contre la porte. Plus jamais, elle se le promettait, elle ne dormirait dans le même lit qu'un homme. Si c'était cela qu'on appelait _faire l'amour_ , elle préférait tout de suite se faire nonne et vivre pour toujours dans une chasteté absolue...

A la pensée de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, la nausée l'envahit et elle se leva, se précipitant dans la salle de bain pour y vomir.

— Plus jamais, répéta-t-elle. Plus jamais...

* * *

Tirée brutalement de son sommeil, Cinnamon sursauta. Les rayons de lune qui éclairaient la chambre lui permettaient de voir le Chevalier du Cancer, assis sur le bord de son lit.

— Alors, la princesse se décide à émerger ? demanda-t-il, le regard peu amène.

La jeune fille se redressa et porta la main à ses joues. Une sensation cuisante lui apprit que le DeathMask venait de la réveiller à l'aide d'une bonne paires de gifles...

— Messire DM, que... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Pourquoi se trouvait-il au treizième Temple, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi dans sa chambre à elle ?

— J'essaie de limiter les dégâts, répondit-il. Maintenant, arrête ça !

Arrêter, mais arrêter quoi ? Suivant la direction qu'il lui indiquait, Cinnamon leva les yeux... et poussa un cri étouffé.

Le plafond... Il disparaissait dans une sorte de brume sombre qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Il fallut un petit moment à la jeune fille pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un trou noir miniature.

— Je... j'ignore comment c'est arrivé ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar mais je ne m'en souviens plus...

— Que tu aies rêvé de l'Apocalypse ou que tu aies fait un rêve érotique, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tu m'arrête ça _tout de suite_ !

— Mais je ne sais pas comment faire !

Visiblement affolée, l'adolescente venait de plaider sa cause d'une toute petite voix.

— Oh c'est pas vrai... murmura le Chevalier d'un air excédé avant de lui saisir le poignet.

Tous deux s'éclipsèrent soudain dans un bref éclair doré. Dans la chambre à présent déserte, le trou noir avait disparu lui-aussi.

* * *

**Maison des Poissons - Vendredi 16 janvier 1987**

Le Chevalier et Cinnamon étaient installés autour d'une table de pierre finement ouvragée, au milieu de la roseraie. Entre eux se trouvait un échiquier au plateau en bois précieux et aux pièces sculptées dans l'ébène et l'ivoire.

— DeathMask m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, dit soudain Aphrodite.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et courba les épaules d'un air coupable.

— J'ai pas fait exprès, chuchota-t-elle.

— J'en suis certain. Cependant tu devrais te montrer plus prudente et tâcher de mieux contrôler tes pouvoirs. Heureusement qu'il a eu la bonne idée de t'emmener là où tu sais avant que les autres se soient rendus compte de quoi que ce soit... S'ils se doutaient de tes... capacités, nul doute qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à te tuer. Quand tu es arrivée tu ne représentais aucun danger pour la déesse mais maintenant... Encore que je crois que Saga préférerait t'éliminer lui-même.

Cinnamon pâlit et se mordit les lèvres. Le Saint des Poissons le remarqua et ajouta :

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais à quel point il apprécie ta compagnie. Tout comme DeathMask, d'ailleurs.

A ces mots, l'adolescente releva vivement la tête, les joues empourprées. Puis elle blêmit davantage et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur l'échiquier. Ce fut une main légèrement tremblante qu'elle avança vers l'un de ses pions.

* * *

L'après-midi même, elle descendit dans l'arène des Chevaliers d'Or. Aussitôt, tous se précipitèrent à sa rencontre. Il faut dire qu'elle était censée avoir été malade et, en effet, à voir sa petite mine pâlichonne, nul ne mit cette vérité en doute.

— Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit le Lion.

— Tu te sens mieux ? demanda le Scorpion.

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... proposa le Taureau.

Cinnamon sourit et les rassura. Oui elle allait mieux. Enfin, un petit peu mieux...

DeathMask venait d'apparaître et il se dirigeait nonchalamment vers le groupe.

Dès qu'il apparut Cinnamon, qui jusque là avait réussi à garder une certaine contenance, sentit une terreur abjecte l'envahir. Aussitôt les évènements d'une fameuse nuit se rappelèrent à son souvenir.

_Lui sur elle. Lui en elle. Peau contre peau. Les mots, mélange d'italien et de français, qu'il murmurait à son oreille. Sa langue, ses doigts qui exploraient son corps. Les positions qu'il l'avait obligée à prendre. Ce qu'il l'avait contrainte à faire. Une nuit interminable.._.

De rouge, la jeune fille devint subitement aussi pâle qu'un linge. Voyant qu'elle vacillait, Aiolia se porta à son secours mais elle se redressa presque aussitôt, fournissant un effort surhumain pour ne pas le repousser en hurlant.

— Ça va, affirma-t-elle. Un étourdissement, c'est tout.

— C'est vrai que tu as été malade, se rappela le Lion. Est-ce que tu as mangé au moins ?

Avaler quelque chose... L'adolescente fit un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas vomir sur le champ. De toute façon elle n'avait rien dans l'estomac et elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre sensation de faim.

— Oui, oui, mentit-elle pour se débarrasser de la sollicitude gênante du Chevalier. Ça va aller, je vous assure.

Et elle sourit.

Pendant ce temps, DeathMask l'avait observée d'un œil critique. Lui seul savait pourquoi la jeune fille était sur le point de faire un malaise. Un micro-sourire cynique se dessina sur ses lèvre et il haussa les épaules :

— Si elle te dit qu'elle va bien, c'est qu'elle va bien. Arrête de la couver comme ça, on croirait que tu es sa mère !

— Oh toi, ça va ! répliqua le Lion. N'en rajoute pas. Cinnamon, j'ai bien remarqué que tu avait une petite mine. Peut-être que tu devrais aller te reposer un peu dans ta chambre, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu n'es sans doute par encore tout à fait guérie...

Cinnamon hocha la tête. Surtout, s'éloigner du Cancer. C'était la priorité absolue. Après seulement elle pourrait respirer. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsque...

— Pas si vite, protesta DeathMask. Le Pope m'a justement demandé d'aller la chercher. Je l'accompagne au Palais.

— Toi ? fit Milo. Non _je_ vais l'accompagner si tu permets.

Le Cancer leva les mains avec impuissance.

— Ah désolé, il paraît qu'il veut me parler de ma prochaine mission. J'ai autant l'emmener avec moi... Quoi, vous avez peur que je la mange toute crue ? Allez Cinnamon, en route.

De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un ordre mais nul à part l'adolescente ne le comprit. Elle tenta néanmoins d'une petite voix :

— Je... je préfère y aller avec messire Milo..

— Ah, tu vois...

— Non c'est toi qui ne vois pas. Le Pope a exigé que je lui amène Cinnamon, et je vais lui obéir. Cinnamon, en route !

La jeune fille fit un sourire d'excuse à Milo pour lui signifier qu'elle préférait obéir et suivre son frère d'armes. DeathMask, quant à lui, quitta les lieux mais, en passant près de Cinnamon, il lui pinça discrètement le bras et murmura méchamment :

— Toi, dans mon Temple. Et en vitesse !

* * *

**Maison du Cancer**

— Depuis quand tu mets autant de temps à exécuter un ordre ?

Cinnamon baissa la tête avec appréhension.

— Pardon, je suis désolée... Je recommencerai plus... plaida-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Ça s'est sûr... répliqua DeathMask entre haut et bas.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir mais ce que le Chevalier lui intima alors la cloua sur place.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je croyais que tu avais décidé de te montrer raisonnable... persifla-t-il alors qu'elle restait immobile. A genoux !

L'ordre avait claqué comme un coup de fouet, à croire qu'il parlait à son chien. Cinnamon secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas désobéir, elle ne _pouvait pas faire ça_ , voilà tout. Elle tremblait, pâle comme un linge, et priait pour se retrouver ailleurs. Ou pour que quelqu'un décide de traverser la Maison avant que _ça_ n'arrive. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement que d'obtempérer. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de gagner du temps, jamais elle n'oserait s'opposer à lui. Il l'avait trop bien dressée.

Ces quelques secondes d'hésitation étaient apparemment trop longues pour le Cancer. En un instant il fut près d'elle et, la saisissant par les cheveux, il la força brutalement à s'agenouiller. Puis il la fit se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol. Il la maintint ainsi, le visage plaqué contre la dalle froide.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, dit-il d'un ton calme comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, tu l'as déjà fait et, d'après ce que je me souviens, tu étais plutôt douée. Je t'assure.

Le sourire sadique qui ornait le visage du Chevalier disparut lorsqu'il regarda sa prisonnière plus attentivement. L'adolescente était blême et respirait à peine, ses yeux étaient fixes et ses pupilles dilatées par l'effroi. Quoi qu'il fasse à ce moment, elle ne résisterait pas. Cependant DeathMask la lâcha et se releva. S'il adorait torturer Cinnamon et la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, il savait aussi qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Il était son maître, pas celui qui se servirait d'elle pour déchaîner l'apocalypse. Et de cela, le Cancer ne doutait pas qu'elle en fût capable. Bien sûr, s'il insistait elle obéirait, qu'elle le veuille ou non, comme cela s'était déjà produit. Cependant le Cancer décida de la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Le plus important était d'asseoir son autorité sur elle. Pour ce qu'il avait exigé... Après tout, ce qui avait déjà été fait pouvait se reproduire, il n'était pas pressé. Il savait bien qu'il la possédait corps et âme.

— C'est bon, tu peux partir, concéda-t-il. Dépêches-toi avant que je change d'avis !

Toujours secouée de frissons, elle se releva péniblement et se dirigea en vacillant vers la sortie du Temple, comprenant trop tard que le Pope n'avait jamais demandé sa présence...

* * *

Elle utilisa le passage secret pour se rendre directement dans la Maison des Poissons. Aphrodite se trouvait dans sa roseraie. En voyant arriver Cinnamon, pâle et tremblante, il cessa ses activités. Allons donc, le Cancer avait encore dû faire des siennes...

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit-il.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et s'assit sur un banc de pierre, l'air accablé.

— C'est messire DM, expliqua-t-elle. Maintenant il me demande des choses... des choses que je ne peux pas faire !

— C'est en rapport avec l'entraînement ?

En fait, le Chevalier des Poissons se doutait de la réponse. L'adolescente n'aurait pas été aussi bouleversée s'il s'était s'agit seulement de cela.

Cinnamon rougit et se mordilla les lèvres, confirmant les soupçons de son vis-à-vis.

— Concentre-toi sur l'entraînement. Quant au reste... essaie de penser à autre chose. Tu as une bonne imagination, je crois.

Oui, c'était vrai, elle aimait beaucoup se raconter des histoires. Et messire Aphrodite avait raison, elle devait se focaliser sur l'entraînement. Pour les _autres choses_ , elle n'avait qu'à faire comme si. Comme si elle n'était pas là, comme si ce n'était pas elle, comme si _ça_ ne se passait pas. C'était la seule façon de supporter. Imaginer qu'elle n'existait pas. Si on n'existe pas, rien ne peut nous atteindre, pas vrai ?

* * *

**Maison des Poissons**

— Il paraît que tu n'es pas très tendre avec Cinnamon, attaqua Aphrodite.

— Au contraire, je suis _très_ gentil avec elle... répondit le Cancer avec un sourire cynique.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Ne me dis pas qu'elle est allée se plaindre à toi !

— Elle ne m'a pas demandé de l'aider, si tu veux savoir, expliqua le Poissons. Seulement je pense que tu y vas un peu fort. Elle est ton élève, pas ton esclave.

— Ah oui ? Quand le Grand Pope me l'a confiée, il m'a donné carte blanche. Tu vois bien que j'ai tous les droits. Tu seras aimable de ne plus te mêler de nos affaires. Cinnamon, je m'en occupe, et moi _seul_. D'ailleurs, tu veux que je te montre quelque chose ? demanda DeathMask.

Avant qu'Aphrodite ait pu répondre, le Cancer ordonna :

— Cinnamon ! Viens ici.

La jeune fille hésita une seconde, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux, puis elle s'avança. Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, DeathMask la prit par le bras, passa une main dans sa nuque... Et l'embrassa.

Surprise mais docile, conditionnée à obéir, l'adolescente répondit à ce baiser. Un baiser qui s'éternisait d'ailleurs selon le Poissons qui fronça les sourcils. En fait, ce n'était pas tant ce geste érotique que la démonstration de puissance du Cancer qui le gênait. Il savait parfaitement que Cinnamon n'était pas consentante. Cependant DeathMask avait raison, force était de constater qu'il l'avait bien dressée...

Enfin il la lâcha.

— Tu peux t'en aller, accorda-il.

La pauvre enfant ne demanda pas son reste et quitta aussitôt les lieux, tête basse et rouge de confusion. Son regard apprit à Aphrodite à quel point elle avait honte.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de me montrer ça, protesta-t-il une fois qu'elle fut partie. Je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi ressemblent les séances d'entraînement...

Le Cancer, qui souriait, redevint brusquement plus grave.

— Jamais pendant l'entraînement. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je prends mon rôle de professeur au sérieux. En tous cas, tu as vu qu'elle aime ça.

— Elle était terrifiée, oui !

DeathMask éclata de rire.

— Terrifiée ou pas, elle aime ça. Tu peux me croire sur parole, fit-il. Et je me fiche de ce qu'elle veut ou non. Je te l'ai dit : on me l'a confiée, elle est à moi.

* * *

Les autres Chevaliers d'Or s'imaginaient que, si Cinnamon dégageait des ondes de frayeur lorsque DeathMask était dans les parages, c'était à cause de son attitude infecte envers elle. De même, si elle n'osait lever les yeux en sa présence, c'était certainement pour ne pas attirer son attention.

Aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de le craindre, ni qu'elle baissait les yeux non par prudence mais par honte.

Qu'auraient-ils su de cette nuit où le Cancer avait profité sans vergogne de son ascendant sur elle ? Cette nuit où il l'avait prise plusieurs fois et de diverses façons, où il l'avait initiée à la fellation et à la sodomie...

Pour ce qui avait été de la caresse buccale, nul n'avait été besoin d'user d'une quelconque pression physique sur la jeune fille. Il avait suffi à DeathMask de seulement sous-entendre la menace de rapporter au maître du Sanctuaire ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'elle obéisse. Terrifiée à l'idée que Saga puisse apprendre l'acte dont elle s'était rendue coupable, l'adolescente s'était appliquée du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour contenter son maître... ravalant sa peur et son dégoût en même temps que mourraient en elle sa propre estime et tout sentiment de dignité. Quant à _l'autre chose_ , ça ne devait arriver qu'une seule fois, comme si cela n'intéressait pas spécialement le Cancer mais qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de lui laisser la moindre virginité...

Non, aucun Chevalier d'Or ne pouvait deviner la terreur et la honte que Cinnamon ressentait désormais chaque jour, de façon indélébile.

Comme c'était difficile de les regarder dans les yeux, tous ! Et sourire, rire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors que mentalement qu'elle se sentait honteuse et sale. Si sale que des milliers de douches brûlantes à se frotter la peau jusqu'au sang n'auraient pas suffit à la laver. Comment aurait-elle pu se confier ? Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à dire ce qui se passait, elle s'autocensurait instinctivement. Après tout elle était coupable elle-aussi. Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire et, surtout, pourquoi lui arrivait-il d'éprouver du plaisir ? N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'elle était pourrie, une vraie traînée ? Si elle avait le moindre sens de l'honneur, il y avait longtemps qu'elle se serait tuée. Si elle racontait... messire DM serait très en colère. Et ce n'était jamais bon lorsque messire DM était en colère... Mieux valait pour elle qu'il fut de bonne humeur.

Lui qui était son maître, qui avait autorité sur elle, qui avait tous les droits... Oui, l'adolescente pensait sincèrement qu'il agissait dans son bon droit. Elle, elle n'avait qu'à la fermer et obéir. Après tout, ce n'était que des actes sexuels, ce que faisaient des millions de femmes et d'hommes à travers le monde, pas de quoi s'offusquer. Elle avait tout simplement choisi d'occulter le côté agression pour ne penser qu'au côté sexuel de la chose. Cela lui permettait de faire semblant que tout était normal. C'était peut-être extrêmement pénible mais cela faisait partie de l'ordre des choses, elle n'y pouvait rien et c'était comme ça.

Alors Cinnamon se taisait. Honte, peur et négation... elle ne pouvait parler.

Pas plus qu'elle ne pleurait.

Parce que Cinnamon ne pleurait pas. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, au contraire. Constamment, au cours des presque deux mois qui suivirent, elle avait comme une boule dans la gorge. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Même en privé, quand personne ne la regardait, ses larmes ne coulaient pas. Ces larmes qui emprisonnaient son cœur dans une gangue glacée, ajoutant encore au poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. La nuit elle se réveillait en sursaut sur un hurlement muet, les yeux agrandis d'horreur mais secs, désespérément secs.

Lorsque au Sanctuaire sous-marin Kanon lui demandera si elle avait subi des abus sexuels, curieusement, elle ne saura pas se retenir. Les larmes couleront, enfin. Et Cinnamon se rappellera à quel point c'est bon de se laisser aller, à quel point les pleurs peuvent être doux.

* * *

Il aurait été faux de penser que DeathMask se jetait sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle traversait son Temple. En fait, parfois il n'apparaissait même pas et la jeune fille pouvait passer sans encombre, bien qu'il eut toujours connaissance de sa présence sur son territoire. Seulement quelques fois il se montrait et alors... Alors l'adolescente ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. S'il l'emmenait à Yomotsu, elle était sûre de n'avoir rien à craindre. En effet, ces instants-là étaient exclusivement consacrés à l'entraînement et à rien d'autre. Et Cinnamon aimait ces séances. C'était les seuls moments où elle pouvait se défouler.

En revanche, s'il lui ordonnait de le suivre dans ses appartements privés... C'était tête basse et en traînant les pieds qu'elle l'y suivait, le cœur battant et un hurlement bloqué au bord des lèvres. Tout son être criait et appelait au secours mais personne ne l'entendait. C'était seulement dans sa tête. Il ne fallait pas les autres sachent ce qui se passait dans la Maison du Cancer, jamais. Elle n'avait pas oublié la menace de DeathMask de raconter ce qu'elle avait fait et, de toute façon, elle serait morte de honte si on les avait surpris ensemble. Aussi se taisait-elle et obéissait-elle docilement.

Ce fut la nécessité de garder secrète cette liaison qui la poussa à effacer sa présence de façon inconsciente. Personne, à part le Pope et Aphrodite, n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui se passait.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope — vendredi 20 février 1987**

Aiolia venait de quitter la salle lorsque le regard de Milo fut attiré par une fine silhouette à demi dissimulée par l'épaisse tenture de velours cramoisi. Se sachant repérée, Cinnamon lui adressa un sourire chaleureux tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Salut que lui rendit le Saint du Scorpion.

Depuis près de huit mois que la jeune fille vivait au Domaine Sacré, elle avait réussi à charmer tout le monde par sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Au point que sa présence semblait à présent naturelle au sein du Zodiaque d'Or.

" _Quel dommage que l'autre dingue ait fait d'elle son souffre-douleur_ ", pensa-t-il sans savoir à quel point il était loin de la réalité.

La voix du Pope retentit soudain, l'arrachant à ses réflexions :

— C'est bon, Chevalier Milo, tu peux disposer.

Milo se leva, salua et sortit. Quand il eut disparu, Cinnamon sortit de derrière le rideau et se tourna vers le maître du Sanctuaire. Elle avait très envie de rendre visite à messire Aphrodite, lequel lui avait promis de lui montrer une nouvelle variété de rose non mortelle. Peut-être commenceraient-ils ensuite une nouvelle partie d'échecs ? Jamais encore elle n'avait gagné mais quelle importance ? Elle appréciait ces moments passés en compagnie du Saint des Poissons. Moments qu'elle mettait à profit pour se confier un petit peu, dans la limite du raisonnable – même à lui il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait dire. Tiens et pourquoi ne resterait-elle pas tout l'après-midi dans la roseraie, avec l'un des livres empruntés à messire Camus ?

Tout d'abord, solliciter la permission de quitter le Palais :

— Vous avez encore besoin de moi, monseigneur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Toi, va jouer les chiennes avec ton maître, la rabroua-t-il. Tu n'es bonne qu'à ça !

Le sourire d'anticipation de l'adolescente s'effaça d'un seul coup. Ses joues s'enflammèrent puis son teint se fit livide. A présent aussi pâle qu'une morte, elle fixait le Pope d'un regard étrangement vide tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur sa jupe.

Depuis cette nuit-là, Kyko n'avait plus jamais essayé de la toucher, ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement de lui lancer ce genre de phrase assassine. Se montrer odieux en évoquant de façon si cruelle certains aspects de la vie de la jeune fille était-il pour lui un moyen de se défouler ?

N'empêche qu'il la laissait tranquille maintenant et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Cinnamon se recomposa un visage neutre et s'inclina en une gracieuse révérence.

— Je voudrais me rendre chez le Chevalier des Poissons, dit-elle calmement. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

L'usurpateur n'émit plus aucune objection. Il savait bien que le Cancer n'aurait aucune difficulté à trouver Cinnamon si besoin était. Et ce n'était pas Aphrodite qui s'opposerait à DeathMask si celui-ci venait chercher son élève...

Un petit rire s'échappa du masque.

* * *

**YOMOTSU HIRASAKA — Jeudi 26 février 1987**

Les coups se succédaient sans discontinuer, ne lui laissant ni le temps d'esquiver, ni même celui de respirer. Cinnamon profita d'une brève accalmie pour lever les bras devant elle en un geste de défense dérisoire.

Pourquoi ce déchaînement de violence ? Ce n'était plus une séance d'entrainement mais un massacre. Il avait toujours été exigeant, ne lui passant rien et la poussant même dans ses derniers retranchements. Cependant il savait où se situaient les limites à ne pas dépasser. Il était dur mais juste : après tout, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres apprentis du Sanctuaire.

Pourtant cette fois-ci...

Que s'était-il donc passé ? La jeune fille se rappela qu'il venait de rentrer d'une mission, quelque part en Chine. Se pouvait-il ?

— Vous avez échoué.

A peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'elle voulut les rattraper. Presque malgré elle, elle continua néanmoins, désobéissant à la petite voix qui lui criait de se taire :

— Votre mission aux Cinq Pics... pour la première fois vous n'avez pas réussi. Votre proie vous a échappé.

La lueur assassine qui brilla soudain dans les prunelles cobalt la dissuada enfin de continuer.

Il était trop tard.

Terrifiée, l'adolescente recula. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas en arrière qu'elle fut rattrapée et violemment jetée à terre. Le premier coup de pied la fit hurler. Pas les suivants. Recroquevillée sur elle-même au cœur d'une brume écarlate de souffrance, elle ne parvenait plus à proférer un son.

Il cessa enfin de la frapper et la toisa avec mépris.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi. Tu n'es même pas fichue de riposter.

— Je croyais qu'on était là justement pour que vous puissiez m'apprendre.

Étonnée par sa propre audace, Cinnamon se releva avec peine et fit face au Chevalier d'Or, faisant même un pas dans sa direction. Elle avait mal partout mais arrivait à bouger au prix d'un énorme effort. Encore heureux qu'il ne portait pas son armure et n'avait pas utilisé son cosmos...

— Messire DM, je veux bien qu'on continue l'entrainement mais, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me taper comme ça. Je n'ai rien fait de mal...

DeathMask eut un imperceptible sourire. Changeant brusquement d'attitude, il s'approcha d'elle en lui parlant gentiment. Trop gentiment.

— Tu as raison, je me suis passé les nerfs sur toi, c'est injuste. Alors qu'il y a des façons tellement plus agréables de faire ça...

La peur de la jeune fille monta d'un cran. Le cœur battant, paralysée d'effroi, elle ne réagit pas lorsque le Chevalier passa la main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa la joue. Les mains qui avaient donné la mort savaient se faire douces s'il le voulait. Pour elle, si ces attouchements étaient pires que les coups, c'était surtout à cause de son propre comportement. Le cauchemar revenait, elle était encore une fois incapable de bouger, incapable de seulement dire non. Et peu importaient les prétendues capacités spéciales qu'elle était censée détenir...

Tout cela, c'était à cause de la dernière cible du Cancer. Un Chevalier félon, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre. C'était de sa faute si messire DM était contrarié et s'il l'avait battue.

Elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

Alors qu'il la couchait sur le sol, elle se souvint de ce que cet endroit représentait pour elle. Quand ils étaient à Yomotsu, DeathMask se contentait de l'entraîner. Jamais il ne l'avait houspillée méchamment ou frappée comme il le faisait dans la vie courante. Jamais il ne l'avait touchée de cette façon intime. Dans ces moment-là, il n'y avait que l'entraînement qui comptait.

Cinnamon aimait cela, ces instants qui lui permettaient de se défouler, de se dépenser à l'abri des regards. Elle en était venue à désirer, à espérer ces séances où elle se sentait en sécurité. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui...

Elle n'aurait pas dû oublier que messire DM avait tous les droits.

* * *

— Tu te passeras de l'eau sur le visage avant de quitter mon Temple, lui ordonna-t-il plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie que certaines personnes viennent me faire la morale.

L'adolescente acquiesça silencieusement et acheva de se rhabiller, encore tremblante.

Peu après elle marqua un arrêt devant le petit miroir de la salle de bain. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face, très pâle, la fixait d'un regard hanté, comme voilé de tristesse et d'angoisse. Le regard d'un chien battu. Lentement elle porta la main à sa joue maculée de traces de larmes.

Elle avait pleuré et ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

 


	31. La fin d'un monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord je pense que tout le monde se souvient de la Bataille du Sanctuaire, je ne vais donc pas décrire les combats mais présenter les choses du point de vue de Cinnamon. Quelques scènes de l'animé/manga seront pourtant décrites.
> 
> Il y aura également du spoil concernant la première side story d'Etoiles & Chaos, "La dernière preuve", écrite par Chrysos. Je vous la conseille si vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à certains personnages...
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**CHAPITRE TRENTE**

**La fin d'un monde**

La stupéfaction et la panique agrandirent les yeux de l'homme qui fit aussitôt demi-tour. Le Chevalier sourit et le laissa prendre un peu d'avance avant de l'élancer, rattrapant le malheureux en une fraction de seconde.

— Pitié, pitié, seigneur DeathMask ! C'était les ordres et je ne dirai rien c'est promis !

— Tss, bien sûr que tu ne diras rien, répliqua le Cancer en tordant aussitôt le cou de sa victime. Puis il laissa le cadavre tomber de la falaise d'où il alla s'écraser plus bas.

Un gêneur de moins. Bon, il y avait peut-être été un peu fort en prenant cette initiative mais c'était pour la bonne cause. S'il n'avait pas pu empêcher ce garde de faire son rapport au Pope, au moins pourrait-il éviter les bruits de couloirs. Et puis, de toute façon, personne ne devait savoir. Personne.

Les yeux dans le vague, DeathMask se remémora l'une des séance d'entraînement de Cinnamon. A force de concentration et au prix d'un joli filet de sang qui coulait de sa narine, l'adolescente avait réussi à arracher l'un des visages qui se trouvaient dans le quatrième Temple. Et lui, Chevalier du Cancer, il avait nettement vu ce visage se transformer, perdre son aspect grisâtre pour devenir une véritable tête humaine, avec les cheveux et tout ce qu'il fallait... Ensuite, la gamine avait dansé, la tête dans ses bras comme si c'était un ballon qu'elle lançait et rattrapait. Elle avait alors parue ivre de joie... jusqu'à ce que son maître lui arrache son jouet des mains et qu'il le jette dans le puits.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope — lundi 2 mars 1987**

Cinnamon était assise au pied du trône. Sa tête aux yeux fermés était penchée et une de ses mains tenait celle du Pope. Celui-ci soupira et dit doucement, comme s'il craignait que la jeune fille se fut endormie :

— Cinn... Cinn, tu ne devrais pas rester là. Tu sais que c'est dangereux, il peut apparaître à n'importe quel moment...

— Hum, m'en fiche, grommela l'adolescente dans une humeur je-m'en-foutiste qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je suis bien ici.

— Non, tu n'es pas bien ! s'emporta l'homme. Enfin, Cinn, tu as quinze ans, tu devrais t'amuser avec des jeunes de ton âge, te promener pour profiter du soleil et non pas rester enfermée ici. Avec moi.

La main de Cinnamon se crispa sur celle du Pope. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, surtout pas. Ouvrant les yeux, elle porta son regard bleu-mauve sur les orbes rougeoyants du masque.

— Ne me chassez pas, messire Saga, je vous en prie, souffla-t-elle. C'est vrai que je suis bien ici, avec vous. Ne me demandez pas de partir...

De nouveau Saga soupira. Mais qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour que cette gamine se soit entichée de lui ainsi ? Une telle dévotion à son égard, après ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce n'était pas normal. Si seulement il suffisait de l'attraper par les épaules et de la secouer pour lui faire retrouver un peu de bon sens. Cependant il savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

— Je ne veux pas te chasser du Sanctuaire, de toute façon il ne le permettrait pas. Je voulais juste dire sortir du Palais, te promener... Cinn, je n'aime te savoir emmurée ainsi. Tu pourrais rendre visite aux Chevaliers d'Or. Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas vu certains d'entre eux, tu es toujours nichée chez Aphrodite.

Il n'ajouta pas que cela lui déplaisait. Lorsqu'elle était chez le Poissons, un certain Crabe n'avait aucune difficulté à venir chercher la jeune fille. Au moins, quand elle était chez les autres, il n'osait pas. Pas par peur mais parce qu'il aurait alors fallu expliquer pourquoi il tenait tant à prendre la petite avec lui...

— Je ne veux pas aller chez messire Shura, il m'a encore fait la leçon la dernière fois au sujet d'Athéna. J'en ai marre. Et puis messire Aiolia est comme vous, chaque fois qu'il me voit, il me demande de sortir prendre l'air. Il dit que je suis trop pâle mais j'y peux rien, moi. Sinon, les autres, ça va. Par exemple, je pourrais aller chez messire Shaka, s'il me permet de méditer avec lui.

— Te l'a-t-il déjà refusé ?

— Non c'est vrai, se rappela l'adolescente avec un sourire.

Certains trouvaient le Saint de la Vierge hautain et distant, pourtant il avait toujours été gentil avec elle. Quant aux séances de méditation... dieu ça faisait un bien fou ! C'était décidé, elle allait lui rendre visite !

Saga faillit soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'elle le lâcha pour se relever.

— Messire Saga, vous permettez...

— Je t'en prie, répondit-il très vite. Vas-y, vas-y...

Il ne la chassait pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'avoir auprès de lui, il préférait simplement qu'elle soit le plus loin possible de l'Autre. Shaka était un bon choix, elle serait en sécurité avec lui. Voilà au moins un point sur lequel ils étaient d'accord, lui et son double. En effet, l'Autre ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'elle voit le Chevalier de la Vierge depuis que DeathMask lui avait conseillé de laisser faire. Le Cancer pensait en effet qu'il était bon que Cinnamon puisse se détendre de temps en temps. Étonnante proposition venant de lui...

L'adolescente fit une gracieuse révérence, puis elle tourna les talons et courut jusqu'à la grande porte. Elle avait toujours tendance à courir dans les couloirs quand elle était d'humeur joyeuse.

* * *

**Maison des Poissons**

— Bonjour, messire Aphrodite ! Je peux traverser votre Maison, je voudrais aller chez messire Shaka.

Cinnamon ne s'était pas arrêtée en lançant ces mots, tant elle était sûre de pouvoir passer sans encombre.

— Un instant, jeune fille !

Aussitôt elle stoppa net. Allons, que se passait-il ?

Le Saint des Poissons s'avança vers elle et elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

— Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

— Heu... Oh, c'est vrai !

L'adolescente porta la main à sa bouche avec confusion. Elle avait oublié en effet. Un instant, elle observa la petite pilule dans la paume du Chevalier, puis elle la prit et la porta à sa bouche. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines en effet qu'Aphrodite lui faisait avaler ce cachet, tous les jours. Des vitamines pour son entraînement, spécialement confectionnée avec les plantes de son jardin, lui avait-il expliqué alors.

L'homme sourit encore. Il aimait bien Cinnamon, vraiment, mais parfois elle se montrait... Comment aurait dit le Cancer ? Gourde. Naïve, préférait dire charitablement le Poisson. Il ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser avoir une liaison avec son compagnon d'armes sans la prémunir de certains dangers... Dont une grossesse non désirée faisait partie. La jeune fille avait accepté l'explication des vitamines sans sourciller.

S'il y avait certaines chose que Cinnamon ne pouvait confier à son confident, comme par exemple ce qu'elle avait fait, en revanche elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à lui parler de ses petits problèmes féminins. Comme par exemple le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis son arrivée au Domaine Sacré... Le Chevalier s'en doutait, il s'agissait là d'une conséquence psychologique de son premier viol. L'adolescente, quant à elle, ne s'était pas posé la question. Au contraire, elle était plutôt contente d'être débarrassée de ce qu'elle appelait une corvée.

Néanmoins il fallait rester prudent, c'est pourquoi Aphrodite avait décidé de lui faire prendre un cachet contraceptif à son insu, entièrement artisanal. Sur ce point il n'avait pas menti.

Cinnamon sourit à son tour.

— Merci, messire Aphrodite, dit-elle avant de se détourner et de reprendre son chemin.

* * *

**Maison du Verseau**

Camus, quant à lui, se trouvait installé dans le fauteuil du salon et lisait tranquillement lorsque Cinnamon apparut à la porte. Il leva la tête alors qu'elle frappait légèrement au battant.

— Messire Camus, je désire me rendre chez messire Shaka. Je peux... ?

Il acquiesça et dit :

— Un peu de méditation, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas plus mal, je te trouve un peu agitée...

Cinnamon grimaça. Oui, bon, elle était essoufflée parce qu'elle avait couru mais que pouvait savoir un Chevalier d'Or des efforts physiques d'une simple mortelle ?

— Au fait, je t'attends, enfin _nous_ t'attendons ce soir pour une partie. N'oublie pas que tu dois une revanche à Milo.

Cette fois la jeune fille sourit. Pour une fois qu'elle avait gagné au poker ! Quoi qu'elle soupçonnait les deux Saints de l'avoir fait exprès...

— Entendu, messire Camus, je serai là, promit-elle.

Il s'agirait de leur dernière partie.

* * *

**Maison du Capricorne**

Cinnamon traversait en courant la salle de la statue d'Athéna lorsque soudain :

— Une minute ! gronda une voix venue de l'ombre. Où te crois-tu, petite effrontée ?

L'adolescente s'arrêta aussitôt et se maudit intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle baissa la tête avec contrition tandis que le Chevalier apparaissait devant elle, l'air assez mécontent.

— Veuillez me pardonnez, messire Shura, dit-elle. C'est-à-dire...

— C'est-à-dire que tu est très pressée à ce que je vois, termina l'homme. Néanmoins ce n'est pas une raison. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire qu'on ne court pas lorsqu'on est en présence d'une représentation de la déesse ? Je veux bien que tu sois enthousiaste mais il y a des limites. A ton âge, tu devrais savoir te tenir !

— Oui, messire Shura, prononça-t-elle comme une leçon bien apprise.

— Et où vas-tu comme cela, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda le Saint qui s'était adouci un petit peu.

— Chez messire Shaka.

— Hum, je vois. Bon vas-y, passe. Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus !

— Oui, messire Shura.

Et Cinnamon reprit sa route, en veillant à conserver une attitude plus calme. Cependant elle reprit sa course une fois à l'extérieur. Elle avait envie de courir, elle n'y pouvait rien. Mais à présent hors de ce Temple, elle se sentait libre. Libre de ses mouvements, libre même d'éclater de rire.

Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était la dernière fois que le Capricorne la reprenait ainsi.

* * *

**Maison de la Vierge**

Arrivée devant le fauteuil en forme de lotus où Shaka méditait en lévitation, Cinnamon s'inclina respectueusement. Aussitôt, le Chevalier posa pied à terre et demanda avec un sourire :

— Tu as quelques chose à me demander ?

Voulait-elle seulement traverser son Temple ou...

— Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais méditer à vos côtés.

Une demande aussi polie ne se refusait pas. Pourquoi tout le monde n'était-il pas aussi aimable et raisonnable que cette petite ?

— Tu peux t'installer, accorda-t-il.

* * *

Ah ce qu'elle se sentait bien ! Cette séance de méditation avait fait son effet. Si Cinnamon s'était sentie un peu grognon tout à l'heure, à présent elle était parfaitement détendue. Elle se trouvait dans le Grand Escalier, entre les Maisons du Lion et du Cancer. Même Aiolia, en lui demandant une fois de plus de sortir plus souvent au soleil, n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher son sourire.

Sourire qui vacilla un peu quand elle découvrit le prochain Temple à traverser.

Son enthousiasme douché, elle déglutit péniblement et s'arrêta de courir.

" _Peut-être qu'il m'emmènera à Yomotsu_ ", songea-t-elle avec optimisme.

Oh oui une bonne séance d'entraînement après avoir médité un peu, voilà qui serait parfait ! Elle voulait y croire, elle devait y croire ! Bon, il se pouvait aussi qu'il n'apparaisse pas et la laisse passer tranquillement. Ce ne serait pas plus mal, quoi que... Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle avait envie d'aller à Yomotsu. Elle avait besoin de se défouler. Si la méditation l'avait laissée détendue, l'entraînement lui, la relaxait aussi mais d'une autre façon.

" _Si je le vois, je lui demanderai_ ", se promit-elle avec courage.

Et du courage, il lui en fallait pour oser s'adresser au terrible Chevalier. Allons, tout se passerait bien, il le fallait. Elle refusait obstinément de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la dernière séance. Au lieu de cela, elle se remémora les paroles que son maître avait eues, une fois :

— Bravo, si tu continues comme ça, tu atteindras bientôt la VDLL, avait-il déclaré.

— La VDLL ? s'était exclamée la jeune fille, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. La Vitesse De La Lumière ?

— Non, avait répliqué le Cancer, un sourire cynique plaqué sur le visage. La Vitesse De La Limace !

Cinnamon avait rougi, confuse et mortifiée. D'accord, au moins c'était clair, jamais elle n'arriverait à la cheville d'un simple Saint de Bronze alors arriver au niveau d'un Chevalier d'Or... Mais qu'avait-elle cru ? N'empêche qu'à présent, DeathMask avait commencé à lui enseigner sa propre technique ainsi qu'à se rendre à Yomotsu par ses propres moyens. La première fois qu'elle y était arrivée, l'adolescente avait été malade comme un chien. Elle se rappelait encore les moqueries de son maître, hilare. Elle aurait encore longtemps besoin de lui avant d'arriver au même résultat. Elle se secoua pour chasser les souvenirs. Tout irait bien. Ensuite, elle rendrait visite à Aldébaran. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ce serait une bonne surprise pour lui.

Cinnamon reprit son chemin, rassérénée.

* * *

**Maison du Cancer**

DeathMask s'arrêta de bouger et considéra le visage de la jeune fille, allongée sous lui, sur la table de la cuisine. Malgré sa respiration haletante et ses joues roses, ses yeux quant à eux étaient ternes. Tels deux améthystes sans éclat au regard vide. Du doigt, il remit une mèche mordorée en place et dit avec un sourire :

— La prochaine fois que tu viendras, on ira à Yomotsu.

Aussitôt une lueur de vie s'alluma dans les prunelles bleues-mauves :

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'osait trop y croire.

Le Cancer émit un petit rire :

— Puisque je te le dis ! Il ne faudrait pas négliger l'entraînement. Ça va tout de même faire quatre jours. En attendant...

Il reprit ses mouvements et les joues de Cinnamon rosirent de plus belle.

— Soulève les jambes... voilà comme ça, c'est bien...

Dans cette position, l'adolescente le sentit s'enfoncer en elle encore plus profondément. Elle ferma les yeux comme le membre allait et venait en elle, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Ensuite l'homme ralentit tandis qu'il lui caressait la poitrine, avant de passer les mains dans son dos pour la soulever. La jeune fille frémit quand il embrassa ses seins, sa langue taquinant l'un de ses mamelons pendant que son pouce jouait avec son jumeau. Et elle se raidit lorsqu'il la toucha entre ses cuisses, caressant cet endroit si intime en même temps qu'il bougeait avec une lenteur affolante. Sans qu'elle puisse les empêcher, des gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et elle pria pour que cela se termine le plus rapidement possible. En effet, l'homme se retira mais l'apaisement de la jeune fille ne dura pas.

La prenant par la taille, il la fit descendre de la table et la fit se mettre à genoux. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, la pauvre enfant lança un regard suppliant à son bourreau. Hélas, les beaux yeux n'attendrirent pas le Chevalier qui passa la main sur sa nuque.

— Tu veux aller à Yomotsu la prochaine fois ? s'enquit-il. Il faut le mériter... Allons, je sais que tu sais faire ça très bien.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. DeathMask lui avait bien fait la leçon et elle savait quels risques elle courait. Elle refusait et il forçait sa bouche. Elle le mordait : raclée. Elle vomissait quand il était au fond de sa gorge ou crachait lorsqu'il avait joui : raclée. Surtout ne penser à rien, ne pas penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ce qui se passait n'avait pas lieu, ce n'était pas elle, cet instant n'existait pas, _elle_ n'existait pas...

Soudain il arrêta de lui-même la fellation, au grand soulagement de Cinnamon. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée puisqu'il lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes. Seigneur, elle _détestait_ cette position ! Il se plaça derrière elle et la pénétra ainsi. Comme à chaque fois elle sentit son sexe dur aller au plus profond d'elle-même et la masser lentement. De temps en temps, il passait la main entre ses jambes pour la masturber. Puis ses mouvements se firent plus vifs, plus brutaux, et l'adolescente dut serrer les lèvres pour ne pas crier. En vain. Dans cette position la douleur était toujours mélangée au plaisir. En plus c'était tellement humiliant d'être prise comme une bête... Pourvu que cela finisse vite...

Il fallut encore de très longues minutes avant que le Chevalier ne se libère en elle. Il se releva, prêt à aller utiliser la salle de bain, laissant la jeune fille gisant à terre comme une morte, seuls ses yeux grands ouverts et sa respiration saccadée prouvant qu'elle était encore en vie.

— Comme tu as été sage, on y passera un peu plus de temps, promit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut la permission, elle prit une douche brûlante et resta sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que des plaques rouges apparaissent sur sa peau.

* * *

DeathMask se sentait bien, détendu. C'était toujours un véritable plaisir de faire l'amour à cette fille et le fait qu'elle ne fut pas consentante lui importait peu. Après un repos de quatre jours, sans doute aurait-il l'emmener s'entraîner à Yomotsu mais la tentation avait été la plus forte. Par les dieux que la gamine avait la peau douce et délicatement fleurie, un discret parfum de rose dont on pouvait se douter d'où il venait puisque c'était Aphrodite qui l'approvisionnait en produits de toilette. Et par-dessous cette flagrance pourtant légère, le Cancer avait remarqué une autre odeur alléchante, un arrière goût de cannelle. Mais sur ce point, sans doute se faisait-il des idées... Quoi qu'il en fut, il adorait caresser et goûter à la texture de sa peau. Chaque séance était d'ailleurs comme une nouvelle leçon, d'un autre genre de ce qui se passait à Yomotsu... Et malgré ses propres pouvoirs, la petite lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, terrifiée par celui qui était son maître. Après tout, n'avait-il pas reçu carte blanche ? Il n'éprouvait aucun remord à agir comme il le faisait. Au contraire, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de mission, en janvier, il en profitait pour se défouler sexuellement sur elle, et cela sans craindre la moindre remontrance. Ah si les autres savaient qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec leur petite protégée ! Nul doute que certains engageraient le combat aussitôt.

Soudain DeathMask cessa de sourire et songea à Cinnamon plus sérieusement. Elle avait encore maigri. Elle avait toujours eu un poids raisonnable mais était à présent devenue fine et déliée. Si elle continuait de ne plus se nourrir correctement, bientôt elle n'aurait plus que la peau sur les os... Le Chevalier secoua la tête. Non seulement son élève était la créature la plus faible et la plus lente du monde mais en plus elle était anorexique. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Enfin, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'allait pas jouer les baby-sitter et veiller à ce qu'elle finisse son assiette tout de même. Du moment qu'elle avait assez de force pour les entraînements, tout allait bien.

Il était également satisfait de la décision du Pope de ne pas la faire intervenir dans le conflit qui s'annonçait avec les Bronzes. Comme il le lui avait précisé, elle n'était pas prête. Si son pouvoir était à présent à portée, qui sait ce qui se passerait si elle le déchaînait sur les ennemis ? Oui, elle lui avait avoué avoir éliminé Astérion (Chevalier d'Argent tout de même) ainsi que ce type aux pouvoirs télékinétiques. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Spartan. Elle les avait supprimé sans hésitation, comme une grande. Néanmoins, elle avait eu de la chance que son pouvoir reste contrôlable. DeathMask ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû mais ils avaient eu chaud... Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait si ce don lui échappait. Elle avait encore besoin de temps pour apprendre à le contrôler. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il n'était pas seulement son maître mais également son garde-fou. Il fallait que cela reste ainsi, tant qu'elle lui serait assujettie tout irait bien.

Les rebelles devaient arriver demain. S'ils parvenaient jusqu'à son Temple, il se faisait une joie de les envoyer dans l'Autre Monde, surtout ce Shiryu qui avait bénéficié d'une chance insolente aux Cinq Pics. Ah il les attendaient de pied ferme, certain de trouver là matière à s'amuser. Ensuite, lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec eux, il songerait peut-être à emmener Cinnamon faire une séance d'entraînement, comme il le lui avait promis.

* * *

**Maison du Lion**

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Aiolia en revoyant revenir la jeune fille.

Celle-ci affichait un petit visage pâle et chiffonné mais elle trouva la force de sourire et de croiser son regard. Comme c'était dur de le regarder dans les yeux !

— Oui, oui, tout va bien...

— Ce n'est pas mon voisin qui t'a fait des misères, au moins ? Parce que si c'est ça je...

Les yeux du Lion flamboyèrent et il serra le poing. Depuis qu'il était revenu du Japon, il avait cette curieuse tendance à vouloir se battre... En plus il ne laissait personne traverser son Temple. Cinnamon se demandait encore pourquoi elle en obtenait la permission. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, tout à l'heure, une étrange lueur avait brillé dans ses yeux, une lueur de folie. Puis cette lueur avait disparu et il avait souri comme si de rien n'était. Cinnamon avait été effrayée. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce que lui avait fait le Pope mais cela semblait assez... _hard_.

— Non, ça s'est bien passé. Il était de bonne humeur...

Évidemment que messire DM était de bonne humeur, et pour cause ! De toute façon, Cinnamon ne voulait surtout pas que messire Aiolia soit au courant. Non seulement par honte, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas être la cause d'une dispute entre Chevaliers d'Or. Elle avait entendu dire que leurs affrontements pouvaient durer mille jours et mille nuits... Et elle avait été témoin de l'altercation entre les Saints du Lion et de la Vierge. Un tel déchaînement de puissance l'avait terrifiée et l'avait convaincue plus que jamais de se taire. En attendant, avec tout ça elle n'avait même pas vu messire Aldébaran, préférant rentrer immédiatement au Palais dont, elle en était certaine, elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

Et le lendemain, est-ce qu'elle oserait ? Oui, messire DM avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait à Yomotsu la prochaine fois donc demain... Oui demain, elle pourrait s'entraîner et tout irait bien. Elle devait se raccrocher à cet espoir.

* * *

**Palais du Pope**

Sachant que Cinnamon venait de rentrer au Palais, Saga avait envoyé un garde la chercher. Cependant celui-ci revint avec une réponse négative : la jeune fille avait préféré se réfugier directement dans sa chambre. Si l'Autre n'aurait jamais toléré une telle désobéissance, le Gémeau, quant à lui, comprit sa volonté de s'isoler. Et il la comprit même très bien... Son poing se serra tandis qu'il pensait au traitement que le Cancer infligeait à l'adolescente. Quand il pensait que c'était lui qui la lui avait confiée... non, livrée était le terme exact. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, DeathMask le dégoûtait.

" _L' ordure !_ " songea-t-il.

" _La sale petite traînée !_ " répliqua une voix dans sa tête, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Non ! Qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse enfin en paix !

En proie à une terrible douleur plus mentale que physique, Saga se pencha en avant, les mains crispées sur son masque. Allons, qu'il cesse donc de se torturer pour cette fillette ingrate. Il avait déjà fort à faire avec l'autre gamine qui jouait les déesses... Déesse, à treize ans, tu parles ! Qu'elle continue de jouer aux poupées, oui ! En plus, cette petite idiote avait commis l'imprudence tactique de le prévenir de son arrivée, par une lettre joliment tournée s'il vous plaît. Normalement, elle et ses... tss, _Chevaliers_ de Bronze devaient arriver le lendemain. Et bien ! Il se faisait fort de les accueillir comme il se devait !

Et l'homme éclata de rire.

Rire qui s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il pensa de nouveau à Cinnamon. Cette fille... décidément elle le surprendrait toujours. Pressentant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial lorsqu'elle et DeathMask étaient partis en mission, il avait envoyé un garde enquêter. Et il n'avait pas été déçu par la réponse. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, bon sang ? Sans doute n'était-ce après tout qu'un simple coup de folie. Mais le cannibalisme...

Sous le masque, un sourire se dessina.

Ainsi donc, elle était cannibale, cette petite sainte-nitouche... En plus, ça jouait les pucelles effarouchées et ça écartait les cuisses devant un Chevalier d'Or... alors qu'elle refusait le Grand Pope lui-même !

Le poing du maître du Sanctuaire se serra.

S'il laissait la jeune fille tranquille depuis cette fameuse nuit, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle réitère son exploit. Réussir à le chasser pour laisser la place à Saga... Non merci, cela ne lui disait rien de renouveler l'expérience. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de renoncer à cette fille. N'empêche que ça l'emmerdait bien, pour dire les choses comme elles étaient. A présent la seule raison de la présence de l'adolescente au Domaine Sacré était le pouvoir dont elle disposait. Pouvoir que DeathMask avait la charge de faire émerger.

L'Autre soupira avec exaspération. Il allait finir par croire qu'il n'était entouré que par des bras-cassés. Parce que, reconnaissons-le, la mission du Cancer était un lamentable échec. Oui, bon, d'accord, avec lui Cinnamon avait fait des progrès fulgurants : d'abord latent, caché tout au fond de son inconscient, son pouvoir était passé au niveau du préconscient, c'est-à-dire presque à disposition, en moins de deux mois. Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant. DeathMask avait eu récemment une petite discussion avec son supérieur, pendant laquelle il avait tout fait pour le convaincre de ne pas utiliser la fille pendant la bataille qui se préparait. Elle n'était pas prête, selon lui. Oui, son pouvoir était à présent à portée, mais l'adolescente elle-même était encore trop instable. Elle ne le contrôlait pas encore. Que se passerait-il si elle le déchaînait sur les ennemis ? Il se pouvait très bien qu'il se retourne contre eux. De plus, comment imaginer qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle, eux, des Chevaliers d'Or ? Non, assurément, les Bronzes ne passeraient même pas la Maison du Taureau, à supposer que le Bélier ne revienne pas protéger son Temple... Ils n'auraient aucune utilité de cette gamine. Voyons.

Voyons... le Cancer ne ressentait-il pas quelque chose pour son élève fantôme ? Oh pas de l'amour, bien sûr ! Ce serait ridicule compte tenu du traitement qu'il lui infligeait, mais peut-être une sorte d'attachement ? L'attachement que l'on éprouve pour un objet qui vous est cher, ou pour son chien. Ou pour son esclave favori.

Sinon, comment expliquer la propension de DeathMask à protéger Cinnamon ? D'abord en refusant de la laisser combattre, ensuite en...

Le garde que le Pope avait envoyé enquêter avait été retrouvé mort, la nuque brisée. On avait facilement conclu à une chute dans un ravin, du moins c'était la version officielle. Le Cancer était venu s'accuser du crime en privé. Oui il avait tué cet homme parce qu'il ne fallait pas que Cinnamon sache qu'une enquête avait été faite. Elle ne devait pas savoir que Saga savait. A aucun prix. Déjà, il ignorait ce qui se passerait si elle apprenait que son cher Saga était au courant de son crime, ensuite il perdrait là un moyen efficace de la contrôler. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à tuer ce pauvre soldat, pour éviter que le bruit ne se répande, même si l'homme avait reçu des instructions précises pour se taire.

Une telle initiative était malheureuse, mais après tout qu'était-ce qu'un simple garde ? De plus, le Cancer avait raison après tout. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette fille. Certainement, les Bronzes n'arriveraient jamais à traverser les douze Maisons du Zodiaque.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Cinnamon se tenait sur la terrasse, ses bras enserrant ses épaules. Néanmoins le froid qui la faisait trembler était surtout intérieur. D'où lui venait ce mauvais pressentiment, cette impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de terrible ? Elle avait peur, non, elle était terrifiée...

Brusquement elle sursauta. Une silhouette se tenait dans l'ombre, non loin d'elle. Un instant, apeurée, la jeune fille détourna la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter son regard. Il savait, elle en était sûre... Par les dieux, elle avait tellement honte ! Elle porta les mains à son visage en feu.

— Cinn... Ne reste pas là. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Oui mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil. Ou plutôt, elle pressentait déjà les terribles cauchemars qu'elle ferait sans aucun doute. Demain... il allait se passer quelque chose d'horrible demain mais quoi, Seigneur, quoi ?

L'homme ne la laissa pas s'éloigner de lui. En une seconde il fut près d'elle et, très doucement, il lui releva la tête. Aussitôt ses yeux se détournèrent, elle était incapable de le regarder en face.

— Cinn, pardon.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés dans un souffle.

— Oh non, non, messire Saga ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas responsable, pas vous ! Pourquoi vous vous en voulez tellement, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est Kyko, c'est lui. Juste lui.

Saga sourit tristement. Et voilà, elle recommençait à l'idéaliser... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, qu'est-ce que lui avait de si spécial ? Soudain il se raidit : Cinnamon venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Comme autrefois, lors d'une certaine nuit, elle lui faisait de nouveau confiance. Entièrement, totalement confiance. Et cela le mit très mal à l'aise.

— Là, comme ça, je suis bien, murmura la jeune fille, les yeux fermés.

Lentement, les bras de l'homme se refermèrent sur elle.

— Je veux que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Je veux que demain n'arrive jamais, dit-elle encore.

Les deux jeunes gens demeurèrent enlacés ainsi durant de longues minutes.

* * *

**Arène du Sanctuaire — Mardi 3 mars 1987**

Le jet privé de la fondation Kido venait de se poser dans une immense arène. Aussitôt, Seiya se remémora son combat contre Cassios et ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était Marine... sa propre sœur, qui sait ? La voix de Saori l'arracha à ses pensées et lui fit tourner la tête vers un étrange individu qui s'avançait vers eux en descendant un escalier. L'homme portait un masque et était habillé d'une pèlerine.

— Mademoiselle Saori Kido ? s'enquit-il respectueusement. Bienvenue au Sanctuaire. Le Pope vous attend.

* * *

**Salle du Grand Pope**

— Mais je veux les voir !

L'homme tendit le bras et, agrippant le corsage de la jeune fille, il la souleva de terre avant de la rejeter au loin. L'adolescente roula sur le tapis avant de se redresser tant bien que mal.

— Je ne me montrerai pas, c'est promis ! S'il vous plait...

— Il n'en est pas question ! tonna l'homme. Tu vas rester dans ta chambre, un point, c'est tout ! Et prends garde, mes serviteurs auront tôt fait de te signaler...

Oui, elle le savait, les domestiques n'étaient pas avares de racontars. Si elle se sauvait, ils iraient tout raconter au Pope. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait obéir. N'empêche qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir ces fameux Chevaliers de Bronze...

* * *

**Maison du Bélier — 08 h 30**

Interdits, les Bronzes virent apparaître Mû de Jamir, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, revêtu de son armure resplendissante. Avait-il l'intention de leur barrer le passage, lui qui se disait être leur allié ? Seiya allait s'avancer lorsque Shiryu le devança :

— Attends, Seiya. Laisse-le-moi.

Et le Dragon se précipita vers son ennemi. Il bondit en l'air, montrant à tous la splendide condition physique dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis fonça vers Mû, genoux replié...

Mû ne remua pas un cil. Ah si. Il leva un doigt. Un seul doigt et cela suffit à envoyer Shiryu s'écraser sur la falaise. Aussitôt ses amis le rejoignirent et constatèrent avec horreur que son bouclier indestructible était bel et bien brisé. Une voix retentit alors, celle du jeune apprenti du Bélier :

— Vous inquiétez pas ! Maître Mû n'était pas sérieux !

— Vos armures se sont endommagées à cause de toutes les batailles que vous avez déjà menées. Voilà pourquoi le bouclier du Dragon n'a pu résister à mon attaque. Kiki, montre-leur, ordonna Mû.

Aussitôt, l'enfant à la frimousse espiègle entreprit de scruter chaque protection comme s'il pouvait lire à travers. Finalement, il tourna la tête vers son maître, l'air préoccupé.

— Comme je le pensais, vos armures ont subi trop de dommages pour se régénérer elles-même, expliqua Mû en avançant vers eux.

— Hé ! intervint Seiya. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour un cours sur les armures, nous n'avons que douze heures pour...

— Auriez-vous oublié que vous vous apprêtez à affronter des Chevaliers d'Or ? répliqua le premier gardien.

— Allez, Seiya, intervint Kiki. Demande à maître Mû de réparer vos armures !

— Je vous préviens seulement qu'il me faudra une heure pour toutes les réparer. Seiya, c'est à toi de décider si vous voulez perdre une précieuse heure et être plus sûrs de la victoire...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pégase. Comprenant le sentiment du groupe entier, Seiya s'inclina. Il n'avait pas le choix, le Bélier avait raison.

— Je t'en prie, Mû, dit-il. Répare nos armures.

* * *

**Palais du Pope**

Ils étaient arrivés. Les intrus. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant le Temple du Bélier. Cinnamon n'avait jamais rencontré le premier gardien du zodiaque et elle le regrettait. Messire Mû était, aux dires de messire Aldébaran, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle voulait bien le croire : un Chevalier d'Or ne pouvait être que, par définition, exceptionnel... Si celui-là remplissait son office, jamais les Saints de Bronze ne pourraient passer son Temple. C'était couru d'avance.

Et voilà que, non seulement il les laissait traverser sa Maison, mais qu'en plus il réparait leurs armures abimées !? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Chevalier ? Ne savait-il pas que son maître était le Grand Pope et qu'il lui devait obéissance ? Une telle traîtrise, parmi la garde dorée... Cinnamon n'en revenait pas. Quelqu'un osait défier le maître du Sanctuaire...

Extrêmement mal à l'aise, la jeune fille se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Les bruits de couloir qui lui parvenaient ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle se rua hors de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle voit celui qui savait tout d'elle, celui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Celui qui pourrait la rassurer malgré tout. Et elle se précipita vers le passage secret qui lui permettrait d'atteindre sans encombre le quatrième Temple.

* * *

**Au pied du Grand Escalier**

Allongée à même le sol, une flèche d'or plantée dans la poitrine, Saori Kido paraissait inconsciente. A ses côtés se tenaient le Chevalier du Bélier et son fidèle disciple, le petit Kiki. Brusquement, Mû redressa la tête. Il lui avait semblé distinguer une présence au sein du Domaine Sacré, au sein même du Zodiaque d'Or, pour être précis. Il ne s'agissait ni d'un Saint ni d'un simple garde. Mais qui ?... Plissant le front, il se concentra un peu plus et...

Rien. Alors qu'il était sur le point de discerner et de localiser l'inconnu(e) qui se trouvait sur le Sanctuaire, celui-ci disparut aussitôt de son champ de conscience. C'était une expérience assez frustrante : un peu comme un mot que l'on a sur le bout de la langue et qui s'évapore au moment où l'on est persuadé de s'en souvenir...

Peut-être avait-il eu une hallucination ou avait-il rêvé, après tout. Dès que cela lui serait possible, néanmoins, il irait s'entretenir avec son ami Aldébaran.

* * *

**Le passage secret reliant les douze Maisons**

Elle courait, à ses risques et périls. En effet, elle trébucha soudain sur un des degrés grossièrement taillés du passage secret et eut du mal à ne pas rouler au bas de l'escalier. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se redressa. Les dieux soient remerciés, elle n'avait rien de cassé. Elle reprit son chemin, ralentissant à peine. Elle eut tout à coup l'impression désagréable d'être observée mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. Voyons, comment pouvait-on espionner quelqu'un qui n'existait pas ?

Cinnamon laissa échapper un rire bref et continua son chemin.

Elle savait parfaitement que la vraie déesse Athéna se trouvait en bas des marches du Grand Escalier. Puisqu'elle n'était pas au Sanctuaire, là où elle aurait dû être... Pas la peine d'additionner deux et deux pour savoir que, malgré ce que le Pope disait, l'adolescente qui gisait en bas était la véritable réincarnation d'Athéna. Ah si messire Shura savait cela ! Et les autres, qui étaient persuadés de se battre pour elle... Peut-être Cinnamon devrait-elle les prévenir... Mais qui la croirait ? Et avait-elle le droit de s'opposer _maintenant_ au Grand Pope, après tout ce temps à savoir sans rien faire ? Elle était coupable elle-aussi, après tout. En se taisant, elle était devenue complice.

Ce n'était donc pas dans l'intention de prévenir les Chevaliers d'Or que la jeune fille descendait le passage secret mais bien pour espionner ces fameux Bronzes dont le premier Gardien avait réparé les armures. Et bien, avec messire Aldébaran cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Messire Aldébaran était loyal, lui, il n'aurait aucun mal ni aucun scrupule à arrêter ces jeunes gens. Cinnamon en était persuadée.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait se défaire du malaise qui l'avait saisie tôt au réveil. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais pourquoi ? Elle ne voyait que deux choses à faire dans son désarroi. Cacher sa présence aux intrus, puisque c'était les ordres de Kyko. Ensuite se rendre chez son maître qui, elle en était certaine, saurait la rassurer. Même s'il devait l'engueuler pour avoir désobéi et quitté sa chambre, au moins il pourrait lui expliquer le drôle de comportement du Bélier... et l'assurer que personne, jamais, ne remettrait en cause l'intégrité du Sanctuaire. Les choses étaient immuables, elles devaient l'être.

* * *

**Maison du Taureau — 10 h 30**

Contre toute attente, le géant éclata de rire.

— J'ai effectivement perdu, Seiya. Tu es le premier à avoir pu me priver d'une corne.

— Mais alors...

— En effet, tu peux passer.

— Seiya !

Les autres Chevaliers de Bronze se précipitèrent autour de leur compagnon. Ainsi c'était donc vrai : il avait vaincu le Taureau ! Néanmoins, Aldébaran mit fin à l'enthousiasme ambiant. S'ils voulaient passer, il leur fallait également faire leurs preuves. Seiya rassura ses amis : très vite, ils le rejoindraient à la Maison des Gémeaux !

Et Pégase courut en direction de la sortie, confiant en ses frères d'armes.

* * *

**Maison de la Balance**

Prise d'un soudain pressentiment, Cinnamon s'arrêta et demeura un instant attentive, comme si elle percevait quelque chose. Puis elle ouvrit la porte du passage secret et se faufila derrière une colonne en frissonnant. Il faisait frais ici, très frais comme... comme dans le Temple du Verseau ! Et d'ailleurs, c'était bien messire Camus qui se tenait là, devant un grand bloc de glace. Un bloc de glace où se trouvait, emprisonné, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Il s'agissait certainement de l'un des rebelles qui osait s'en prendre au Sanctuaire. Le Chevalier du Verseau lui avait réglé son compte. Mais pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé seul dans la Maison de la Balance et pourquoi messire Camus était-il venu ici ? Bah, après tout, seul le résultat comptait et Cinnamon dut se retenir pour ne pas applaudir. Elle resta cependant cachée, invisible aux sens du Saint. Cela avait parfois du bon de ne pas exister...

La jeune fille allait reprendre son chemin lorsque quelque chose la frappa et la laissa abasourdie. Le Chevalier du Verseau avait les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

**Dans le Grand Escalier**

Enfin ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient échappé aux illusions de la Maison des Gémeaux. A présent ils courraient dans l'escalier, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Si Seiya se concentrait sur Athéna qui gisait à demi-consciente en bas des marches, Shiryu, quant à lui, songeait au prochain Temple à traverser. Et à son gardien. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que celui-ci lui avait dit, aux Cinq Pics. Qu'ils pourraient terminer leur combat si le Dragon venait au Sanctuaire. Et bien ça y était, il était là, sur le Domaine Sacré, prêt à se mesurer une nouvelle fois à DeathMask. Il n'avait pas peur : il savait bien que la Justice et Athéna étaient de son côté. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, c'était impossible. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient les degrés, une sorte d'excitation coulait dans ses veines. Il était prêt.

* * *

**Maison du Cancer — 11h 43**

Arrivée à peu près en même temps que les deux Bronzes, Cinnamon se cacha derrière une colonne et observa les intrus avec une curiosité inquiète. En effet la réaction des jeunes gens la déconcerta. Celui qui avait les cheveux courts tourna sur lui-même, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, et expliqua à son compagnon apparemment aveugle qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit horrible. L'expression de dégoût sur sa figure était éloquente.

Un endroit horrible, ce Temple ? Si cet endroit était terrifiant, ce n'était certainement pas à cause des multiples visages qui parsemaient les murs, le sol et le plafond. Non, si cette Maison mettait l'adolescente mal à l'aise, c'était à cause de ce qui s'y passait. D'ailleurs elle ressentait de nouveau cette impression familière de peur et d'espoir, de terreur et de reconnaissance envers le maître des lieux.

En parlant de maître des lieux, celui-ci venait d'apparaître devant les garçons, non sans avoir laissé échappé un rire cynique. Cinnamon se renfonça dans l'obscurité comme si elle craignait qu'il la voit. Elle savait bien pourtant qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de sa présence.

Lorsqu'il parla des dommages collatéraux inhérents aux guerres et autres conflits, les Bronzes protestèrent avec force. Comment pouvait-il dire cela, lui qui était un Chevalier d'Or et qui était censé défendre la Justice et la paix dans le monde ? Décidément cet homme était malfaisant, il ne s'agissait plus de le raisonner. Jamais il n'aurait dû porter une armure d'or pour commencer. Il était temps d'éliminer cet homme habité par le mal.

Cinnamon écoutait, effarée. Messire DM, un monstre ? Si quelqu'un ici avait le droit de se plaindre de lui, c'était bien elle. C'était elle qui devait souffrir ses caprices lorsqu'il ne l'emmenait pas à Yomotsu pour s'entraîner. Et d'ailleurs, essaya-t-elle de se persuader, ces séances près du puits des âmes valaient bien un petit sacrifice de temps en temps. De toute façon elle était tellement pourrie à l'intérieur qu'elle pouvait bien servir d'exutoire au Cancer. Qui avait tout les droits sur elle. Non vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas les intrus. Messire DM avait raison en parlant des dommages collatéraux et quant à eux, il n'avaient pas à se soumettre à son bon vouloir, comme elle.

En les entendant parler de monstre, elle frémit. Si le Cancer en était un, alors que penseraient-ils d'elle ? Décidément, elle avait raison de se considérer comme mauvaise. Elle qui avait aussi du sang sur les mains mais qui en plus avait brisé un tabou...

Un mouvement capta soudain son attention. Pégase venait d'échapper à messire DM et courrait vers la sortie. Un moment, Cinnamon pensa l'arrêter mais elle se retint. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fascination morbide la poussait à rester, à observer le combat qui opposait son maître à ce dragon de Rozan. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le Chevalier d'Or n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser de l'importun en envoyant son âme à Yomotsu.

Brusquement, le Cancer se tourna vers elle :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? Je croyais qu'il t'avait ordonné de rester dans ta chambre !

— Pardon, messire DM mais je vou... je voulais voir les intrus...

— Et bien, tu les as vus, tu es contente ? Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner au Palais. Et vite si tu ne veux pas que je t'y ramène par la peau du cou.

Une lueur venait d'apparaître près du plafond. Cette lumière, semblable à un feu follet, s'approcha du corps apparemment sans vie de Shiryu et entra dans son enveloppe corporelle. DeathMask n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce maudit Dragon était-il capable de contrer la mort elle-même ? Peu importe, la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Il se tourna vers l'adolescente :

— J'ai un travail à terminer, dit-il. Finalement c'est aussi bien que tu sois là. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec lui je viendrai te chercher pour une séance d'entraînement. Après tout, je te l'ai promis hier. Mais en attendant, je t'interdis de me suivre ! Tu as compris ?

Cinnamon hocha la tête. Bien sûr, elle ne se risquerait pas à désobéir...

— Bien, et maintenant cache-toi !

Elle obéit et se dissimula de nouveau derrière une colonne. Une nouvelle fois, elle vit l'âme de Shiryu quitter son corps et le Cancer disparut peu après.

* * *

**12 h 30**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts se précipita dans le Temple et courut jusqu'au corps de Shiryu, inanimé. Les paupières de celui-ci frémirent et il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il n'était plus aveugle, il fallut que son ami le lui dise. Puis il écouta respectueusement les paroles de son maître qui lui expliquait qu'il s'agissait là d'un miracle dû au septième sens. Il fut surtout soulagé d'apprendre que Shunrei était saine et sauve. Tellement soulagé qu'il faillit en pleurer de joie. En se levant il regarda autour de lui et constata que les horribles visages avaient tous disparu. Toutes ces victimes allaient pouvoir reposer en paix. Ce fut avec la conviction du devoir accompli qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie avec son ami.

Cinnamon n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait bien sûr vu les visages disparaître et le Dragon reprendre conscience alors que messire DM n'était pas revenu. Cependant, ce que cela signifiait dépassait sa compréhension. Elle était incapable d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Les visages n'étaient plus là mais le Cancer allait faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Quant à lui... pourquoi n'était-il pas encore revenu ? La jeune fille s'avança dans la salle et s'assit par terre. Contre toute logique, elle se mit à attendre.

* * *

Elle attendait toujours lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un arrivait en courant. Aussitôt, elle se leva et alla se cacher derrière un pilier. Peu après elle reconnu Cassios, l'élève de Shaina. Où allait-il comme ça et pourquoi avait-il l'air si pressé ? L'expression déterminée de son visage alerta la jeune fille, qui dut se retenir pour ne pas l'intercepter. De quel droit traversait-il ce Temple sans en demander la permission ? Ce n'était pas parce que messire DM était absent que l'on pouvait entrer ici comme dans un moulin...

Cependant elle resta cachée. Qu'il passe, après tout. Elle, il fallait qu'elle reste là pour quand le Cancer reviendrait. Ce qui n'allait plus tarder, elle le savait.

Quand Ikki passa lui-aussi, elle ne bougea pas.

* * *

**14 h 25**

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brusquement. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. La sensation, non la certitude qu'il était sur le point de se passer quelque chose d'horrible s'imposa à elle avec une telle force que, déjà assise par terre, elle courba l'échine, comme écrasée par la pesanteur.

Messire Shaka !

C'était lui, elle le savait. Quelque chose d'horrible était en train de lui arriver. Mais quoi ? Les Bronzes ? Allons donc, cette bande de gamins tout juste bons à atteindre la vitesse du son ne pourraient jamais rien contre celui qui était le plus proche de dieu. Messire Shaka était tout de même un Chevalier d'Or, et un Chevalier d'Or particulièrement puissant. Jamais ces moucherons en armures de bronze ne sauraient l'inquiéter.

Et pourtant... pourtant ce terrible pressentiment... La conviction que quelque chose de terrible et d'inéluctable était en train de se produire...

Cinnamon se leva, tremblante, et se dirigea vers le passage secret. Il fallait qu'elle voit cela de ses propres yeux. Certainement, elle se faisait des idées. Quand elle serait arrivée dans la Maison de la Vierge, ce serait pour constater avec soulagement que messire Shaka n'avait rien. Les seuls cadavres qu'elle verrait serait ceux des intrus.

* * *

**Maison de la Vierge**

Arrivée devant le totem de l'armure d'or, Cinnamon se laissa tomber à genoux et contempla la protection sacrée d'un œil vide. Autour d'elle, le Temple était dévasté et de gros blocs de marbre jonchaient le sol fracassé. Cependant la jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention. Seule comptait la dame en or, mains jointes comme pour une ultime prière.

L'adolescente resta longtemps figée, comme assommée. Elle n'était même plus capable de penser, du moins rationnellement. Son cerveau refusait les preuves que lui transmettaient ses sens.

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle ne pouvait comprendre.

* * *

**Maison du Scorpion — 16 h 30**

Milo regarda Hyoga s'éloigner en vacillant, néanmoins ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus assurés au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait vers la sortie. Dérouté, le Scorpion secoua la tête. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à combattre un tel adversaire. Quel courage et quelle foi dans sa cause ! Milo ne savait plus qui avait raison. Sa conscience lui passait un savon : de quel droit laissait-il passer ce rebelle ? Alors que son cœur, lui, lui certifiait qu'il avait bien agit.

Bah, de toute façon, jamais les Bronzes ne pourraient traverser les autres Temples. Ils étaient vaillants, certes, mais ce n'était toujours que des Chevaliers de Bronze, des enfants. Que pouvaient-il face à des Saint d'Or ?

Le sourire de Milo s'effaça lorsqu'il se rappela qu'un de ces enfants avait réussi à le faire douter.

* * *

**Au pied des marches du Grand Escalier — 17 h 40**

Comme animé d'une vie propre, le sceptre se leva, sa base toujours dans la main de la jeune fille à demi-consciente. Une lumière s'en échappa et alla se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel. Peu après, l'armure d'or du Sagittaire prenait place au côté de sa déesse. Une aura dorée partit du sceptre vers le totem qui se lit à luire lui-aussi. Bientôt, tous purent entendre ce son mélodieux, semblable à un carillon, qui paraissait venir de la falaise où se trouvaient les Temple du Zodiaque.

Au Palais, l'usurpateur était en proie à d'horrible cauchemars où ses ennemis triomphaient.

* * *

**Maison du Capricorne — 18 h 25**

Dissimulée derrière une colonne, Cinnamon vit Shiryu agripper Shura par derrière et lancer l'ultime dragon. La nuit venait de tomber et ils disparurent très vite dans le firmament, semblables à une comète qui viendrait de la terre.

Elle demeura là, le visage tourné vers le ciel nocturne. Attendant, espérant, croyant contre toute attente. Certes messire Shura n'était pas son Chevalier préféré – elle avait encore en tête les interminables séances où ce dernier lui parlait d'Athéna – mais c'était tout de même un Saint d'Or ! Comment un misérable petit Chevalier de Bronze pourrait-il gagner face à lui ? C'était impensable.

Elle resta là jusqu'à ce les deux combattants ne soient plus qu'un minuscule point lumineux. Puis elle se détourna. Comme c'était étrange, elle avait l'impression qu'un trou venait de se creuser dans sa poitrine.

* * *

**Maison du Verseau — 19 h 20**

Elle arriva dans ce Temple juste à temps pour assister au dernier combat de Camus et de Hyoga. Comme d'habitude dissimulée derrière un pilier, elle vit l'élève, pourtant inconscient, prendre la même pose que celle de son maître. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il avait une chance de gagner, qu'il pourrait dépasser son professeur ? Cinnamon esquissa un sourire. L'issue du combat, elle la connaissait d'avance. Messire Milo avait laissé passer cet intrus mais messire Camus allait lui donner une bonne leçon...

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle sentit un froid glacial l'envelopper. Ce n'était pas comme d'être nu en pleine tempête de neige. C'était pire. Ses extrémités gelèrent, ses cheveux se couvrirent de givre et sa peau prit l'aspect d'une statue de glace. Aussitôt, sans même qu'elle en eut conscience, son subconscient déclencha un plan d'alerte. Une chaleur surgie du néant l'enveloppa soudain, faisant fondre les froids cristaux qui menaçaient de la recouvrir tout entière.

Protégée par cette gangue de chaleur, elle reporta son attention sur le centre de la salle. Les deux belligérants semblaient aussi frigorifiés qu'elle l'avait été. C'était bien fait pour ce Hyoga. De quel droit lui et ses amis venaient-ils foutre la merde au Sanctuaire, pour parler vulgairement ? Messire Camus venait de lui donner sa dernière leçon : non les Chevaliers de Bronze ne seraient jamais capables de rivaliser avec des Saints d'Or.

Cinnamon faillit éclater de rire et se retint en observant plus attentivement le Verseau. D'accord, le givre le recouvrait lui-aussi mais c'était un Chevalier des glaces, il avait l'habitude du froid. Allons, messire Camus, dites quelque chose, bougez... Elle ne pouvait pas entendre les dernière paroles du Saint à l'attention de son élève.

Quand le Verseau s'effondra, la jeune fille eut de nouveau cette impression désagréable qu'un trou se creusait en elle-même.

Pas messire Camus, pas lui ! La veille encore, elle avait joué aux cartes avec lui et messire Milo ! Elle se souvenait encore de la bonne humeur qui régnait ce soir là. Même s'il ne se départait pas de sa froideur apparente, le Verseau savait s'amuser et sourire, bien que souvent on ne sache pas trop quoi penser tant il pouvait se montrer intimidant. Et voilà qu'il venait de s'effondrer face à un vulgaire petit Bronze, son propre élève ? Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à tomber à son tour mais pour lui, Cinnamon ne ressentait rien. Qu'il meure n'était que la suite logique de son combat avec son maître.

Toujours protégée par cette douce chaleur, l'adolescente s'approcha de Camus et s'agenouilla à ses côté. Elle voulait qu'il vive, mon dieu faites qu'il vive... Hélas, elle ne percevait pas le moindre pouls.

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas, elle refusait cela. Après tout, n'était-elle pas capable d'accomplir des miracles ? N'avait-elle pas un pouvoir qui lui permettait de rendre réel sa volonté ? Aussitôt elle prit la main du Saint dans la sienne et ferma les yeux. De toutes ses forces elle se concentra, jusqu'à grimacer de douleur.

En vain. Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ? Elle en avait le pouvoir, non ? A moins que ressusciter les morts ne soit hors de sa portée.

Épuisée par l'effort, la jeune fille se laissa glisser au côté du Verseau qu'elle enlaça, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa narine. Elle demeura là un long moment, espérant toujours malgré tout.

* * *

**Maison des Poissons — 20 h 26**

Tel un fétu de paille, Aphrodite fut balayé par la tempête nébulaire de Shun et alla s'écraser au sol. Mortellement blessé, il leva les yeux sur son adversaire.

— Moi, Aphrodite, j'ai sous-estimé ton ultime cosmos. Félicitation, Andromède. Mais ta vie va bientôt te quitter...

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que le Saint des Poissons expira. Aussitôt des roses rouges, blanches et noires se matérialisèrent sur son corps.

Comme il l'avait promis à son frère, Shun s'était battu comme un homme. De plus il avait vengé son maître. Hélas, il ne pourrait pas aider Seiya... Déjà un voile sombre obscurcissait sa vision et il ne pouvait se défaire d'une lourde impression de fatigue. Il se sentait faible, de plus en plus faible... Lorsque la rose fichée dans son cœur perdit sa blancheur pour se gorger de sang, prenant une teinte écarlate, le jeune Chevalier s'effondra à son tour.

Cinnamon venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle était dans un état second et, tout d'abord, son cerveau refusa d'analyser ce qu'elle voyait. Messire Aphrodite qui gisait, recouvert d'un linceul de fleurs. Agenouillée à ses côtés, elle l'appela et le secoua en vain. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Son adversaire était mort, à présent il pouvait se relever alors qu'attendait-il ? La jeune fille avait la désagréable impression que son cœur se serrait comme un poing et qu'il allait tomber dans le trou béant qui se creusait en elle. Ses yeux miroitèrent mais aucune larme ne s'en échappa, tant elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas pleurer.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas messire Aphrodite ! Pas lui ! Il était si gentil avec elle, même si elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, il était en quelque sorte devenu son confident. Il lui avait appris à jouer aux échecs et la laissait lire dans sa roseraie. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas... Se refusant à penser au terrible mot, Cinnamon prit la main du Chevalier dans les siennes et courba la tête. Elle avait envie de mourir. Soudain elle se redressa en sursaut.

Saga !

Affolée, paniquée, elle se leva et se mit à courir vers la sortie du Temple.

* * *

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi était-elle si lente ? Elle avait beau courir de toutes ses forces, elle était loin d'atteindre la dérisoire vitesse du son. En fait, elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar : ses mouvements étaient désespérément lents, comme si, paralysée par une énergie inconnue, elle faisait du surplace. Devant elle l'escalier qui menait au Palais semblait sans fin et quelques pétales de roses rouges en parsemaient les côtés. Leur parfum envoûtant fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'un piège avait été tendu là récemment par messire Aphrodite. De fait, elle avait un peu la tête qui tourne et cela n'arrangeait pas la sensation de lenteur qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Il fallait pourtant qu'elle aide messire Saga. Oh bien sûr, il était tellement fort qu'il ne devait pas avoir besoin d'elle, cependant les Chevaliers d'Or avaient été vaincus par ces Bronzes de malheur. Dans le doute, l'adolescente voulait être là au cas où. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'elle se serve de son pouvoir, sinon à quoi aurait servi tous ces entraînements ? Ces maudits intrus, elle allait leur montrer ce dont elle était capable...

Brusquement, elle faillit trébucher alors qu'un souvenir prenait forme dans son esprit. DeathMask qui lui défendait de se servir de son don lorsqu'il n'était pas là. De fait, la présence du Cancer rassurait malgré tout la jeune fille qui, alors, disposait d'un bon garde-fou. Une fois, elle avait utilisé son pouvoir seule et de sa propre initiative. Elle n'avait pas perdu le contrôle mais elle se rappelait vaguement la présence d'un cosmos puissant et doux à la fois, un cosmos rassurant qui paraissait agir sur elle et la calmer. Quand DeathMask avait appris qu'elle avait éliminé les deux fouineurs, il n'avait pas été très content. Elle avait encore en mémoire le savon qu'il lui avait passé. Jamais, avait-il martelé, jamais elle ne devait se servir de son don sans lui. IN-TER-DIT.

Ce n'était pas tout. Elle se souvenait de la dernière phrase du Cancer, un ordre : " _Cache-toi !_ " . C'était bien pour ne pas lui désobéir qu'elle était restée si longtemps à attendre dans le quatrième Temple, au lieu de se précipiter à l'aide des Saints d'Or. Finalement elle avait désobéi en quittant la Maison du Cancer mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Pas avec ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui perçait le cœur et lui vrillait l'estomac. Elle s'était sentie mal toute la journée, sans compter les cauchemars qu'elle avait faits cette nuit.

A présent, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du Palais, deux courants de pensées s'affrontaient en elle. Il _fallait_ qu'elle apporte son aide à Saga, qu'elle montre qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance en décidant de la faire s'entraîner. Dans le même temps, elle se remémorait les dernières paroles de son maître qui lui sommait de rester tranquille et à l'abri. Que devait-elle faire ?

Arrêtée au milieu des marches, Cinnamon porta les mains à sa tête, comme si elle souffrait d'une atroce migraine. _Que devait-elle faire ?_ Déjà, rejoindre le Pope. Elle verrait ensuite sur place. Mais une chose était certaine : elle resterait cachée.

Et, durant toute sa progression vers le Palais, un mot ou plutôt un prénom s'imposa à elle, avec une telle force qu'elle faillit chanceler. Saga, Saga... Elle voulait être près de lui, elle avait besoin de lui. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose... Elle en mourrait, c'était sûr.

* * *

**Au pied du Grand Escalier — 20 h 30**

Un faisceau lumineux balaya soudain le Domaine Sacré. Cette lumière était si vive que, lorsqu'elle fut sur eux, Tatsumi et les autres Chevaliers de Bronze fermèrent les yeux. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour les empêcher de voir leur princesse nimbée de cette lueur dorée.

Tatsumi souleva les paupières et leva la tête vers la grande horloge. La flamme du signe des Poissons venait de s'éteindre.

— Éteinte... la dernière flamme... Il est trop tard... se lamenta Tatsumi, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge du Sanctuaire.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de miraculeux. La jeune fille semblait... irradier une lumière multicolore. La flèche qui perçait son cœur se désintégra entièrement et Saori Kido ouvrit les yeux.

Athéna était sauvée.

* * *

— Écoutez-moi, Chevaliers d'Or des douze Maisons du Zodiaque.

— Le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance ! reconnut Mû.

Les Saints d'Or survivants se figèrent, attentifs aux mots qui leur parvenaient télépathiquement, via le cosmos.

— Comme vous le savez tous à présent mes amis, la vie d'Athéna vient d'être sauvée grâce à ses Chevaliers, commença Dohko

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez nous révéler ? questionna Aldébaran.

— La tragédie qui nous a frappés, répondit le vieux maître.

Et Dohko de relater les évènements qui avaient eu lieu treize ans auparavant. L'usurpation de Saga, la tentative d'assassinat d'Athéna et le dévouement d'Aioros, qui avait donné sa vie pour sa déesse. Milo protesta :

— C'est impossible ! Je connais bien le Chevalier Saga. Il est incapable de commettre de tels crimes !

— Ce Chevalier possède deux visages, l'un bon et l'autre mauvais, expliqua Shaka.

— Et, malheureusement, son ambition l'a dévoré et très rapidement le mal l'a emporté sur le bien, continua Dohko. Cet homme est plus à plaindre qu'à condamner... Le sang a déjà trop coulé au Sanctuaire.

Tout ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était de se regrouper autour d'Athéna.

* * *

Jabu et les autres Saints de Bronze virent Saori se diriger, sceptre en main, vers l'imposant escalier. Elle commença à en gravir les marches seule, puis la Licorne se précipita à sa suite, suivi par ses amis. Tous voulaient accompagner leur princesse. Et c'est ainsi que les Chevaliers d'Or découvrirent pour la première fois le visage de celle qu'ils avaient juré de protéger.

* * *

Cinnamon, quant à elle, était arrivée derrière le Palais, là où un Gémeau aux yeux de sang rouait de coups un chevalier de Pégase à demi mort.


	32. Epilogue

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**ÉPILOGUE  
**

Cinnamon était enfin arrivée là où elle le souhaitait : au côté de messire Saga. Lorsqu'elle le vit, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un cri silencieux. Ce n'était pas Saga qui se tenait là, resplendissant dans son armure d'or. Non ces cheveux d'argent, ces yeux écarlates... Kyko était aux commandes... et il ne paraissait pas avoir besoin d'elle. En effet le Saint des Gémeaux était en train de rouer de coups le Chevalier Pégase. Celui-ci, à demi mort, n'en avait certainement plus pour longtemps.

La jeune fille se dissimula et, sans qu'elle en ait totalement conscience, sa présence s'effaça, la rendant indétectable. Elle allait pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Ce petit Bronze n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle sentit dans sa bouche un goût de sang. Pégase allait mourir et elle voulait voir ça. Elle voulait que soit vengés les Chevaliers d'Or. Si Kyko s'en chargeait, soit. Mais elle était tout à fait prête à le faire elle-même. Bien sûr, messire DM serait furieux si elle se servait de son pouvoir toute seule, aussi espéra-t-elle ne pas en avoir besoin. Elle se contenta donc d'observer la scène, plaisante à ses yeux. Kyko allait se débarrasser de cet importun et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Oui, elle en était sûre. La victoire du Gémeau signerait le retour à la normale. Intérieurement, elle se mit à l'encourager. Peu importait ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, à elle ou à d'autres, elle était de tout cœur avec lui.

Puis, comme lassé de ce petit jeu, l'Autre déclara :

— Dans mon immense bonté, j'ai décidé d'abréger tes souffrances en te portant le coup fatal...

Il était sur le point de mettre ses paroles à exécution lorsqu'un rideau de flammes crépita entre lui et Seiya.

— Encore toi ! s'exclama le Gémeau.

C'était en effet Ikki qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, prêt à défendre son ami. Cinnamon vit les deux belligérants se battre et, très vite, l'Autre pris l'avantage. Bientôt, le Phénix se retrouva à terre.

— Tu veux encore le protéger ? demanda son adversaire. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de ton propre sort ! Tant pis pour toi, je vous enverrai tous deux brûler en enfer pour l'éternité !

Sûr de sa victoire, l'Autre allait porter un coup fatal lorsque...

— Attendez !

— Qui a osé ? rugit le Gémeau, faisant écho aux pensées de Cinnamon.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaître Saori Kido, accompagnée des Chevaliers d'or survivants et des... des Bronzes ?! Non, ce n'était pas possible... Ils étaient morts, ils avaient clamsé elle en était sûre ! Et que faisaient les membres de la Garde Doré aux côtés de cette fille ? L'adolescente ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait. Athéna aurait dû être morte, tout comme ses Saints de Bronze... Quand à la présence des Golds près d'elle, elle sonnait comme une amère trahison.

— Moi, répondit Saori. Rends-toi immédiatement. Tu n'as aucune chance de vaincre. Et si tu es un véritable Chevalier d'Or, tu dois reconnaître tes crimes et implorer notre pardon.

Non mais vous entendez ça ? Kyko, implorer le pardon de cette gosse ? Ah c'était trop drôle. Comme s'il était capable de demander pardon à qui que ce soit... Kyko n'avait aucun maître et aucun compte à rendre à personne.

Cinnamon entendit ensuite les Bronze expliquer que c'était le cosmos d'Athéna qui les avaient ramenés (maudite Athéna !) et qu'ils avaient une dernière tâche à accomplir. Châtier le coupable. Aldébaran intervint : ils allaient d'en occuper, mais Mû s'y opposa. Qu'ils laissent donc les jeunes garçons finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Hyoga, Shiryu et Shun intensifièrent leur cosmos et Aldébaran s'écria :

— C'est incroyable ! On ne dirait pas qu'ils reviennent du monde des morts. Regardez leurs cosmo-énergies !

Le Tonnerre de l'Aube, la Colère du Dragon et la Tempête Nébulaire fondirent sur leur proie qui parut ne rien faire pour les éviter. Ce qui était pourtant le cas car les attaques semblèrent passer à travers l'usurpateur sans le toucher. Celui-ci les renvoya à leurs expéditeurs et les trois garçons, touchés par leurs propres coups, furent soulevés dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement au sol.

Cinnamon faillit applaudir. Elle le savait, Kyko était le plus fort !

— Regarde, Athéna, comment je me débarrasse des Chevaliers de Bronze ! Tes gardiens ne peuvent rien contre moi ! Et si les Saints d'Or persistent à se rebeller contre moi, ils subiront le même sort !

— Attends, Chevalier des Gémeaux...

Cette voix... Non, c'était impossible ! Incrédule, la jeune fille vit Seiya se redresser, plus mort que vif. Le Taureau voulut l'aider mais le Lion l'en empêcha. Pégase explique que, même privé de ses cinq sens, il parvenait à percevoir la cosmo-énergie de ses compagnons.

Celles-ci s'intensifièrent et se fondirent dans l'attaque de Seiya.

— Par les Météores de Pégase !

Le coup frappa l'Autre de plein fouet et ce dernier fut propulsé dans les airs, si loin que sa silhouette disparu. Cinnamon porta la main à sa bouche. Elle ne voulait, ne pouvait y croire. Comment ces gamins avaient-ils pu terrasser le Grand Pope ? Parce que, même à présent, l'adolescente continuait de le considérer comme tel. Que devait-elle faire ? Intervenir, apparemment, et donner à Athéna une bonne leçon...

Elle entendait tout le monde se féliciter de la victoire quand :

— Je trouve que vous m'enterrez tous un peu trop vite !

Il réapparu, apparemment sans une égratignure et Cinnamon soupira de soulagement. Bien, elle n'aurait pas à intervenir, Kyko était invincible.

Les Chevaliers d'Or s'insurgèrent contre le tyran : pour eux, il représentait le Mal.

— Écoutez-moi, messieurs les vertueux, déclara alors celui-ci. Je reconnais que mes méthodes sont parfois expéditives et je comprends que cela vous choque mais regardez les choses en face. Le monde ne peut être gouverné que par la terreur et la force. Cette fille ne pourra jamais le protéger ! Il faut être prêt à tout pour le défendre sinon il sera détruit !

Saori s'avança alors, sans aucune peur, vers celui qui avait tenté de la tuer voilà treize ans.

— Chevalier, si tu as raison, si ce monde ne connait ni justice ni amour, s'il est uniquement gouverné par la force et la terreur, si le mal le ronge de plus en plus chaque jour, je pense qu'en effet il mérite d'être détruit.

L'Autre ne cacha pas sa surprise. Athéna continua :

— Mais je suis persuadée que, tant que les gens continueront à vouloir la paix et à s'aimer en toute liberté, sans avoir à plier sous le joug d'une dictature maléfique, ce monde méritera de vivre ! C'est pour cette idée que nous nous sommes battus.

Un monde de bisounours, hein ? Et bien, Cinnamon était bien placée pour savoir que la vie, ce n'était pas ça. La vie était dure, il fallait être fort pour subsister, elle en savait quelque chose... Si elle avait réussi à survivre au Sanctuaire, c'était bien parce qu'elle s'était endurcie, parce qu'elle avait repoussé cette part d'elle, trop sensible et trop faible. Le mal qu'on lui faisait n'avait plus d'importance parce qu'elle s'en persuadait. Faire comme si tout était normal, refouler les larmes et les prières. Se concentrer sur les bonnes choses : son entraînement, les parties d'échec avec messire Aphrodite et de poker avec messires Camus et Milo... Toutes ces petites choses qui lui permettaient de tenir, qui faisaient que, malgré tout, elle était heureuse de vivre au Domaine Sacré.

Et puis, Kyko avait raison, le monde étant impitoyable, il fallait quelqu'un d'impitoyable pour le diriger et le protéger. Cela tombait sous le sens, non ? Athéna, avec ses belles paroles, avait dû avoir une vie privilégiée.

Apparemment, le Gémeau pensait comme Cinnamon :

— Tous ces grands sentiments sont ridicules et parfaitement stupides ! Ma force viendra à bout de tes idées.

Les Chevaliers d'Or se récrièrent. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de s'attaquer à la déesse ? Celle-ci calma les esprit et se déclara prête à relever son défi. Son sceptre en main, elle ne paraissait éprouver aucune inquiétude.

L'usurpateur se précipita sur elle, prêt à lui porter un coup fatal quand, soudain, il s'arrêta. Incrédule, il vit sa propre armure l'abandonner, le laissant torse nu. Après les Golds voilà que c'était au tour de l'armure d'agir comme une traîtresse ! Ce revirement de situation dépassait la compréhension de Cinnamon. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre la vérité. La protection sacrée avait quitté son porteur car elle n'était plus en accord avec ses actes.

Saori expliqua alors que le coup de Seiya n'avait pas pour but de le tuer mais de détruire la part maléfique qui le rongeait. Furieux, l'Autre voulut à nouveau attaquer la jeune fille mais resta figé, comme paralysé par une force inconnue. Inconnue ? Peut-être pas tant que ça. Cinnamon ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées mais elle reconnaissait bien là le dilemme qui s'emparait de l'esprit du Gémeau. Saga ! Saga était sur le point de reprendre le contrôle de son corps ! L'adolescente esquissa un sourire. Ah comme elle était contente ! Saga revenu, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Il saurait convaincre Athéna qu'il était le mieux placé pour diriger le Sanctuaire et protéger le monde des autres dieux...

L'argent de la longue chevelure se fit azur et les yeux de sang virèrent à l'émeraude la plus pure. Agenouillé devant sa déesse bien aimée, Saga leva vers elle un regard confus, doux et triste à la fois. Ce genre de regard qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Cinnamon et qui lui rappelait pourquoi elle l'aimait autant.

— Athéna, pardon... souffla le Gémeau.

Puis, sans prévenir, son poing frappa sa poitrine, défonçant la cage thoracique et broyant son muscle cardiaque.

Et Cinnamon s'évanouit.

Oh pas physiquement. Elle était toujours debout, dissimulée derrière une colonne, indétectable. Seulement son esprit l'avait désertée et son âme brisée alla se perdre en enfer.

Peu après elle disparut.

* * *

Les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze furent emmenés à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire où Saori Kido les veilla de longues heures. Leur état était préoccupant mais la jeune fille avait foi en ses gardiens, tout comme ils avaient foi en elle. Ils étaient forts et sauraient se rétablir. Leur constitution exceptionnelle leur permettait de survivre à ce qui aurait depuis longtemps terrassé un humain ordinaire. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient inconscients.

Mû se rendit chez son voisin dans le but d'obtenir des renseignements sur cette fille qui vivait au Domaine Sacré depuis maintenant huit mois, et dont Aldébaran lui avait brièvement parlé lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Puis il alla voir Shaka qui lui apporta des précisions importantes, notamment sur la façon dont l'adolescente avait effectué la montée des marches. C'est ainsi que la Vierge lui appris ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis le début : DeathMask avait fait payer cher à la jeune fille le droit de traverser son Temple... Néanmoins, le croyait-il, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois à sa connaissance. D'ailleurs cette Cinnamon, où était-elle ?

* * *

**Jeudi 5 mars 1987**

Elle était en train de marcher. Voilà la première constatation que se fit Cinnamon lorsqu'elle reprit conscience. Elle était en train de marcher dans le corridor qui menait à la salle du trône. Aucun garde ne surveillait cet endroit aussi pouvait-elle passer sans encombre.

Que s'était-il passé ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle avait le vague souvenir de s'être trouvée dans un monde sombre et sans vie, à l'image de son propre cœur lorsque messire Saga s'était... Non ! Ne pas penser, ne surtout pas penser à ça ! Immédiatement, son inconscient refoula la dernière image qu'elle avait du Gémeau, la poitrine transpercée et éclaboussée de sang.

Elle marchait, et une lueur lui fit baisser les yeux sur son propre corps. Celui-ci, habillé de la tunique blanche et du pantalon bordeaux qu'elle portait à son arrivée au Sanctuaire, était nimbé d'une faible lueur, une lueur dorée. Puis, presque immédiatement, l'or de cette cosmo-énergie se ternit et s'assombrit, se teintant de jais. Lorsque la jeune fille arriva devant la grande porte, son cosmos était devenu entièrement noir. Elle se concentra et cette énergie retourna au néant, où plutôt dans les méandres de son esprit, attendant patiemment le moment de se manifester.

Cinnamon resta un instant devant la porte sans bouger. Derrière, elle le sentait, se tenaient Athéna et ses Chevaliers.

Puis elle poussa le battant

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est terminé, la boucle est bouclée. Pour savoir ce qui se passe après que Cinnamon ait poussé cette porte, il faut revenir au chapitre un.
> 
> Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui ont accordé des kudos à mon histoire ainsi que ceux qui se sont simplement contentés de la lire. J'espère que cela vous a plu autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire.
> 
> Je vous donne rendez-vous pour les Sides-stories d'Etoiles et chaos.


End file.
